iSeddie
by JanethWay
Summary: iSeddie escrita por Sbenson en español. Sam hizo el primer movimiento, ahora Freddie esta confundido si el debería hacer el siguiente. Después de iOMG.
1. Perdí la cabeza

**Holaa, bueno aqui les traigo la novela "iSeddie" escrita por Sbenson y traducida por Vania López (: haha Disfrutenlaaa! (:  
><strong>

Perdí la cabeza

- POV Sam-

-¡Sam!- Carly lloriqueo.

-¡No! no quiero hablar de eso- Le respondí.

-¡Pero soy tu mejor amiga!- Dijo haciendo cara de perrito triste.

-¡Esa es la razón principal por la cual no deberías de estarme presionando!- Se me quedo viendo fijamente.

-¡Está bien! Tienes un buen punto. Entonces creo que puedes hablar conmigo cuando estés lista, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro- Mentí.

-Pero si no hubiera visto el beso, tu ni siquiera me lo habrías dicho, ¿o sí?- ella pregunto.

- Probablemente no- estaba siendo honesta.

-¿Por qué? Prometiste que no habría más secretos, ¿te acuerdas?- cruzo los brazos en protesta.

-Ya los sé- respiré profundamente -pero esto es difícil.-

-No importa que tan difícil sea, ¡siempre estaré ahí para ti!-sonaba un poco herida.

-Lo sé. Solo estaba esperando que desapareciera. Creo que pensé que si te decía eso lo haría permanente. Estaba en negación. Creo que admitirlo ante alguien más era como admitirlo ante mi misma, no estaba lista- miré hacia abajo.

Podía sentir los ojos de Carly mirándome y cuando levante la cabeza la encontré sonriéndome. Estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué demonios estaba sonriendo? ¡Esta es una situación seria!

-¿Qué?- le pregunte.

-¡Es solo que creo que esa es la cosa más linda del mundo! Que estés enamorada de Freddie, quiero decir… ¡todo tiene tanto sentido ahora!- tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Conocía esa sonrisa, estaba tramando algo. Cada vez que estaba a punto de entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás sonreía justo de esa forma.

-¡No! No, ¡no!, ¡no!- le dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- me pregunto.

-Carly Shay…- respire profundamente -¡No quiero que hagas nada, Solo mantente fuera de esto!-

-Pero… pero… son mis dos mejores amigos los que están involucrados… ¿cómo esperas que solo lo olvide?-

-¡olvidando!-puse mis manos en mi cintura -Escucha… ¿quieres ayudar en algo? Entonces solo olvídalo, ¿ok?-

- ¿Al menos puedo hablar con él al respecto?-

-¡No!- grité.

El simple pensamiento de ella hablando con él acerca de lo que paso me hacía sentir un poco enferma. No era para nada lo que yo quería. Yo solo quería olvidarlo y dejarlo ir. Yo no quería hablar acerca de eso.

-Pero Sam… Si tu estas confundida… ¡imagínate como debe de estar el! El también necesitará a alguien con quien hablar- era un buen punto.

-Ok! De acuerdo. ¡Pero no quiero saber nada!- incluso aunque si quisiera.

-Ok. De acuerdo- miró alrededor por un Segundo antes de volver a mirarme a mí -¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde que nos besamos por primera vez- dije sin ninguna duda.

-¿Dos años? ¿Y ni siquiera me lo habías dicho?- no parecía estar sorprendida o molesta, tal vez solo un poco decepcionada.

-Carly yo…-

-Sí, sí, lo se.-

-Ok- no tenía idea de que más decir.

-Y yo salí con él. Eso debió de haberte lastimado- se veía triste.

-Un poco al principio, pero muy profundo en mi interior sabía que no estaba destinado a ser así. Además tu saliste con el chico como por dos días- bromee.

-Sí, eso creo… ¿Sam? Si hubiera sabido… yo nunca habría…- la interrumpí.

-Lo se.-

Nos quedamos calladas por un rato. Después de algunos Segundos incómodos, que me parecieron una eternidad, ella se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

Un fuerte abrazo de oso. Espere un poco antes de abrazarla también, pero lo hice. Podía sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero estaba determinada a no dejarlas caer.

-Estoy aquí para lo que sea que necesites- nos sentamos en el piso.

- Lo se Carls- me puse cómoda en su abrazo.

-Estoy muy orgullosa- me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- limpié la primera lagrima que escapo de mis ojos.

-Porque demostraste tus sentimientos, y de una manera muy valiente.-

Permanecimos ahí en el piso del baño de chicas hasta que terminó el encierro. Mi mejor amiga castaña y yo. No hablamos nada más. Pensé que me daría un descanso pero, conociendo a Carly, estoy segura que no dejará el tema. Tantos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, mi corazón latiendo, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, sabía que lo había arruinado todo. Nada jamás volvería a ser igual. Los recuerdos de mi mayor error seguían acechándome. Pero muy dentro de mi corazón, un pequeño rayo de esperanza estaba brillando. Él no se apartó. Él no me detuvo. Él no me rechazó. ¿Qué significaba? Tenía las preguntas, sin estar segura si quería las respuestas. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta… de que había perdido la cabeza.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sii :D bueno espero sus reviews!**


	2. Necesito Hablar con alguien

Capítulo 2: Necesito a alguien con quien hablar.

-Freddie POV–

Ella me besó y después salió corriendo. ¿Qué se suponía que yo hiciera?. Le dije que no se fuera pero ella ni siquiera miro atrás. Estaba confundido. ¿Todos estos años de abuso y peleas han sido solo para cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Desde cuándo le gusto? Aún más importante, ¿desde cuándo sabe que le gusto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué me besó ahora? Tenía tantas preguntas, pero mis piernas no se movían para así correr tras ella e ir a preguntárselas. Me preguntaba dónde estaría. Como se estaría sintiendo. Como estaría manejando la situación.

Para cuando llegué a casa mi cabeza estaba echa un desastre. Muchos sentimientos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía estaban mezclados. Duré años con mi enamoramiento con Carly… pero para ser sincero, éste se había desvanecido desde hace tiempo. Desde que salvé su vida y salimos por dos cortos días, me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos eran solo la fantasía de un chico solitario con una madre lunática. Algo de mi niñez. No era real; no era amor.

Con Sam las cosas eran diferentes. Ella me torturaba cada día, y eso solía molestarme, pero ya no más. Era casi como si me divirtieran sus maneras de hacerme miserable. Yo podría esquivar sus golpes fácilmente, o ganarle físicamente, pero decidía no hacerlo. Quiero decir, hay que aceparlo… soy más alto y más fuerte. Desde que comencé a ejercitarme y a tomar clases de kickboxing, cambié. Ya no era ese debilucho que ella podía mangonear cuando quisiera. Sin embargo, verla sonreír cuando me ganaba era algo que en verdad me gustaba, por alguna retorcida razón que no puedo comprender.

Los recuerdos del beso se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente. Lo mire y mire unas mil veces. Poco a poco, pude darme cuenta de algunas cosas. Todo comenzó a tener sentido. La razón por la cual ella escogió compartir su primer beso conmigo. La razón por la que me dijo acerca de los sentimientos de Carly cuando ella y yo salíamos. La razón por la cual Sam nunca me había dejado solo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Era todo en lo que podía pensar. Me estaba dando vueltas en mi cama tratando de acomodarme cuando un recuerdo que siempre me pareció insignificante me golpeó como un camión de tacos.

~FLASHBACK~

-¿Quieres romper algo más?- Carly preguntó a nuestra invitada.

-¿Como el brazo, la pierna o la cara de Freddie?- Sam bromeó.

-Oh Sam si estás enamorada de mí solo dilo- yo dije.

Ella solo me respondió con un sonido extraño, yo hice lo mismo. Ambos ignoramos la situación.

~FLASHBACK END~

Ella no había dicho que no. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dijo no? Ella nunca lo negó. ¿Acaso ya estaba enamorada de mí? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de todo esto antes? ¡Demonios, Soy un idiota! Ahora sé porque ella no lo negó pero, ¿por qué lo pregunté yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tengo sentimientos por ella?

Necesitaba enfocar mi mente. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. Supuse que Sam estaría en casa de Carly; sería difícil hablar con Carly sin que ella se enterara. Pienso que ella necesitaba a su mejor amiga más que a mi justo ahora. ¿Qué tal si ella creía que aún me gustaba Carly? ¡Porque ya no me gusta! Pero entonces, ¿me gusta Sam? No lo sé.

¡Spencer! El nombre del loco hermano mayor de Carly entro en mi cabeza. ¡Podía hablar con Spencer!

Lo llamé. Su teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que él contestara.

-Qué sucede Freddo?- él no sonaba adormilada aun que eran las tres de la mañana.

-¿Por qué estás despierto?- le pregunté.

-Carly me traumatizó hoy… no puedo quedarme dormido- me dijo tristemente.

-Necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo- me aclaré la garganta.

-Claro. ¡Ven acá!-

-Esta… ¿Sam ahí?- le pregunte nerviosamente.

-Sip-

-Entonces no… ¿podrías venir tú?-

-Claro. Abre la puerta.- Dijo antes de colgar.a.


	3. Yo no te odio, pero quiero

**Holaaa, si yoo de nuevo, espero que les este gustandoo hhaha, solo quería decirles que yo no soy la que lo ha traducido, a mi me encanto esta novela y se las pongo para que la lean y espero que les guste al igual que a mi *-* bueno de seguro les estoy aburriendo así que mejor les dejo con el capitulo o sino me mataran haha. **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

"**Yo no te odio, pero quiero."****  
><strong>  
>~ Freddie POV ~<p>

Unos minutos más tarde Spencer se entró a mi apartamento.

- Spencer no es necesario que camines en puntillas, mi mamá no está en casa- Le dije.

Se veía como un idiota, bueno… Más de lo habitual.

-Oh, Está bien- él plantó sus pies en el suelo y me siguió.

Me dirigí a la cocina. Spencer tomó asiento y se quedó observándome. Le pregunté si quería algo y él aceptó un chocolate caliente, no tenía intención de prepararlo, pero lo hice de todas formas. Después, cuando estábamos sentados disfrutando nuestra bebida caliente, encontré mi voz.

- Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo…- Hice una pausa- Que pasó hoy-

-¿Qué?- Él tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

-Sam…me…besó- Dije nerviosamente.

El continuó mirándome por unos segundos. Dejó caer su taza en la mesa y se echó hacia atrás.

- ¡Finalmente!- Él dijo alzando sus manos hacia el cielo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – Pregunté un poco confundido y un poco desesperado.

- Yo siempre supe que ustedes estaban enamorados el uno del otro- Él dijo como si esa fuera la cosa más obvia del universo.

- Espera, ¿qué?- Yo estaba más que confundido.

- Vamos Freddo…ella te tortura cada día buscando desesperadamente tu atención y un poco de contacto físico. Tú aguantas todo eso a pesar de que los dos sabemos de qué puedes golpearla en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué crees que haces eso?- Él me miró como si fuera estúpido.

Tal vez lo era.

-No lo sé, pensé que me odiaba-

- Y aun así piensas en ella como una amiga cercana, ¿Verdad?-

-Si – Respondí con voz débil.

-Tú eliges dejar que ella te golpee a pesar de que te humilla después- Él tenía un punto- Escucha, No estoy diciendo que tú debes ir por ella ahora, pero ¿Quieres saber algo mi pequeño amigo?-

-Sí por favor- Asentí.

- Cada vez que ella no está mirando y tú piensas que nadie está prestando atención… Cada vez que ella está durmiendo en mi sofá, o entretenida con tocino o cualquier otro alimento, la miras con tanta dulzura en los ojos que me da ganas de sonreír-

- ¡Yo no hago eso!- Dije inseguro.

- Oh…Claro qué si- Él se echó a reír.

-Estoy tan confundido ahora, quiero decir… ya no me gusta Carly, pero esta cosa con Sam es territorio totalmente nuevo para mí. Tú sabes… ¡Es Sam!, ¡La loca demonio de cabello rubio quien ama hacer mi vida un infierno!

-Con quién compartiste tu primer beso- señaló.

- Sólo para acabar con eso de una vez - ¿Realmente lo fue?

-Correcto… Pero tú no eres la clase de chico quien hace eso sólo para terminar de una vez y ella no es la clase de chica quien comparte ese gran momento con alguien que odia desesperadamente- Cruzó su dedo sobre la mesa.

-Bueno… supongo que tienes razón- Admití.

- Escucha…Tienes que entender que yo no te estoy diciendo que tienes que casarte con ella ni nada, pero tal vez una cita podría aclarar las cosas un poco- él sugirió.

- ¿yo?, ¿pedirle una cita a Sam?- Pregunté para mí, no a él.

-Sip-

- ¿Que si ella dice que no?- un miedo repentino se apoderó de mí.

¿Qué pasa si ella dice que no? ¿Y por qué eso me molestaba tanto?

-Ella podrá decir que no, pero tú no aceptarás un no por respuesta- Spencer podía ser realmente inteligente cuando él quería.

- ¿que si ella trata de golpearme?-

- Demuéstrale que ya no eres débil. No te estoy diciendo que la lastimes, porque eso sería malo, sólo que te defiendas- Él trató de ser lo más claro posible.

-Supongo que puedo hacer eso- Miré hacia abajo por un momento- ¿Spencer?-

-¿Si?-

- ¿Realmente la miró de la forma en que dijiste? – No podía mirarlo a la cara.

- Si, ¿Y sabes algo?- él empujó mi brazo – ella hace lo mismo contigo-

Eso me hizo sonreír.

-Sólo invítala a salir y ve que sucede-

- ¿Qué pasa si decido que no me gusta? Eso podía arruinar nuestra amistad- ese era mi temor más grande.

Spencer se levantó y se fue. Cuando llegó a la perilla él se volvió a mirarme.

- Eso no pasará- Me sonrió.

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunté

- Porque yo sé que no- Con eso me dejó solo con mis pensamientos

Cuando la mañana llegó yo ya había tomado una decisión. La iba a invitar a salir. Iba a hacer mi movimiento ahora, era mi turno. A pesar de que no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos por Sam, sólo tenía que hacer lo que le dije en el encierro; Nunca sabrás si nunca lo intentas, ¿Cierto? Pensé como iba a invitarla a salir y donde podríamos ir, pero nada lucía lo

suficientemente bien. Sabía que ella iba a decir No, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar aún. Necesito saber cómo me siento acerca de ella; No hemos hablando desde la otra noche. Intenté llamarla un par de veces, pero me di por vencido. Imaginé que esto no era algo para hablar por teléfono.

Sabía que ella estaría con Carly, traté de tomar las cosas con calma. Pasos cortos, me dije, no hay necesidad de precipitarse. Esto iba a ser difícil, lo sabía, pero algo dentro de mí gritaba: "Ve por ella", y así lo hice.

~ Sam POV ~

Me desperté sintiéndome estúpida. ¡Todo era culpa de Carly!, Ella con sus cosas de que debía seguir, hacer mi movimiento, ir por él. La escuché, ¡e hice mi maldito movimiento! Besé al Nub. ¡Gracias Carls!, Yo estaba muy bien escondiendo mis sentimientos hasta que tú me convenciste de ser estúpida. Ahora toda esta mierda había sido ventilada. Nada será lo mismo, he perdido la cabeza completamente. Caminé escaleras abajo para encontrar a Spencer preparando el desayuno y a Carly viendo la repetición de "La Vaquita".

-Buenos días Sam- dijo ella checándome.

-Buenos días- Dije sin entusiasmo sintiéndome muy mal.

-Desayuno – Gritó Spencer.

-Sam…- Carly sujetó mi brazo antes de que pudiese escapar.

Sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir. Lo mismo que venía diciendo desde lo que pasó. Ella quería que hablase con el Dorkwad. Yo solo respondía: ¡Si él quiere hablar conmigo él hablará conmigo!, ¡Así es!

-Carly por favor, No antes del desayuno- Le rogué.

-Ok, pero tenemos que hablar sobre eso después de que termines tu jamón- me advirtió.

-Bien mama-

Nos unimos con Spencer a la mesa. El Nub mayor se me quedó mirando como si supiera algo que yo no. Sabía que Spencer era raro, pero no que estaba perturbado. En realidad estaba sonriéndome.

-¿Qué?- Grité-

Él sólo me sonrió.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Carly.

- Spencer. ¡Él solo me está mirando…así!- Lo señalé.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó confundida.

- Como si supiera algo…- me di cuenta de que era lo que sabía- ¿Le dijiste?- No podía creer que ella había hecho eso.

-¡No!- Ella se puso de pie.

Ambas nos volvimos hacia su castaño hermano.

-¿Has estado espiando las conversaciones una vez más?- preguntó Carly.

-¡No!- Se puso de pie.

-¿Has estado escuchando detrás de las puertas?- Ahora ella estaba un poco molesta.

-¡No!- Él sonaba un poco ofendido.

- Entonces ¿Qué?- Me rompí.

- No sé de qué están hablando chicas, yo solo te estaba observando comer tu jamón, es todo- Él me dio una mirada inocente.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando su plato en el fregadero.

- El Nub- apreté mis puños.

- ¿Qué?-

- Freddie, ¡Freddie le dijo!, Estoy segura- mi rabia hervía.

No podía creer que el maldito Nub le dijo lo que pasó con el alma. Lo había amenazado. Le había dicho que se callara al respecto. Iba a matarlo tan pronto como tuviera el valor de mirarlo a la cara.

- ¡No puedo creer que él dijo todo!, ¡Voy a matarlo!- Grité.

- ¡No, no lo harás!- fue aguda y clara.

- ¿Por qué no?, ¡no tiene derecho!

- ¡Si lo tiene!, esto no es solo acerca de ti Sam; es acerca de ustedes. Él debe estar confundido y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, Spencer es un buen amigo. Debo ir ahí y hablar con él, saber cómo se siente- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Él pensamiento de que ella esté sola con él me hizo sentirme un poco celosa, pero no dije nada. En el momento en que ella puso su mano en la perilla alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó

Sabía quién era.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente revelando al Dork más candente que haya conocido. Aparté mi mirada de él, pero podía sentir sus ojos en mí mientras caminaba dentro del departamento Shay. ¡Genial, simplemente Genial!, mientras él caminaba hacia mí, subí las escaleras, planeaba esconderme en la habitación de Carly hasta que él se fuera, pero él fue más rápido y agarró mi brazo antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso. Tenía la urgente necesidad de empujar su mano, pero una parte de mi quería estás así por siempre. Odiaba esto más que nada.

-Sam, Tenemos que hablar- su voz era suave, casi como un susurro.

-Nop- intenté sonar como antes, cuando sólo ignoraba su existencia.

-¡Vamos Sam! ¡Por favor!, realmente necesitamos hablar.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si, así que espero sus reviews *-* :D aquí les dejo con la continuación del próximo capitulo :D**

Continuación:

-¡Deja de ser tan egoísta por cinco minutos para que podamos hablar!" exigió.

- Tienes 5 minutos- dije el reloj de Carly. – ¡Empieza!-

-Siempre pensé que tú me odiabas…..

-Ese beso…

-Yo no quiero eso, no quiero que regresemos a ser lo que éramos antes. No puedo- su mirada buscaba la mía.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres escucharlo? – me levanté de Nuevo.

- Bien- me sentía derrotada.

-¡Sip!- Dijo casi con entusiasmo ¿Quisieras ir a una cita conmigo?-

-Buena suerte Benson- Caminé hasta la puerta.

-No me rendiré tan facil, Sam- Él me advirtió.


	4. Extraño a la chica Dura

**Holaaa, actualize lo mas rápido que pude iba a hacerlo ayer pero no tuve mucho tiempo :( pero miren ya lo tengo aquí y de recompensa les puso una continuación de lo que será el próximo capitulo :D pequeña bueno no tan pequeña que digamos haha… bueno mejor dejo de hablar o sino me matan haha que lo disfruten! **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Extraño a la chica Dura."<strong>

* * *

><p>~Sam Pov~<p>

-No, no tenemos, Lo que necesitamos es olvidarlo todo, ¿Ok?- traté de librarme de él pero él estúpido me siguió.

- Pienso que estás equivocada, necesitamos hablar, ¡Es imposible olvidar!- Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Carly - ¡Necesito que hablemos de esto!-

-¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que tú necesitas?-

-¡Deja de ser tan egoísta por cinco minutos para que podamos hablar!" exigió.

Nunca había escuchado a Freddie exigir nada antes. Eso realmente fue un poco candente. Podía sentir el calor subir a mis mejillas. Sólo porque tuvo las bolas de hacer eso le concederé 5 minutos.

- Tienes 5 minutos- dije el reloj de Carly. – ¡Empieza!-

Él rodó los ojos pero no se quejó para mi decepción, algunas peleas ayudan a aliviar la tensión. Me senté en la cama de Carly esperando que él hable. Freddie dio tres pasos y se detuvo frente a mí, en el camino levanté la los ojos y me encontré con su mirada. Observé cada centímetro de su estúpida cara mientras él tomaba un respiración profunda. Estaba nervioso, pero algo me dijo que no dejaría de hablar hasta que haya dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer, él iba a tratar de dejarme suavemente. Él maldito chico era un caballero después de todo. Me dolía el corazón; era una especie de dolor agudo. Del mismo tipo del que había tratado de protegerme. Del mismo tipo que había tratado de mantener fuera de mi vida por tanto tiempo. Ahora estaba aquí y yo sabía que sólo podía empeorar.

N/A: En la siguiente parte les recomiendo escuchar "Jar of Hearts" versión Glee. ¡No se arrepentirán!

-Siempre pensé que tú me odiabas, no propiamente odio con todo el significado de la palabra, pero justamente que no te gustaba, aun así pensé que, de alguna forma retorcida, tú me veías como un amigo. Siempre pensé que eso era por Carly y por iCarly. Tú me lastimas emocionalmente y físicamente. Tú me humillas y haces todo lo que está en tu poder para hacerme sentir miserable. Disfrutas con mi dolor. Haces eso cada día- él empezó.

¡Genial!, él iba a rechazarme y todo era mi culpa. No podía culpar al Dork de cualquier manera, quiero decir… yo le he hecho todas esas cosas. ¡Estúpida Sam!, me preguntaba si le gustaría si fuera más cómo Carly. ¡Por supuesto! Él amaría cualquier cosa que luciera un poco como ella. Me preguntaba si él podría sentir algo por mi si yo lo trataba bien. Probablemente no.

-Pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado yo no puedo vernos como Amienemigos o algo así, ¡Somos mejores amigos!- Cerró sus ojos por un segundo, cuando los abrió continuó – Tengo un montón de sentimientos encontrados en este momento que ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicarte, pero ese beso…-

Él sonrió cuando dijo la palabra "beso". Ahora estaba confundida. Lo estaba escuchando; Entendía todo lo que decía hasta ahora. Está era la primera vez que él me confundía. Tal vez estaba sobre reaccionando; tal vez él iba a decir lo ridículo que fue el beso. Sí, eso era.

-Ese beso despertó algo que estaba escondido en lo profundo dentro de mí. No estoy seguro de nada, porque sinceramente todo esto es muy confuso. Tengo tantas preguntas. Tantas dudas. Necesito algunas explicaciones. Creo que las merezco. Necesito escuchar de ti... Que es lo que sientes. Necesito saber el qué, el cuándo y el por qué - Hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

Tomé esa oportunidad de hablar. Sabía que si seguía hablando iba a hacer algo estúpido otra vez.

-¿Por qué quieres que te explique algo? Soy consciente de la situación de Benson. Te gusta Carly desde siempre y ¡no necesito saber otra cosa que esa! Sólo quiero olvidarme de esto, continuar,... sólo quiero volver a la forma en que estaba antes de todo este lío! sólo quiero que seamos lo que éramos antes! - Casi grité

Dio otro paso y se arrodilló delante de mí para que nuestros ojos estuvieran casi en la misma altura. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan alto?. Me estremecí cuando me tomó la mano. Yo quería alejarlo, pero mis músculos se derritieron cuando él me tocó. No había nada que odiara más que sentirme vulnerable. Mis muros se estaban derrumbando poco a poco otra vez, como aquella noche en el encierro, me sentí tan estúpida. Debía darle un puñetazo. Empujarlo lejos. Patearlo. Pero no podía. Al final me quedé allí memorizando cada centímetro de su cara. Su bonita nariz. Su dulce sonrisa. Su piel suave. Su pelo oscuro, con el cual estaba tan obsesionada. Y, por último, con los ojos. Sus ojos de color marrón oscuro, mirando directamente a mí, con tanta dulzura que me asustó. Esos ojos de chocolate fueron la razón de que este lío comenzara. No podía resistir más, no como lo hacía antes. Ahora parecía imposible pasarlos por alto. Él me dio una sonrisa torcida, uno de sus muchos encantos, y sentí que mi corazón deje de latir. Quería odiarlo tanto en este momento... pero yo no podía y eso me hizo enojar, frustrarme, así que miré hacia otro lado.

-Yo no quiero eso, no quiero que regresemos a ser lo que éramos antes. No puedo- su mirada buscaba la mía.

-¿Por qué?- Me rompí y caminé lejos de él.

Estaba cerca del armario de Carly, de pie estaría más segura. La distancia era más segura.

-¡Por que no puedo!- Se puso de pie y me miró - ¡No hasta que respondas todas mis preguntas!-

Cruzó sus brazos con determinación, eso agrietó mis muros un poco más, podía sentir cada uno de los ladrillos que protegían mi corazón desaparecer, caer o lo que sea.

- Bien- me sentía derrotada.

Le hizo señas para que se sentara dónde estaba antes, pero él sacudió la cabeza, negándose. Volví a mi lugar anterior en la cama de Carly y respiré hondo casi al mismo tiempo. Me estaba preparando para hacer la cosa más difícil que he tenido que hacer, abrí mi boca, pero él levantó su mano para detenerme.

-No, no así, no aquí, no ahora- dijo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres escucharlo? – me levanté de Nuevo.

-Sí, pero no así-

-¿cómo entonces?- pregunté enojada.

-durante la cena- él sonrió-

-dilo de nuevo- Debo haber escuchado mal.

-Durante la cena… o después de la cena, de cualquier manera es bueno para mí-

-Oh…- Estaba confundida de nuevo- ¿quieres hablar durante la cena? Pero Carly y Spencer estarán ahí, eso sería realmente…- Su risa hizo que me detuviera.

-No aquí, Salir a cenar, en una cita- aún tenía una cálida y amplia sonrisa en su adorable cara de Dork.

-¿Qué?- Mis ojos se abrieron grandes - ¿Me estás invitando a salir?-

No podía creerle a mis oídos.

I couldn't believe my ears.

-¡Sip!- Dijo casi con entusiasmo ¿Quisieras ir a una cita conmigo?-

Me tomó un momento procesar sus palabras. Cuando finalmente comprendí sentí una mezcla de alegría e ira. Por una parte estaba enojada y quería patear su trasero por invitarme a cita por lástima, la otra mitas estaba gritando un loco y feliz "Si". Pronto el miedo se apoderó de mí. Yo sabía mi respuesta

-No- dije tranquilamente.

-Está bien, entonces…- Su expresión no había cambiado ni un poco – sólo te preguntaré cada día hasta que digas que sí-

Él sonrió cuando tenía una expresión disgustada en mi cara. La pequeña y asustada niña ruda que estaba en mi interior tomó el control, incluso si la pequeña y valiente niña estúpida amenazaba con tomar el control, la niña ruda estaba lista para darle una patada en el trasero.

-Buena suerte Benson- Caminé hasta la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera salir me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Freddie me dio una cálida y amplia sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que hizo que me enamore de él.

-No me rendiré tan fácil, Sam- Él me advirtió.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me fui. Cuando estaba sola en el pasillo una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Una parte de mi estaba gritando enojada, pero la otra parte no podía dejar de ser feliz. Eso era malo, no quería que la pequeña luz de la esperanza brillara dentro de mi corazón, me gustaba la comodidad de la obscuridad del miedo. ¿Quién se cree Freddie Benson que es? ¡Él no tiene permitido darme este tipo de sentimientos!.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Este capitulo fue uno de mis favoritos, bueno todos son mis favoritos hahhaa, espero sus reviews para ver si les gusta o no, y de paso para ver si sigo publicando :D bueno aquí les dejo con una pequeña continuación de lo que será en el próximo capitulo :D**

Continuación:

-¡No puedo creer que ya estés llorando!- me quejé.

-Lo sé, pero la historia me llega, ¡Debería llegarte a ti también!- Ella volvió a sorber por la nariz.

- Eso es estúpido porque…

-¡Ella se enamoró! Por supuesto que pelean 24 por 7, pero siempre se arreglan…

- ¡Hi girls!, ¿que están viendo?- preguntó directamente a mí pero lo ignoré.

-Entonces Sam…- él se giró a mirarme.

-¡No!- dije fuerte y claro mientras miraba la T.V

-Ok, supongo que te preguntaré de nuevo mañana- Él se volvió a la T.V

-¡Amigo!- Exploté -¿Qué demonios? ¡He estado diciéndote que no toda la semana! ¿No te cansas?

-No- Dijo simplemente.

-¿Tienes que ser tan difícil?- Me preguntó

- ¿Más fuerte que yo?, ¡Si claro! ¡Algún día!- Me dirigí a la cocina con ella siguiéndome de cerca.

-¿Cómo es eso?...


	5. Te quiero, pero no te quiero

**Holaaa si de nuevo yoo! Haha sorry por no actualizar pero no tengo mucho tiempo jeje.. y como verán ya tengo una amenaza de muerte, asi que será mejor que actualize pronto xdd pero no se precupen que esta también viene con continuación :D no tan pequeña, como verán está historia es muy bonita, pero no es recomendable para niños por más adelante se pone … ya sabeeen ya! Haha bueno mejor les dejo o sino resivire otra amenaza de muerte D; hhaha.. nos vemos abajito :D**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>"Te quiero, pero no te quiero"<p>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

El domingo llegó rápido. Me encontraba viendo películas con Carly, no quería de todas maneras ir a casa. Eran las diez de la mañana pero no podía dormir, los fines de semana, usualmente, duermo hasta medio día, pero la maldita cara de Freddie se mantenía inquietante en mis sueños. No podía mantenerlo fuera de mi mente, ni tampoco nuestra última conversación. Carly y yo estábamos en el acogedor sillón con una manta y abundante comida. Ella había elegido esa película femenina y dramática: "The Notebook", Di una buena pelea pero ya sabes, su casa, su T.V. Odiaba todo acerca de esa película excepto por Ryan Gosling y James Marsden. Estaba empezando a dormirme cuando se sonó la nariz con una servilleta.

-¡No puedo creer que ya estés llorando!- me quejé.

-¡No!- pero sus lágrimas rodaban sobre su rostro.

- ¡Oh Chica!, Amiga... ¡Nadie muere aún!- Carly era un remilgada.

-Lo sé, pero la historia me llega, ¡Debería llegarte a ti también!- Ella volvió a sorber por la nariz.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté llenando mi boca de palomitas.

-Bueno, vamos a ver…- Ella se volvió para mirarme- Cuando Noah y Ally se conocieron, ella lo odió, probablemente pensaba que era retrasado…-

-¡Porque ella es una idiota que no aprecia sus cualidades!, quiero decir, ¿Cuántos hombres se subirían a una maldita montaña rusa sólo para hablar contigo?- Señalé a la T.V

-Cómo iba diciendo...- Ella rodó los ojos y continuó: - a ella no le gusta, no quería salir con él y no estaba interesada. Pero después se derrumbó y se enamoró. Y confía en mí, ¡valió la pena! - Gritó un poco.

- Eso es estúpido porque ¡ellos son tan diferentes y todo lo que hacen es pelear! Me refiero a que cualquier posibilidad de una relación…-Iba a concluir mi línea pero Carly me interrumpió.

-Entonces- Dijo en voz alta -¡Ella se enamoró! Por supuesto que pelean 24 por 7, pero siempre se arreglan. Eso es lo suyo, a pesar de todo ¡ellos saben que debían estar juntos! Porque nadie en el mundo podría ser suficiente para ellos – ella se borró las lágrimas y una vez más rodé los ojos. - Mi punto es... que eran personas obstinadas y sabían que iba a ser difícil, pero querían estar juntos, tanto que decidieron trabajar en ello todos los días hasta el resto de sus vidas, ¡porque eso es lo que hace el amor!-

-Si…Pero ese no es realmente tu punto, ¿Cierto?- Alcé mis cejas.

-Creo que debes dejar de perder tanto tiempo y sólo salir con Freddie. Quiero decir... Obviamente él sabe que lo que hay entre ustedes dos no está destinado a ser fácil, pero... está dispuesto a intentarlo. ¿Y tú que estás haciendo? ¡Ser una obstinada que huye!- me gritó.

-¡Hey! ¡No me llames Obstinada que huye!- pero ella tenía razón.

-Sólo estoy diciendo que te puedes arrepentir y cuando lo hagas tal vez sea demasiado tarde- ella regresó su atención a la película en la T.V

Empecé a pensar a cerca de eso. ¿Realmente estaba siendo obstinada? ¡Yo tenía derecho a no querer salir lastimada! ¿Por qué no podían ver que lo estaba haciendo por el bien de nuestra amistad? ¿Y qué quiere decir eso de que iba a ser demasiado tarde? Estaba atrapado en mi pequeño mundo cuando Freddie entró, no me di cuenta del idiota hasta que se sentó cerca de mí. Demasiado cerca. Nuestros hombros se rozaban y sentí la electricidad de su cuerpo que estaba cerca del mío. Se me puso la piel de gallina.

- ¡Hi girls!, ¿que están viendo?- preguntó directamente a mí pero lo ignoré.

-"The notebook"- Dijo Carly.

-Oh…Aburrido- Dijo alcanzando las palomitas.

-¡No lo es! Y deberías verla- Ella sonaba ofendida- Tal vez aprendas algo-

Freddie la miró mal y se echó hacía atrás comiendo sus palomitas en silencio.

-Cómo sea…Yo voy a…al…- Ella miró a su alrededor- Al baño-

Carly salió como una tormenta. No sabía que ella podía correr así, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba tratando de dejarme a solas con el

nerd para que pudiéramos hablar. ¿Por qué no entiende que no quiero hablar más del tema?

-Entonces Sam…- él se giró a mirarme.

Él realmente estaba de buen humor. Pensaba en la manera de hacer que se vaya. Freddie tenía una sonrisa irónica en su rostro y sus ojos me miraban alegremente. Esos ojos de chocolate... con un poco de verde en ellos... en realidad había que estar muy cerca de él para ver el verde de sus ojos, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. ¡Maldita sea! Eso me puso la piel de gallina de nuevo. Yo era una chica dura e independiente, tal vez no tan independiente, pero al final del día todo lo que podía pensar era en sus ojos. Los ojos marrón oscuro. Estúpidos ojos de nerd que me metieron en este lío en primer lugar. Yo lo odiaba, sobre todo porque no lo hacía.

- Quiero preguntarte algo- Él dijo.

Estaba a punto de darle una respuesta como "Ve a preguntarle a tu madre y deja de molestarme", pero él me ganó.

-¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?- Él estaba sonriendo.

-¡No!- dije fuerte y claro mientras miraba la T.V

-Ok, supongo que te preguntaré de nuevo mañana- Él se volvió a la T.V

Yo estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué demonios quería ir a una cita conmigo de todos modos, pero elegí no hacerlo, así que los dos nos quedamos mirando el televisor, realmente no le prestaba atención.

El día siguiente estaba en mi Locker poniendo las cosas dentro cuando él se me acercó.

-Entonces Puckett…-El comenzó.

-¡Nop!- Dije rápidamente.

- ¿Nop qué?- me preguntó.

- No Freddison…¡No quiero ir a una cita contigo- Casi le deletree.

- ¡Yo no te iba a preguntar eso! - Dijo sonriéndome.

- Oh-

Me sentí como una tonta, pero el hecho de que se haya rendido me molestaba profundamente.

- Sólo iba a preguntar si ya está todo listo para el ensayo de mañana. Con lo de carne- Se inclinó contra casillero de Carly.

- Oh…Si…todo está bien- traté de no sonar decepcionada.

- Entiendo que… tu sabes...- miró hacia abajo -que no quieres salir conmigo-

Pero si quería, más que nada en el mundo. Más que el tocino, más que el jamón, más que los grasitos. Yo estaba asustada. Espera. ¿Qué?

- Pero quiero preguntare solo una cosa- Su expresión cambió y empezó a sonreír- ¿Te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo?-

El Nub no iba a darse por vencido. Me esforcé por no sonreír. Él se estaba esforzando... y me gustó. Así que simplemente rodé los ojos y fingí estar aburrida.

- ¡No!- Me alejé sonriendo, pero nunca miré hacia atrás.

El martes que se me acercó en clase. El idiota en realidad tuvo el descaro de pedirme una cita durante la clase. Le estaban creciendo las bolas... volviéndose valiente... Eso era realmente Candente. Para mi suerte nadie lo escuchó. Escribí mi respuesta en una hoja de papel. Un gran y negro NO.

El miércoles Freddie me preguntó en el estudio de iCarly después del ensayo. Carly salió como una tormenta dejándonos solos. Freddie bloqueó la puerta. Me preguntó, le dije que no y tomé el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando pude ver que sonreía casi divertido con toda esta situación. Sólo sonreí cuando las puertas se cerraron por completo.

El jueves estaba viendo el nuevo episodio de la vaquita en el departamento Shay cuando entró al mismo tiempo que Carly se fue... o mejor dicho salió corriendo.

-¿Entonces Sam…? ¿No estás cansada Ya?- Preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

De nuevo demasiado cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca para hacerme sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo fiero... últimamente le había crecido bíceps... por supuesto, nunca lo vi sin camisa, pero eso nunca me impidió imaginar cómo se verían, o soñar con ellos. En mis sueños siempre tenían bíceps, tríceps, abdominales, y un six pack. Brazos fuertes, piel suave, voz profunda y olía bien, tan celestial. Cada vez que soñaba con él me despertaba en medio de la noche, con el aire faltándome, empapada. Eso siempre me hacía estremecer, sacudí la cabeza tratando de empujar estos pensamientos sucios lejos.

-No- Mi voz se quebró. ¡Maldición! – ¡No!- Dije de nuevo intentando sonar más como yo. Agarré un puñado de caramelos.

-Te preguntaré de todas maneras. ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?

-¡Amigo!- Exploté -¿Qué demonios? ¡He estado diciéndote que no toda la semana! ¿No te cansas?-

-No- Dijo simplemente.

Yo gemí y subí las escaleras.

-¡¿Mi Respuesta?- él gritó. ¡Increíble!

-¡No!- Grité.

-¡Sam!- Carly me susurró molesta en un ataque sorpresa.

Ella estaba escondida en las escaleras, escuchando nuestra conversación y casi chocamos cuando yo estaba subiendo. Casi ruedo por las escaleras.

-¡Cielos Shay!- Puse mi mano en mi pecho.

Me asomé escaleras abajo, buscando a Freddie, Carly hizo lo mismo. Miré a mí alrededor para ver que ya no estaba allí. Ella me miró y bajó las escaleras.

-¿Tienes que ser tan difícil?- Me preguntó

-¡Es parte de mi encanto bebé!-

-¡No lo es!, confía en mi-

-¿Qué?- ¿No lo era?

-Sam…- Su voz sonaba cansada, casi derrotada- ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? –

-¡Porque no quiero salir con el Nub!- mentí- ¡Y ese maldito Nerd no entiende!

-¡Pero tú quieres!- Gritó.

- Eres una tonta- dije.

-Si… ¡Soy una tonta, pero tú estás jodidamente loca!- ¿Carly Shay maldiciendo? ¡No! Eso no puede ser verdad.- ¡Y asustada!-

-¡No estoy asustada!- Grité.

-¡Si, si lo estás, si, si,¡ si lo estás!, ¡Tu gran cobarde!-

-Retira eso Shay- Le advertí.

-No, porque es la verdad. Tú solo estás asustada de que él se dé cuenta de que no le gustas-

-¡Sé que no le gusto!- Traté de no mostrar mi dolor.

-¡No lo sabes!, eso es sólo lo que tú crees-

-¡Oh, vamos Carly!, todos saben que el Nub está enamorado de ti- Me senté en el sillón.

-¡Estaba, él estaba! Y eso no era amor, era solo un flechazo, que es totalmente diferente- Ella dijo con una fuerte convicción.

- Oh bien… ¿Un flechazo que duró años?, ¡oh chica!- Estaba siendo sarcástica.

-Si… como el que yo tuve con Jake. ¿Recuerdas?- Eso era verdad.

-Bueno, eso era diferente- No, no lo era.

-¡No, no lo es! Y tú sabes que ya no le gusto más-

-¡Eso no quiere decir que yo le gusto!

- ¡No sabes eso!-

- ¡Si lo sé!- Ambas estábamos gritando fuerte ahora.

- ¿Ah sí? Está bien… Si no le gustas entonces ¿por qué soporta toda la mierda que tú le haces?- Ella cruzó sus brazos y me miró.

- Porque él es débil y mamá puede patearle el trasero en cualquier momento- Estaba siendo engreída.

- ¡No, estás equivocada!- ella dijo como un presentador de la televisión- ¡él es más alto y fuerte que tú!

- ¿Más fuerte que yo?, ¡Si claro! ¡Algún día!- Me dirigí a la cocina con ella siguiéndome de cerca.

- ¿Sabías que él se ejercita cinco días a la semana?-

- ¿Y...?- No sabía eso.

- Bala-Humo lo obliga a hacer mil flexiones cada mañana antes de clases- Me informó.

Bala-humo era el nuevo novio de la Loca. Ellos se conocieron cuando ella lo contrató para ser guardaespaldas de Freddie. Pocos meses después comenzaron a salir, sólo Dios sabe por qué, pero desde que estaba con la Loca, Freddie era más… libre, Ella era menos paranoica y le compró un coche. Bala-Humo era muy agradable, y él era nuevo papá de Freddie, aunque le molestaba al principio, pero de alguna manera eran un poco unidos, Nunca supe por qué, hasta ahora.

- ¿Bala-humo hace que?- ¿Mil flexiones?, eso era imposible.

-Ellos trabajan juntos, la señora Benson lo encontró cuando ella fue a recoger a Freddie en el gimnasio. Fue el guardaespaldas de Freddie por dos días, empezó a darle clases de artes marciales en el gimnasio que está a dos cuadras de Licuados Locos. Bueno…La señora Benson y Bala-humo se encontraron de nuevo cuando ella fue a recoger a Freddie y ahora están saliendo-

- ¡Yo sé todo eso!

- Ellos trabajan juntos, Bala-humo le enseña artes marciales y Kickboxing a Freddie. También se levanta todos los días a las cinco de la mañana para correr en el parque, cuando regresa él despierta a Freddie y le hace hacer todas esas flexiones antes de la escuela. ¡Dios!... ¡Antes del desayuno!.

Incluso antes de la ducha, él solo lo despierta con un cuerno y ve como Freddie hace todo el trabajo duro- No sabía eso –No estando satisfecho con eso Freddie toma Kickboxing y artes marciales cada semana. Y él aún practica Esgrima…-

No sabía que el Nerd era tan…Atlético. Bueno, estaba más grande últimamente… ¿Por qué él no me informó? ¡Hombre! ¿Muy ciega Sam?

- ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?- Estaba un poco celosa que él le dijo a ella y no a mí- ¿Ves? Él te lo dijo y no a mí-

- Él le dijo a Spencer y Spencer me lo dijo-

- ¿Por qué no nos dijo?

- No lo sé, Tal vez estaba avergonzado, Tal vez pensó que encontrarías la forma de burlarte de él o algo-

No lo haría. Tal vez sólo un poco… pero gracias a su nuevo papá, Freddie estaba que ahumaba de lo candente que era.

- Oh- Me apoyé en el mostrador- Eso no quiere decir que me puede vencer-

- Oh… ¡pero él puede!- ella sonrió

- ¿Cómo es eso?- ahora yo estaba curiosa.

- Bueno, Spencer me dijo que él ganó un torneo el mes pasado- Estaba a punto de decir algo pero cómo si Carly pudiera leer mi mente, me cortó- ¡torneo de Kickboxing!-

¿Freddie le pateaba el trasero a la gente? ¿Y ganaba?, ¡De ninguna manera!

- No Una competencia de Kickboxing de Nerds- dijo rápidamente- Uno real, con tipos grandes, ¡Tipos Fuertes!- ¿Quién sabe?

Mi boca se abrió, mis ojos estaban como platos. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y tomó una posición más seria.

- Tú estás asustada del dolor, porque tú lo amas demasiado, no puedes perderlo. Mejor dicho, tu prefieres no tenerlo en absoluto, que tenerlo y perderlo- Eso fue casi como un susurro.

Entonces ella me abrazó.

- Estás equivocada Sam. Es mejor probar por un tiempo que nunca saber- Ella besó mi mejilla y se fue.

Yo me quedé pensando.

**¿Les gustó? Sisisi… yo se quee siii (creo :s) bueno quiero ver sus reviews! Yaaa! Haha agredesco a todos sus reviews c: encerio cada vez que leo sonrio porque se que les gusta y eso me alegra muchiisisisisimooo! hahaha bueno aquí tengo la continuación, disfrutenlaaa! :D**

Continuación:

-¿Qué?- Grité

- Sólo estoy enojada contigo, eso es todo- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Sam…

-No, ¡Ahora tú escucharás!

- Hola Puckett-

-¿Te veo después de clases?- Preguntó girándose para irse.

-Claro- Estaba un poco decepcionada de verlo irse.

-¿Sam?- él se volvió a mirarme.

-Freddie…-Trataba de decir algo, lo que sea, pero no podía encontrar mi voz.

-Bien…Me gustaría ver eso- Se rió entre dientes.

-Di que sí Sam…

-¿Por qué fue eso?- Me preguntó adolorido.


	6. Te doy una oportunidad

**Holaaa, sorry por no actualizar pronto pero ayer actualize y me fui corriendo porque tenia que salir urgente xd y de ahí no pude entrar a la computadora hasta ahorita y bueno aquí esta el capitulo es super lindo y estoy segurísima que les va a encantar y van a querer esperar al otro hahaa pero les dejo con continuación como siempre :D jijiji**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>"Te doy una oportunidad"<p>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Las palabras de Carly hacían eco en mi mente. Como una molesta canción que se repetía en contra de mi voluntad. Yo estaba acostada en su cama pensando cuando irrumpió dentro. Estaba enojada conmigo, realmente enojada. No la entiendo. Es mi mejor amiga, se supone que debe apoyarme, entenderme, no me criticarme cada cinco segundos. Carly se sentó en el borde de la cama y siguió mirándome.

- ¿Qué?- Grité

- Sólo estoy enojada contigo, eso es todo- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

- ¡Amiga!- Estaba tratando de mantener la calma- Carly… Piensa conmigo… Si la cosa con Benson no funciona, podría arruinar nuestra amistad. Tú serás como una niña con padres divorciados-

- Sam…-

- No, ¡Ahora tú escucharás!- Mi turno de estar enojada- El riesgo es muy alto. No estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo todo por un sueño, ¡¿Si?- Era lo más honesta que podía ser. Pensé que como ella era mi mejor amiga podía abrirle mi corazón. Esto no estaba siendo fácil para mí.

- ¿De verdad crees que el riesgo vale más que el premio?- Se sentó cerca de mí- ¿Honestamente piensas que vivir con miedo es mejor que tomar el riesgo, aceptar las consecuencias y tal vez… Tenerlo todo?-

- ¡No la hagas de Dan Humphrey conmigo Shay! Y tú dijiste Tal vez… ¡Tal vez es igual que nada Carly!-

- Si Sam… ¡pero nunca sabrás hasta que des el primer paso fuera de la obscuridad y veas la luz!- ella se fue de nuevo dejándome con mis pensamientos.

Al día siguiente vi a Freddie en la escuela. Recordé los montones de información que me dio Carly a cerca de su atlética vida secreta. Me había dado cuenta de sus bíceps antes, pero no de todo su cuerpo. En realidad, lo había evitado, tenía miedo de lo que me podría causar. El idiota llevaba una de sus muchas camisas polo, estoy bastante segura de que las colecciona. Sus brazos eran grandes y fuertes. Él era fornido. Era tan viril, ¿cuándo sucedió eso? Me humedecí los labios, preguntándome cómo se vería su abdomen así... sin camisa... debe ser el cielo... ¡espera un minuto! ¿Qué? ¿Qué me está pasando?

Para mi decepción, no era la única que se había percatado que se había vuelto más candente. Un grupo de zorras le estaban mirando y riendo mientras se decían algo en el oído las unas a las otras. Él no se había dado cuenta porque… bueno, él era Freddie. De pronto, sentí la urgente necesidad de golpear a esas perras hasta dejarlas inconscientes, respiré hondo y me di cuenta que él caminaba directo hacia mí, sonriendo. Sonreí por dentro sabiendo que me iba a preguntar de nuevo. ¡A mí!, ¿Escucharon eso perras? ¡A mí!

- Hola Puckett-

- ¿Qué pasa Freddo?- Dije – entonces… ¿Qué tal?

- No mucho- Yo estaba esperando con mi gran "No" listo cuando la campana sonó.

- ¿Te veo después de clases?- Preguntó girándose para irse.

- Claro- Estaba un poco decepcionada de verlo irse.

Él no me preguntó. El día pasó y él estaba actuando normal, como era antes, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Yo me burlé de él un par de veces, pero él sólo se rió y rodó los ojos en respuesta. Caminamos de regreso a casa juntos, los tres cómo en los viejos tiempos, excepto que ahora se nos había unido Brad. Fue divertido, pero no pude evitar sentirme triste porque no me ha preguntado de nuevo. No es que yo diría que sí de todos modos… entonces sólo debería ser feliz por eso. ¿No es lo que yo quería, en primer lugar? ¿No es lo que le pedí mil veces? Pero, honestamente, no esperaba que se diera por vencido todavía.

Hicimos iCarly y todo el tiempo la idea de que él no me pidiera salir me molestaba. Después de que el show había terminado Carly se llevó a Brad y Gibby a la cocina, dejándonos solos una vez más. Allí estaba yo, de nuevo, esperando que hiciera su movimiento, pero el idiota estaba cerca de su computadora viendo algo con sus auriculares. Me senté en uno de

los pufs y nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos. ¡Odiaba esto! Así que cuando se retiró sus auriculares decidí romper el hielo.

- ¿Qué estás viendo?- me acerqué

- Algunos videos divertidos- él apuntó a la pantalla.

Me apoyé en su hombro para ver mejor. Sentí escalofríos con el menor contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Me estremecí demasiado que estoy bastante segura de que él lo sintió. Siempre me ha gustado tener contacto físico con él, había algo sobre el contacto con su piel siempre me hizo sentir cómoda, pero sólo me estremecí las dos veces que nos besamos. Le oí respirar hondo, como si estuviera inhalando mi perfume, respirándome. ¡Estaba loca! Tal vez yo era la única que lo olía, y probablemente lo era. Freddie olía tan bien. Siempre olía a menta, a veces como la canela, a veces ambos. Supongo que ya no toma esos baños anti piojos.

- ¿Sam?- él se volvió a mirarme.

Estábamos demasiado cerca. Más cerca de lo que jamás me permitiría estar.

- ¿Qué?- Tuve que hacerle frente aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Sus profundos ojos cafés me miraban con tanta intensidad que destruyeron otro ladrillo de mi muro protector.

- ¿Quisieras ir a una cita conmigo?- me susurró suavemente.

Los ojos de Freddie continuaron mirándome con una intensidad abrumadora, pero al mismo tiempo un poco más vulnerables. Quería decir que no, pero me daba miedo. Miedo de que nunca me mirara así de nuevo. Miedo de que nunca me preguntara de nuevo. Miedo de que nunca me amara. Miedo de nunca tener la oportunidad, y sobre todo miedo de lo que podría suceder.

- Freddie…-Trataba de decir algo, lo que sea, pero no podía encontrar mi voz.

- ¡Deja de estar asustada por cinco minutos!- explotó- ¡No voy a lastimarte! ¡Nunca haría eso! Podemos ir a una cita, divertirnos y luego te llevaré a tu casa. ¡Es todo!- Ahora quería decir sí, que mal, yo no quería, ¡no podía!

-No, y deja de preguntarme- Me giré dándole la espalda lista para salir, pero el Nerd me agarró del brazo y me dio la vuelta. Yo lo empujé. Él me agarró de nuevo.

- No me daré por vencido- Me advirtió. Ese fuego en sus ojos, casi como si estuviera enojado conmigo.

- ¡Amigo! Quita tus manos de mi o si no…-

- ¿O si no qué?- me retó.

- ¡Patearé tu trasero de nerd!- Traté de empujarlo de nuevo.

- Bien…Me gustaría ver eso- Se rió entre dientes.

¡Estúpido nerd! Traté de golpearlo en la quijada pero él me cogió la mano. Intenté de nuevo con mi mano libre y él hizo la misma cosa. Sus manos eran tan grandes que cubrían las mías completamente. Desesperadamente intenté darle un rodillazo, pero una vez más él fue más rápido y me fijó contra la pared del estudio. Tan pronto como mi espalda chocó contra la superficie dura presionó su cuerpo contra el mío para mantenerme firme. Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, aunque no era la posición más incómoda del mundo para ser honestos. El cuerpo de Freddie era fuerte y firme, y él estaba tan cerca que me dejó sin aliento. Yo estaba perdida en sus ojos.

- Di que sí Sam- pidió- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a hacer esta danza? Podría ser por siempre, ¿Y tú ni siquiera estás dispuesta a darme una oportunidad? Si estoy insistiendo es que quiero esto. ¡Quiero esto! Y Lo quiero lo suficiente como para preguntarte todos los días, incluso sabiendo que vas a decir que no. ¡Te lo puedo preguntar durante el resto del año si es necesario!

Estaba preparándome para decir no…pero él me abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a mirarme a los ojos. Algo en su expresión hizo mella en mí. Probablemente era el error más grande de mi vida, pero no podía negarlo por más tiempo. Quería esto.

- Está bien- susurré.

- ¿Está bien? Oh…- él me liberó para celebrar su victoria. ¡Qué idiota!

- Sí. ¡Tendremos una cita y eso es todo!- Traté de ser tan clara como el agua.

- ¡Está bien!- él estaba un poco, demasiado, feliz. Le golpee en el estómago.

- ¿Por qué fue eso?- Me preguntó adolorido.

- Por molestarme toda la semana- Ahora le golpee el pecho. Sentí el calor en mi mano derecha cuando lo toqué allí. Me dolió un poco, porque era fuerte, como una piedra o algo – ¡Eso fue por agarrar mis muñecas!- le una cachetada.

- ¿Por sujetarte contra el muro?- él frotó su mejilla.

- ¡Si! - ¡No Nub! ¡Por no besarme!

Él me lanzó una sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta y me salí.

- Te recogeré mañana a las siete- le escuché gritar.

Me escondí en la habitación de Carly para que nadie pudiera ver la enorme sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro. Era oficial. Tenía una cita con Freddie Benson.

**Sisisi yo si se que les gustó huahuahau :D quiero sus reviews! Jiji bueno me da flojera darles la continuación asi que no lo hare hahah no mentira yo no soy tan mala (: asi que aquí esta la continuación Byeee. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

Continuación:

-¡Sam dijo que si!- No podía evitarlo.

-oh… bueno- Él se relajó un poco- Entonces ¿qué planeas hacer en tu gran cita?-

- ¿Ya estás pensando en una segunda cita?...

-¡Freddie, mi chico!-

-Escucha, necesito un favor-

-Pero, ¿Realmente entendiste?-Quería estar seguro.

-¡Si Freddo! ¡Lo tengo!, ¡no soy tonto sabes!- No quería ofenderlo.

-¿Entonces?...

-Esto será épico Freddo-

-Bueno…

- Te gusta- él dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.


	7. Planeando la cita

**Holaaa, lo siento por no actualizar ayer esque no tuve tiempo para entrar a la compu jiji :D espero que no me maten D; no? Bueeno aqui tengo este capitulo tal vez les guste el próximo capitulo se llama "Antes de la cita" y es como que uno de los comienzos de la cita y como recompensa les dare una pista de lo que habrá en los proximos capitulos, pero abajito les digo jojo mejor les dejo :D, nos vemos abajito! :D**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>"Planeando una cita"<p>

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Ella finalmente dijo que sí. Tenía este sentimiento de felicidad flotando en mi estómago, pero no sabía lo que significaba, ¿Mariposas?, Tal vez. Yo estaba sonriendo cuando vi a Spencer, estaba en el sillón viendo el canal del bote, él se giró para mirarme.

-¡Hey Freddo!, ¿Qué con esa sonrisa?- preguntó curioso.

-¡Sam dijo que si!- No podía evitarlo.

-¡Wow!- él se puso de pie- ¿cómo? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué dijo que si? ¿Por qué ahora?-

Primero que todo, cálmate y… bueno… Tengo algunos movimientos amigo- Dije un poco orgulloso de mí.

-pero ¿Cómo?-

-Le demostré que ya no soy débil-

-¿La golpeaste?- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡No! - ¿Por qué él pensó eso? - Solo me defendí… nada más- él aún me miraba con sus grandes ojos aún abiertos – Ella trató de golpearme un par de veces y yo la esquivé, nada más, nada menos. Entonces le pregunté una vez más y ella dijo que si-

-oh… bueno- Él se relajó un poco- Entonces ¿qué planeas hacer en tu gran cita?-

-Estoy perdido… ¡pero estoy en camino de planificarlo todo! Tengo que hacer todo bien o si no ella no querrá salir conmigo de nuevo- Corrí hacia la puerta.

- ¿Ya estás pensando en una segunda cita?- Lo estaba, pero ¿por qué?

-Bueno… - No sabía que decir. En realidad esa era la primera vez que pensaba acerca de "el después", supongo que estuve demasiado ocupado preguntándole si quería salir conmigo toda la semana como para pensar en que vendrá después – me tengo que ir, Adiós Spencer-

Volví a casa, mi mamá estaba en una cena con Bala-humo, lo cual era bueno porque, así, podía usar el silencio para pensar. Mejor aún... ¡para planear! Me llevó dos horas y un montón de dibujos para planificar la cita perfecta. Invitar a Sam Puckett a una cita no era fácil, pero yo lo sabía desde el principio, la cosa es... que no esperaba que ella dijera que sí. La práctica es más complicada que la teoría, pero pude hacerlo, ¡podía invitarla a salir y hacer que lo disfrute! Yo sabía todo lo que tenía que saber sobre sus gustos, Yo recordaba cada pequeño detalle.

Así que hice una línea del tiempo en mi libreta, con unas pequeñas anotaciones de cosas que recordaba y cosas que sabía a ciencia cierta. Estudié cada pequeño recuerdo sólo para estar seguro de ser preciso y no perder ningún detalle. Tuve éxito. Tomé mi Peraphone e hice reservaciones para mañana en la noche en un lugar que yo sabía que ella amaría. Luego tuve una gran idea. Tomé mi teléfono de nuevo y llamé a T-Bo.

-¡Hola T-Bo!-

-¡Freddie, mi chico!-

-Escucha, necesito un favor-

En la mañana llamé a Spencer, tenía que preguntarle algo. El vino y le expliqué lo que necesitaba de él, muy cuidadosamente.

-Está bien… ¡Lo tengo!-

-Pero, ¿Realmente entendiste?-Quería estar seguro.

-¡Si Freddo! ¡Lo tengo!, ¡no soy tonto sabes!- No quería ofenderlo.

-Está bien… Lo siento hombre-

-Tengo a la persona perfecta que nos puede ayudar con esto- él agarró mi teléfono y marcó algún número –Hola Calceto… ¡Soy yo Spence! Escucha necesito una pequeña ayuda… ¿Conoces a Sam y a Freddie? Si… teníamos razón… sí… esa cosa…sí vamos a restregárselo en su cara… como sea… Freddie invitó a una cita a Sam y necesita dinero…mucho. Tenemos algunas cosas para ti… Mira… está bien….está bien Calceto… ¿tu primo?, okay… ¡estaremos ahí en cinco!-

-¿Entonces?- levanté mis cejas hacia él. No entendí ninguna palabra de su conversación con Calceto… y ¿Qué restregarán en la cara de alguien? ¿Y acerca de que tenían razón?

-él va a ayudarnos, ¡Vamos compañerito!- Spencer me ayudó a llevar dos grandes y pesadas bolsas hasta su auto. Las colocamos cuidadosamente y nos dirigimos con Calceto.

A Calceto le tomó dos largos minutos analizar mis cosas. Él me sonrió y llamó a alguien.

-Amigo, ¡ven a checar estas cosas!... ¡Si, ahora!- él colgó.

Tan pronto como puso su teléfono en su bolsillo un tipo, uno muy raro, con barba y ropas hippies salió de su casa.

"Hombre... más vale que sea bueno" le advirtió Calceto con voz soñolienta. Su cabello estaba desordenado y sus ropas arrugadas. El tipo raro comenzó a analizar mis cajas. Miró una vez, dos veces, tres veces y luego bostezó. Miré a Spencer, que me devolvió la mirada, ambos estábamos un poco inseguros.

-¿Entonces?- Le preguntó Calceto.

-Esto es bueno hombre…- Él miró. Se parecía mucho a Leo de "el Show de los 70's" sólo que más joven – Escribiré un cheque-

Spencer saltó y yo elegí celebrar un poco más educadamente. Analicé el cheque con satisfacción, por supuesto era duro dejar mis cosas, cosas por las que trabajé duro, y cosas que yo amaba, pero era por una gran causa, una causa por la cual estaba dispuesto a hacer algunos sacrificios. Cambiamos el cheque en el banco y nos dirigimos a licuados locos. T-Bo estuvo un poco terco, pero presioné y presioné el tema. Le dije lo que quería y se negó, entonces le di el sobre que tenía en la mano. Vi que T-Bo cambió de agua a vino en un parpadeo.

-Esto será épico Freddo-

-Bueno…-yo sonreí.

Estábamos en el coche regresando a casa cuando Spencer encendió el estéreo. Se estaba tocando "Is This Love" de Whitesnake en la radio. Él subió el volumen. Era una de las pocas canciones que he escuchado a mi madre escuchando. Por alguna razón, esa canción me hizo sentir un poco incómodo.

- Te gusta- él dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Spencer- Honestamente no sabía que pensar sobre eso aún.

-Okay, okay… pero está escrito en toda tu cara- no se volvió a mirarme y aparcó el auto.

Yo no dije nada, no podía negar o confirmar porque sinceramente no lo sabía. O lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado asustado para admitirlo, de cualquier manera... Yo sólo quería mantenerme enfocado en la cita y nada más. Por lo menos no ahora. Había mucho que averiguar, yo lo sabía, pero yo no me atrevía a hacerlo, tal vez tenía miedo de sentir o peor... de no sentir. Me senté en la cama y traté de empujar estos pensamientos fuera de mi mente. Pensaba en tener una cita divertida, amable con ella, y nada podría arruinar eso, el resto lo resolveríamos más adelante, juntos.

**Owww que lindo es Freddie no? *-* ahaha espero que les haya gustado, aah no crean que me olvide sobre la pista jojoo, la pista es algo que les va a encantar mucho shiii lo seee! Es que a partir de ese capitulo haaay demasiado Seddie 3 y amaran este fic chiii :D . (: bueno les dejo con continuación o no?**

Continuación:

-¿dijiste que si?- chilló Carly.

-sí, sí, sí… Ya estaba cansada… cedí-

-Si… Tal vez- dije mirando la ventana.

-Aw Sam… ¡Esto es tan dulce! - Ella aplaudió una vez más.

- Llamaré para cancelar- Estaba caminando alrededor del cuarto.

-¡No puedo!

-Lo sé, y tú estás enamorada de él, ¿Recuerdas?-

-¡Todo Va. A. Estar. Bien!-

-¡No puedes saber eso!-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Ahora vamos a comer!- me empujó escaleras abajo.


	8. Antes de la cita I

**Holaaa, sorry por no actualizar ayer, esque tuve el concierto de Selena Gomez y se me complico pero aca esta listo! Y calientito! Haha, solo déjenme decirles que este capitulo tiene 2 partes ya que en la primera se trata de Sam y la segunda de Freddie, déjenme decirles que freddie es muy pero muy lindo (: todos van a querer uno asi hahah :D bueno los dejo con el capitulo, Disfrutenloo!**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>"Antes de la cita - parte I"<p>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

-¿Dijiste que si?- chilló Carly.

-Sí, sí, sí… Ya estaba cansada… cedí-

-Eres Sam Puckett… ¡No cedes!- Ella saltó dos veces y aplaudió.

-Bueno…- Estaba buscando una buena y sólida mentira.

- ¡dijiste que si por que querías hacerlo! En el fondo siempre has querido- Ella me dio la misma sonrisa que solía tener mientras veía a Dan y Blair de Gossip Girl.

-Si… Tal vez- dije mirando la ventana.

-Aw Sam… ¡Esto es tan dulce! - Ella aplaudió una vez más.

-¡No seas la chica Fan conmigo Shay!- Le advertí.

-Bien- Ella dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa- Entonces, ¿Dónde va a llevarte?-

-No sé, en realidad no le pregunté, ¿Sabes?-

- ¿Cómo esperas encontrar la ropa adecuada, si no sabes a dónde vas?-dijo como si fuera la cosa más extravagante del mundo.

-Me las arreglaré con cualquier cosa, ¿sí?- Realmente no me preocupaba por la ropa y esas cosas.

-De acuerdo- Ella caminó hacia su closet.

Estaba aburrida por fuera y nerviosa por dentro. Estaba tratando de ocultarlo, pero era un desastre. Yo, Sam Puckett, ¿iría a una cita con Freddie Benson? Esto podría arruinar mi reputación, y romper mi corazón. Pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Desafortunadamente Carly insistió en mostrarme algunos vestidos, pero ¡yo no quería verme toda arreglada para él! No quería que pensara que estaba vestida así sólo para ir a una cita con él. ¡Porque yo no lo estaría! ¡Y no debe esperar que las cosas cambien entre nosotros! Todavía voy a patear su trasero y ponerle apodos feos... pero ahora que realmente puede darme pelea, las cosas serán un poco más interesantes. Iba a ir sencilla, ser yo misma, sólo un poco más linda.

Carly trató de forzarme a de ponerme un vestido color rosa, pero la amenacé con quemarlo. Terminé eligiendo una blusa color morado claro, una pequeña chaqueta púrpura oscuro, una falda negra y unos zapatos estilo bailarinas. Nunca en mi vida usé antes zapatos estilo bailarina, que no tenían tacones, porque eran demasiado femeninos. Me probé un par negro y para mi sorpresa, eran endemoniadamente cómodas.

Llamé a mi madre para hacerle saber que no regresaría a casa. Lo estaba evitando lo más posible. No es que no me gustara mi casa o mi madre… sólo no quería estar sola. Y aquí estaba más cerca de él. Carly ya estaba durmiendo, mientras que yo mantenía los ojos abiertos, mirando a la oscuridad. En mi mente, sólo había una cosa: Mi conversación con el idiota. Seguía repitiendo cada palabra en mi cabeza sólo para asegurarme de que no era sólo mi imaginación. Pensaba que me conocía tan bien… Ahora, no estaba tan segura. Estos sentimientos eran más fuertes que yo cómo para luchar contra ellos, me sentía débil y fuera de lugar. No me sentía como yo, y ese era mi mayo temor; olvidar quien era por estos sentimientos. No podía ser como Carly, toda femenina y dulce, yo soy quien soy, no hay escape de ello. Decidí descansar y dormir un poco, lo iba a necesitar.

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Eran las dos de la mañana, tenía todo planeado, ella dijo sí y esta noche iba a obtener respuestas a todas mis preguntas. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dormir?, ¿Por qué estaba dando vueltas en mi cama? ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Quiero decir, tengo todas las razones del mundo para estar nervioso, pero el hecho de que yo saldría con Sam, de todas las personas, a una cita, no me molestaba. Era otra cosa. Era como si estuviera asustado... Pero no por ir a una cita con ella... miedo de arruinarlo. Arruinar lo que había, arruinar nuestra amistad. ¿Estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo? ¡Wow! ¡Guárdate todo eso Benson! ¡Tú cita es en unas horas! Si ella estaba dispuesta darme una oportunidad, ¿por qué debería estar preocupado?

No importa lo que pase, sé que ella estará conmigo, como una huella en mi corazón, y eso fue lo que me ayudó a pasar la noche.

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Era sábado, Mis nervios estaban como locos. Yo estaba a punto de enloquecer. Hoy todo iba a cambiar, ya sea con un corazón roto o con un montón de complicaciones. No necesitaba ninguno. Me arrepentí de la noche del encierro. Gracias a ella puedo perder a mi mejor amigo y a mi corazón. Carly estaba sentada en su cama con cara de preocupación. Toda esta situación era una estupidez. Pensé en que debía llamarle y cancelar.

-¡Sam cálmate!- Sus ojos observaban cada uno de mis movimientos.

- Llamaré para cancelar- Estaba caminando alrededor del cuarto.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- ella se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Probablemente es lo mejor!- Me estaba volviendo más que loca.

-¿No habíamos hablado de esto antes?- se acercó a mí -mira... Relájate, ¿sí?-

-¡No puedo!

No podía sentarme, no podía estar de pie, no podía acostarme, todas las posiciones me parecían incómodas. ¡No podía dejar de moverme! ¡Era ridículo! Estaba demasiado nerviosa para una Puckett. Pero ¿puedes culparme? ¡Estaba a punto de ir a una cita con Freddie "maldito" Benson! Dios, ¿por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué hice mal? Además de todo... pero aún... ¿tienes que castigarme así? Yo sabía que esto iba a ser peor que los concursos de belleza.

-Sam, ¡No es necesario que te vuelvas loca!, ¡Vamos, es Freddie! Lo conoces desde siempre- Se rió.

-¡Y eso es lo que hace todo peor! ¿Crees que me gusta sentirme de esta forma con él?- No me gustaba. Realmente lo odiaba. Esta era una de las principales razones por las que lo trataba tan mal- ¿No lo ves? ¡Voy a una cita con el idiota! ¡El idiota!- deletree para ella.

-Lo sé, y tú estás enamorada de él, ¿Recuerdas?- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?

-¿Por qué tienes que recordarme eso?- Estaba a punto de enloquecer de Nuevo.

-Sam…- ella me tomó por los hombros – Escucha…- Carly estaba tratando de ser una buena amiga, lo sabía, pero no podía hacerle frente, no quería hacerlo- Sam mira…- ella lucía un poco cansada y me sacudió para que la mirara- ¡Todo Va. A. Estar. Bien!-

-¡No puedes saber eso!-

-Bueno… hay una cosa de la que puedo estar segura… ¡Vas a arruinarlo todo si no te calmas de una jodida vez!- Ella me asustaba un poco.

Decidí dejar de estar malditamente asustada. ¡Yo podía con esto!

-Tienes razón-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Ahora vamos a comer!- me empujó escaleras abajo.

**Ssisisiis si sé que les encanto ;D hahahaha les agradesco a todos por sus reviews hahah bueno aquí les dejo con la continuación de lo que será en el próximo capitulo :D Byeee, nos vemos pronto (:**

Continuación:

-Esta noche- repetía cuidadosamente- Esta noche-

-¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Listo para tu gran cita?- él sonrió.

-No, Realmente…

-¡¿cómo?..

-Si… Este es territorio nuevo para mí….

-De acuerdo. Esa es tu decisión- Hizo que me siente en el sofá.

-¿Una corbata?-

-Sip- él respondió con su cabeza en mi closet.

-Sam odia las rayas- le recordé.

-Ella nunca se queja cuando tú las usas- él puso la corbata frente de mí, analizando las posibilidades.

- Luces genial Freddo- Spencer me palmeó la espalda.

-Gracias- Traté de sonar calmado. -¿Spencer?

-¿Si?- él se giró a mirarme.

-Todo va a estar bien, ¿Verdad?...


	9. Antes de la cita II

**Holaaa, lo siento por actualizar tarde, esque como saben fui al concierto de Selena Gomez y como verán ahorita estoy subiendo los videos y se demoraaaan ufffff y mi compu se ponía lenta y a cada rato se me trababa :/ pero bueno alfin pude publicar haha :D bueno los dejo, nos vemos abajito :D**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>Antes de la cita – Parte II.<p>

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

-Esta noche- repetía cuidadosamente- Esta noche-

Trataba de estar bien respecto a esto, pero mis nervios no estaban ayudando. Me estaba volviendo loco acerca de la cita con Sam. No era porque era con Sam, estaba asustado de mí mismo. Ese era el problema. Tenía la sensación de que iba a arruinarlo todo. Sabía que lo haría. Estaba a punto del colapso cuando Spencer tocó mi puerta.

-¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Listo para tu gran cita?- él sonrió.

-No, Realmente… ¡Me estoy volviendo loco ahora mismo!- exploté.

-Amigo… ¡Relájate!- Puso su mano en mi hombro - ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso en primer lugar?-

- Tengo la sensación de que voy a arruinarlo de alguna manera-

-¿cómo?-

-No lo sé…Sólo sé que lo haré… ¡Luego ella va a patearme y nunca querrá salir conmigo de nuevo!- Grité.

-Amigo, respira… Primero que nada no vas a arruinarlo. Segundo… solo sé tú mismo. Eso hará la magia… quiero decir, ella está enamorada de ti de la forma en que tú eres, ¿no? Relájate. Todo va a estar bien- Me dijo que respirara.

- Está bien…- tomé una respiración profunda- Pasos pequeños- Estaba tratando de recordar que debía ir más lento.

-¿Pasos pequeños?- él alzó sus cejas.

-Si… Este es territorio nuevo para mí, decidí caminar sobre él con pasos pequeños- le expliqué.

-De acuerdo. Esa es tu decisión- Hizo que me siente en el sofá.

-Entonces… ¿Llamaste a T-Bo?- él se sentó en la mesita de café en frente de mí.

-Sí, él dijo que todo está listo- Esas eran buenas noticias.

-¡solo tienes que ir!- me empujó hacia mi habitación - ¿has decidido lo que vas a usar?-

-Más o menos…- ni siquiera había pensado en eso todavía.

-No, no lo has hecho- caminó hacia mi dormitorio y yo lo seguí.

Spencer abrió mi closet y empezó a tirar las cosas en el suelo.

-¡oye!- No estaba de humor para limpiar mi cuarto hoy.

-Está bien- el me ignoró- Camisa Azul-

-¿camisa Azul?- pregunté.

-si- él eligió una camisa azul de botones.

-Pantalones negros de mezclilla- Tomó mi nuevo par de pantalones y me los tiró también.

-¡Una corbata!- gritó

¿Para qué? Me pregunté a mí mismo. No quiero estar demasiado vestido.

-¿Una corbata?-

-Sip- él respondió con su cabeza en mi closet.

-¿por qué?, ¡No quiero verme demasiado vestido!- No quería que ella pensara que era un idiota… bueno… ella ya lo piensa pero… aun así….

-Relájate, no lo harás- él escogió una corbata azul oscuro con rayas, mi madre me la había comprado el año pasado. Dijo que me hacía ver como un hombre… supongo que eso no estaba mal.

-Sam odia las rayas- le recordé.

-Ella nunca se queja cuando tú las usas- él puso la corbata frente de mí, analizando las posibilidades.

-¿Qué?- Nunca me había dado cuenta de eso…raro.

-Tú me oíste, Cada vez que usas rayas Sam nunca se queja. He llegado a creer que a le gustan las rayas cuando ella las usa…o tu-

-Nunca me había dado cuenta de eso…- ¿Yo era tan tonto?

- Bueno… no has notado un montón de cosas Freddo- supongo que sí. Espera, ¿Spencer me está llamando estúpido?

Estaba contemplando ese hecho cuando la voz de Spencer me llamó de vuelta a la realidad.

-De acuerdo Freddo- él miró alrededor de mis zapatos por un momento- ¡Un par de zapatillas y estás listo!- Tomó un par de zapatillas y me las entregó- ahora, ve a ducharte, aféitate, usa loción de afeitar… esa que huele como chocolate, a Sam le gusta el chocolate… o vainilla. ¡Ve a prepararte para tu gran cita!-

-Está bien- Cerré la puerta del baño y me incliné contra ella. Era un desastre. Estaba tan nervioso, tan asustado. Imaginé que una ducha caliente ayudaría a calmarme.

Esta no era sólo una cita. Mucho podría cambiar si lo arruino. No lo quería echar a perder... esa era la razón por la que trabajé tan duro en esto. Quería que ella se sienta especial, quería conectar con ella, Puede parecer estúpido, pero era verdad. Sentir el agua caliente por toda la cabeza y el cuerpo me hizo recordar el beso en el encierro. Ahora me gustaría reconocer la chispa que nos rodeaba esa noche. ¡Yo estaba tan jodidamente ciego! Pero ahora que veo... tengo la intención de hacer las paces. Cuando pienso en el tiempo que he perdido me da rabia conmigo mismo. Tal vez se supone que debe ser así... por alguna razón. En el fondo yo sabía que si esto ocurría valdría la pena la espera. Me duché, me afeité, me arregló el pelo, me cambié y me puse un poco de perfume. Mirando me en el espejo traté de decirme que todo iba a estar bien. Esta noche sería genial. Yo no iba a estropearlo. Yo no iba a perderla.

Spencer me estaba esperando en la sala de estar. Sonrió cuando me vio. Tomé eso como un cumplido. Por alguna extraña razón mis nervios empezaron a molestarme de nuevo. Incluso si trataba de decirme a mí mismo que todo iba a estar bien, estaba tan jodidamente nervioso. Iba a estar bien, ¿no es así? ¡Si, si lo estaría! Sólo vamos a pasar un buen rato y volver a casa. Fin. Voy a tomarlo con calma. No quiero arruinar esto. No quería presionar demasiado.

- Luces genial Freddo- Spencer me palmeó la espalda.

-Gracias- Traté de sonar calmado.

- Está bien, ¡Vamos a buscar a tu chica!- Él comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba conmigo. ¿Lo tienes todo? ¿Billetera?, ¿Dinero?, ¿identificación? ¿Teléfono?-

-Sí, estoy bien. Dejé de caminar -¿Spencer?

-¿Si?- él se giró a mirarme.

-todo va a estar bien, ¿Verdad?- Necesitaba escucharlo de otra persona a aparte de mí.

-Freddo- Se me acercó y me tocó el hombro- Todo va a estar genial. ¡Ya verás! Y después de que todo termine, ¡quiero que me des todos los detalles!

Tomé una respiración profunda y abrí la puerta. Eso era el momento. Ahora oficialmente voy a una cita con Sam Puckett, Que loca es la vida. Sólo ayer estábamos pelando y gritándonos el uno al otro, hoy no puedo esperar para verla, para llevarla a nuestra cita, para besarla. Espera un minuto… ¿qué? ¿Qué hay está mal conmigo? Es difícil saber. Tenía un montón de sentimientos mezclados cada cinco segundos desde que ella me besó. No puedo decir que fue un mal beso… o que yo quería que se detuviera… o que no quisiera hacerlo de nuevo… Porque creo que si quiero. Solo tenía que estar seguro. Caminé al departamento de Carly. ¡Hora del Show!

**Aaaaah! Se que todos deben estar ansiosos que pasara en la cita, como yo lo estuve hahaa, pero no se preocupen, como ya me conocen siempre dejo su adelantito(: haha y seguro ya sabran el nombre del próximo capitulo, pero para los que no saben se llamara: "La cita" , si lo se es muy obvio haha pero aquí les dejo un pequeñito adelanto para que no me maten y se vayan imaginando como va hacer :DD  
><strong>

**PD: Si quieren verlos videos del concierto de Selena Gomez busquenme por mi canal de youtube: J4neth  
><strong>

Continuación:

-¡Ves!, ¡Te lo dije, me veo tonta!- enloquecí

-¡No, no es así!

-¿Seguro?- Necesitaba estar segura que no estaba muy "Carly"

-¡Claro!- Dijeron los hermanos Shay al mismo tiempo.

-¡Deja de babear Nub!- Me dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

-Lo siento- me sonrojé un poco.

-¿La loca sabe que saliste?

-Bueno, le dije que era por algo importante

-Gracias a Dios que ella no sabe que es por mí- Sam lucía un poco triste por eso.

-oh, ella lo sabe- Dije mientras mantenía mis ojos en la carretera.

-Es una sorpresa-

-¡Te he dicho que odio las sorpresas Benson!- Me reí de su irritación.

-Cierra tus ojos- Exigí.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?- Quería reír ante su inseguridad.

-¡Porque yo lo digo, ahora hazlo!-

-¿Por qué demonios voy a hacer eso Benson?- Se cruzó de brazos y me enfrentó.

-Porque…..


	10. La Cita I

**Holaaa, Si me demore un poquito, sooooooooooooorry (: ahora les dejo con este capitulo, que oficialmente desde acá empieza la historia Seddie 3 huahuahua siii es un poquito largo pero solo un poquito ah! Haha bueno si es largo, pero lleno de Seddie 3 se que están muy emocionados asi que no los molesto mas con mis estúpidas palabras hahaha bueno.. mas abajito nos vemos. (:**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>"La cita I"<p>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

- ¡Détente Carly! - Grité. Ella me estaba poniendo demasiado maquillaje, estaba perdiendo mi paciencia - ¡amiga, eso es suficiente!- Alejé sus manos.

- ¡De acuerdo!- Ella me miró por un breve segundo y asintió- Está listo- cerró su cajón de maquillaje- ¡Rayos Sam, luces hermosa!-

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo de Carly. Para mi suerte, me las arreglé para para aún parecer simple y sencilla. ¡De ninguna manera iba a permitir que el Nub pensara que me arreglé para él!

- De acuerdo, estoy lista- Mentí.

- ¿Carly? ¿Sam?- Spencer gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Si?- Gritó Carly como respuesta.

- ¿Están vestidas Chicas?- Preguntó.

Spencer era tan tonto.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo estamos!- Ella abrió la puerta.

- Okay, entonces…- él entró al cuarto- ¡Wow Sam, Luces linda!-

- ¡Ves!, ¡Te lo dije, me veo tonta!- enloquecí

- ¡No, no es así!- le dio a su hermano una mirada de muerte.

- O si… ¡no es así!- Spencer intentó ignorar la Mirada de Carly.

- ¿Seguro?- Necesitaba estar segura que no estaba muy "Carly"

- ¡Claro!- Dijeron los hermanos Shay al mismo tiempo.

- De acuerdo, entonces…- Tomé una respiración profunda preparándome a mí misma para lo que pasaría después. El Nub debe estar listo ahora. A Freddie nunca le toma mucho tiempo vestirse. Él se las arregla para lucir bien en menos de 5 minutos. Tengo que admitir que para ser el rey de los idiotas, era un nerd muy atractivo, lo cual era una cosa rara en la vida real. No todos los idiotas lucen como Seth Cohen. Freddie era la excepción. Él se las arreglaba para ser inteligente y candente al mismo tiempo, tenía que admitir eso, no era tan ciega. Este hecho me hizo recordar lo mucho que me había imaginado a Freddie desnudo… No de forma pervertida… ¡Rayos!, Me preguntaba cómo sería por lo menos sin camisa, ¡pero ese no era el punto! Esta era nuestra primera cita y eso estaba fuera de cuestión. Ni siquiera debería estar pensado en eso.

- Entonces… Freddo está aquí- Anunció Spencer.

Podía sentir mis nervios enloquecer de nuevo, estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, sabía que este momento iba a llegar, pero eso no quería decir que estaba lista.

- ¡Sam, Tranquilízate!- Carly me agarró de los hombros y me sacudió- Ahora mírame- Hice lo que ella me pidió.- Estarás bien-

- ¡No sabes eso!- Traté de no volverme loca. Realmente lo intenté porque sabía que muy profundo de mí, yo quería esto.

- ¡Si le sé!, ¡Porque lo sé!- Explotó Carly. Sabía que ella era una gran amiga y que quería que yo fuera feliz, entonces yo confiaba en ella. No me tiraría al fuego y me dejaría que me quemara.

- Relájate Sam… No sé si esto te ayuda… pero él está nervioso también- Spencer trataba de ayudar pero no estaba muy segura de que estuviera funcionando.

- ¿Lo está?- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dije incluso sin parpadear.

- Él me lo dijo-

- Oh… y ¿por qué está nervioso? ¿Es porque es a mí a quien invitó a salir?- Ahora definitivamente estaba en pánico.

- Nop. En realidad el cree que va a estropearlo. Está asustado de arruinar su gran cita. Está asustado nunca vuelvas a salir con él-

- ¡Awww! Eso es tan dulce – Dijo Carly con un chillido agudo.

- Carly… Mis oídos- Le advertí adolorida.

- Lo siento- Arregló mi cabello- Vamos-

No estaba lista para bajar las escaleras, y tal vez nunca lo estaría. Sabía que me gustaba el Nub, pero nunca me imaginé que tendríamos una cita. Eso era más que imposible. Carly me empujó ahí de todas maneras. Caminé lento, y cuando lo vi mi corazón dejó de latir, lucía tan adorable y candente al mismo tiempo. La combinación de su camisa, jeans y corbata, lo hacían lucir más atractivo ante mis ojos. Lo maldije por eso. Él me vio y su quijada cayó. Nunca me sentí tan halagada antes, su mirada me produjo escalofríos en la espalda. No podía dejar de ruborizarme. Me miró hasta que estaba en frente de él. Eso me hizo sonreír.

Durante..

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Ella lucía como un ángel ¿cómo era eso posible? De hecho, ella era el demonio de pelo rubio cuyos pasatiempos consistían en torturarme, lastimarme y hacerme sentir mal. ¿Cómo es posible que luciera más angelical de lo que Carly nunca fue? ¡Ella era un demonio! Tal vez era un ángel disfrazado. Mi boca se abrió al ver su belleza. Se acercó a mí y me golpeó el brazo. Esa era la Sam que yo conocía, la chica demonio.

- ¡Deja de babear Nub!- Me dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

- Lo siento- me sonrojé un poco.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada. Me di cuenta que podía estar así por el resto de la noche, ¿quieren saber algo?, Eso no me asustaba. Me gustaría estar así más tiempo, pero el sonido de Spencer carraspeando me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Es hora de irse chicos- Nos dijo.

- Oh… bien… De acuerdo- Tartamudee un poco causando que Sam se riera- ¿Nos vamos?-

Le ofrecí mi brazo, pero ella sólo caminó directamente a la puerta. Carly y Spencer me dieron una mirada alentadora antes de irme. Nos mantuvimos en silencio en el ascensor. No tenía nada que decir de todos modos. Lewbert nos gritó algo que ninguno de nosotros entendió, y caminamos fuera del edificio. Abrí la puerta para ella y frunció el ceño. No creo que esté acostumbrada a tener chicos que abran la puerta para ella. Me sentí contento de ser el primero. Cuando estaba en el asiento del conductor me di cuenta de que su sonrisa se había convertido en una risita. Sabía que vendría después: Empezaría a burlarse de mí. Sam siempre se burlaba de mí cuando me veía en mi coche, o alguien mencionaba mi coche o cuando pensaba en mi coche.

- ¡Oh Vamos! ¡Han pasado cinco meses ya! ¿No estás cansada de burlarte de mi auto?- Sabía que la respuesta sería no, pero aun así…

- Lo siento idiota pero… ¿Cómo esperas que no me burle de tu auto? ¡Cuando conduces un Volvo me estás pidiendo que me burle por la eternidad!- se rió.

- ¡No es mi elección!, mi madre piensa que los Volvos son autos seguros; ella no me deja tener la camioneta que yo quiero. ¡Era un volvo o nada! ¡Tuve que elegirlo!- le expliqué pero ella continuó riendo.

No estaba orgulloso de tener el mismo tipo de auto que las ancianas del edificio pero mi madre no me dio otra opción. Y cuando tienes dieciséis y estás desesperado, tomas cualquier cosa que te de den. De acuerdo… Esa frase estuvo extraña, déjenme aclarar esto, cuando tienes dieciséis y estás desesperado por un auto, tomas cualquiera que tu madre te compre. Mejor.

- ¿La loca sabe que saliste?- Tenía que meter a mi madre en la conversación… ¡Genial!

- De hecho, ella lo sabe- Le di mi sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Que milagro!- Ella alzó sus brazos al cielo. Sam trataba de ocultarlo pero yo sabía que estaba sorprendida.

- Bueno, le dije que era por algo importante- Ella me miró por un segundo como si tratara de procesar la información que le acababa de dar, entonces ella sacudió la cabeza y miró fuera de la ventana.

- Gracias a Dios que ella no sabe que es por mí- Sam lucía un poco triste por eso.

- Oh, ella lo sabe- Dije mientras mantenía mis ojos en la carretera.

Ella me miró de la misma manera que hace un segundo. Sonreí; esto iba a ser bueno.

- ¿Entonces, le dijiste a tu madre? A tu extraña madre… ¿Qué me invitaste a salir? ¿En una cita?-

- Si-

- ¡Eres un bobo Benson!- Dijo juguetonamente. Solo me reí entre dientes- ¿Y no se volvió loca?- supongo que trataba de estar segura de que mi madre estaba bien con esto.

- Un poco, pero ella se calmó y empezó a darme concejos de citas. Fue una hora larga, confía en mí- En realidad reía, muy fuerte.- Bala-Humo ayudó un poco, pero a ella siempre le gustaste de todas maneras-doble la esquina.

- ¿Le gusto?- Preguntó incrédula.

- Si… solo para que lo sepas, tú eres su favorita- Dije como si fuera una cosa al azar.

- ¿huh?-su expresión me divirtió.

- Desde el accidente con el Camión de Tacos- Me encogí de hombros. Mi madre era una mujer extraña.

- Oh-

Tal vez no era la mejor idea mencionarlo, después de todo, Carly y yo salimos en ese entonces. Imaginé que Sam no necesitaba recordar eso, ni yo tampoco. Sé que en ese entonces Carly era la niña de mis sueños y lo único que quería era gustarle, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, me sentí raro… e incómodo. Sí, ni siquiera yo lo creía, pero todo es verdad. Estoy contento de haberme dado cuenta de eso antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Me detuve en la luz roja y la miré.

Ella era tan Hermosa, y cuando no me estaba torturando en realidad lo era aún más. Se veía tan bonita con la cola de caballo. Su flequillo de oro estaba acomodado hacia un lado y su cabello recogido. Pude ver su cuello. La piel pálida y suave de su cuello. Sentí el impulso de tocarla ahí, pero me contuve. Sonreí tratando de aliviar la tensión y empujar lejos esos pensamientos extraños. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, eso me dio la confianza necesaria para tomar su mano. Sorprendentemente ella no me rechazó. Su mano era suave, como la mano de un bebé, y me sentía más y más atraído hacia ella. Nunca supe que podía sentirme de esta manera, le acaricié la mano. Pensando que debía hacerlo mientras pueda, porque es probable que nunca tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

Algo sobre sostener la mano de Sam me hizo sentir bien. Sin embargo el semáforo cambió a verde y tuve que soltarla, aunque no quería.

- ¿Entonces?- Estaba agradecido de que ella fue la primera en hablar- ¿Dónde me estás llevando de todas formas?-

- Es una sorpresa-

- ¡Te he dicho que odio las sorpresas Benson!- Me reí de su irritación.

- Esta es una que te gustará- Le aseguré.

Ella asintió y decidió confiar en mí. Hablamos sobre muchas cosas que nunca antes habíamos hablado. Aprendí mucho sobre Sam, cosas que nunca había imaginado. Realmente teníamos mucho en común. Regresé a la realidad y aparqué el auto después de doblar a la esquina.

- Cierra tus ojos- Exigí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Quería reír ante su inseguridad.

- ¡Porque yo lo digo, ahora hazlo!-

- ¿Por qué demonios voy a hacer eso Benson?- Se cruzó de brazos y me enfrentó.

- Porque es parte de la sorpresa, ¡vamos!, te prometo que no te arrepentirás- Le puse mala cara.

Ella gimió y cerró sus bonitos ojos, sus ojos azules… Okay Freddie, ¡Contrólate!

- Está bien, ¡si abres los ojos lo sabré y arruinarás la diversión, así que no lo hagas!- Le advertí y ella gimió en respuesta.

Empecé a conducir de Nuevo y unos segundos más tarde me detuve frente al lugar al que nos dirigíamos. Sentí orgullo y alegría cuando me bajé para abrir la puerta. Ella hizo lo que le pedí y no miró. Sabía que no lo hizo porque si no habría abierto sus ojos con sorpresa. Esa era la reacción exacta que tenía la esperanza de obtener de ella. La cogí de la mano y la

ayudé a salir del coche, era el momento de mi gran sorpresa. – Puedes abrir los ojos ahora- Le dije tan pronto como estaba frente al restaurante.

- Bien- ella abrió los ojos y miró un poco a su alrededor.

Una vez que ella se dio cuenta de donde estábamos, su boca y ojos se agrandaron. Estoy bastante seguro de que sucedió cuando leyó el letrero que decía "Petosini's". Le di mi sonrisa más amable, estaba contento de que se haya sorprendido. Yo sabía que Sam nunca esperara que un hombre la lleve a un buen lugar, porque este era el mejor lugar de Seattle. Sabía que estaba sorprendida, es por eso que la traje. Traté de no lucir demasiado emocionado, le apreté la mano.

- ¿Entonces?- Le hice un gesto hacia la puerta- ¿Vamos?- le agarré la mano pero ella no se movió, la miré solo para encontrarla sorprendida y petrificada.

- ¿Freddie?- ella raras veces me llamaba Freddie.

- ¿Si?- Pregunté cuidadosamente, tal vez ella quería dar marcha atrás.

- Este lugar es… muy caro- Susurró- ¿tienes suficiente dinero para esto?- No podía dejar de sonreír, ¿Sam preocupada de que tuviera suficiente dinero para gastar en ella? ¡Eso era nuevo!

- Si Sam, ¡lo tengo!, Vamos, ¿sí?- Apreté su mano y ella empezó a caminar a mi lado.

- ¿Tienen reservación?- Me preguntó la recepcionista con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí. Benson, Mesa para dos- Dije tratando de tener la atención de Sam.

Funcionó, por un segundo, ella me dio una mirada sorprendida y se giró para analizar el lugar. La recepcionista revisó mi reservación y asintió. Era una chica de unos veintitantos, con cabello rojo, pecas doradas y estatura media. La chica nos dio a Sam y a mí una dulce sonrisa, como si estuviese viendo un lindo perrito. Tomé eso como un cumplido, tal vez éramos una linda pareja. Sam estaba demasiado ocupada sorprendiéndose con el lugar como para darse cuenta de que la recepcionista susurró -¿Primera cita?- Yo asentí sonriéndole. Ella miró a Sam y me dijo –Es hermosa, ¡buena suerte!-

- Síganme- dijo guiándonos a nuestra mesa.

La seguí sin dejar de lado a una atónita Sam. Estoy bastante seguro de que si no estuviese bastante entretenida con el hecho de que íbamos a cenar en el lugar más caro de Seattle, empujaría mi mano, pero no lo hizo, y cuando se trata de Sam, tomo todo lo que puedo conseguir de ella. Su expresión no cambió ni un poco mientras caminábamos, incluso cuando el camarero nos dio el menú. Ella seguía mirando a su alrededor con completa incredulidad. Me reí entre dientes, en realidad parecía linda e inofensiva en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué vas a ordenar?- Le pregunté- Y no importa el precio… Tengo dinero- No quería sonar demasiado arrogante, pero supongo que lo hice.

- Uh…- Ella leyó el menú por un par de segundos- No sé qué elegir…-

- De acuerdo…, déjame ver – Miré el menú intentando encontrar algo que sabía que podría gustarle- Okay, ¡lo tengo!-

Llamé al mesero para hacerle saber la orden. Era un hombre bajito, viejo y calvo con una sonrisa simpática. Se acercó a nosotros con la misma sonrisa que nos dio la recepcionista.

- Buenas noches- tomó una libretita de su bolsillo- ¿en que los puedo ayudar?-

- Uh… una ensalada de carne a la parrilla con pesto y tostadas para mí... y un filete a la plancha con salsa de rábano picante para la dama... - La miré para su aprobación. Sam asintió con la cabeza.- y dos coca-colas con hielo y limón-

El camarero asintió y se llevó nuestros menús con él. Me volví para mirar a mi cita, cuya expresión cambió de golpe a la fascinación. Ella estaba analizando el lugar, incluso me atrevería a decir que estaba tratando de memorizar cada detalle. Con una leve sonrisa, sus rasgos eran pacíficos, algo raro y casi imposible para Samantha Puckett cuando estaba despierta. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, me alegro de que se estuviera divirtiendo.

Yo no podía culparla por estar tan sorprendida. El lugar era enorme. La gente a nuestro alrededor parecía de lujo, la mayoría de ellos eran parejas en sus treinta y tantos años, a excepción de unas pocas familias con dos o tres hijos cada una. La decoración era una mezcla de clásico y moderno.

Los ojos de Sam analizaron el lugar por vigésima vez antes de, finalmente, posarse en mí. Pude ver la vacilación y el temor en sus ojos.

- Benson, ¿Realmente tienes dinero para esto?- Esa pregunta estaba empezando a molestarme.

- Confía en mí Puckett… Los Benson no cenan y huyen- Me reí.

- Oh… ¿Estás seguro?- ¡hombre, que está mal con esa chica!

- Sí… lo estoy- Le aseguré.

- De acuerdo entonces- Sam miró alrededor un poco más- Porque creo que tú no sabes cómo comer y huir correctamente- Se rió.

Ayudó a aliviar la tensión, yo estaba tratando de no mostrar lo nervioso que estaba en realidad. Sin embargo, la mirada que me dio cuando entramos en el restaurante no tiene precio. Estoy seguro de que nunca esperó que un hombre la llevara a un buen lugar. Es por eso que lo hice. Quería que ella viera que tan lejos iría para que se pueda sentir especial. Sabía en mi corazón que era verdad. Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja esto? Me pregunté a mí mismo. ¿Quería una cita con la chica que constantemente me está retando? ¿A quién le encanta hacerme daño? ¿Cuyo pasatiempo favorito es el torturarme? ¿Lo quería? No estaba seguro, pero una cosa sabía, yo quería que ella siempre me mirara de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en este momento. Eso me hizo sonreír. En el fondo yo estaba tratando de no estar demasiado ansiosos al respecto... porque con Sam... Nunca se sabe.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Yo se que siii! :DD Reviews! Quiero leerlos yaaaaaa! Hahaha el próximo capitulo será la 2da parte de este, mañana mismo les subo el próximo capitulo :D por mientras les dejo una continuación (:**

Continuación:

- No es tan extraño, ustedes salieron a una cita, ¿cierto?-

- Sí, pero… pensé que era tu-

- Bien- Ella estaba jugando con su comida. Sam nunca jugaba con su comida… Excepto por el Albondigolf.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no me llevaste a ver una película o algo?- Por primera vez en la noche, ella me preguntó algo mirándome a los ojos.

- No eres una chica común Sam, esta noche tenía que ser especial…

- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo ahora?

- No hay prisa. No estoy preocupado por eso ahora mismo- Apreté su mano

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó tratando de empujarme pero apreté el agarre.

- No sería una cita apropiada sin baile..

- ¿Sam?-

- ¿Si?-

- Discúlpame por haber estado tan ciego. Pero ahora puedo ver todo y quiero que sepas lo mucho que me importas- Imaginé que decirle la verdad podía ser la mejor idea.


	11. La Cita II

**Holaaa, actualizo tempranito porque les prometí que actualizaría hoy, y amanecí un poco mal :s y si mi papa se entera que estoy mal no me va a dejar entrar a la compu, por eso estoy entrando rapido antes de que mi papá venga jiji :D pero ya, espero que mi papa no me diga que no entre para poder actualizar rápido :D bueno aquí esta la 2da parte, es tan linda *-* pero todavía falta 1 parte mas de la cita :D**

**PD: Hubo un pequeño error, habia repetido el capitulo sorry, pero aqui esta el que sigue :D por recompensa mas tardecito les subo el siguiente :D.  
>No me maten ! D;<br>**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>La cita II<p>

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV ~<p>

Hablamos por 10 minutos acerca de nada y todo al mismo tiempo. Era muy agradable sólo estar sentado y hablando con Sam. Cuando llegó la cena ella atacó la comida mientras que yo me eché a reír. La miré por un momento; ella se fijó en mí y dejó de comer. Recuperó la compostura, mi ex torturador personal se limpió la salsa de la comisura de los labios luciendo avergonzada, eso fue… agradable. Sin embargo, no era mi intención ponerla en guardia de nuevo, así que empecé a atacar la comida como ella. Funcionó, porque la rubia delante de mí soltó una risita.

- Benson, ¡Basta de avergonzarme!- Dijo entre risas.

Reí y los dos empezamos a comer más educadamente. Pensé acerca de mi situación con Sam todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí. Al final, decidí no hablar acerca de sus sentimientos o de la noche del encierro, al menos no hoy. Era mejor no presionar mi suerte con ella.

- Entonces princesa Puckett… ¿Estás disfrutando esta noche?- Crucé mis dedos mentalmente.

- Está muy bien… hasta ahora- Sabía que ella estaba asustada por lo que vendría después.

- Oh… Bien, sólo para que lo sepas… ¡Se pondrá mejor!-Sonreí.

Mi plan estaba funcionando. Porque yo tenía un plan. ¡Un plan maestro! Eso conseguiría que ella aceptara salir conmigo otra vez. Por lo menos eso esperaba. Sam terminó su comida y se disculpó para ir al baño de damas. Sip, ella dijo "baño de damas", ¿Raro verdad? Pedí la cuenta mientras ella no estaba. No quería que viera lo mucho que había gastado. El camarero me trajo la cuenta y mis ojos se abrieron un poco. Me ofreció una sonrisa simpática. Este lugar era demasiado caro, pero valió la pena, había tenido una de las mejores noches de mi vida con Sam. Hablando del diablo… Tan pronto como el camarero se marchó ella regresó a nuestra mesa.

- ¿Nos vamos princesa?- Me puse de pie.

- ¿Sin postre?- preguntó un poco decepcionada.

- Si hay postre, pero no acá. ¡Vamos!- Tomé su mano y su abrigo.

Tan pronto estábamos en mi auto ella me dio una mirada dudosa.

- ¿Pagaste la cuenta?- Preguntó suspicaz.

- Si Sam, lo hice- realmente ella me ofendió un poco -¿Ves a alguien siguiéndonos?- miré un poco hacia mi alrededor- ¡No! Yo tampoco- Encendí el auto.

Hablamos sobre qué asombroso era el restaurante durante todo el camino. Que tan buena era la comida. Qué tan bueno era el servicio. Todo.

- ¿Entonces, Cuanto gastaste?- Sabía que ella se estaba preparando para preguntarme eso.

Sam lucía un poco tímida, eso era nuevo para mí. Sam Puckett era todo, menos tímida. Especialmente conmigo.

- Un caballero nunca paga la cuenta y lo divulga. No te preocupes por eso. Aún tengo dinero para el postre-

- No estoy preocupada por eso, No necesito el postre. Sólo no quiero que gastes mucho dinero en mí- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? La mire sorprendido.

¿Sam me estaba pidiendo que no gastara dinero en ella? ¿De dónde vino eso?

- Sam escucha…- pensé que era mejor decirle que yo quería que ella fuera ella misma –No soy estúpido para pensar que cambiarías de repente tu forma de ser, especialmente conmigo, así que no lo hagas. No es lo que quiero en absoluto. La Sam Puckett que conozco nunca se preocuparía por la cantidad de dinero que he gastado en ella y esa es la Sam Puckett que invité a Salir. Esa es la Sam Puckett que quiero-

Me miró por un pequeño momento, como si me estuviera analizando. Me estremecí un poco. Entonces ella se giró a mirar la ventana.

- ¿Entonces, a dónde vamos?-

- Es una sorpresa-

- ¡Odio las sorpresas Benson! Ya te lo había dicho- Esa era la Sam que conocía.

- Bueno, y yo ya te dije que te va a gustar- Le aseguré una vez más

Entonces aparqué en frente de Licuados Locos y noté que me miró con ojos confundidos.

- Vamos- le abrí la puerta.

Esa era la parte final de nuestra cita, una en la que había estado trabajando, todo dependía de esto. La cena sólo fue el inicio; El show estaba a punto de comenzar.

- ¿Licuados locos?- Ella se giró hacia mí- Eso no es una sorpresa-

- ¡La sorpresa está dentro Puckett!- La arrastré hacia adentro.

T-Bo Había decorado el lugar justo de la forma en que lo planee. Unos días antes, había estado en el sitio web de iCarly, bajo un alias por su puesto, y conversé con unos fans "Seddie". Me enteré de que nuestro color oficial es el púrpura, así que tuve una idea. En medio de Licuados locos, había una sola mesa. Una mesa redonda de color púrpura, en el techo había unas cuantas luces blancas de navidad, haciendo que se vean como un cielo estrellado. En nuestra mesa había una sola vela blanca en el centro, decorada con violetas. Todo era simple pero hermoso, igual que Sam. No quiero ser demasiado sentimental, porque es de Sam de quien estamos hablando, pero un poco de romance no puede hacer daño ¿verdad? Hablando de Sam… Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió. Le sonreí y la llevé a nuestra mesa.

- Benson… - Se detuvo tan pronto como vio a T-Bo vestido como mesero.

Le empujé la silla. Ella lucía hermosa en la poca luz. T-Bo me hizo una señal para asegurarme que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Él nos trajo un bocadillo.

- Una entrada- dejó un tazón lleno de donas, pastelillos y galletas de muchos tipos, enfrente de nosotros -Señorita- dijo dirigiéndose a Sam antes de volver a la cocina.

Ella miró a nuestro alrededor para asegurarse de que estábamos solos, Suspiró de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que así era. Sólo Dios sabe lo que T-Bo hizo para cerrar la Licuados locos para nosotros en una noche de sábado.

- Freddie…- No creo que pudiera encontrar las palabras para describir como se sentía.

- Come. Disfruta tus bocadillos- Le ofrecí un pastelillo.

Comimos en silencio por los primeros cinco minutos, y luego ella finalmente habló.

- Esto es increíble-

- ¿De buena forma?- Pregunté con entusiasmo.

T-Bo encendió el estéreo. Le hice una lista de reproducción para esta noche especial. La primera canción que tocaba era "All I Want Is You" By U2. Un poco pegajosa, lo sé, pero es un clásico.

Lista de Reproducción de Freddie.

Canción 1: Al I Want Is You – U2

- Sí, de Buena forma- Me dio una ancha sonrisa por primera vez, esta noche.

- Bien-

- Entonces… ¿Cuándo tuviste que pagar por todo esto?- Odiaba que ella continuara preguntándome eso.

- Deja de preocuparte por el dinero, disfruta la noche ¿Si? Déjame encargarme de lo demás- Le dije tratando de no sonar enojado.

- De acuerdo- asintió.

Continuamos hablando por unos minutos, acerca de cosas en general, nada especial. Sólo cosas al azar; cómo iCarly y la escuela. Me dijo que su madre, de hecho, estaba empezando a comportarse como "una madre" después de la terapia que tuvieron juntas. Pam en realidad había mejorado sus habilidades maternales. Es bueno saberlo. Me sentí honrado de que ella estuviera hablando de sus problemas personales conmigo. Cosas que sólo Carly sabía. Tenía que significar algo ¿verdad? De todos modos, ella me habló de su madre. Ese no era un tema del que Sam le gustara hablar, eso significaba que confiaba en mí. Y yo confiaba en ella.

**Sii lo sé Freddie es muy lindo *-* Todas queremos uno asii! (hasta yo D; :foreveralone: xd) bueeno.. Y que tal el capitulo? Lindo o no? ;D Reviewss! Yaaaa! :D hahaha ok. Falta solo 1 parte más para que acabe la cita :o y ¿Que pasara después? ¿Freddie le preguntara a Sam sobre sus sentimientos? ¿Le preguntara que fue lo que paso en el encierro? ¿Se darán su 3er beso en la cita? hahaha acá hay algunas preguntas que pueden hacer para la 3era parte haha, bueno hubo una pequeña confusión con el adelanto, en el capitulo anterior les deje el adelanto de lo que seria la 3era parte de la cita, pero igual les dejo con el adelanto (:**

Continuación:

- No es tan extraño, ustedes salieron a una cita, ¿cierto?-

- Sí, pero… pensé que era tu-

- Bien- Ella estaba jugando con su comida. Sam nunca jugaba con su comida… Excepto por el Albondigolf.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no me llevaste a ver una película o algo?- Por primera vez en la noche, ella me preguntó algo mirándome a los ojos.

- No eres una chica común Sam, esta noche tenía que ser especial…

- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo ahora?

- No hay prisa. No estoy preocupado por eso ahora mismo- Apreté su mano

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó tratando de empujarme pero apreté el agarre.

- No sería una cita apropiada sin baile..

- ¿Sam?-

- ¿Si?-

- Discúlpame por haber estado tan ciego. Pero ahora puedo ver todo y quiero que sepas lo mucho que me importas- Imaginé que decirle la verdad podía ser la mejor idea.


	12. La Cita III

**Holaaa, lo , no me di cuenta que había actualizado uno repetido antes, :( no me había fijado después, porque estuve super enferma y recién ahorita entro a la compu, soooooorry, encerio, no me maten :( bueno les dejo con el capitulo :D que lo disfruten :) **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>La cita III<p>

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Estaba un poco sorprendido de escuchar a Sam hablar de su mamá. No conocía a la Señora Puckett como Carly, pero yo sabía que ella era persona descuidada, especialmente con sus hijas. Sí, ahora sé que Melanie es real. Todo este tiempo pensé que era Sam tratando de molestarme. En mi mente yo estaba en una cita con Sam. Yo estaba besando a Sam. Pero debí haberlo sabido. Los sabios de Sam me causan fuegos artificiales, pero no sentí nada esa noche.

_Canción 2: Parachute – Kiss Me Slowly_

-Melanie pregunta por ti algunas veces- Me dijo de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé…-

-Oh… Que extraño-

-No es tan extraño, ustedes salieron a una cita, ¿cierto?-

-sí, pero… pensé que era tu-

-bien- Ella estaba jugando con su comida. Sam nunca jugaba con su comida… Excepto por el Albondigolf.

_Canción 3: Adele- One and Only_

-¿Qué es lo que pregunta?- Realmente no quería saber.

-Cosas al azar… cómo estás, sí aún te gusta Carly, sí eres soltero... Ese tipo de tonterías-

-Oh. ¿Qué le respondes?- Eso si quería saberlo.

-Que sigues siendo un idiota, que Carly nunca te amará y que nadie tendría una cita contigo- Se rió entre dientes.

Sabía que debía sentirme ofendido, pero honestamente, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Esa era la Sam que conocía. Esa era la que yo quería.

-Muchas gracias- Reí también.

_Canción 4: Safetysuit – Anywhere But Here_

Ella no volvió a mencionar a Melanie. Realmente no me importaba. Cuando salí en una cita con Melanie, realmente pensé que era Sam, lo cual es bueno, porque esta primera cita con este demonio está yendo mucho mejor. El siguiente tema fue La señorita Briggs y El señor Howard. Continuamos por cinco minutos hablando de cosas que odiamos de ellos. Eso fue divertido, maldecimos a los maestros y reímos a carcajadas.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me llevaste a ver una película o algo?- Por primera vez en la noche, ella me preguntó algo mirándome a los ojos.

-Pensé eso… Pero al final elegí no hacerlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-No eres una chica común Sam, esta noche tenía que ser especial. Además, No quería que nuestra primera cita fuera tan… tan…- Estaba tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta.

-¿común?-

-Si… Común-

_Canción 5: Owl city – If My heart was A House_

Ese era momento perfecto para hacer mi movimiento. Cuando nos miramos el uno al otro a los ojos esperé solo un poco para sostenerle la mirada, entonces tomé su mano derecha. Le acaricié la palma con la punta de mi dedo y ella no se apartó. Tomaré eso como algo bueno. De alguna manera nos las arreglamos para permanecer allí, sólo mirándonos el uno al otro. Me di cuenta de cosas, cosas de las que yo estaba demasiado ciego para ver antes, como la perfección de sus ojos azules. Su flequillo rubio peinado hacia un lado, sus labios rosados curvados en una sonrisa y sus rizos de oro sujetos en una cola de caballo, ¡Hombre, era bonita! Era como si algo hubiera despertado en mí. Como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez… sintiendo por primera vez. Después de tantos años me di cuenta de que me estaba perdiendo de mucho. ¡Estaba ciego hasta los huesos!

El toque de su mano hacía temblar mi cuerpo cada cinco segundos. Siempre me había sorprendido como el más mínimo contacto podía hacer que sienta demasiado. Me preguntaba qué pasaría si… si… lo hiciéramos. ¡Sería como fuegos artificiales en 4 de julio! Me preguntaba si el resto de su piel sería tan suave. No de un modo pervertido... sólo me lo preguntaba. Probablemente debería besarla en este momento… tal vez tenga otra oportunidad, pero también no quería apresurar las cosas. De hecho yo ya estaba bastante asustado por que empujara mi mano o alzara de nuevo la guardia. No quiero estar de nuevo en el punto de partida, así que decidimos quedarnos así, sin movernos, sin hablar, sólo sentir.

La vida es tan loca. Justo cuando crees que te conoces a ti mismo, algo pasa y te muestra que estabas equivocado. Pensaba que sabía todo lo que tenía que saber sobre mí mismo, pero ¿cómo puedo explicar este sentimiento que me golpea como un tren en un su carril? Si me hubieras dicho unos años antes, que yo estaría sentado aquí, admirando los ojos de Sam, pensando en hacerlo con ella y sintiéndome instado para tocarla donde la ropa la cubría, probablemente te hubiera llamado loco, pero ahora no puedo pensar estar en un lugar mejor. Daría un millón de dólares sólo para saber cómo se está sintiendo ella en este momento, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para preguntar.

_Canción 6: The script – For the first time._

-¿quieres preguntarme algo ahora?- Ella rompió nuestro contacto visual cuando miró nuestras manos.

No quería hablar, o pensar, pero tenía que explicarle que no necesitábamos apresurarnos.

-No hay prisa. No estoy preocupado por eso ahora mismo- Apreté su mano.

Después de que terminamos de comer, llamé a T-Bo. Este era el momento que había esperado. Él bajó las luces y me puse de pie. Sam me miró acercarme con sus ojos sorprendidos. Confieso que me gusta sorprenderla. Eso se sintió también de decir. Le ofrecí mi mano, la cual ella la tomó con una mirada suspicaz. Sonreí y la arrastré hasta un lugar vacío que supone que era una pista de baile. Puse mis manos en sus caderas y la acerqué a mí. Ella me dio otra mirada sospechosa.

-¿qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó tratando de empujarme pero apreté el agarre.

-No sería una cita apropiada sin baile- Le dije.

En ese momento T-Bo cambió la música. Miré a Sam con la esperanza de que reconociera la canción.

_Canción 7: AM – Running Away_

Era la misma canción que sonaba la noche que compartimos nuestro primer beso. Si, recuerdo eso. Recuerdo todo acerca de esa noche. Ella estaba usando una camisa rosada, Sus rizos dorados volaban con el viento. Ella estaba maravillosa y yo estaba nervioso. Y lo que nunca podré olvidar… El sabor de sus labios. Era raro, sin embargo era una mezcla sabrosa de albóndigas y fresas. Sam reconoció la canción y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sus paredes se estaban derrumbando poco a poco; se estaba dando un momento. Tocó su frente con la mía y nos quedamos ahí, moviéndose lentamente, más cerca de lo que nunca habíamos estado antes. Mientras la miraba a los ojos una sensación extraña comenzó a flotar dentro de mi estómago. Nunca me sentí así antes y yo no creo que nunca lo haga.

-¿Recuerdas el baile de las chicas elijen y tú fuiste con Malika?- ¿por qué tenía que preguntarme eso?

-Si- dije cuidadosamente.

Ese fue definitivamente uno de los peores días de mi vida. Estaba aburrido, Malika estaba molesta, y nada parecía estar bien. Recuerdo que extrañaba a mi madre… si, Así de aburrido fue el baile.

-Después de que fui a la casa de Gibby vine aquí- Susurró. Podía estar equivocado, pero juraría escuchar tristeza en su voz.

-¿Viniste?

-Sí, pero me fui-

-¿Por qué?- la alejé un poco para mirarla.

-Carly y tú estaban bailando lento justo aquí- Sam parecía lejos de mí, y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo apoyé mi barbilla encima de su cabeza.

Recuerdo eso. Carly y yo éramos los únicos aquí y me sentía terrible por el horrible baile. Le pregunté si quería bailar y dijo que sí, sorprendentemente. Disfruté bailar con ella, pero solo por un breve segundo. Después de los primeros segundos de la canción, me sentí extremadamente incómodo, incluso extraño. Estábamos aquí. Solos, bailando, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, algo faltaba… o alguien. Nunca supe que o quien. Ese baile no significó nada. En realidad fue un gesto amistoso, pero ahora eso no me detiene para sentirme como la persona más horrible que ha caminado en la tierra. Quería besarla para alejar su dolor, junto con sus recuerdos. Quería algo para demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para mí.

-No sabía eso- ¡Estúpido Freddie! ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir?

-Está bien, ninguno lo sabía- Ella alejó su cabeza un poco.

-¿Sam?-

-¿Si?-

-Discúlpame por haber estado tan ciego. Pero ahora puedo ver todo y quiero que sepas lo mucho que me importas- Imaginé que decirle la verdad podía ser la mejor idea.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarme y yo podía ver en sus ojos azules que el dolor se mezclaba con la alegría. Me incliné, con ganas de besarla desesperadamente y hacerle saber cómo me sentía. Fue entonces cuando T-Bo llegó. ¡Maldito T-Bo!

_Canción 8: Dashboard Confessional – Stolen_

-Señor…- Se dirigió hacia mí.

-¿Si T-Bo?- Quería asesinarlo.

-Todo está listo- Él me sonrió sin notar cuan molesto estaba.

-Bien- Asentí.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó en dirección a nuestra mesa.

Le jalé la silla y ella dejó escapar una risita. Nuestras rodillas se rozaban y sentí un calor repentino en mi zona baja. ¡Maldita sea! Contrólate Benson! ¡No seas un pervertido! A pesar de que fue una sabia decisión no podía alejar de mi mente los pensamientos sucios. Podía imaginar su cuerpo rozando el mío, sus manos en mi pelo, sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, su pecho desnudo contra el mío, su cabello dorado haciéndome cosquillas en el rostro… Bien... ¡Detente ahora o tendrás una erección!

-Ya verás-

T-Bo nos dejó solos de nuevo. Deseaba tener una bolsa de hielo para poner en mis pantalones… ni siquiera nos estábamos tocando y ya me había despertado... ¡maldita sea! Mis hormonas adolescentes están comenzando a patear.

-¿No nos darán un menú?- La voz de Sam me despertó de mi sueños sucios.

-él sabe lo que queremos- Yo estaba un poco ansioso. ¡Pero esa era la mejor parte de la noche!

-pero ni siquiera…- Levanté mi mano y la detuve mientras hablaba.

-Él sabe Sam-

T-Bo se acercó a nosotros con dos Batidos en una bandeja. Me dio el mediano y puso el grande frente a Sam. ¡Hora del Show! Esperé a que tomara un trago de su Licuado, lo hizo con entusiasmo. Un segundo después su par de ojos azules se abrieron como platos y su expresión era de pura sorpresa. Reí entre dientes sabiendo que ella había reconocido el sabor.

_Canción 9: Scissor Sisters – Skin Tight_

-Al… al… ¿Albóndigas?- tartamudeó.

-si-

-¿Un licuado de albóndigas?- Tomó otro trago sólo para estar segura.

Ella tenía sus ojos cerrado en puro placer, y eso fue suficiente para enviar a mi mente a lugares sucios de nuevo. Alejé los pensamientos sucios dándole un sorbo a mi licuado. Sabía cómo albóndigas licuadas… Asquerosamente bueno. Sam abrió un ojo y me miró, apuesto a que ella estaba disfrutando de mi expresión en estos momentos. Mi paladar no tenía tanta experiencia como el suyo, por lo que el sabor era aún un poco extraño para mí.

-Pero cada vez que le pedí que me haga un licuado de albóndigas siempre me dijo que no…-

-Sólo necesitaba el tipo adecuado de incentivos- Sonreí.

Me lanzó otra mirada suspicaz, y entonces T-Bo llegó con otros dos licuados llevándose su vaso vacío y el mío medio vacío.

-Continúa- Le dije

Ella tomó el líquido e hice lo mismo. Fruncí el ceño ante el sabor y ella tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa/disfrute que hace unos momentos.

-¿Entonces?- pregunté curioso.

_Canción 10: Ellie Goulding – I'll Hold My Breath_

-Jamón… - Casi susurró y volvió a beber.

Yo estaba pasando un gran momento. Era demasiado divertido verla tan sorprendida. Ella bebía alegremente de la pajilla y yo tenía que mirar hacia abajo, de lo contrario mi mente dejaría que mis hormonas tomaran el control y mi cerebro tendría una idea equivocada de sus acciones. Me sentía un pervertido, pero ella me lanzó una sonrisa que hizo que mis hormonas se calmaran y mi corazón se acelerara. Una amplia sonrisa que me hizo sentir confuso y cálido en mi interior. Le devolví la sonrisa y que no hablamos, ella estaba muy ocupada tomando su batido y yo estaba demasiado ocupado mirando sus rasgos perfectos. Todo el tiempo me mantuve diciéndome que ella era una de una especie totalmente fuera de mi alcance, que podría conseguir a cualquier hombre si actuaba mejor, pero allí estaba ella ... enamorada de mí, Freddie Benson Rey de los idiotas, el presidente del club de AV, Nerd de Guerra de las galaxias, hablaba de suerte. El último batido llegó, la sorpresa final, el número del cierre. Sinceramente, no sé cómo he podido ingerir algo extraño para muchos y no vomitar, Sam de lo contrario parecía un perrito feliz. No me siento tan mal... y si ella era feliz, yo también.

Ella probó el último licuado. T-Bo tuvo que comprar una especie de vaso más grande para esta noche. Le di dinero para que ordenara un vaso de doble tamaño para que lo llenase de este sabor en particular. Tan pronto como lo ingirió ella se puso seria. Estaba un poco nervioso. T-Bo había metido la pata.

-Esto es… tocino- Dijo seria.

Eso me puso más nervioso. Estaba tratando de lucir despreocupado, pero por dentro estaba volviéndome loco. Terminó su licuado en silencio. T-Bo vino a limpiar nuestra mesa y se fue rápido.

-¿Entonces, no quieres preguntarme algo ahora?-

-Realmente… no-

-¿Por qué? ¿No fue esa la razón por la que me trajiste aquí en primer lugar?- Podía ver que ella estaba un poco nerviosa, pero Hey ¡Yo también lo estaba!

-No, no lo es-

-¿Qué?-

_Canción 11: The duke Spirit – Don't Wait_

-Bueno… Quería traerte a una cita, si no hemos tenido nuestra conversación sobre aquella noche es porque…- esta era mi oportunidad de invitarla a salir de nuevo- Yo no quería arruinar nuestra primera cita. ¿Tal vez podamos hablar de ello en una segunda cita? –

-¿Segunda cita?-

-Sí, Me la he pasado bien y me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo, ¿tú no?- Crucé mis dedos debajo de la mesa.

-Si…- se tomó su tiempo y eso me puso nervioso – Bueno… mientras tu estés pagando… No veo el problema- sonrió.

¡WOW! ¿Dijo que sí? ¿Sin que la persiguiera toda la semana o la sujetara contra una pared? ¡WOW! Eso fue fácil… ¡WOW! Quería levantar mi puño al aire en señal de celebración, pero podría lucir como un idiota entonces ella se disgustaría y renunciaría a la cita. Uh… ¡Cálmate chico!

-De acuerdo… ¡Es una cita!- dije entusiasmado. Tal vez no podía contener mis sentimientos.

-Es una cita- repitió - por cierto... Me encantó todo... los batidos eran geniales, especialmente el tocino - yo sabía lo difícil que era para ella decir esto, así que lo aprecio profundamente.

-Gracias, me divertí, mucho-

-Sabes que esta cita va a ser difícil de superar, ¿Verdad?- Me sonrió.

-Sí, pero ¡Tengo ideas geniales Puckett!-

Reímos un poco antes de ponerme de pie y caminar hacia ella. Le di mi mano y ella la tomó de buena gana.

- Esto es todo por esta noche princesa Puckett. ¿Nos vamos?-

-Vamos Benson-

**Hasta aquí llego el final de la cita, pero ni pienses que aquí se acabaría todo, hahah esto recién empieza muahahaha okno ._. pero todavía hay muuuucho Seddie :D aquí les dejo la continuación de lo que será el siguiente capitulo (:**

Continuación:

-¿Entonces?- volví mi cara hacia ella, sin dejar escapar su mano.

-Eso estuvo muy bien Benson. Y gracias por no esperar que hablara sobre… esa noche- dijo mirando hacia sus pies.

-Está bien. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- Le aseguré.

-Lo tenemos…- Repitió mis palabras con un susurro.

-Buenas noches Puckett- dejé ir su mano y miré como ella se alejaba.

-Hey Sam…

-Esta fue una muy buena noche Benson…

-Sam- Ella se giró para mirarme, un poco asustada, me di cuenta.

-Buenas noches Sam. Ella me sonrió y se alejó.


	13. El final de la Cita

**Holaaa, sorry por no publicar ayer esque no si se a todos o solo a mi me paso, no podia ingresar a mi cuenta :s no cargaba en todo el dia, pero bueno ya entrooo! :DD  
>Seguro pensaran que ya acabo la cita, que los interrumpían mucho, que T-bo es un idiota por interrumpir, que estuvo bonita pero no hubo mucha acción haha ustedes ya me entienden, pues déjenme decirles que están equivocados en todo menos en que era bonita la cita, pues como verán aquí no termina todo, hahaha mejor los dejo con el capitulo para que me entiendan :3<strong>

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>El final de la cita.<p>

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Ella me siguió y entramos al auto. Cerré la puerta y me coloqué en el asiento del conductor. A fuera hacía un poco de frío, pero en mi interior me sentía cálido y alegre. Cuando entramos en el vestíbulo le tomé la mano esperando que la alejase o algo, pero no lo hizo. De hecho entrelazó los dedos con los míos. Me di cuenta de que los espacios entre mis dedos encajaban a la perfección con los suyos. Sus manos eran suaves y pequeñas, como la mano de un bebé. ¿Pensaste que sus manos serían fuertes y varoniles? Nop, pues te equivocas. Era sorprendentemente lo femeninas y delicadas. Continuemos sosteniendo nuestras manos en el ascensor y me parecía tan bien, tan natura, como si fuera una parte de nosotros, una parte de nosotros que había estado mucho tiempo perdida. Se hizo el silencio allí, pero no era silencio incómodo, si no que era acogedor y agradable.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en mi piso, caminé con ella hasta la puerta del apartamento de Carly y esperé para hacer el siguiente movimiento.

-¿Entonces?- volví mi cara hacia ella, sin dejar escapar su mano.

-Eso estuvo muy bien Benson. Y gracias por no esperar que hablara sobre… esa noche- dijo mirando hacia sus pies.

-Está bien. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- Le aseguré.

-¿Lo tenemos?- Sus ojos tenían un nuevo brillo que nunca había visto antes.

-Lo tenemos Sam, lo tenemos-

No sabía cómo iban a ser las cosas, pero no quería volver al pasado, el presente era mucho mejor.

-Lo tenemos…- Repitió mis palabras con un susurro.

El demonio de cabello rubio me ofreció una sonrisa y yo se la devolví. Quería besarla desesperadamente, pero no sabía si debía. Me quedé mirando... como un asno... viéndola inclinarse hacia mí. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, volvió la cabeza, me besó la mejilla y me susurró las buenas noches al oído. ¡Maldita sea! Me estremecí hasta la médula.

-Buenas noches Puckett- dejé ir su mano y miré como ella se alejaba.

Un minuto más tarde me di cuenta de que estaba congelado mirando la puerta de Carly. Me alejé y metí la mano en mí bolsillo buscando las llaves. Me llevó más de tiempo del necesario para encontrarlas y abrir la puerta. Me quité los zapatos, junto con mi corbata y la tiré en algún lugar de mi habitación, estaba bastante seguro de que aún tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi cara. ¿Cómo podía dejar de sonreír? Quiero decir... Yo, Freddie Benson acaba de salir en una cita con Sam Puckett y regresé con vida... y feliz. Fui al baño y me lavé la cara. Al mirarme en el espejo vi lo feliz que estaba. Yo no esperaba sentirme de esta manera, supongo que después de todo, también tenía paredes en mi corazón y ahora se desmoronan lentamente. La sensación que se estaba apoderando de mí era algo que reconocí como la alegría, no recuerdo haberme sentido tan feliz desde... desde... bueno, probablemente nunca me había sentido así antes. De vuelta en mi habitación me desabroché los tres botones de mi camisa y me desordené el pelo, entonces fue cuando sonó el timbre.

Seguramente debe ser Spencer esperando los detalles de mi perfecta cita. Abrí la puerta para no encontrar a otra persona que Samantha Puckett. Recé por que no haya cambiado de idea acerca de la cita.

-Hey Sam…- Ella me agarró del cuello de la camisa y me besó. Me sorprendí, pero la besé de vuelta rápidamente. Puse mis manos en su cintura y la jalé más cerca hasta que ya no había espacio entre nosotros. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuelo, su lengua estaba pidiendo entrar y se lo di. Abrí mi boca por completo; tan pronto como su lengua se encontró con la mía me estremecí. Sam empezó a correr sus dedos a través de mi cabello, Y hombre… ¡Se sentía bien! Casi al mismo tiempo yo le acariciaba la espalda baja de arriba a abajo. Este beso fue diferente a cualquier cosa que haya experimentado antes. Era más agresivo, más urgente… más apasionado. Empecé a sentir que el calor subía desde mis áreas bajas hasta mis mejillas. Me sentía valiente… y audaz. Dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran por debajo de su camisa y tocaran su piel, se estremeció y profundizó el beso mucho más presionándome contra el muro. Yo mordí su labio inferior en respuesta, lo que me concedió un gemido. La sensación de sus pechos apretados contra mi pecho me hacía sentir más excitado que nunca, a punto de conseguir una erección. Estaba perdiendo lentamente mi mente. Literalmente vi luces cuando ella me empujó y me dejó sin aliento. Ambos jadeamos en busca de aire; Nunca moví mis manos de ella, deseando estar así para siempre. Continuamos mirándonos el uno al otro sin ningún signo de miedo. Ninguno de nosotros encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-Esta fue una muy buena noche Benson. Buenas noches- Me dio un beso corto y empezó a caminar.

-Sam- Ella se giró para mirarme, un poco asustada, me di cuenta.

Caminé hacia ella y la besé de nuevo. Le di un beso suave, lleno de emoción, quería que vea que no tenía que ser ruda todo el tiempo... no es que no me guste... sólo... pensé que podría hacerla sentir lo que sentía, quería mostrar lo especial que Sam era para mí y que no había nada por qué temer. Le acaricié la cara mientras ella me abrazaba. Ese fue el beso más dulce que jamás he tenido. En ese momento supe lo que sentía y lo que yo quería. Me aparté y le sonreí.

-Buenas noches Sam. Ella me sonrió y se alejó.

Ese momento fue crucial para definir mis sentimientos. De una cosa estaba seguro ahora… ¡estaba condenado!

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Me apoyé en la puerta de Carly y respiré hondo. Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Nada se compara a esto, nunca en un millón de años. Benson era un niño estudioso... ¡maldita sea! ¡No tiene permitido hacerme sentir de esta manera! Yo quería darle un puñetazo sólo para hacerme sentir tan bien y segura, pero estoy bastante segura de que la próxima vez que lo vuelva a ver me voy a derretir. Carly y Spencer no aparecían por ninguna parte, apuesto a que todavía están en el estudio, hablando de mí y Freddie. Recuerdo el momento en que subí las escaleras y escuché la conversación. Todavía no podía creer del todo que el Nerd quiso salir conmigo. Que me dio ese beso increíble. Porque si hay una palabra para definir lo que ocurrió en el pasillo que sería "increíble". Besar a Freddie no es nuevo para mí, pero yo nunca lo había besado de esa manera. No en un beso francés. Y tengo que decir... es buenoooo en ello. Sentí aquel familiar cosquilleo entre las piernas cuando pienso en eso.

En mi mente, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, las mariposas volaban. Él escribió "nerd" con marcador permanente en mi corazón y no me importaba, porque al final sabía que eso es lo que había querido siempre de todas maneras. Decidí seguir la corriente y ver qué pasaba. Después de todo Carly tenía razón, esto podía llevar a algo bueno y no lo sabía. Olvidaré todo el miedo, todas las dudas y el pasado, miraré hacia adelante. Y cuando lo haga, todo lo que veré será al Dipwad sonriéndome.

***-* Les gusto? Sisisiisis Revieeews! Ahoooooooooora :) shii? Hahaha supongo que querrán saber que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, pues les dejo con una peque continuación, si, como siempre jojo xd **

Continuación:

-Muchos chicos no harían eso sólo para salir con chica- Spencer sonaba serio y reflexivo; supongo que él estaba hablando de él mismo. ¿Pero qué diablos hizo de todos modos?

-Entonces… ¿él vendió las cosas que había estado coleccionando desde que tenía cinco años?-

-Oh… Fue… Perfecto- Ella continuaba mirando hacia el techo.

-Te pedí detalles, no la definición- Bromee.

-Lo amo…

-¿Entonces?- Piqué su brazo.

-Me invitó a salir de nuevo-


	14. Después de la Cita

**Holaaa, sorry pero ayer iba a publicar en la noche y no me paso lo mismo que me paso la otra vez, no me cargabaa ): pero bueno… ya quee… aquí esta el capitulo, hahaha (: leaanlo! Esta bonito :D nos vemos abajitooo!**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>Después de la Cita<p>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Carly me había hecho toda femenina ¡y lo adiaba! Sin embargo, cuando vi el letrero luminoso que decía "Petrosini" estaba agradecida. Han pasado casi diez minutos desde que me despedí del Nub, pero aquí estoy, aún sin creer lo que acaba de suceder. En esta noche todo fue una sorpresa para mí, después de esta noche no había vuelta atrás, nos dirigimos a lo desconocido, pero no puedo decir que lo odié. La verdad es que lo estoy tomando mejor de lo que esperé. Horas antes de que la cita comience Carly me dijo que no enloqueciera después. Pasó quince minutos dándome el discurso de "No estés asustada ni seas cobarde". Ella realmente creía que iba a pretender como si nada hubiese pasado y ponerme difícil con todo esto. Pero no. Aquí estoy, acostada en la cama de Carly, mirando hacia el techo recordando la conversación que escuché que mi mejor amiga tenía con su hermano.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>Le dije adiós al Nub y besé su mejilla. Quería besarlo en la boca, pero él no se movía, decidí que no. Estaba asustada por besarlo de nuevo. Tal vez era muy pronto, tal vez sólo tenía que esperar. Cuando él quisiera besarme lo haría. Entré al apartamento de Carly esperando ser atacada por preguntas por ella. Preparé mis oídos para sus gritos y "aws" pero la sala estaba vacía. Ni ella ni Spencer vinieron a atacarme con preguntas. Empecé a preocuparme ¿Dónde demonios podrían estar?<em>

_Mi mejor suposición era que Carly estaba gritándole a Spencer por beber leche en la ducha de nuevo, así que fui hacia el baño esperando escuchar gritos y excusas. Nada. El baño estaba vacío. Raro. Fui a la habitación de Spencer para mirar. Nada. ¿La habitación de Carly? Vacía. ¿Qué rayos? Me senté en su cama y empecé a pensar. Tal vez salieron a… cenar. No… Hoy era un día importante y Carly no podría esperar para el chisme. ¡El estudio! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes? Probablemente estaban jugando Guitar Hero arriba._

_Me tomó unos segundos llegar al estudio. A través de la puerta pude ver a Spencer y Carly enfrascados en una conversación. Presioné mi oreja contra la puerta._

_-¡Estás bromeando!- Chilló Carly. Imaginé que Spencer le dijo algunos adelantos sobre Gossip Girls o algo así._

_-Nop- Spencer tenía su mano en su cintura, lo que le daba un aspecto un tanto serio- él hizo eso-_

_-¡OH POR DIOS!- ¿De qué diablos estaban hablando de todas formas? ¿Quién hizo qué?_

_-Él vendió una parte para que pueda pagar esta noche, guardo el resto del dinero para citas futuras-_

_¿Estaban hablando de Freddie?_

_-¡Pero Freddie Ama esas cosas!- Si, estaban hablando de Freddie._

_-Tal vez ella le gusta mucho más- él trató de sonar coqueto pero le salió mal y raro._

_-¡Wow, eso es impresionante! ¿Por qué no sólo pidió dinero… a su mamá, o a ti? ¡O a mí!, le podría prestar un poco-_

_-Bueno… fue mucho dinero. Conoces a Freddie… él no es de pedirle mucho dinero a su mamá, y estoy seguro de que tú no tenías mucho tampoco-_

_-¿Fue mucho?- Carly lucía un poco Shokeada y sorprendida, yo continué escuchando._

_-Tener que convencer a T-Bo de que cierre Licuados Locos un sábado en la noche no es algo barato. Además no estaba de acuerdo de hacer esos licuados extraños para Sam, él dijo que eso era desagradable y que iba en contra de "las reglas del jugo", ¿Puedes creerlo?-_

_-¿Viniendo de T-Bo? ¿El mismo chico que intenta vender pepinillos en un palillo? Si- Mi mejor amiga se echó a reír divertida._

_-¡Tienes Razón! Entonces Freddie tuvo que darle alguna gratificación, además el restaurante al que la llevo es muy caro, el chico necesitaba dinero- Spencer se sentó en el capo del auto._

_La boca de Carly se abrió pero no dijo nada, ella lucía Shokeada y sorprendida cuando se sentó en un Puf. Quería saber de qué demonios__ estaban hablando, pero ellos probablemente no me dirían. Así que sólo miré._

_-Wow… Realmente le gusta- Ella sonaba un poco sorprendida al darse cuenta de que realmente le gustaba a Freddie. Me preguntaba por qué._

_-Así es mi pequeña hermanita- Spencer tenía una enorme sonrisa en su adorable rostro- a él le gusta-_

_Eso fueron unos segundos de silencio incómodo, como me habría gustado ser una mosca pequeña sólo para tener una mejor visión de la cara de Carly, ahora estaba de espaldas haciéndole frente a Spencer. De repente un sonido agudo rompió el silencio, junto con mis pensamientos. Era el sonido de mi mejor amiga._

_-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy tan feliz!, a ella le gusta él y a él le gusta ella- se puso de pie y empezó a hacer una pequeña danza. Sonreí agradecida de que ella estuviera bien si la cosa va al siguiente nivel entre el Dork y yo -¡Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad!-_

_-¡Sí!- Spencer empezó a acompañar a su hermanita en su pequeño baile feliz._

_Después de unos segundos, el baile feliz cesó y ellos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, Spencer en el capo del auto y Carly en el Puf._

_-Muchos chicos no harían eso sólo para salir con chica- Spencer sonaba serio y reflexivo; supongo que él estaba hablando de él mismo. ¿Pero qué diablos hizo de todos modos?_

_-Entonces… ¿él vendió las cosas que había estado coleccionando desde que tenía cinco años?-_

_-Algunas de ellas, todas eran cosas de colección por lo que valían mucho dinero. Afortunadamente, el primo de Calceto es un fan raro de Guerra de las galaxias y le compró a Freddie sus cosas. Pagó un buen dinero por ellas- Spencer sonaba triste- Sólo lamento no haber podido prestarle el dinero, así no hubiera tenido que vender ese montón de cosas preciadas-_

_-Oh… - Carly empezó a palmear el brazo de Spencer a modo de consuelo._

_-Cosas de Colección Carls…- Spencer empezó a llorar realmente._

_Eso no podía ser cierto. ¿Benson vendió sus cosas nerd de Guerra de las galaxias sólo para invitarme a salir? Quiero decir… él ama esas porquerías… y renunció a ellas por mí… ¿por qué?_

_-Cosas de colección… y accesorios… y figuras de acción…- el pobre chico sonaba inconsolable – y a él ni siquiera le importó-_

_-¿Todo eso por una cita? ¿No me digas que la llevó a una noche romántica en el Taj Mahal? ¡Porque seguro se sintió así!-_

_-No. No es solo una cita Carls… él está planeando invitarla a salir de nuevo. Llevarla a otro lugar genial, así que necesita dinero- Spencer se limpió las lágrimas._

_Dios… Freddie amaba todas esas muñecas… Una repentina necesidad se apoderó de mí… Corrí por las escaleras y toqué la puerta de Freddie. Él abrió y me sonrió. El Nub lucía Extra candente con su camisa desabrochada y su cabello revuelto._

_-Hey Sam…- yo no pude resistirme más, lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y presioné mis labios contra los suyos._

_En el momento que sentí sus labios sobre los míos me estremecí. Era tan bueno para ser verdad, y ese fue el momento en que supe a ciencia cierta que lo quería a él. Tenía que ser mío. Le di un beso más apasionado, pero eso no era suficiente, quería más. Así que pasé la lengua por su labio inferior para pedirle la entrada, que él me concedió de buena gana. Freddie tenía sus manos en mi cintura, mientras que yo tenía las mías envueltas alrededor de su cuello. El idiota en realidad tenía las agallas para meter un par de dedos dentro de mi camisa para tocar mi piel. Podía sentir el calor abrasador en medio de mis piernas, si no estuviéramos de pie en medio del pasillo ¡me gustaría saltar a sus huesos! Sentí el calor cuando nuestros cuerpos se apretaron, no podía creer el bueno besador que era en realidad. Era increíble... ¡Dios! ... Un impresionante besador. Lo empujé contra la pared y me mordió el labio inferior en respuesta. No quería gemir, pero en este punto mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a todo lo que me estaba haciendo como si tuviera vida propia. A pesar de que el beso era realmente increíble, tuve que parar, o cosas malas podrían suceder._

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Flash Back<em>

* * *

><p>Y es por eso que estoy aquí mirando el techo de Carly como si fuera la cosa más asombrosa del mundo, porque lo que lo que pasó esta noche fue la cosa más increíble que me ha pasado. Podrías pensar que eso es el tipo de cosas que le pasan a Carly… pero no… me pasó a mí. ¿Puedo gritar ahora o es una cosa patética?<p>

* * *

><p>~Carly POV~<p>

Me acabo de enterar lo increíble que es Freddie realmente. No es que yo no creyera que lo era antes, pero ahora lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Todo lo que hizo por Sam... ¡Fue tan lindo! Hablando de Sam... La encontré en mi cama mirando el techo.

-Hola pequeña bestia, ¡detalles! ¡Dame detalles chica! ¡Quiero saberlo todo!- Me senté cerca de ella.

-Oh… Fue… Perfecto- Ella continuaba mirando hacia el techo.

Temía que ella diga el famoso "pero", mis manos empezaron a temblar un poco. No debía ser Chica Fan con la gente real… ¡pero son mis mejores amigos y me inmiscuiré como sea! Esperé pacientemente el "pero" que nunca llegó.

-Te pedí detalles, no la definición- Bromee.

Mi rubia mejor amiga giró su cabeza para mirarme, ella lucía asombrada, en algún tipo de trance e hipnotizada.

-Lo amo- No me esperaba eso. Ella realmente dijo que ama a Freddie en voz alta. Su voz fue clara, sin titubear o asustarse.

¿Podía ser chica Fan ahora o sería demasiado raro? Honestamente no sabía que más hacer, o decir. Quería gritar de felicidad. Sabía que ella estaba "enamorada de él" pero no sabía que "lo amaba"… espera… ¿Hay diferencia? Sam ama a Freddie… Sam ama a Freddie… Tenía que mantener la compostura, usaba toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no saltar en la cama y gritar "¡Lo sabía!" en su cara.

-Oh…-La chica Fan de mi interior realmente moría, pero por fuera trataba de mantenerme seria, supongo que no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

-Si… oh- Sam giró su cabeza de nuevo para seguir mirando el techo.

-¿Entonces?- Piqué su brazo.

-Me invitó a salir de nuevo-

-¡oh! ¡Eso es asombroso! ¡Muy asombroso! ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Dijiste que si verdad? ¿Verdad?- Está bien Carly sonaste como una Seddie Sicópata justo ahora.

-Si Carly… dije que si- ella sonrió.

-¡OH POR DIOS ESTOY TAN FELIZ!- me puse de pie y empecé a hacer mi danza feliz.

¡Ahora podía ser una chica Fan toda la noche! Mi amiga estaba acostada en la cama y empezó a reír. Incluso lucía madura mientras yo saltaba arriba y abajo como una pequeña de cinco años en una tienda de dulces. Los papeles habían cambiado… ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

-¡Ustedes chicos son la pareja más adorable que nunca he visto!-

-De acuerdo Carly, cálmate. No nos vamos a casar ni nada. Sólo relájate- Se sentó en la cama.

-Lo siento… ¡Ahora quiero detalles! No olvides nada… Quiero saber cómo fue la cita, como actuaron ustedes dos, si se besaron y si lo hicieron donde. ¡Empieza a hablar chica!-

Ella sonrió y me indicó que me sentara a su lado. Sabía que ella estaba a punto de soltar la información, así que agarré una almohada y esperé.

-Veras… ¡fue asombroso!- Sam sonaba tan feliz. ¡Así que yo lo estaba también!

-¿tomaste fotografías?- ¿Muy tonto Carly?

-Claro- Yo estaba emocionada- ¡Porque eso es lo que hace la gente en su primera cita!- Ow

-Bueno… si tu primera cita es en el zoológico-

-¿Quién rayos lleva a una chica al zoológico en su primera cita?

-¡Oye! ¡Griffin me llevó ahí en nuestra primera cita!-

-Claro que lo hizo…-Ella empezó a reír de nuevo – hombre… ¡Ahora me gusta más Freddie!- debía estar ofendida, pero tenía que reconocer que mi primera cita con Griffin no fue tan buena.

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando acerca de su primera cita con Freddie. Todo el tiempo no podía parar de pensar en lo feliz que ella era y cómo ellos lucían lindos juntos. Como sea, alguna otra parte de mí no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos. Siempre lo voy a negar, pero sentí un poco de envidia crecer dentro de mí. Ella tuvo la primera cita más increíble... y yo tuve una cita en... el zoológico. ¿No se supone que es al revés? Era muy egoísta de mi parte, lo sabía... Es sólo que... me sentí un poco triste porque nunca tuve a nadie que haga por mí lo que Freddie hizo por Sam. A pesar de su pasado, realmente puso un montón de esfuerzo, tiempo y dinero en esta noche... en realidad debía gustarle Sam. Será un gran novio. Me alegro por ellos, pero mi autoestima llamó para decirme que se iba.

**Bonito noo? *-* haha (: Reviewwwws! Ahora missmoooo! Quiero saber si les gustoo! :D hahaha buenooo aquí una peque continuación de lo que será el próximo capitulo, mañana mismo actualizo (:**

Continuación:

-¿Qué?- Me entró el pánico- ¿Le prendiste fuego al departamento de nuevo?-

-¡No!- Él se unió a mí en el pasillo y cerró la puerta tras sí-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿A quién?- ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa con Ella? - Pregunté preocupado.

-Oh… ella…. Tú sabes…-

-No hice nada… quiero decir…

-¿Tú piensas que Freddie Benson es… Ya sabes… Candente?- La morena le dijo a su amiga de cabello rojo.

-Wow… él lo es de cierto modo…- La chica de pelo rojo se detuvo para prestarle más atención a él.

-Hey Puckett-

-Hola nerd…


	15. No me quiero ir

**Holaaa, sorry por no publicar ayer, es que me dolía mucho mi cabeza y no me dejaban entrar, ahorita también me duele pero shhhh que no se den cuenta que entreee haha (: bueno aquí esta el capítulo un poquito fuerte, bueno el fic en si es fuerte.**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

**Advertencia: ****Capítulo un poco fuerte, Léanlo Bajo su Responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>No me quiero ir.<p>

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

No podía dormir. Toda la noche, destellos de nuestro beso me mantuvieron despierto. Más tarde, los destellos se convirtieron en sueños, dulce sueños sobre ella. Siempre sobre ella. Desperté sintiéndome genial, con un sueño un poco depravado, pero relajado y contento. Nada podía hacer que la sonrisa de mi rostro desapareciera. Después del desayuno estaba listo para ir con Carly cuando mi madre me habló.

-¡Hola bebé!-

-Hola mamá-

-Entonces… Queremos saber… como estuvo la cita… con… el dem… Sam- Mi mamá necesitaba un poco de tiempo para acoplarse a la idea de que Sam y yo salimos.

Conseguir que lo acepte no fue tan fácil como le dije a Sam. En realidad fue un montón de gritos y llantos, pero Bala-Humo me ayudó a calmarla.

-¡Fue asombroso mamá!- Quería que mi mamá supiera que tan feliz era, tal vez de esta manera ella podría aceptar mejor la idea- ¡Y ella aceptó volver a salir conmigo!-

-Oh Freddie… Eso… Está bien- Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Era difícil para ella ver que he estoy crecido, y teniendo citas. Especialmente con chicas como Sam… bueno… ella es… diferente a las otras. Pero a pesar de todo a ella le gustaba Sam… bueno al menos le gustaba Sam más que Carly.

-Escucha mamá… Tengo que irme ahora, ¿sí? Hablamos después-

-Está bien-

-Adiós, Te quiero- Necesitaba huir antes de que ella empezara a hablar acerca de cómo he crecido y como me alejaba de ella.

-Está bien, también te quiero Cariño-Salí rápidamente.

Bueno... ¿En qué estaba? Oh sí, dirigiéndome con Carly. Me miré en el espejo antes de abrir la puerta. Lucía bastante decente supongo. Hora de

irse. Cuando alcancé el pomo de la puerta de Carly, Spencer abrió la puerta antes que yo y con los ojos como platos me empujó fuera.

-¿Qué?- Me entró el pánico- ¿Le prendiste fuego al departamento de nuevo?-

-¡No!- Él se unió a mí en el pasillo y cerró la puerta tras sí-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿A quién?- ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-¡Ya me oíste!- El dejó de mirar a su alrededor- No podemos hablar aquí… ¡Vamos!- Spencer me dirigió al ascensor.

Llegamos a Licuados Locos, Spencer estaba raro… bueno más de lo usual. Miró alrededor verificando si alguien nos seguía.

-Spencer… ¿Qué Rayos?- Me empujó dentro de licuados locos.

-Estamos bien ahora Freddo… - Se sentó y nerviosamente me uní a él.

-¿Qué rayos?- Repetí la pregunta.

-¡Quiero saber que le hiciste!-

-¿A quién? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?-

-¡Ayer a Sam!-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Está molesta? ¿Triste?- Spencer se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de que estaba hablando.

-Oh… ¿Entonces no sabes?-

-¿QUÉ?- gritarle no estaba en mis planes, pero se lo merecía. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-Wow… ¡cálmate Freddo!-

-Lo siento… pero ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione cuando me asustas así?-

Spencer compró dos licuados para nosotros y continuamos en silencio por un par de segundos antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa con Ella? - Pregunté preocupado.

-Oh… ella…. Tú sabes…-

-No Spencer, no sé- Trataba de no gritarle de nuevo pero el chico no estaba ayudando.

-Oh… ella está distraída. Y educada. Y distante… No es ella misma… Entonces quería saber que le hiciste-

-No hice nada… quiero decir… fuimos a una cita. Una cita muy genial por cierto… y comimos, hablamos, bailamos… después la acompañé al departamento… y nos besamos- Sólo me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo mucho cuando mis mejillas empezaron a doler. Y también me sonrojé… ese beso… Quiero decir esos besos… Quisiera hacerlo de nuevo, y de nuevo y de nuevo.

-¡Freddo, Eso es increíble! ¿Entonces son novio y novia ahora?-

-Wow… no vamos a salir por ahora, ¿Sí?, Lo estamos tomando lento…Pasos pequeños ¿Recuerdas?-

-ahora cuéntame sobre la cita…. Quiero detalles. Spencer sonaba mucho como Carly en este momento-Oh… ¿Ustedes se besaron ehh? ¡Es por eso que ella dijo: Gracias por el desayuno Spencer, con una sonrisa soñadora!-

Ella estaba feliz… Tan feliz como yo. ¡Wow! Eso era asombroso. Tenía muchas ganas de verla. Además ella dijo Gracias, ella nunca da las gracias… sonaba tan dulce. Pero espera… eso no era como ella era… y yo quería a Sam, la Sam que conozco… La Sam… ¡Sam! No otra Sam… Una Sam que no era una bravucona y molestosa no era Sam… era… ¡Melanie! El pensamiento me hizo estremecer un poco.

-No quiero que cambie su forma se ser… Me gusta ella de la forma que es…- Estaba hablando conmigo mismo, pero Spencer me respondió de todas formas.

-Relájate Freddo. Ella solo está feliz por el momento. No es como si Sam fuera a ser así por siempre… te apuesto a que mañana, o incluso esta noche, ella estará maltratándote de nuevo-

Reí. Era verdad… eso no era algo porque preocuparse. El mundo podría venirse abajo, pero Sam siempre sería Sam. Me sentí más relajado, así que con entusiasmo le dije a Spencer sobre la cita, el preguntó por detalles, así que le di detalles, pero no todos los detalles acerca del beso al final de la noche, quería guardarlos para mí. Un caballero jamás besa y cuenta.

* * *

><p>~General POV~<p>

Freddie lucía ansioso y realmente feliz. La morena sentada en el otro lado de licuados Locos no podía dejar de notar sus bíceps flexionarse mientras le explicaba algo al hermano mayor de Carly. Él estaba creciendo… era obvio… no parecía más un Nerd… en realidad lucía bastante candente… Sus bíceps estaban… bien… Ella no recordaba que fuera atractivo. Hum… Freddie Benson era un bombón. Él era definitivamente digno de una conversación.

-¿Tú piensas que Freddie Benson es… Ya sabes… Candente?- La morena le dijo a su amiga de cabello rojo.

-Wow… él lo es de cierto modo…- La chica de pelo rojo se detuvo para prestarle más atención a él.

-Y es inteligente… y famoso- La morena estaba jugando con su cabello con una mirada coqueta.

-Si… pero siempre tiene a esa rubia vigilando a su alrededor-

- A quién le importa… ella no está aquí ahora mismo… Hablaré con él- La morena se puso de pie cuando Freddie y Spencer dejaron el lugar- ¡Maldición! Supongo que tendré que hablar con él en la escuela-

-Si… aunque tiene un buen trasero- la morena fulminó con la mirada a su amiga- ¿Qué?-

-Nunca pienses en eso- dijo con frialdad.

-Bien, No creo que puedas pasar a la rubia desagradable y hablar con él de todas maneras-

-Ya veremos…-

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Spencer era una chica Fan acerca de mi cita con Sam, gritaba y brincaba en medio de la calle. Si no estuviera tan feliz por esto probablemente pretendería no conocerlo. Tenía que admitir que la cita fue muy mágica. Cuando llegamos al Bushwell plaza la única cosa en mi mente era Sam, quería verla desesperadamente. Spencer tocó la puerta y yo sentí un vuelco en el corazón. Sam estaba sentada en el sillón viendo MMA. Lucía tan bonita… Vestía una camisa de franela azul y shorts negros. Mis ojos brillaron y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Ella me miró, se puso de pie rápidamente sonriendo.

-Hey Benson- Su voz iluminó mi día.

-Hey Puckett-

-Olvidé algo con… ¡Calceto!- Spencer Se apresuró a la puerta.

Caminé hasta ella y ella caminó hacia mí.

-Hola- ¡Idiota! ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

-Hola nerd- Tratábamos de acercarnos el uno al otro con nerviosismo un par de veces. Finalmente agarré sus dos manos entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Hola- Estaba aturdido, casi perdido en sus ojos; Ni podía recordar ninguna gran palabra para decir.

-Idiota- Ella se inclinó más cerca, yo me incliné más cerca.

Pronto nuestros labios de encontraron. La atraje más cerca de mí, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros. Me gustaba tenerla cerca de mí; me gustaba la sensación de su cuerpo cerca del mío. Por fin podía tocarla, sentir su sabor… Mis manos recorrieron su espalda y sus costados, mientras que sus dedos estaban en mi pelo y cuello. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se unieron a una lucha por el dominio, pero ambos cedimos y el beso mantuvo su ritmo. Moví una de mis manos para perder mis dedos dentro de sus rizos, ella tiró de mi pelo y me hizo gemir. Quería más, pero no podía pedirlo. La apreté contra mí tanto como pude. El toque de sus dedos en mi piel eran fuego, quemaba donde ella tocaba, estaba dejando cicatrices en mí. Cicatrices que con mucho gusto mantendría para siempre. Me estaba volviendo loco… Me estaba perdiendo en ese beso y ni siquiera me importaba. Ahora sé que es aquí donde se supone que debo estar. Y no me quiero ir.

***-* Saben a mi tambien me duele que lo deje ahí. T_T pero no se preocupen mañana mismooo (si me dejan entrar D;) lo subo, me tengo que ir rapido antes de que se den cuenta que estoy entrando, chauu, gracias por sus reviews (:**

Continuación:

-¿Entonces?- Miré que se alejaron rápidamente, ambos sorprendidos.

-C…Carly…- Freddie brincó nervioso mientras Sam reía.

-Freddie…- me acerqué a él lentamente- por favor… no tengan…. ¡No hagan cosas malas en mi sofá!

-Wow, cálmate Carly… nosotros no estamos en una relación aún… no hemos hablado de eso… aún-

-¿No quieres salir con ella?- pregunté incrédula.

-¿y ahora qué?- preguntó irritada.

-oh nada- sonreí.

-oh ellos estaban aquí… ¡comiéndose la Cara el uno al otro! - Me senté en el sofá.

-¿Qué? Oh hombre... ¡Lo estaban hacienda genial! ¿Por qué peleaban ahora?- él lucía realmente desconcertado.

-¡Freddie!- Lo alejé.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó tratando de acercarse.

-¡No!- Le advertí amenazadoramente.


	16. Lo Hago

**Holaaa, ¿Qué tal la pasaron en san valentín? hahah, iba a actualizar hoy en la mañana pero no ingresaba mi cuenta, creo que había un problema no se si será solo a mi o a todos… pero bueno intente varias veces hasta que al fianl si se pudo entrar :D y ya estoy aquiii wojoo.**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

**Advertencia: ****Capítulo un poco fuerte, Léanlo Bajo su Responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>Lo Hago.<p>

* * *

><p>~Carly POV~<p>

Ellos estaban sentados en el sofá, tragando la boca del otro con sus manos en todas partes. Nuca vi a alguien de esa manera, y por los pequeños gemidos que se escuchaban realmente estaban disfrutando el uno y el otro. Sam casi estaba tirando del pelo de Freddie, pero en lugar de quejarse él gemía de placer. Me preguntaba si tendrían sexo en mi sofá. Probablemente, debía toser o algo así, pero Freddie rompió el beso y metió la cabeza entre los rizos de Sam. Pronto oí su risa. Esos dos… Era mejor que tengan cuidado antes de que esta sesión se convirtiera en algo más.

Sólo cuando vi la mano de Sam dejar el cabello de Freddie para dirigirse a un lugar más bajo sentí la necesidad de apartar a esos dos. No quiero ninguna muestra de amor en mi sofá. Tosí.

- ¿Entonces?- Miré que se alejaron rápidamente, ambos sorprendidos.

- C…Carly…- Freddie brincó nervioso mientras Sam reía.

- Relájate Nerd- Ella saltó fuera del sofá y fue a la cocina.

- Freddie…- me acerqué a él lentamente- por favor… no tengan…. ¡No hagan cosas malas en mi sofá!- Sus ojos se agrandaron y su mandíbula cayó- Te lo pido a ti porque tú eres el responsable en esta relación-

- Wow, cálmate Carly… nosotros no estamos en una relación aún… no hemos hablado de eso… aún-

- ¿No quieres salir con ella?- pregunté incrédula.

- Si quiero… sí. Bueno… yo iba a hablar de eso con ella, pero entonces… nos besamos… pero iba a hablar con ella después de que termináramos el beso- él sonrió con entusiasmo.

- Oh chico… su ustedes hacen algo como eso ahora…imagina después de que se conviertan en una pareja- el pobre chico se sonrojó después de escuchar mis palabras.

De repente Sam caminó hacia la sala sonriendo ampliamente, sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la cara roja de Freddie.

- ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó irritada.

- oh nada- sonreí.

- ¿Nada? Ok entonces….- Ella miró a Freddie quien había vuelto a su color normal ahora- Así que… vamos a hablar Nub-

Antes de que el pudiera responder, Sam lo agarró de la muñeca y se apresuró a la puerta. Sonreí a mí misma. Esos dos iban a ser un par caliente. Eso podría ser un problema, o no… siempre y cuando ellos no hagan algo estúpido… ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Eso no va a pasar! ¿Cierto?

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Mi piel estaba en llamas; las manos de Freddie estaban dentro de mi camisa agarrando mi cintura con fuerza. Quería tocar su piel también, así que deslicé mis dedos dentro de su camisa, acariciando su clavícula y hombros. Lo bueno es que la Loca no estaba en casa, porque las cosas se estaban calentando bastante rápido. Freddie se apartó para besar mi cuello. Mordió mi oreja y yo gemí fuerte.

- Nerd- Dije entre gemidos. Él se rió entre dientes.

- Supongo que llamarme nerd realmente te excita, ¿no es así?- Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, él me presionó contra el muro de la escalera de incendios mordisqueando mi cuello.

- Todo de ti me excita- Estaba hablando conmigo, pero sabía que el escuchó por que se rio entre dientes contra mi piel.

Él volvió a besarme. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y me sentí húmeda. ¡Maldición! Esto tenía que parar antes de que haga algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme.

- ¿Freddie?- Rompí el beso.

- Si - él empezó a besar mi cuello de Nuevo.

- Pensé que dijiste que querías hablar…- tiré de su pelo cuando el lamió un punto en mi cuello.

- Si… Seguro…- él solo continuó haciendo su magia en mi piel.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunté en un fallido intento de retomar el control de la situación.

- ¿Entonces qué?- él mordió mi oreja y yo me sentí en el cielo.

- Uh… vamos a…. ¿vamos a hablar o no?- definitivamente él estaba a cargo ahora.

- Claro-

Me besó de nuevo, presionándome incluso más contra el muro. No podía respirar, ¿pero a quien le importa? ¿Quién necesita respirar de todas formas? Las cosas estaban fuera de control… Dios… ¡Ni siquiera estábamos saliendo Aún! Esto tenía que parar…pronto… probablemente ahora… tal vez después. Si, después estaba bien.

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Podía sentir el calor dentro de mis pantalones, las cosas podrían ser bastante embarazosas si no me rompía el beso. Pero no era como que yo quisiera hacerlo... de hecho, yo sólo quería un poco más... tal vez ir a mi habitación... ¡Dios Benson! ¡No seas un pervertido! Jesús, ¡Contrólate! ¡Imbécil! ¡Se el caballero tu madre te enseña a ser y respeta a la dama! Bueno... Sam no es exactamente una dama... ¡BENSON! Dios... ¿tienes que ser caliente todo el tiempo? No es mi culpa... ella es demasiado... suave y cálida y hermosa... ella es una burla. Eso es todo... detendré el beso... en un rato... sí... en un rato... ¡maldición, sus manos son suaves!

- Mmmm- gemí cuando sentí sus labios moverse contra los míos.

- ¿He conseguido un idiota muy feliz?- ¡maldición! ¿Estaba duro?

- ¿Qué?- alejé mi cabeza para mirarla.

- Estás gimiendo y todo…- me sonrió.

- ¿Oh si? Entonces recuerdo que también gemías… ¿No es así?- Susurré contra su cuello antes de besar su mandíbula.

Ella jadeo en busca de aire y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura para jalarme más cerca incluso. Me iba a volver loco… ella me estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

><p>~Carly POV~<p>

- Carle ¡Carle!- Spencer caminó dentro del apartamento con una bolsa de papel.

- Oh Spencer… ¡mejor que eso sea comida! ¡Estoy hambrienta!- Le advertí

-Oh… ¿comida?- Preguntó con inocencia.

- ¡Spencer, dijiste que ibas a comprar comida! ¡Estoy hambrienta Maldición!-

- Cálmate hermanita… mira… la cosa es… Fui a comprar pasta y tomates… pero ¡tuve la más asombrosa idea! Mira pensé hacer una escultura de una casa. Con un sanitario de papel, ¡Una casa! ¡Con sanitario de papel! ¿Entiendes?- él sacudió un paquete de papel sanitario enfrente de mí.

Amaba a mi hermano… No me malentiendan, pero algunas veces odiaba lo tonto que era. No puedo creer como el entró a la escuela de leyes.

- Spencer…- tomé una respiración profunda- mejor encuentra algo para comer…si no… ¡tiraré el sanitario cada escultura que hayas hecho!- Me las arreglé para hablar calmada pero amenazante.

- Está bien….- Se apresuró al teléfono dejando su bolsa de papel en el mostrador – Sólo ordenaré comida china y estaremos bien ¿verdad?-

- Está bien- Me gustaba tener alguien que me temiera. Ahora sabía cómo Sam se sentía al aterrorizar a la gente. ¡Rayos! ¡Se sentía bien ser mala! Wow… ¡Contrólate Shay!

- ¿Entonces Sam y Freddie se nos unirán para cena?- Mi hermano preguntó después de ordenar la comida.

- Oh, no lo sé-

- ¿Dónde están de todas maneras? Recuerdo haberlos dejado justo aquí después de irme con Calceto- Spencer miró alrededor en busca de mis dos mejores amigos.

- Oh ellos estaban aquí… ¡comiéndose la Cara el uno al otro! - Me senté en el sofá.

- ¿Qué? Oh hombre... ¡Lo estaban hacienda genial! ¿Por qué peleaban ahora?- él lucía realmente desconcertado.

- No Spencer… ellos no estaban peleando. ¡Literalmente se comían la cara el uno al otro! ¡Tragándose!- Era difícil tener que explicarle estas cosas a tu hermano mayor.

- Quieres decir… ¡Oh!- sus ojos se agrandaron por un momento- ¿y dónde está ese par ahora mismo?-

- Probablemente haciendo cosas malas en algún lugar- ¡Asqueroso!

- AHHH- sus ojos se abrieron y cubrió sus orejas- AHHH ¡No quiero escuchar sobre esto!- Spencer empezó a correr alrededor del apartamento. Oh hombre…

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Justo cuando crees que te conoces… algo pasa para probar que estás completamente equivocada. En toda mi vida nuca me imaginé en esta situación en la que estoy ahora mismo. Bueno… tal vez lo hice un par de veces pero nunca pensé que iba a pasar. El hecho de que sueñes con eso no quiere decir que vaya a pasar. De hecho pensaba que estaba fuera de mi alcance, fuera de cuestión, algo nunca pasaría. De nuevo, yo siempre pensé que tenía el control sobre mí misma, no, yo estaba equivocada. Y aquí estoy, sin aire, a punto de tener un orgasmo, sintiéndome en el cielo, completamente encendida, y ¿Quién me está causando todo eso? Freddie Benson… sí… estoy húmeda, y es por él. No me di cuenta de que las cosas se están poniendo más serias hasta que lo sentí agarrarme el trasero. No chico, quien no es mi novio no puede agarrarme el trasero de esa manera. Él no es la excepción, solo porque sus manos son mágicas y que me vuelve malditamente loca, no quiere decir que puede hacer eso. Él tiene que saber que Sam Puckett no es una perra con la que puede divertirse, pero de nuevo me estaba frotando contra él también… de todos modos esto tiene que parar ahora. ¡YA!

- ¡Freddie!- Lo alejé.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó tratando de acercarse.

- ¡No!- Le advertí amenazadoramente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice lago mal? ¿Me pasé?- Si pero… realmente me gustaba… como sea… ¡Pongámonos serios!

- No, solo creo que nosotros debemos hablar ahora. Hemos estado haciendo esto por dos horas ahora y me duelen los labios-

- Lo siento- Miró hacia abajo.

- Tengo que admitir Nub… ¡Realmente sabes lo que haces!- No se suponía que le diera un cumplido, pero la sonrisa gigante que me dio hizo mella en mi corazón. ¡Metí la pata!

- Gracias… lo mismo digo Puckett- El agarró mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos- Vamos a hablar dentro-

**((((((((((((((((((((((: Tannn lindoooos se ven juntoos *-* no hay imagen pero se imaginaran el momento *-* es tan hermosoooo! Hahaha bueeeno, me despido :D byeeeee.**

Continuación:

- ¿Entonces?- Ella fue la primera en hablar.

- Entonces…

- Bien Puckett- Dije con una sonrisa.

- Bien Benson- Me sonrió de vuelta.

- Okay….-

- Okay. Primero, sí, Quiero salir contigo de nuevo rey de los nerds- ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa

- Sam… eso fue… Wow

- Continua- Dijo casi en un susurro.

- Después empezaron a salir. Sabía que no iban a durar, lo sabía, o por lo menos quería creer eso- Ya que estaba por ese camino, iba a decir todo y ver qué pasaba.

- Todo es tu culpa!

-¿Disculpa?- se rió.


	17. Hablo acerca de eso

**Holaaa, Sorry por la tardanza esque ayer no podía subir esque estuve ocupada todo el día y además me concentre en editar mi nuevo video.. hhaha lo hice con mi mejor amiga (: si quieren verlo busque por youtube: J4neth Es mi canal y ahí esta mi video, es super chistoso hahah :D Bueno mejor no los distraigo más. Nos vemos abajitooo.**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>Hablo acerca de eso.<p>

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Estábamos en mi habitación sentados en el borde de la cama en silencio. Habían pasado casi dos minutos y ninguno de nosotros hablaba. Estaba nervioso, ella estaba nerviosa, así que nadie decía nada. Ella movía su pie ansiosamente mientras que yo estaba mirando la nada tratando de no enloquecer. Sabía que uno nosotros tenía que decir algo de lo contrario las cosas podían ser bastante incómodas. Abrí mi boca para hablar y la cerré rápidamente sin saber que decir. Mi única esperanza era que de entre nosotros, ella fuera la que comenzara una conversación madura, pero la bella rubia no se movió ni un centímetro.

Mi mente trataba de formar palabras y argumentos para realmente empezar una conversación. Cuando desperté esta mañana imaginé todo en mi mente, todo lo que podría decir y como podría decirlo, pero ahora, la vi y nada parecía importar, el resto de la habitación desapareció y solo éramos nosotros en el mundo. ¿Cursi verdad? Si, lo sé. Ahora deseaba poder recordar todo lo que había planeado decirle, pero nada venía a mi mente. El único sonido en mi habitación era el del nuevo disco de James Blunt. "Calling out your name" hacía eco en mi cabeza.

-¿Entonces?- Ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Entonces…- Sabía que ahora era el momento cuando, se supone, que yo digo algo con sentido, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, Nunca pensé sentir estos nervios antes.

-Tu querías hablar… así que vamos a hablar- dijo sin mirarme.

-Ok, vamos a hablar- ¿Por qué no podía decir nada?

-Escucha nerd… Estoy empezando a perder mi paciencia aquí, ¿Sí?, así que ¡deja de darle vueltas!- Explotó, pero estaba agradecido de que lo haya hecho, eso ayudaría de alguna manera a romper el hielo entre nosotros.

-Bien Puckett- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien Benson- Me sonrió de vuelta.

-Okay….-

-Amigo, sí dices Okay otra vez, ¡voy a olvidar lo mucho que disfruté de nuestra pequeña "sesión" y te patearé la bolas!- Reí; ella sabía cómo romper la tensión.

-Bien. Okay… ¡Espera! - Levanté mis manos cuando ella trató de golpearme – En primer lugar, ya aceptaste una segunda cita, ¿Verdad? Así que eso significa que vamos a ir a lugares, en segundo lugar, Me gustaría saber desde cuando te gusto, y en tercer lugar, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? Así que comienza- Traté de recuperar el aliento.

Sam me miró y luego miró sus manos. Estaba tan nerviosa como yo lo estaba, tal vez incluso más. Esto no iba a ser fácil para ella. Lo sabía, pero si nosotros queríamos que esto funcionare, teníamos que hablar de esto. Estaba un poco curioso de saber la historia completa, antes del encierro no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Sam pudiera tener este tipo de sentimientos hacia mí. Bueno, ella era una buena mentirosa, y sabía cómo esconder sus sentimientos muy bien, entonces estaba curioso de saber ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué decidió expresar estos sentimientos ahora?

Sam tomó una respiración profunda y frunció el ceño. Eso me preocupó un poco, ella estaba pensando… sí tan solo pudiera leer su mente ahora.

-Okay. Primero, sí, Quiero salir contigo de nuevo rey de los nerds- ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa- Segundo, Creo que empezaste a gustarme esa noche en la salida de incendios-

¿Qué? ¿Salida de incendios?... Nuestro primer beso… eso fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no dijo nada antes?

-Sam… eso fue… Wow, Eso fue hace años. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – Estaba en Shock, cuando me enteré que yo le gustaba pensé que era algo nuevo, reciente, después de todo ambos estábamos creciendo y las cosas cambian… Estaba tan equivocado.

-Lo sé okay- Ella miró mi ventana- No fue fácil para mi Benson, Sentir lo que siento por ti… quiero decir, tu eres… tú- Me apuntó. Debía estar ofendido, pero estaba tan concentrado en lo que ella estaba diciendo que no me importó su insulto- Y no olvidemos que tú estabas enamorado de mi mejor amiga, eso también cuenta-

Mierda. Lo estaba. ¡Maldición! Eres tan Nub Benson. Pero espera… No estaba enamorado de ella, era solo un flechazo, pero antes no sabía la diferencia. Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo mucho que la había herido.

-Sam…- Quería decirle algo que reparara todo, quería decirle algo que le dejara saber cómo me sentía pero ella levantó su mano pidiéndome que no diga nada.

-Déjame terminar ¿Sí? Estaba tratando con el hecho de que estaba enamorada de ti, tal vez no enamorada aún, sólo muy atraída. De todos modos, no quería que me gustaras, no es como yo lo había planeado. Estaba tratando con tantos sentimientos que no había conocido antes, Vamos, Soy Sam Puckett, no soy una cursi, femenina, chica adolescente que anda haciendo el tonto y actúa toda tonta y enamorada con nadie. Y tú eres el rey de los nerds. Enfrentémoslo Benson, no lucías ni la mitad de candente que luces ahora…- Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que dijo eso.

Decidí dejarlo pasar, por ahora, estaba más interesado en lo que ella estaba diciendo de todas formas, pero no iba a olvidarlo. Ella piensa que soy Candente… bueno pienso que ella también es candente, así que… estamos a mano.

-Como sea… Estaba en negación; de hecho no sabía cómo me sentía, no estaba segura, hasta el estúpido baile de las chicas eligen, esa noche cambió todo-

* * *

><p>~ Sam POV~<p>

Estaba en el camino. No había vuelta atrás. No soy el tipo de chica que le gusta hablar de estas tonterías, pero no tenía otra opción. Lo había pedido la noche que lo besé, pero no me arrepiento. Además, el Nerd merece algunas respuestas. Sam Puckett no habla de sentimientos, ella da golpes y patadas, pero no tiene ninguna oportunidad en contra esos ojos color chocolate. Son tan dulces y profundos, que le hacen querer ahogarse en ellos. Por supuesto ella no es una cobarde, así no es ella, y no cambiará por nadie, pero ahora es momento de ser honesta, por primera vez en su vida, tiene que decir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, Quizá esta vez las cosas pueden realmente funcionar para ella, ¿Quién sabe?

-Te vi bailar con Carly. Hasta esa noche estaba muy segura de que nada podría pasar entre nosotros dos, así que nunca me preocupé por eso. Pero cuando los vi bailar, mi corazón dolió, y supe que podría perderte. No te tenía… sólo pensaba que de alguna manera me pertenecías, para torturarte o lo que sea. Pero pensaba que eras mío, hasta esa noche. Esa noche tuve miedo de perderte, y supe lo que sentía-

Me detuve por aire y lo miré. Él estaba estupefacto. El rey de los nerds estaba sin palabras. Sabía que esto para él era más de lo que podía tomar. Unos incómodos segundos después, él se giró para mirarme de nuevo.

-Continua- Dijo casi en un susurro.

- Después empezaron a salir. Sabía que no iban a durar, lo sabía, o por lo menos quería creer eso- Ya que estaba por ese camino, iba a decir todo y ver qué pasaba.

-Sólo necesito que sepas que cuando te dije que eras el tocino de Carly, no estaba hablando por celos, lo dije porque me preocupabas, ella iba a hacerte daño, y las cosas iban a ser difíciles entre nosotros, todos nosotros. Tú tendrías el corazón roto y yo la odiaría por romper tu corazón, y no puedo odiar a Carly, ella es mi mejor amiga. En fin… no estaba pensando en dejarte saber sobre mis sentimientos, de hecho tenía la intención de ocultarlos hasta que se fueran. Ese era mi plan. Supongo que no funcionó-

Sip, no funcionó. Esa noche del encierro, cuando fui atrapada por Carly y Freddie, realmente pensé en lo que ella dijo sobre hacer mi movimiento, quería desesperadamente saber si él se sentía de la misma forma que yo, entonces perdí el control e hice lo que hice.

-Pero ¿Por qué ahora? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué me besaste ahora? – Su voz me trajo de vuelta a realidad.

-No lo sé, últimamente, se me estaba haciendo difícil ocultar mis sentimientos. Antes era fácil, porque no estábamos tan cerca como ahora, era fácil cuando te veía como enemigo, ahora es diferente, eres mi mejor amigo- Me sonrió. Esa sexy sonrisa torcida, derritió mi corazón sólo un poco, por qué soy Sam Puckett y soy fuerte.

-También eres mi mejor amiga- tomó mi mano.

- Todo es tu culpa- trataba de ver dentro de sus ojos cafés, estaba hablando con ellos, pero creo que lo dije un poco demasiado fuerte… o más alto de lo que debería.

-¿Disculpa?- se rió.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en voz alta. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir- aparté la mirada tratando de no perderme en sus ojos.

-Sam…- él giró su cuerpo así que estaba frente a mí, aun sosteniendo mi mano él tocó mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo- Desde esa noche en el encierro, mi mente ha corrido a mil por hora. Tengo tantos sentimientos en mi interior… y todos ellos son sobre ti. Desde nuestra primera cita supe que quería y como me sentía, ahora estoy seguro. Tu solías hacer de mi vida un infierno, pero me di cuenta de que no podría vivir sin tu crueldad e insultos, por qué sé, siempre lo supe, de que nunca quisiste herirme realmente. No quiero ser todo cursi y romántico, porque sé que no te gusta y a mí tampoco, así que solo voy a decir esto: Tú significas mucho para mí, eres divertida, y hermosa, y loca, de buena manera, y no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a como estaban antes, me gusta el nuevo camino que estamos caminando juntos. Esa es la manera que quiero… pero…-

PERO, esa maldita palabra hizo a mi corazón doler. Estaba empezando a sentir esperanza, él debió percatarse del dolor en mis ojos porque sonrió ampliamente antes de abrir su boca para hablar de nuevo.

-Pero no quiero apresurar nada, no quiero arriesgar lo que tenemos, y nunca haré eso. Así que aquí es donde yo debo decir: Debemos salir, una, dos, tres veces, antes de definir nuestra situación, sin embargo, déjame ser claro, vamos a salir el uno con el otro y sólo el uno con el otro, ¡Exclusivamente!- Enfatizó la última palabra.

-Ah ¡Benson! ¡Qué fastidio! ¡Estaba planeando pedirle a Pete salir mientras resolvíamos esto!- Reí y él sólo me fulminó con la mirada.

-Hablo enserio Sam. Es solo tú y yo. ¡Tú, yo y nadie más! ¿Entendido?- me gustaba cuando él actuaba todo mandón, era sexy, pero nunca lo admitiría a él, o a cualquier persona.

-Entendido- asentí

Él sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera, amplia y cálida que me hizo querer besarlo. Tal vez, sólo por esta vez, pueda realmente tener algo que quiero.

**No les dejo adelanto porque me tengo que ir rápido :s sorry, pero mañana actualizo lo más temprano que puedaaa… byeeee.. nos vemos uhmm… mañana! Hahha (: **

**Reviews! Please! **


	18. Voy a la escuela

**Holaaa, aquí estoy de nuevo muajajajajja okno .-. hahaha :D ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien eeh! Hahaha bueno aquí esta el capitulo 18 :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO hahaha en este capitulo hay de todo!, amor, CELOS, chismes, CELOS!, descubrirán personas, CELOS.. y mucho más hahahaha bueno… mejor les dejoo, nos vemos abajitooo wojooo.**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: ****Capítulo un poco fuerte, Léanlo Bajo su Responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>Voy a la escuela.<p>

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia el casillero en medio del de Carly y el de Sam. Carly se fue hablando entusiasmadamente con Brad acerca de algo que no me importaba lo suficiente como para prestar atención, mientras tanto Sam y yo estábamos en silencio. Nuestras manos se rozaron un par de veces, que no eran suficientes para mí, quería tomarla de la mano, pero no podía. Decidimos que tomaríamos las cosas lento y dejar que toda la escuela supiera sobre nosotros no era parte del plan. Nos pusimos de acuerdo en que seríamos nosotros mismos delante de la gente, sólo que ahora podíamos mirarnos y podíamos saber cómo nos sentimos. Cuando estábamos solos, pasaba la parte divertida; podíamos tener nuestra pequeña sesión de besos, bromear y hablar. Por su puesto Sam insistió en mantener los apodos que tenía para mí, y de vez en cuando me daba un puñetazo en broma. No me importaba, de esa manera somos y no quiero cambiar nada. Aunque decidimos seguir saliendo, nunca decidimos donde ir o cuando, pero yo tenía planes. La primera vez que la invité a salir planee un montón de cosas que sabía que a ella le gustarían.

Caminamos juntos a la escuela, pero no de una manera romántica. Nos encontramos con Brad en Licuados locos y nos dirigimos a la escuela. La mayor parte del tiempo actuamos normal, como los viejos Sam y Freddie, porque aunque estábamos juntos nosotros éramos los mismos. No esperaba que Sam actuara toda sensible y encantadora conmigo, no quería eso y sabía que ella tampoco. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión esta mañana, como las que teníamos antes, sólo que esta vez nuestros ojos se encontraron y compartimos lo que realmente queríamos decir el uno al otro con esa mirada. Por supuesto, después ella golpeó mi brazo; rodé los ojos y traté de no sonreír. Ella era la misma Sam y yo era el mismo Freddie. Eso no podría cambiar.

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando escuché a Carly gritarle a Wendy.

-¡Wendy!- Ella gritó su nombre.

-¡hola chicos!- Wendy caminó hacia nosotros- oh Tengo algo que decirte- le dijo a Carly

-Ok… ¡Vamos Sam!- Ella arrastró a Sam con ella.

Sabía que Sam no quería ir, ella odiaba los chismes, y todo lo que Carly y Wendy hacían juntas era chismear sobre chicos o cualquier cosa. Sam me miró sobre su hombro y gimió. Yo reí entre dientes. Lo siento Sam… ¡No puedo Salvarte!

- Tienes la cabeza en las nubes- La voz de Brad no hizo que apartara la mirada de la espalda de Sam. Ella tiene un gran trasero.

-Si- Dije sin mirarlo- Supongo…-

* * *

><p>~General POV~<p>

-Ella no está ahí ahora- La chica de pelo rojo le dijo a su amiga morena.

-¡Genial! Iré a hablar con él- Ella se puso algo de brillo labial y se dio una mirada en el espejo- ¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó a su amiga

-Luces… "Follable"- La chica de pelo rojo se encogió de hombros.

-Genial… ahí voy- La morena se acomodó sus senos y caminó hacia Freddie.

Él estaba apoyado en su casillero hablando con un chico rubio. Ella no se preocupaba por el rubio, sus ojos estaban en Freddie Benson… ¿Quién sabía que podría ser tan atractivo? Mientras caminaba hacia el chico posó sus ojos en el torso. Parecía estar creciendo bastante bien, se preguntó cómo se vería sin camisa. Eso sería fácil de averiguar, pensó. Al igual que una leona que se acerca a su presa, cuidadosa y feroz. Ella tenía los ojos en él. Su objetivo era seducir y conquistar. Será como un pedazo de pastel, pensó. Él se reía de algo, y ella no podía dejar de encontrar su sonrisa Sexy. Se acercó a él, él no la vio en un primer momento, por lo que se aclaró la garganta.

-Hola Freddie- Ella saludó con entusiasmo

-Hola… Patrice- él tenía un tono casual en la voz, pero eso no le importó, ella estaba ahí para tomar el premio mayor, sin importar el costo.

* * *

><p>~Brad POV~<p>

Había visto a esa chica un par de veces en la escuela. Ella era una morena candente, de eso no había duda, pero había algo en ella. No podía explicarlo, pero cuando ella se acercó tenía esa mirada rara en sus ojos que me hizo pensar que estaba planeando algo. Ella elogió a Freddie y me ignoró por completo hasta que nos presentaron.

-Hola… él es Brad, es nuevo. Brad ella es Patrice- Nos presentó.

Ella me dio un educado y rápido apretón de manos. No puedo explicarlo, pero cuando me miró fue como si quisiera que me fuera. Tenía esa mirada en su cara que decía "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Yo sólo actué educado e ignoré mis instintos. Ella continuó mirando a Freddie como si él fuera un pedazo de carne. Ella no me gustaba. Desde este momento supe que ella no tenía buenas intenciones.

-¿Entonces? Sé que las cosas terminaron un poco raras la última vez que nos vimos- Ella miró hacia abajo arrepentida, pero no de buena manera.

-Está bien- él sonrió como si no fuera la gran cosa. Claramente Freddie no se había percatado que estaba planeando algo.

-No, no lo está… Así que pensé que tal vez podría arreglarlo de alguna manera- Dijo ella con un tono coqueto.

-No es necesario- dijo él, de nuevo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Vamos Freddie, déjame hacer algo. Realmente me siento mal- ella hizo un mohín. Maldición, esa chica estaba cocinando algo, y no era algo bueno.

-Está bien Patrice, en serio, no necesitas hacer nada, está bien- rió.

-No… no es así- Freddie era un buen chico, como un caballero de brillante armadura que siempre va al rescate de damiselas en peligro, sólo que esta vez la damisela era el peligro.

-Entonces déjame hacer algo por ti- Ella se acercó y tocó su pecho con un dedo. Estaba coqueteando con él- Vamos, estoy segura de que hay algo que pueda hacer por ti-

Para hacer las cosas aún peor, Sam caminaba hacia nosotros con los puños apretados, lista para golpear. Lucía como Chuck Norris antes de empezar a patear traseros- Pobre chica, va a perder esa bonita cara que tiene. Freddie no se percató de Sam, pero él empujó la mano de la chica de todos modos.

-¿Quieres hacer algo por mí…? Sólo no te sigas sintiendo mal y estaremos bien- le dio un apretón de manos educado para después alejarse rápidamente de ella.

La chica no lucía muy contenta; supongo que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Sam se acercó a nosotros, podía ver el humo salir de su nariz y orejas. Ella estaba molesta.

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Yo estaba terminando de aburrirme de la conversación de Carly y Wendy cuando vi a esa sucia perra acercarse al idiota. Primero pensé que solo pasaría a su lado, entonces ella se detuvo a hablar con él. Vi que Freddie le presentaba a Brad, y me relajé un poco, tal vez ella sólo quería conocer a Brad, pero cuando vi que ella lo ignoró y regresó su mirada a mi idiota sentí la rabia hervir fuertemente dentro de mí. Traté de controlarme; tal vez ella sólo quisiera preguntarle algo sobre alguna clase con él, sí actuaba de forma estúpida por nada podría echar a perder esto que estamos empezando. Así que esperé pacientemente para ver de qué se trataba. Carly y Wendy no estaban prestando ninguna atención; ellas estaban bastante entretenidas en cualquier cosa de la que estuvieran hablando. Traté de estar bien, incluso si mis ojos estaban haciendo hoyos en la cabeza de la morena. Cuando vi que ella puso un dedo en el pecho de Freddie dejé de aparentar y caminé hacia ellos. Freddie no me vio, pero Brad sí y lucía preocupado. Miré que Freddie alejó la mano de la chica y le dio un educado apretón de manos. ¡Ese es mi chico! Sin embargo, la maldita chica no se fue, se quedó ahí, debía de ser de esas perras que nunca se rinden, no sabía de qué demonios le estaba hablando, ¡pero eso no me impidió querer golpearla! Ella empezó a jugar con su cabello y lo supe; ella le estaba coqueteando. Las chicas, excepto yo por supuesto, hacen eso cuando quieren coquetear con un chico, sin embargo Freddie no se dio por aludido, él estaba actuando muy casual y educado. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos sentí que mi cuerpo se relajó. Me dio una de sus dulces sonrisas que yo odiaba, y supe que cualquier maldita cosa que ella estuviera tratando de conseguir, ya era mío.

-Hola- dije tratando de sonar amenazante, quería que era zorra se alejara.

-Hola Sam- Freddie me dio una sonrisa tonta y le sonreí de vuelta.

-Hola, ¿Sam verdad?- La perra actuaba como si no me conociera. ¡Todos conocen a mamá! Pero sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo; estaba tratando de actuar superior, como si mi existencia no importara, ¡Pues jódete!

-Sí, ¿y tú eres…?- Decidí jugar su pequeño juego.

-Patrice- dijo mirándome como si fuera una vagabunda o algo.

-Interesante- Miré a Freddie- Vamos idiota, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo- antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo agarré la mano de Freddie y me alejé con él.

-¡Sam, las clases están por empezar!- Se quejó.

-No me importa Benson, tu vienes conmigo- Dije arrastrándolo fuera del pasillo.

-¿Dónde vamos?- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme todo tan difícil Benson?

-Vamos a tener una pequeña sesión debajo de las gradas- antes de que pudiera responder lo empujé bajo las gradas y ataqué su boca.

Él era mío y sólo mío. Ninguna perra va a tocar lo que es de Sam Puckett. Sí se atrevía, le rompería todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que tal les parecio? Muchos celos no? Hahaha bueno… quiero decirles que estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, pero no se tengo muchas ideas pero no se como acomodarlas, recién termine el primer capitulo, la verdad es el primer fic que hago… y no se si este bien :s Se trata después del capitulo de iLove you. Habrá mucho drama muajajaja :D espero que me salga bien. Jiji bueno hoy si les dejo continuación porque tengo tiempo y estoy de buen humor (:<strong>

Continuación:

-Sam… Sam… Vamos a hablar

-¿Qué rayos idiota?- dijo mirando alrededor para ver qué pasaba.

-Yo debería ser el que te pregunte eso. ¿Qué pasa Sam? Estuvimos de acuerdo de mantener esto en secreto por un tiempo ¿y ahora quieres hacerlo en medio de la escuela?-

-Cállate- Me besó de nuevo- Ahora vamos- Agarró mi mano y me arrastró fuera. -¡AHÁ!- Grité-

-¡Cielos Shay!- Sam puso una mano sobre su pucho.

-¡No puedo creer que te saltaste la clase Fredward Benson!- No me importaba si sonaba como la señora Benson, ¡Freddie no podía faltar a clases y punto!

-¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ustedes dos?- Les pregunté.

- Nada…- él respondió

-¿Por qué fue eso?- él se frotó el lugar donde ella lo golpeó.

-¡Por hacerme esto!- apuntó el chupetón.

-Lo siento- dijo luciendo arrepentido.


	19. Celos I

**Holaaa, bueno aquí esta el capitulo 19, bueno aca hay más celos o igual, hahaha :D pero bueeno esta lindo el cap. Me gustan que hayan celos hahaha (: bueno los dejoo, hahha byeee. A noo! Abajito los veo.**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: ****Capítulo un poco fuerte, Léanlo Bajo su Responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>Celos I<p>

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV ~<p>

Las manos de Sam estaban dentro de mi camisa explorando mi "Six Pack" y mi espalda. Yo tenía una mano en su bolsillo trasero y la otra en sus costillas, justo debajo de su pecho. No sabía si debía tocarla ahí, tal vez ella se molestaría y me patearía las bolas. No podía correr ese riesgo. Ella movió su mano de mi estómago para jalar mi cabello. Gemí. A ella le gustaba lo rudo, a mí también. Aunque besarla era increíble, no podía entender porque me arrastró hasta aquí y me atacó. No es que no me gustara… porque me gustaba mucho, ese es el problema, nos pusimos de acuerdo en dejar nuestra relación fuera de la escuela y ahora me ataca en la propiedad de la escuela, eso era un poco confuso. Si pudiera, me gustaría preguntarle porque hizo eso, pero ella no me daba ni un momento para respirar. Nunca lo habíamos hecho de esta manera antes, había algo en sus besos y la forma en que estaba tocando que la hacía parecer hambrienta, casi desesperada por demostrar algo. No sabía qué, pero sé que ella no tiene que demostrarme nada, ya estoy enganchado.

La aparté sólo un poco para que pudiéramos hablar. Trataba de hacer que me mirara, pero ella empezó a besar mi cuello.

-Sam… Sam… Vamos a hablar- Fue una petición débil; No quería que ella detuviera lo que me estaba haciendo.

Ella agarró ambos lados de mi cara y me besó de nuevo. Succionó mi lengua y mordió la punta. Una sensación electrificante corrió por todo mi cuerpo. Tenía que admitir que cada vez que nos besábamos o tocábamos sentía fuego en mi corazón haciéndome sentir mareado y cómodo al mismo tiempo. Sin mencionar que tan caliente me sentía. Ella era perfecta. Cada pulgada de sus curvas era perfecto, y me sorprendía lo bien que parecíamos encajar. Cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos, era como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que se complementaban la una a la otra, en todos los sentidos. La presioné contra la superficie más cercana que pude encontrar. Por mucho que estuviera disfrutando nuestra pequeña y acalorada sesión, necesitaba hablar con ella, por lo que la inmovilicé contra la barra de metal, sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, casi suplicándome que le besara el cuello. Estuve tentado por su piel pálida, puedo recordar que tan suave era, y por un breve instante perdí el control y hundí los dientes en su maravilloso cuello. Sam gimió fuerte y se frotó contra mí desesperadamente. Continué succionando, mordiendo y lamiendo hasta que no pude soportarlo más. Necesitaba alejarme de ella, o no sería capaz de detenerme.

Me alejé rápidamente y liberé sus manos. Ella me miró confundida.

-¿Qué rayos idiota?- dijo mirando alrededor para ver qué pasaba.

-Yo debería ser el que te pregunte eso. ¿Qué pasa Sam? Estuvimos de acuerdo de mantener esto en secreto por un tiempo ¿y ahora quieres hacerlo en medio de la escuela?-

-Primero…- Ella tomó una respiración profunda y arregló su cabello revuelto- Estamos detrás de las gradas, segundo, estamos manteniendo el secreto mientras que nadie nos vea. Y tercero… bueno sólo quería hacerlo- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sólo quisiste hacerlo?- Le pregunté. Algo en esa excusa no me convencía del todo.

-Si… ya sabes…- Se acercó a mí y empezó a jugar con el cabello detrás de mí cuello- Sólo quería hacerlo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-

-No… en absoluto, de hecho, podría hacer esto por siempre- Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sabía que lo que me estaba diciendo era una mentira, pero esperaré hasta que ella quisiera decirme lo que estaba mal.

-Uh Benson… No hagas promesas que no puedas mantener- Sonrió.

-¿No puedo mantener?- Empecé a besar su clavícula. Succioné tan fuerte que hice una marca- ¿Estás segura que no puedo?- le pregunté.

-Cállate- Me besó de nuevo- Ahora vamos- Agarró mi mano y me arrastró fuera.

* * *

><p>~Carly POV~<p>

Inventé una excusa para salir del salón. Estaba buscando a Sam y a Freddie quienes habían decidido saltarse la clase una semana antes del examen. Sam siempre se saltaba las clases, eso no era gran cosa, pero Freddie nunca lo hacía, él era un buen estudiante y yo estaba asustada de que Sam lo arrastrara al lado oscuro. No me malinterpreten, Amo a mi mejor amiga, pero no permitiré que se lleve a Freddie a él lado malo, él es un estudiante de dieces y mientras esté viva él seguirá así. Miré en todos los lugares que pensé que podrían estar, y nada. En el proceso tuve que esconderme del señor Howard un par de veces dentro del armario del conserje. Empezaba a preocuparme ¿dónde demonios podrían estar? Mi preocupación sobre su ubicación fue remplazada por el sentimiento de "QUÉ DEMONIOS". Vi a Sam y a Freddie entrar a escondidas a la escuela. Me aproximé a ellos rápidamente.

-¡AHÁ!- Grité-

-¡Cielos Shay!- Sam puso una mano sobre su pucho.

-sí… ¡Cielos Carly!- Freddie trataba de calmarse.

-¡No puedo creer que te saltaste la clase Fredward Benson!- No me importaba si sonaba como la señora Benson, ¡Freddie no podía faltar a clases y punto!

-Lo siento mamá- él me dio una mirada de "¿eres mi madre ahora?". Lo ignoré.

Poco a poco empecé a darme cuenta de sus características. Sus labios estaban hinchados, su camisa estaba arrugada y tenía "cabello de sexo".

-¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ustedes dos?- Les pregunté.

-Nada- él respondió.

-Oh… ¿nada? ¿Entonces por qué tienes cabello de Sexo?- Le acusé.

-¿Cabello de Sexo?- Preguntó Sam.

Esa fue la primera vez que la miré, estaba realmente enojada con que él se saltó la clase como para fijarme en ella. La primera cosa que pude ver fue la marca oscura en su cuello. Evidencia… ¡EW, un chupetón!

-¡Tienes un chupetón!- Grité sin importarme quién podría escuchar.

-Shh… ¡Cállate Shay!- Ella me calló- Y no tengo ningún chupetón. ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó a Freddie amenazantemente. Cuando apartó la mirada con culpa, ella corrió a su casillero y sacó un pequeño espejo- ¿Qué demonios idiota?-

-Te estabas frotándote contra mí. ¡Perdí el control!- Se defendió.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Cubrí mis oídos. No NECESITO y no QUIERO saber acerca de su sucia sesión- ¡No necesito saber sobre su vida sexual!-

-¡No tenemos una vida sexual!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo- Sam golpeó el hombro de Freddie.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- él se frotó el lugar donde ella lo golpeó.

-¡Por hacerme esto!- apuntó el chupetón.

-Lo siento- dijo luciendo arrepentido.

-Como sea- Le dije a los dos, justo en ese momento la campana sonó- Está bien, Sam tu vienes conmigo, arreglaré esto y Freddie… Ve al salón o lo que sea-

Arrastré a Sam fuera de ahí conmigo dejando a Freddie sólo. No miré atrás para ver si él se movía o no, de hecho aún estaba enojada con él por saltarse la clase.

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

-¿Se quitó?- le pregunté a Carly

Ella asintió, no me estaba mirando a la cara y me preguntaba el por qué.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté.

-No puedes hacer eso- Dijo alejando su maquillaje.

¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¿Qué? ¿Hacer qué? ¿Besarme con el Nub?- le pregunté irritada.

-No, Eso puedes hacerlo. ¡Lo qué no puedes es hacer que él se salte una clase antes del examen Sam! Eso no está bien. Sabes lo buen estudiante que es Freddie- ella parecía sinceramente preocupada.

-Lo sé. Te prometo que solo haré que se salte las clases ¡tres semanas antes del examen!- Me reí entre dientes.

- ¡No estoy bromeando!- Se quejó.

-Lo sé niña. Me controlaré. ¡Lo prometo!- Crucé mis dedos.

* * *

><p>~Patrice POV~<p>

¡Ese demonio rubio arruinó todo! A veces pienso que ella tiene algo con Freddie, siempre está a su alrededor y encima de él. Pero si así era no podía culparla, de hecho él era muy candente. Vi que entró al gimnasio, llevaba una camisa gris y pantalones cortos. Se mostraban sus bíceps, definitivamente, ahora tenía un mejor vistazo de esos bebés. Ya no era el chico escuálido y pequeño al que solía pasar por alto en el ascensor. Era casi un hombre. Por su puesto de "casi" porque estoy bastante segura de que no ha estado de verdad con una mujer, porque ningún chico se convierte en hombre hasta haber estado con una chica como yo. Mis ojos se movieron de su torso hasta abajo en sus pantalones cortos. Él tenía un volumen agradable ahí. Estoy muy segura de que su "equipo" debe estar igual de bien que el resto de él.

El plan A falló por aquella marimacha ridícula, pero ella no está cerca ahora, tal vez sea hora de un nuevo intento. Comencé a caminar hacia él, moviendo las caderas y haciendo rebotar mis pechos apropósito. Cada chico del gimnasio babeaba por mí pero él…; sus ojos buscaban algo, o alguien entre la multitud. Tiré de mi cabello de una manera sexy y continué mi camino hacia él. Él no me miraba. ¡Maldito chico! Pero no me doy por vencida. Estaba ya casi llegando a él, a punto de hacer que se le cayera la baba por mí como cualquier otro chico de la escuela, cuando algo duro me golpeó en la cabeza. Sentí un agudo dolor y caí al suelo.

Estoy muy segura de que me quedé en blanco por un segundo, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo era a Freddie tratando de ponerme en pie.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó.

-Si… yo…- Me froté la cabeza.

-Lo siento- Escuché decir a una voz familiar.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarla. Podría jurar que ella tenía una sonrisa en su cara, pero el dolor no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Freddie me ayudó a mantenerme en pie así pude ver su cara ahora. Sam Puckett. ¡Maldita Perra! ¡Me golpeó con el balón! Oh… Ella pagará por esto. Me agarré del musculoso hombro de Freddie y doblé mis rodillas hacienda que él me abrazara para sostenerme. Podía ver la furia escrita en toda su cara, así que le di una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de mirarlo. Esa perra loca va a conseguir lo que se merece.

Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme cómoda en sus brazos, el señor Hodges, nuestro maestro de gimnasia, me agarró el brazo y me alejó del agarre de Freddie.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó analizándome.

-¡Estoy bien!- dije molesta tratando de liberarme de su agarre.

-Nop… ese es un chichón- apretó el agarre de mi brazo- Vamos-

-No… ¡eso no es necesario!- Insistí, pero el maestro me llevó fuera del gimnasio de todas maneras.

Lo último que vi fueron los simpáticos ojos de Freddie Benson y la significativa sonrisa de Sam Puckett. Incluso tuvo el descaro de decirme adiós. ¡AH! ¡Esa perra! No se va a meter en mi camino.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? Hahaha bonito no *-* hahaha bueno, como verán ya publique mi nuevo fic, hecho exclusivamente por mí haha, búsquenlo se llama: "Te quedaste en mi" El titulo me gustó así que lo puse :D bueno me despido byee.<strong>

Continuación:

-¿Sam?- Freddie giró su cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Qué?- me encogí de hombros inocentemente.

-¿Hiciste eso a propósito?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Uh… ¿nos estamos poniendo celosos?-

-¡Sí!-

-Pensé que querían guardar esto entre ustedes dos-

-Tienes razón… lo siento Sam- Sus mejillas se tornaron carmín.

-¿Por qué estás tardando mucho nerd?- me susurró.

-¿Pasa algo Puckett?- Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- Escuché que gritó.

-¡Benson, Dame eso!


	20. Celos II

**Holaaa, sorry por la demora, esque no tenía mucho tiempo para entrar, además tengo que editar videos hahaha y el último edite y se me recalentó mi compu y se apagó Grrr… ahora tengo que hacerlo de nuevo ¬¬ bueno… pero lo importante es que ya actulize jiji.. bueno… les dejo con el capitulo (:**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: ****Capítulo un poco fuerte, Léanlo Bajo su Responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>Celos II<p>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Por fuera estaba actuando normal, pero por dentro estaba como: HAHA-HAHA-HAHA ¡Toma eso Perra! Nadie toca la propiedad de Sam Puckett y sale ileso. Freddie Benson me pertenecía, y aunque no tenía la intención de que la gente sepa eso ahora, no quería decir que perras cualquieras pudieran intentar tener contacto con él. Pasé años compitiendo con Carly por su atención, ahora que era todo mío, no hay manera de que yo deje que nadie se interponga entre nosotros. Especialmente esa chica Patrice. La conocía, mejor aún, conocía a las de su tipo. Ella era una perra, juega sucio, bueno yo también lo hago. ¡Joder! Soy Sam Puckett. Nadie se mete conmigo.

-¿Sam?- Freddie giró su cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Qué?- me encogí de hombros inocentemente.

-¿Hiciste eso a propósito?- se cruzó de brazos.

-No… quería lanzarte a ti; supongo que estaba un poco distraída con los bíceps de John Simmons- sonreí y vi la cara de Freddie volverse roja de furia – Relájate idiota, no es mí tipo-

-Mejor que no lo sea- dijo enojado.

-Uh… ¿nos estamos poniendo celosos?- me burle, pero la verdad es que estaba aliviada de no ser la única capaz de sentir celos en esta relación.

-¡Sí!- Agarró mi brazo y me acercó a él.

Gemí. Era realmente candente ver esa rabia en sus ojos. Freddie me miraba con una mezcla de lujuria y rabia en sus ojos que me encendieron. Tenía esa mirada que decía "Eres mía" y eso me gustó. No es como si él fuera a enterarse de que me hizo sentir toda confundida por dentro. Sus ojos hacían un recorrido mental de cada pulgada de mi cuerpo y me sentí derretir. El hecho de que él me quisiera toda para él me hacía sentir confiada y segura. Odiaba sentirme débil e insegura; odiaba sentir celos y estar asustada. No estaba lista para admitir, ni siquiera a mí misma, que él significaba mucho para mí que no podría soportar perderlo. Lo sé, lo sé, eso no era propio de mí, pero era verdad; viví tanto tiempo con la certeza de que él nunca sería mío, que cuando la vida me probaba lo contrario lo estropeaba.

Estaba asombrada con sus ojos chocolate y la forma que me hacía sentir. A una parte de mí le disgustaba un poco, pero la otra parte sólo se limitaba creer que esto estaba destinado a ser. Él apretó el agarre de mi mano, pero no lo suficiente para lastimarme. Quería besarlo y dejar que todos supieran que él me pertenecía, para probar a cada chica de la escuela que Freddie Benson le pertenecía a Sam Puckett. Estaba en eso cuando la voz de Carly llegó a mis oídos.

-¿Chicos?- Ella se acercó a mí.

Freddie no me dejó ir ni siquiera cuando rompí el contacto visual.

-¿sí Carly?- pregunté.

-Pensé que querían guardar esto entre ustedes dos-

-queremos-

-Bien… entonces mejor deja ir a Freddie, la gente está empezando a notarlo- su afirmación despertó a Freddie de su ensoñación y liberó mi brazo.

-Tienes razón… lo siento Sam- Sus mejillas se tornaron carmín.

-Nah… está bien Nub, me las pagarás luego- sonreí.

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

No sé qué me está pasando. No se suponía que actuara todo íntimo con Sam frente a toda la escuela, pero algo en su declaración me hizo enojar, casi estaba fuera de mí. Sabía que estaba bromeando, a Sam nunca le gustaría John Simmons, era un deportista descerebrado, que era más del tipo de Carly, pero la idea de que a Sam le gustara otro me hizo hervir de rabia, ¡Por el amor de Cristo ella era mía! Bueno… no dejare que ella lo sepa, de lo contrario me asesinará. Al parecer nadie puede ser dueño de la grandiosa Sam Puckett, pero no me importaba. Estábamos construyendo algo, sabía que podía ser algo especial, y yo quiero ver como esto va a ir.

La señorita Briggs habló, como siempre, acerca de algo que no me importaba lo suficiente como para recordarlo, cuando Sam picó mis costillas. Él mínimo contacto de su cuerpo con el mío me hicieron relajarme un poco. Cada vez que Sam me tocaba, mi mente se llenaba con la certeza de que era yo del quien Sam estaba enamorada. ¡Yo, no John Simmons! Me dio un pedazo de papel.

_¡Eres tan Nub!_

Reí, sólo Sam me molesta durante clases para decirme Nub, y honestamente no me molestaba.

_¿Por qué no usas tu celular? Escribí y le devolví el papel. Esa es la vieja escuela._

_¡Batería baja idiota!_

Rodé mis ojos ante su pereza. Estoy muy seguro que olvidó cargarlo ¡De nuevo!

_Déjame adivinar, ¿olvidaste cargarlo? ¿Es eso? Le devolví el papel cuando la señorita Briggs se giró para escribir algo en el pizarrón._

_¡No te pases de vivo conmigo Benson!_

Me lanzó el papel. Oh Sam…

_Oh… ¿y qué si lo hago? Después de entregarle el papel una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi cara._

_Confía en mí idiota… No quieres saber_

Ella enfatizó el "no" con una pluma roja.

_Pruébame Puckett_

Sostuve el papel conmigo, no estaba seguro si debía entregárselo.

Se movió incómoda en su asiento. Sam empezó a molestarse y a picar mis costillas.

-¿Por qué estás tardando mucho nerd?- me susurró.

Reí por lo bajo. ¿Nos estamos poniendo un poco ansiosos? Huh… Es bueno saberlo… muy bueno. Me dio un codazo un par de veces pero yo aún sostenía el papel solo para molestarla. La señorita Briggs se giró a la clase.

-¿Pasa algo Puckett?- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Nop, sólo escuchaba tu hermosa voz mi querida Francine- Sam usaba su falso tono que sonaba un poco como una dama británica.

-¡Huh!- La mueca de la señorita Briggs era la cosa más fea que los ojos de alguien pudieran ver, y Sam se las arreglaba para hacer que torciera la cara y frunciera el ceño siempre.

La señorita Briggs se volvió de espaldas a nosotros y yo le devolví el papel a Sam. Ella me golpeó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- susurré frotando la parte de mi cabeza donde ella me golpeó.

-¡Por tomarte mucho tiempo para devolverme el papel!- Susurró cerca de mi oreja.

Sentí mi piel arder. Unos segundos después escuché a Sam reír. Sabía que había leído el papel. Ella estaba por devolverme el papel cuando la campana sonó.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- Escuché que gritó.

La señorita Briggs volvió a hacer una mueca, pero ya era demasiado tarde para quejarse, nosotros ya estábamos fuera del salón. Ella todavía tenía el papel en la mano cuando salimos de clases; choqué mi brazo con el de ella y le robé el papel.

-¡Benson, Dame eso!- ella trataba de alcanzar el papel pero yo era más alto.

-Vamos Sam, sólo quiero leer tu respuesta- sonreí.

-¡Benson! Dame ¡Eso!- Me golpeó el estómago.

Eso no dolió tanto como solía hacerlo, es sorprendente que en vez de lastimarme sólo me hacía cosquillas. Reí entre dientes y volví mi mirada a

ella. Sam estaba sosteniendo su mano y tenía el ceño fruncido. Le había dolido, inmediatamente me acerqué a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- Agarré su mano y empecé a buscar algún hueso roto.

-Sí… estoy bien… y tú eres…- ella uso su mano para golpearme la cara y la otra para agarrar el papel- ¡Estúpido!- se rió.

-Puckett…- Traté agarrar de nuevo el papel pero ella lo metió dentro de su camisa, justo entre sus pechos. Me costó tragar saliva. La idea de mis manos deslizándose dentro de su camisa para agarrar el papel de nuevo me estaba tentando, pero estábamos en medio de la escuela, y eso sería inapropiado.

-Si tanto lo quieres, ¿Por qué no vienes y lo tomas?- Ella puso sus dos manos dentro de sus bolsillos y arqueó la espalda hacia adelante.

Me lamí los labios y traté de estabilizar mi respiración. "Estamos en medio de la escuela, estamos en medio de la escuela" me dije a mi mismo. Trataba de recordar todo lo que mi madre me dijo sobre respetar a las mujeres y ser un caballero, pero eso no estaba funcionando, ella se estaba burlando de mí a propósito, se estaba divirtiendo torturándome. De repente, eso me golpeó, hoy ella me había "atacado" debajo de las gradas sin respeto alguno, eso quería decir que yo tenía el mismo derecho.

-Sam… no me tomes el pelo- Mi voz fue suave y ronca, y ella fue la única que escuchó.

-¿Por qué idiota? ¿No tienes agallas?- Ella arqueó su espalda un poco más haciéndome sentir una incomodidad en mis pantalones.

Mis ojos buscaron el armario del conserje, ella lo había pedido, iba a llevarla ahí y hacerla pagar por estar molestándome constantemente y por la tortura por la que me estaba haciendo pasar. Justo cuando vi el lugar donde iba a llevarla, alguien me dio una palmadita en el brazo.

-Hey- Ella me sonrió.

Quería maldecirla por interrumpir este momento, pero me recordé que era una persona educada.

-¡Hola Patrice! ¿Cómo está la cabeza?- escuché a Sam gruñir detrás de mí.

-Un poco adolorida- Se frotó la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Oh…- Sam se acercó a mí, tan cerca que podía sentir su pecho tocar mi espalda- Uh… ah… Sam quiere decirte algo- Trataba de actuar normal con la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Qué? ¡No tengo nada que decirle!- Se quejó.

-Sí, sí tienes. Di que lo sientes por su cabeza- Le exigí.

-¡Ya lo hice!- Se quejó.

-Está bien Freddie. Estoy segura de que ella no quiso hacerlo- le dio a Sam una sonrisa.

Esa fue una de las más falsas sonrisas que jamás he visto. Traté de empujar ese pensamiento lejos. ¿Por qué haría eso? Tal vez aún estaba molesta por el accidente en el gimnasio.

-Sí. No quise- La respuesta de Sam estaba llena de sarcasmo. Un momento… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Cuando Patrice abrió su boca para hablar, Carly puso sus brazos alrededor de Sam y yo.

-¡Hola Amiguitos! ¿Listos para recorrer el camino?- Ella nos abrazó.

-Sí, ¡Vamos!- Sam fulminó con la mirada a Patrice quien le hizo lo mismo.

-Adiós- me despedí con la mano de la morena quien me deslumbró con una gran sonrisa.

-Hasta luego Freddie- Ella me dio un guiño, Sam la fulminó con la mirada y Carly rodó los ojos.

Bien… ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? ¿Por qué siento como si fuera el único que no sabe?

-¿Carly?- Sam quitó el brazo de Carly de su hombro.

-¿Sí?- Carly mantuvo su brazo en mi hombro.

-No vuelvas a decir "amiguitos" de nuevo. Eso está tan fuera de onda- Masculló.

-Oh… Está bien- Carly miró hacia abajo.

-Y otra cosa…-

-¿Qué?- Levantó la mirada.

-¿Me puedes devolver al idiota?- ella puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-Lo siento- Carly me liberó y me empujó hacia Sam- Aquí tienes. Todo tuyo-

-Bien- Sam agarró mis bíceps y me empujó lejos.

-¿Qué? ¡Pensé que me querías!- Le puse mala cara.

-Y así es. ¡Quiero un caballito!- ella saltó a mi espalda sin previo aviso.

-Muy bien. ¿A dónde princesa?- Me ajusté al peso y empecé a caminar.

- ¡Con Carly!- envolvió sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de mi cuello.

-Okay Dokey-

**Jijiji…. Lindo el capitulo no? (: Buenooo me tengo que ir rápido más tarde voy a subir mi otro fic jojo bueno me voy… byeee! Sorry por no dejar continuación :( Dejen Reviews! (:**


	21. Celos III

**Holaaa, estoy entrando rapidito antes de que mi papá venga, como verán, mi hermana mañana tiene un importante examen para entrar a la universidad y pues mi papa dijo de que apaguen el internet que nadie entre y eso… pero como salio hahaha entre :D pero bueno les dejo con el cap:**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: ****Capítulo un poco fuerte, Léanlo Bajo su Responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>Celos III<p>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Esa maldita perra tenía los ojos en mi idiota. Ahora estaba segura. Ella se le estaba pegando. ¡Zorra! ¡Zorra sucia! La odio mucho. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse cuando pensé en ella en sus brazos, por su puesto, sabía que el Nub sólo estaba tratando de ayudarla, él era de esos chicos que abrían las puertas para ti y te ayudan cuando lo necesitas, ¡Y era mío! Todo mío. Lo sabía. Estaba segura de eso.

-Sam, ¿qué pasa?- Carly me preguntó cuándo casi rompí su tenedor.

-Oh… Nada- le respondí.

-Algo pasa- ella me conocía tan bien- Dime-

Tomé una respiración profunda, no tenía sentido ocultarle nada a Carly, de hecho pienso que ella podría ayudarme con este "pequeño problema"

-Es Patrice. ¿Conoces a Patrice?- Le pregunté.

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Ella está detrás de Freddie-

Ella rió. Realmente se estaba riendo de mi problema. ¿Qué tipo de amiga hace eso?

-No puede ser cierto Sam. Ustedes apenas empezaron a salir ¿y tú ya estás viendo cosas?- Se rió por lo bajo como si yo estuviera loca.

-¡No! ¡No estoy viendo cosas! Está ahí, es real, ¡Lo juro!- No quería sonar asustada pero supongo que lo hice porque Carly dejó de reír.

-oh… ¿Estás segura?- Me preguntó.

-Sí-

Le expliqué todo a Carly; ella sólo asintió con la cabeza todo el tiempo. La necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Estaba acostumbrada a competir con Carly por la atención de Freddie, y aunque me molestaba que ella soliera ganar, también sabía que ella nunca tuvo la intención. Esta chica era diferente, estaba dispuesta a pelear, ella quería la atención de Freddie, nunca tuve que competir con alguna chica por ningún chico antes, al menos no de esta manera. Estoy consciente de que ella es atractiva; es la clase de chica con la que cualquier chico quiere salir, o "follar" por lo menos, y yo… bueno no soy tan femenina y Sexy como ella. Tenía miedo. Yo lo tengo a él, y no quiero perderlo por ninguna Sucia morena. También soy consciente de que Freddie es muy aficionado de las morenas.

Me sentía tan estúpida ahora. No me quería sentir de esta manera. La cosa es… puedo ser dura por fuera, pero por dentro soy insegura, especialmente en el campo del amor. No estoy acostumbrada a estos sentimientos, no estoy acostumbrada a sentirme débil y vulnerable, no me gusta, no puedo dejar de creer que cuando las cosas van bien no pueden durar mucho, por lo menos no para mí. Toda mi vida he visto a la gente conquistar las cosas mientras que yo no tenía nada. Carly siempre tenía lo que ella quería, ella nunca tuvo que pelear por nada, y todo lo que ella tenía se lo daban en bandeja de plata. Incluso mi hermana Melanie, tenía más que yo, tenía cerebro, escuela privada, amigos y un futuro brillante. Yo estaba acostumbrada a nada, a tener menos que los demás, pero no esta vez. Esta vez era diferente, esta vez no podía sentarme y ver que alguien me robe al idiota. Nunca quise mucho, sólo comida y una buena siesta; He pasado mi vida contenta con lo que tenía, pero no más, no esta vez. Freddie no era algo que quería, él era todo lo que quería, esta vez voy a pelear por él.

-¡Wow Sam! ¡Qué zorra! Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte- Me sonrió.

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunté.

-Por qué él QUIERE estar contigo, ¡Contigo! Estoy muy segura que él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que ella está haciendo-

-Sí pero él es Freddie… y ella…- Dejé de hablar cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

-¡Hola Damas! ¡Carly! Sam…- Freddie se acercó a mí y todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron. Le dio a Carly una amplia sonrisa y se volvió a mirarme.

-Hola Freddie. Escucha yo voy a… hacer mi tarea- Carly se giró para irse- ¡Y no quiero que hagan "cosas malas" en mi sofá!- Nos pidió.

-Relájate Carls, vine a ver si quieres tomar un licuado Sam- él sostuvo mi mano y la apretó.

-Seguro, ¿por qué no?- Me puse de pie aun sosteniendo su mano y me llevo a la puerta.

-Hasta luego- Escuché a Carly decir antes de que Freddie cerrara la puerta detrás de nosotros.

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Estábamos en Licuados Locos pasando el rato, teniendo un buen momento, pero no pude dejar de notar que Sam lucía un poco fuera de sí, distante y lejana. Empecé a preocuparme, no quería creer que la estaba aburriendo. ¡Por favor Dios no lo permitas! Ahora que la tengo; no puedo perderla, no ahora, ni nunca. Apreté su mano queriendo llamar su atención. Ella giró su cabeza para mirarme, como su estuviera despertando de un sueño.

-Sam ¿Qué pasa?-

-oh… Nada idiota, ¡Estoy bien!- Me dio una sonrisa falsa.

-No lo estás, dime ¿Qué está mal?-

-Freddie… Estoy bien, no es realmente nada- ¿Freddie? Ella casi nunca me llama Freddie, definitivamente algo está mal.

-Está bien… No te creo. Dime que está mal-

-No es nada… sólo… no he ido a casa en un tiempo, Estoy preocupada por mi mamá, y cómo lo que está haciendo sin mí, ya sabes- Ella miró hacia otro lado.

-Oh… si quieres podemos ir a ver cómo está-

-¿Ir a dónde?- Sacudió su cabeza.

-A tu casa, a ver cómo está tu madre-

-Sí… Seguro, Vamos- Pagué la cuenta y caminé con Sam hacia su casa.

A dos cuadras de Licuados Locos miré a mí alrededor en busca de una cara familiar, no había ninguna, así que tomé esa como mi oportunidad y tomé su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Al principio ella se estremeció por la sorpresa así que trató de alejar mi mano, pero no se lo permití.

-Nadie nos está viendo, ¡Relájate Puckett!- Me reí entre dientes.

- Más vale que no Nerd, o si no… ¡Patearé tu bonito trasero!- ella rió.

-Oh… ¿entonces piensas que tengo un bonito trasero?- la molesté.

-Oh… Ya sabes… sólo lo dije porque… era una broma… ya sabes- Sus mejillas se tornaron color carmesí mientras tropezaba con sus palabras.

-No te preocupes Puckett, también me gusta tu trasero, ¡así que estamos a mano!- Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y apreté su trasero rápidamente.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano abofeteando mi mejilla.

-¡Ow Sam!- Froté mi cara con mi mano libre.

-¡Ese toque fue inapropiado Benson!- ella se echó a reír.

-Bueno… No me arrepiento- me encogí de hombros.

Unos minutos después llegamos a la casa de Sam. Ella abrió la puerta y me dijo que espere en el sillón. Tomé asiento y miré a mí alrededor. Su casa no era tan mala, excepto por la decoración. Digamos que a la mamá de Sam le gustaba mezclar colores, y no en el buen sentido. Pero no me importaba, en realidad estaba un poco nervioso, mis manos estaban sudando y mis pies golpeaban el piso. Esta era la primera vez que venía aquí como "el novio" de Sam, bueno más o menos.

-No está en casa- Sam regresó de la cocina.

-Oh… quieres… ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?- le pregunté tratando de no entrar en pánico porque estábamos solos.

-Podemos ver una película. ¿Quieres ver una película?- Me preguntó y pude ver que ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo.

-Seguro… ¿Por qué no?- Me acomodé en el sillón.

-No aquí Nub, en mi habitación- Me estremecí.

Había estado antes en la habitación de Sam… pero eso fue antes… ahora no sabía si esto era buena idea. Tal vez es mejor actuar normal, no debería ser la gran cosa. Si… Benson… sólo relájate. Verás una película con tu… ¿novia? Uh… No sé si debo llamarla así… por lo menos no ahora, así que sólo relájate y ve una película con tu novia, no es la gran cosa. Entré a la habitación de Sam y mi cuerpo se tensó, no importaba lo que me dijera todavía voy a sentirme raro al respecto, estábamos solos, en una habitación, estábamos en una zona peligrosa.

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Cuando le dije al Nub que estaba preocupada por mi madre estaba mintiendo. No quería que él sepa la verdadera razón por la que estaba preocupada. Admitirle a Freddie que estaba celosa era lo mismo que admitir que soy débil. Admitirle a Freddie que soy débil por él es lo mismo que admitir que esto es más fuerte que yo. Eso no pasará. Ya es lo suficientemente difícil dejarle saber cómo me siento. No quiero que él sepa lo mucho que es capaz de lastimarme. Esperaba que pudiera usar a mi madre como excusa para irme y pensar, pero él quería venir conmigo. Lo primero que pensé fue que estaba bien, podríamos venir aquí, podríamos hablar con mi madre y luego irnos. Simplemente eso, Sin embargo mi plan falló cuando Pam no estaba en casa. No quería que él se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba sobre estar en casa sola con él.

El principal problema es que no sé si podré controlarme con él, ¿Qué puedo hacer? El idiota me vuelve loca. Hemos estado solos antes, pero ahora es diferente. Las probabilidades de que la Loca apareciera y enloqueciera eran mayores de que mi madre apareciera en la casa a media tarde. Llevé a Freddie a mi habitación y le dije que se sentara en mi cama. Ver a Freddie en mi cama despertó todos los sueños sucios que siempre tuve sobre él.

-¿Quieres palomitas?- traté como pude de sonar casual y despreocupada.

-Claro- Frotó sus manos en sus pantalones.

-Okay, Las películas están ahí, elige una- Le señalé el estante alado de mi computadora.

-Okay- Observé que el caminó hacia el estante y me dirigí a la cocina.

Me aseguré de que Freddie estuviera dentro de mi habitación cuando empecé a enloquecer en la cocina.

-¡Oh Por Dios!... él está en mi habitación…. ¡Está en mi maldita habitación!- Susurré/grité a mí misma- Está bien Puckett… él había estado ahí antes. Esto no es la gran cosa. No es la gran cosa-

En realidad esto no debería ser la gran cosa. Freddie había estado aquí antes, sin Carly, vimos una película, lo molesté, comimos y se fue a casa, no fue la gran cosa. Él había estado aquí un par de veces antes y nada pasó, pero en ese entonces nosotros no estábamos en algo. Todo lo que necesitaba era calmarme; Esta vez nada sería diferente. Nosotros podíamos comer palomitas, ver una película, hablar y luego él se iría, simplemente eso. No pasaría nada. Ahora Tranquilízate Puckett.

Vi las palomitas dentro del microondas. Con cada Pop mi corazón saltaba. Me mantuve diciéndome "no hay necesidad de estar nerviosa, no hay necesidad de estar nerviosa" todo el tiempo. Tal vez si me lo decía varias veces podría volverse verdad. Puse las palomitas en un tazón y tomé nuestras bebidas, sin esfuerzo llevé todo a la habitación.

No había necesidad de estar nerviosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry por no dejar continuación, pero me tengo que ir rápido. Byeee! (:<strong>

**Reviews! (:**


	22. La habitación de Sam

**Aquí les dejo con el capitulo 22 (: Bueno, que lo disfruten jojojo**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: ****Capítulo fuerte, Léanlo Bajo su Responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>La habitación de Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Yo estaba familiarizado con la habitación de Sam. En años de amistad había estado aquí un par de veces. Unos meses antes, cuando Carly estaba saliendo con Stephen, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Solíamos ver televisión, salir, hablar, jugar… era realmente agradable. Siempre era fácil estar con Sam cuando Carly no estaba cerca. No entendía esto antes, pero cuando estábamos solos ella era menos agresiva y era más fácil pasar el tiempo. Ahora era diferente, ahora me sentía completamente atraído por ella, estaba un poco familiarizado con su cuerpo, y su esencia, y su sabor. Estar solo con ella en su habitación era algo tentador. No es que no la encontrara atractiva antes; me había fijado en ella un par de veces, tal vez muchas veces, pero ella patearía mi trasero si me atrapaba. Decirle no era una opción.

Caminé alrededor, poniendo más atención en la decoración que antes. Las paredes eran de un verde suave, tal vez un verde bebé. La habitación no era tan grande como la de Carly; de hecho dudo que fuera tan siquiera la mitad. Sin embargo, su cama era grande, viniendo de Sam, el espacio para dormir es necesario. Todos sus muebles eran blancos, hechos de madera y sin detalles. El armario tenía tres puertas y seis cajones. Quería mirar dentro, pero temía por mi vida. Su escritorio estaba justo como esperaba, casi vacío. A excepción de su computadora que tenía algunas fotografías pegadas en el muro de encima. A lado de su escritorio había un estante lleno de películas. Tenía una buena colección; bueno… ella robó la mitad de ellas. Pude reconocer por lo menos doce de mis películas y algunos DVD de "La vaquita" de Carly.

Las películas de las que estaba seguro que pertenecían a Sam, eran las de Chuck Norris y Bruce Lee, En medio de las películas encontré algo interesante; El Oso Juancho- La colección. Reí. No podía creer que una chica como Sam tuviera ese tipo de películas tan infantiles, pero por otra parte ella leyó los libros, ¿no es así? Hablando de libros, ella tenía unos cuantos libros ahí también, en la plataforma cerca de su armario. Recuerdo haber conseguido que ella leyera, de lo cual me siendo muy orgulloso. Reí entre dientes.

Si ella me encontraba husmeando entre sus cosas me patearía el trasero, así que me centré en encontrar una película que pudiéramos ver. Elegí "El silencio de los inocentes" con Anthony Hopkins ya que ambos amamos al doctor Hannibal Lecter. Puse la película en el DVD y me puse cómodo en la cama. Lo raro era que; su cama lucía más cómoda ahora que antes. Me senté de nuevo y enderecé las piernas mientras esperaba por ella. En la mesilla de noche de Sam había una foto de nosotros tres. Estábamos en Japón, cubiertos de barro, Yo tenía el ojo negro y el cabello de las chicas estaba hecho un desastre, pero lucíamos felices sosteniendo nuestro trofeo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Nerd?- Ella entró a la habitación con dos vasos de Pepy-Cola y un tazón de palomitas.

-Oh… nada- Me puse de pie para ayudarla con los bocadillos.

-¿qué película elegiste?- Se sentó cerca de mí.

-El silencio de los inocentes- Presioné el botón de "Play"

-Bien- envolví mi brazo alrededor a su alrededor y ella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. No había necesidad de estar nervioso.

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Quince minutos después de que la película empezó molesté a Freddie, él me hizo cosquillas y entonces empezamos a "hacerlo". Para empezar sabía que no era buena idea estar a solas con él en mi habitación. ¡Maldición! Ahora él está encima de mí y yo estoy mojada. No es que no esté disfrutando del contacto físico con el Nub, pero ya que estamos solos en mi cama las cosas pueden salirse de control, y no estaba lista para perder la pelea con mis hormonas.

-Mmm- Gemí cuando sentí su mano en mi estómago, dentro de mi camisa.

Mientras más nos besábamos más quería llegar más lejos. Era muy pronto para "Ir por ese camino" con él y lo sabía, pero cada vez que sus manos estaban en mí lo olvidaba. La palabra "Dentro" se mantuvo jugueteando en mi cerebro. Continuaba tratando de recordarme que aún no éramos novio y novia, pero eso no estaba funcionando. Sus manos estaban en todas partes y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Él rompió el beso para lamer mi cuello mientras yo tiré de su camisa. Metí la mano dentro de la tela para rasguñar su espalda cuando él mordió mi cuello. De todas las cosas de las que sabía que Freddie era bueno, nunca pensé que "hacerlo" sería una de ellas. Había soñado sobre esto, pero el Freddie de mis sueños era una creación de mi cabeza, en la vida real, Freddie era un nerd, un completo idiota. Cada vez que teníamos una de estas sesiones él me sorprendía con sus habilidades. Supongo que estaba equivocada sobre que él era una nena todo el tiempo.

Otra cosa que Freddie era, mientras "lo hacíamos", es que era valiente. Nunca pensé decir esto, pero el idiota era valiente y audaz en nuestras sesiones. Sus manos exploraban mi cuerpo sin miedo ni vacilación. El idiota agarró mi pierna y la enganchó alrededor de su cintura. Él continuó acariciando mi muslo de arriba a abajo.

-Eres tan suave- él murmuró contra mi oreja- Tan… suave- succionó fuerte.

-¡Ah!- Tiré de su cabello y enganché mi otra pierna alrededor de su cintura.

En el momento en que puse mis piernas alrededor de él, mi entrepierna tocó la suya. Sentí una sensación electrizante recorrerme y empecé a frotar mi centro con él. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer…

-¡Oh Dios! – Gimió.

Sentí un enorme bulto en sus pantalones. Él estaba duro. Lo había hecho ponerse duro. Me froté contra él con más urgencia y él se tensó.

-Sam… ¡Maldición!- Empezó a empujar contra mí.

-Ah… - Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y le di acceso completo a mi cuello.

Él hizo algo que no esperé… él metió la cabeza entre mis senos y trazó un camino con su lengua hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-¡Dios Freddie!- agarré sus bíceps clavando mis uñas en su piel.

-¡Eres perfecta!- él gimió contra mi boca.

-Ah… ah… ¡Joder! - Grité cuando él agarró mis senos con sus dos manos.

Él continuó masajeando mis senos sobre mi camisa y todo lo que podía pensar era: ¡Malditamente Ardiente!

-Maldición chico…. Quítalo… ¡Quítate la camisa!- Grité.

Él se hizo hacia atrás e hizo lo que le pedí. Tenía una buena vista de su "Six Pack" y empecé a babear. Él era tan ardiente. Rasqué suavemente su estómago y él rodó los ojos hacia tras.

-Mejor nos detenemos- él sostuvo mi mano cuando estaba haciendo mi camino hacia su entrepierna.

-Tienes razón- Cerré mis ojos.

Estaba tan caliente y húmeda, mi cabeza daba vueltas y no podía detenerla, pero esa era la decisión más sensata.

-Sí- Se quedó inmóvil aún con sus rodillas entre mis piernas.

Su torso era perfecto. Supongo que tenía que agradecerle a Bala-Humo por eso. Todo ese trabajo estaba haciendo a Freddie irresistible. Lo quería a él ahora más que nunca.

-Lo siento- él dijo.

Agarré su mano y lo acerqué hacia mí para besarlo suavemente. Tenía mis manos sobre mis muslos y nos separamos lentamente. Estábamos a pulgadas el uno del otro y el calor iba subiendo. Él acarició mi cabello y me miró a los ojos. En sus ojos había algo entre lujuria y cariño, lo que me hizo quererlo aún más.

-yo no- murmuré contra su boca antes de quitarme mi propia camisa.

Sus ojos se posaron en mi sujetador negro y las curvas de mi pecho. Freddie se lamió los labios y yo mordí el mío. Él se acercó a mí y lenta y cuidadosamente tomó mis senos entre sus manos apretando como si fueran muy frágiles. Me gustó ser tocada tan suavemente por alguien, mi corazón se aceleró y cerré los ojos. Él continuó masajeando mi pecho mientras su respiración cambiaba.

-Ven aquí- Me acosté y le pedí que venga a mí.

Se acostó sobre mí y continuamos con nuestra pequeña sesión. Esta vez cuando su torso desnudo tocó el mío, mi espalda se arqueó inconscientemente. Pude sentir su erección contra mi centro y envolví mis piernas alrededor de él. Freddie continuó frotándose contra mí urgentemente y yo sentí que mi cuerpo empezaba a estremecerse.

-Ah… oh… Freddie- él frotó su cara contra mis senos apretándolos juntos.

Cuanto más frotábamos nuestras caderas el uno contra el otro empecé a sentir mi cuerpo tensarse hasta que sentí que ya no podía soportarlo más, en ese momento no había nada más en el mundo que nosotros dos, y nada más importaba. Él continuó moviéndose y moviéndose contra mí, tocándome, besándome. Para entonces mi cuerpo estaba por completo fuera de control. Agarré su hombro desnudo y mordí su clavícula. Sentí mis dedos doblarse mientras tenía mi primer orgasmo. Me mantuve muy cerca y apretada contra él, gritando, perdiendo la cabeza, Después de unos gemidos sentí que él se tensaba, se detuvo antes de caer encima de mí, y así fue como tuvimos nuestro primer orgasmo, juntos. ¡Malditamente Ardiente!

-No puedes conmigo- le susurré en su oreja.

-¿qué?- se alejó sorprendido para verme.

-Eso escribí… en el papel… en la clase… pero estaba tan equivocada- respiré.

Él rió entre dientes y me besó suavemente. Nos quedamos ahí acostado abrazados, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Nunca me sentí tan bien antes, tan apreciada y relajada. Tal vez podríamos hacer esto más seguido. Hoy sólo me dejé creer que cuando hagamos "la cosa mala" será alucinante, pero no estoy lista para averiguarlo aún; no había necesidad de preocuparse.


	23. La Segunda Cita I

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: ****Capítulo fuerte, Léanlo Bajo su Responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>La segunda Cita I<p>

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Una semana había pasado desde que Sam y yo tuvimos ese "pequeño momento" en su habitación. Ese fue el día más asombroso de mi vida. Nunca me sentí tan conectado con nadie antes, tan cercano, tan enamorado. Si… estaba enamorado de ella, pero no por nuestro "pequeño momento", Sino por todo lo que ella era, todo sobre ella me asombraba. Desde ese día he estado pensando en ella, nos vemos todos los días, pero eso no era suficiente, necesitaba más, cada vez que estábamos juntos me sentía cómo en casa. Ya era hora de que salgamos en nuestra segunda cita, y lo tenía todo planeado.

Era viernes y fui al departamento de Carly, Sam de seguro estaría ahí. Después de la escuela, ella quería ir a Licuados Locos, pero tenía hacer algunas diligencias para mi madre. Por supuesto Sam maldijo a mi madre, la llamó loca y finalmente me dejó ir. La verdad era que mentí. No tenía que hacer nada por mi mamá, pero necesitaba ir al banco a sacar algo de dinero para nuestra siguiente cita. Iba a ser una cita sorpresa. Estaba seguro que ella lo amaría. Nuestra primera cita fue algo grande y lujoso, conociendo a Sam, si la llevaba a una cita en Ritz se sentiría incómoda. Nuestra segunda cita no tenía que ser tan glamurosa como la primera, así que decidí hacerlo más sencillo. Iba a llevarla a un lugar simple, pero sabía que sería como el paraíso para ella. Le envié un mensaje a Sam diciéndole que se cambiara y luciera bonita, por supuesto ella me dijo que me callara, pero estaba seguro que ella haría lo que le pedí.

Fui al banco, tomé algo de dinero y luego fui de vuelta a casa. Me afeité, me duche y cambié; lucía casual y presentable. Estaba un poco nervioso sobre esta cita, pero pronto, estaba soñando sobre la mirada en sus ojos cuando viera a dónde íbamos. Tomé mis llaves y una venda, sí, eso era parte de la sorpresa.

-¡Hola Fred-o!- Spencer Gritó desde la cocina.

-Hola Spencer- Miré a mi alrededor en busca de Sam- ¿Dónde está Sam?-

-Aquí Nub- Volví mi mirada hacia la rubia más hermosa que he visto nunca.

Ella vestía una larga blusa blanca, pantalones negros, y su par favorito de tenis, y su hermoso cabello de oro se encontraba esparcido sobre sus hombros, sobre su cuello, cerca de su pecho. Mis ojos viajaron sobre su figura admirando cada pulgada de su pálida y suave piel. La visión de su cuello medio expuesto me trajo recuerdos de nuestro "pequeño momento" en su habitación. Quería tanto estar a solas con ella. Desde ese día, no hemos ido más lejos; incluso no hemos repetido el evento de esa tarde. Y el señor saber cuánto quería hacerlo de nuevo, pero mi afecto y respeto por ella no me dejaban pedírselo. Ella vendría hacia mí cuando estuviera lista. No hay presión.

-Entonces ¿Te quedarás ahí quieto babeando o vas a decirme a dónde vamos?- Preguntó chasqueando sus dedos frente mi cara, haciéndome despertar de mi ensoñación.

-Seguro… bueno… no. ¡Es una sorpresa!- Sonreí.

-¿Cada cita contigo debe ser una sorpresa Benson?- Ella sonrió tratando de esconder su diversión.

-Si Puckett y tendrás que lidiar con eso-

-Bueno… supongo que puedo vivir con eso- Ella Se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos princesa- Le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomó de buena gana.

-Ow Chicos… Ustedes son tan lindos- Carly chilló un poco detrás de nosotros.

-Adiós Carls- Dijimos en unión, sólo por esta vez, en vez de abofetearnos el uno al otro, reímos.

Cuando llegamos a mi auto le abrí la puerta y ella frunció el ceño, supongo que ella no suele tener alguien que le abra las puertas, pero yo cambiaré eso. Tan pronto entré al auto saqué la Venda de mi bolsillo.

-¿Qué diablos es eso Benson?- Sam retrocedió contra puerta.

-Tranquila Sam- Traté de resistir, pero me eché a reír eventualmente.

Ver a Sam acorralada y asustada de mí era algo inexplicablemente divertido. Divertido y extraño. Sobretodo extraño, porque bueno… es Sam.

Ella es fuerte y Valiente. Y Divertido porque soy el causante de tal sentimiento, el que la hizo retroceder como un cachorrito asustado.

-Sam… Es parte de la sorpresa ¿Está bien? Si vez donde vamos eso podría arruinarlo. Ahora confía en mí ¿Sí? Por favor Te juro que todo valdrá la pena Puckett-

Ella me miró por un largo tiempo. Supongo que estaba decidiendo entre si creerme o no. Sam era el tipo de chica quien construía muros protectores alrededor de su corazón para mantenerlo alejado del dolor. La fachada de "chica Dura" siempre funcionaba bastante bien con todos, pero yo, era el único quién atravesó esos muros, sólo… Hice la diferencia. Sabía que ningún otro chico había estado dónde yo estoy ahora, En el corazón de Sam Puckett. Todos sus flechazos pasados no eran nada comparado con lo que nosotros compartíamos. Lo mismo me pasaba. Nunca me sentí tan completo y cómodo con alguien antes, lo que ella significa para mí, no lo significó nunca nadie.

-Está bien… pero si intentas algo… lo que sea… ¡Patearé tu trasero!- Me advirtió.

-Okay Dokey Puckett- sonreí.

Ella cedió y me dio la espalda. Esa era otra señal de que yo estaba rompiendo sus muros, me estaba haciendo camino sin esfuerzo. Le puse la venda y antes de alejarla acaricié su cuello. Sentí que ella se tensó.

-¿Algo que incluir a esto?- Le di un beso húmedo en su cuello.

Ella gimió y echó hacia atrás la cabeza dándome total acceso a su piel. La mordí suavemente en la mandíbula y la clavícula. Ella puso su mano en mi muslo y lo apretó. La besé detrás de la oreja y el lóbulo poniendo mis manos sobre su cintura. Sam arqueaba su espalda cada vez más dándome mayor acceso a otras partes de ella. Así que deslicé mi mano hacia sus costillas justo debajo de su pecho acariciando sobre la camisa.

-Umh Benson…- Ella gimió muy cerca de mi oreja.

Tomé eso como permiso para poner mi mano dónde quería. La acaricié con el pulgar una vez más antes de dirigirme hacia su seno, apretando furiosamente. Estrechó el agarre de mi rodilla mientras le besaba el cuello lentamente. Mi otra mano, la cual enredaba mis dedos entre sus rizos, dejó su hermoso cabello para agarrar el otro pecho. Ella era tan perfecta y no podía esperar para tenerla.

-Uhm Benson… La cita… Tenemos una cita-

Ella intentó quitar mis manos sobre su pecho, pero sin el brazos que sostenía su peso cayó hacia atrás en mi pecho dándome más sitio para tocarla donde sea que quiera.

-Nosotros… umh… mmm… ah… ¡Tenemos que irnos! – Levantó su cuerpo alejándose de mi agarre.

-Lo siento… Maldición… Perdí el control ¿Verdad?- ¡Qué vergüenza Benson!

-Está bien… fue realmente Sexy… pero ahora tenemos que irnos ¿Verdad? Mientras más pronto estemos ahí, más pronto podré quitarme esto- Señaló hacia la venda.

-Seguro Puckett. Pongámonos en marcha- Encendí el auto.

Hoy iba a ser un buen día.

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Estaba sentada incómodamente en el auto de Freddie. Veinte minutos habían pasado desde que habíamos tenido esa sesión y me sentía caliente, la temperatura de mi cuerpo de negaba a normalizarse. En parte por la maldita venda. Estar indefensa en manos de un Nub era más excitante de lo que pensé. Él me tocó como si fuera preciosa, pero con mucha hambre al mismo tiempo, eso me hizo sentir querida y especial. Él era la perfecta combinación de caballero y sexy, ¿Puede alguien pedir más? Nop.

"The Deer in the Headlights" de Owl City sonaba cuando él giró en la esquina. Solo espero que esta pequeña sorpresa sea tan emocionante como él la hizo sonar. No es que estar con él fuera una tortura para mí… froté mis manos sudadas en mi pantalón tratando de enfriar el calor entre mis piernas. ¡No estás desesperada Puckett! ¡Te estas comportando como un perro en celo! Pero entonces de Nuevo no era mi culpa; él era el único culpable de mi deplorable estado. Sentí que el auto se detuvo, y entonces mis pulmones pudieron respirar de nuevo.

-Aquí estamos- Anunció alegremente.

-¡Bien! Ahora quítame esta porquería- Traté de quitarme la venda, pero él me detuvo.

-¡Aún no!-

-¡Benson!- Protesté pero él me ignoró saliendo del auto.

Pronto él me abrió la puerta, tomó mi mano, guiándome hacia cualquier lugar donde sea que estemos.

-Bien…- El removió mi venda- ¡Ta da!- Gritó.

-Qué… Qu...- me quedé sin palabras. Este lugar era perfecto; era cómo el paraíso para mí- Benson…-

-Lo sé bien- Me dio su brazo el cual agarre, mis ojos nunca dejaron la entrada.

-Esto es el paraíso- murmuré.

-Lo sé Puckett. Deberías acostumbrarte a esto, seré el único que te lleve directo al paraíso- De acuerdo Eso fue Sexy. Él se acercó y susurró en mi oreja – Y más allá-

Eso no estaba ayudando a enfriarme. Maldito nerd… me hace fácil el enamorarme de él cada vez más.


	24. La Segunda Cita II

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa, sorry por no dejar continuaciones en los anteriores capitulos, pues esque estoy resfriada y no me dejan entrar a la compu :( y tambien porque me dolian mucho los ojos, pues ahora no me duelen por eso aprovecho para actualizar :D ademas tengo que sanar porque el sabado hay un privado y tengo que ir si o si wuuuu :D Sabado de fiestaa! :D hahaha buenoo les dejo con el capitulo (:  
><strong>

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: ****Capítulo fuerte, Léanlo Bajo su Responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>La segunda cita II<p>

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

-¡El festival de la Carne y Salsa!- Gritó Sam- Es decir… que… aquí… hay todos tipo de carne… ¿Y salsa?- Fue todo lo que pude escuchar entre sus gritos.

-Sip- Apunté hacia la entrada- Así que ¿Quieres entrar y comer hasta tu cabeza?- le ofrecí mi brazo.

Ella me miró y sonrió por un momento antes de lanzarse sobre mí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abracé con fuerza.

-Tú…- Ella besó mi nariz- Eres…- Besó mis mejillas- tan…- besó mi frente- Sorprendente…- besó mi boca- Benson-

-Es…- Besé su nariz- Gracias…-besé sus mejillas- a…- Besé su frente- Ti…- besé su boca- Puckett-

Ella rió un poco antes de darme un codazo. Agarré su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y llevándola dentro.

-Vamos… solo tenemos tres horas de carne y salsa antes de volver a casa-

-¡ah! ¿Sólo tres?- gimió.

-Sí Puckett, ¡El festival no puede durar para siempre!- Miré mi reloj- Así que tienes hasta las ocho para probar todo tipo de salsas de varios países y regiones- Reímos.

Dentro del festival, vi un gran número de Stands, de muchos lugares del mundo. Los ojos de Sam miraban de uno a otro fascinada. Estaba agradecido de que ella estuviera tan fascinada, hombre, ¡conozco a esta chica más que nadie en el mundo! El primer Stand que visitamos fue el de Italia. Una mujer mayor con ropa típica estaba explicando a un pequeño grupo algo sobre una salsa o lo que sea, y Sam lucía realmente interesada en el tema. La mujer mayor empezó a enseñar cómo preparar "Braciolas" con salsa de tomates de puglia, y nunca vi a Sam prestar atención a nada antes. Estaba seguro que ella estaba tomando nota mental mientras la mujer hablaba. Ella estaba preparando la comida enfrente nosotros y explicando el proceso. No sabía nada sobre comida, así que continué mirando a Sam. Teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas, algo que no podíamos hacer mucho en público, y eso era suficiente para que me ponga al día con la clase Gourmet.

Quince minutos después, la mujer mayor remplazó los ingredientes con un plato caliente de Braciolas y se lo ofreció al grupo. Cada persona tomó un poco, pero sabía que esa pequeña porción no era suficiente para Sam, así que le compartí del mío; ella sonrió, empujó la comida dentro de su boca, y besó mi mejilla mientras masticaba. La mujer mayor estaba vendiendo muchas cosas, y una de ellas era un recetario de comida italiana.

-¿Oye?- Apreté su mano.

-¿Qué?- Se giró a mirarme.

-¿Lo quieres?- Apunté hacia el libro- un pequeño recuerdo-

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?- metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunté.

-Comprar el libro- Apuntó hacia el libro.

-Cómo sí…- Solté su mano, tomé mi billetera, tomé el libro y pagué- Aquí tienes- Le si la pequeña bolsa con una bandera Italiana.

-Freddie… No tienes que hacerlo- Aquí iba otra vez… lo mismo que en nuestra primera cita.

-Sam… Por favor no hagas lo que hiciste en nuestra primera cita- le pedí.

-¿Qué?- ella lucía confundida.

-Sólo déjame pagar por las cosas ¿Sí? Así cómo hice antes- Entrelacé nuestros dedos de nuevo.

-Bien Benson- Me dio un rápido beso- Sí tanto quieres puedes pagar por todo-

Reí… Oh esta chica… -Bien princesa Puckett-

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Ese idiota… no lo puedo creer que hace dos años lo odiaba… era tan… tan… ¡Asombroso! Lo arrastré conmigo por todas partes. Probamos varios tipos de carne y salsa, pobre Freddie no disfrutó la salsa picante.

Compramos una gaseosa y nos sentamos por un momento. Su cara estaba roja por el picante y sus mejillas estaban encendidas, pero el lucía tan lindo. Froté la parte trasera de su cuello.

-¿Quieres un poco de Hielo Osito Freddie?- Hablé como la señora Benson.

-¡Muchas gracias!- se atragantó.

-Lo siento- le acaricié la espalda.

-Estoy bien- Se limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

-Oye… sé que podría ayudarte… espera aquí- me puse pie.

-Oye Espera… Sam… ¿Dónde Vas?- trató de agarrar mi brazo pero ya me había ido.

Unos metros lejos de Freddie, encontré un stand que vendía helado, ¡helado de carne! Miré alrededor un momento hasta que encontré el sabor que quería.

-Bien… llevaré un helado sabor tocino y… uno sabor filete… eso es todo- Tomé unos dólares de mi bolsillo delantero y se lo entregué a hombre frente a mí- Gracias- Agarré ambos helados y regresé junto a mi idiota.

-Hola idiota-

-Hola-

-Toma… Enfríate Benson- Le di a Freddie el helado sabor filete.

-Gracias Puckett- Puso un poco en su boca y gimió, sentí escalofríos.

-No hay problema-

Comimos nuestros helados y fuimos a explorar el resto del festival. Fuimos al stand Francés, a ver… siempre me ha gustado Francia, tal vez algún día finalmente conseguiré ir a ver la torre Eiffel. Y podré llevar al idiota conmigo.

-Francia- Dije con acento Francés.

-Wow Puckett… Eso fue Sexy- Freddie apretó mi mano.

-Bueno… Yo soy Sexy- Bromee.

-Lo eres Puckett… Lo eres- él alzó sus cejas sugestivamente.

Reí entre dientes y empujé a un par de personas frente a nosotros fuera de mi camino así que mamá y el idiota podían tener mejor vista de todo lo francés.

-Oh Freddie… ¡Comida! - apunté hacia las cacerolas.

-Está bien… vamos a comer un poco…- tomó su billetera de su bolsillo- Bien... ¿qué quieres?-

-Mmm… supongo que quiero… el "Boeuf bourguinon"- ¡mmm!

-Está bien… qué sean dos- Le dijo al vendedor.

Detrás del Stand había una pequeña carpa, dentro estaba lleno de pequeñas mesas blancas, luces de navidad y rodeada de flores. Todo se sentía tan francés y romántico… bien… Francia está bien: lo romántico es Ew… pero cómo sea. El decorado Francés me hizo sentir como si estuviera ahí, cerca de la torre Eiffel.

-Sabes… algún día quiero ir a Francia- Le dije a Freddie.

Nos sentamos en una mesa con nuestros platos y agarró mi mano.

-Tal vez un día vayamos- Besó mi mano y luego me soltó para que pudiera comer.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde y sólo teníamos dos horas más en este paraíso. Comimos nuestra carne francesa y hablamos de cosas al azar. Hablamos sobre iCarly, nosotros, la vida, la escuela y nuestras madres locas. También reímos mucho. No recuerdo haber reído tanto en mi vida. Después de Francia, fuimos a Japón, me encanta como podemos conocer diferentes países en un día. Freddie frunció el ceño ante la carne cruda.

-No voy a comer eso- Susurró en mi oreja.

-¡Vamos Fredward! ¡Sólo es sushi!- No puede ser tan malo ¿Verdad?-

-Nop- Sacudió su cabeza.

-Está bien, escucha…- No quería probar el sushi, vomitar, y sentirme avergonzada, así que me paré de puntitas y susurré en su oreja- Sí comes

esta maldita cosa conmigo dejaré que agarres mis pechos más tarde, ¿Trato?

-¡Trato!- dijo rápidamente.

-Entonces Benson… ¡Aquí vamos!-

Freddie y yo comimos el sushi al mismo tiempo. No estaba tan mal… en realidad no estaba para nada malo. Freddie disfrutó también, por qué el alzó sus cejas y sonrió.

-No está mal… No está nada mal- dijo.

- Te lo dije Nub- Tomé otro sushi y lo metí a mi boca.

-Sí… es bueno… pero después será mejor- sonrió.

Lo miré por un momento- qué- miré.

-Me prometiste que… si comía…- Oh bueno… que hacer… ¿No lo prometí?

- Sí, sí, sí Nerd pervertido- reí.

-Vamos- tomó mi mano y me arrastró al siguiente stand.

Visitamos el stand Australiano, probamos la carne de "canguro" y no estaba mal… pero no es la mejor. Freddie me compró un pequeño peluche de un canguro con un plato de carne de canguro en salsa de champiñones. Reí demasiado.

-Bien… Lo llamaré… Pequeño Freddie. Cómo su papi- Bromee.

-Ha-Ha Puckett- Freddie envolvió su brazo alrededor de mu cuello y besó mi frente- sólo mantenlo alejado del gato-

-Oye a Espumita sólo le gusta el cerdo y el pollo ¿está bien?- Acaricié la cabeza del pequeño Freddie.

-Sólo estoy tratando de proteger a mi hijo. Y en vez de "pequeño Freddie"… ¿Podemos llamarlo Freddie Junior? Suena mejor- Puso su brazos alrededor de mi hombro y envolví el mío alrededor de su cadera.

-Bien papi… Freddie junior, así será, pero no creas que dejaré que elijas el nombre del siguiente- le advertí.

-¡Si señora!- Besó mi mejilla y fuimos al siguiente Stand.

¿Podría ser más lindo? A veces lo odio por ser tan perfecto. Honestamente, nadie me trató así antes, así que me tomará un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme. Tal vez nunca lo haga… o tal vez podría. ¡Hombre, el amor es confuso!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí *-* ¿Les Gusto? Espero que sii jijii ... bueno Reviews! quiero saber si les gusto o no (: Bueno les dejo con una pequeña continuacion porque tengo que escribir para mi otro fic jiji :D sigan el otro tambien se llama: "Te quedas en mi" :DD Bueno... byeeee!<strong>

Contianución:

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?- tomó mi mano.

-Qué te parece… ¿El stand Alemán?- apunté hacia el stand blanco y negro.

-Claro-

-¿Más sexy que esa tarde en mi habitación?- Dije a propósito, sabía que se atragantaría.

-cuidado nerd…

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-¡Zamba!-

-¡Déjalas! ¡Vamos a bailar!- Sonrió y me arrastró donde estaban los demás bailando.

-Pero… No sé… cómo…- susurré avergonzada.

-Sígueme- me dio la vuelta.


	25. Final de la segunda Cita

**Chicoooos, lo siento es que me empeore ayer, no pude entrar :( pero aquí esta el episodio :)**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: ****Capítulo fuerte, Léanlo Bajo su Responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>Final de la segunda Cita.<p>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Caminamos en busca de Stands interesantes para visitar. Freddie me llevó al stand de la India así que pudimos probar un poco de salsa. La salsa de la India era tan buena que me sentía morir, pero eso no era nada comparado con la salsa "Mornay" que probamos antes en el stand Francés. En el Stand Chino, el cual era muy lindo por cierto, Freddie nos compró una pequeña porción de Carne deshebrada con zanahorias y chile. Una palabra: Delicioso. Además él me compró una pequeña muñeca china.

-Frednub… Gracias- puse a salvo a mi muñeca china en la bolsa de plástico junto a Freddie Junior y besé su mejilla.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?- tomó mi mano.

-Qué te parece… ¿El stand Alemán?- apunté hacia el stand blanco y negro.

-Claro-

En la primera cosa que puse mis ojos fueron las fabulosas "Albóndigas Alemanas". ¡Jesucristo Estoy en el cielo! el stand Alemán tenía una gran bandera que colgaba detrás y poca decoración. Pero había muchas albóndigas. Freddie vio el brillo en mis ojos y compró una gran porción para nosotros de mis queridas albondibebés.

-Mmm- Mastiqué lentamente para saborear el sabor de las albóndigas- mmm-

-Sabes… ese es el sonido más sexy que has hecho nunca- tomó un trago de su gaseosa y empujó una albóndiga dentro de su boca.

-¿Más sexy que esa tarde en mi habitación?- Dije a propósito, sabía que se atragantaría.

Y así fue. Reí pero le palmee la espalda suavemente.

-cuidado nerd… no quiero que mueras antes de que pueda agradecerte apropiadamente por lo de hoy- sonreí.

Él me miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras tomaba una respiración profunda y recuperaba su compostura.

-Hiciste eso sólo para molestarme- Afirmó.

-¿Y tú no? Esa pequeña sesión en tu auto, con la venda y todo… ¿Eso no era para molestarme?- Puse mis manos en mis caderas sarcásticamente.

-Puckett…- Se acercó a mí y susurró en mi oreja- ¡Sólo estaba empezando!- Okay eso fue inesperado.

Me alejó suavemente y empezamos a caminar. ¿Cuándo el nerd aprendió a coquetear? ¿Cuándo Freddie Benson, Rey de los nerds, empezó a tomarme el pelo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y dónde estaba yo? Vi a Freddie alejarse, agarré mi bolsa y lo seguí. Me moría de ganas de ver más del "descarado Freddie" así que agarré su hombro y lo arrastré detrás de los stands. Vi el bosque detrás del festival y lo llevé ahí. Miré a mí alrededor, no encontré a nadie, así que lo empujé detrás de los árboles y dejé caer mis bolsas al suelo para agarrar ambos lados de su rostro y besarlo.

Las bolsas de Freddie cayeron al suelo también cuando él puso sus manos en mi cintura. Lamí su labio inferior y él abrió su boca para mí. Cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron sentí un calor apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo. Él cambió de lugar y me presionó contra él árbol. Me besó apasionadamente tomando un puñado de mis rizos y poniendo su codo contra el árbol, a la izquierda de mi cabeza. Con una mano, agarré el contorno de sus bíceps y con la otra acaricié su ombligo dentro de su camisa. Se estremeció y presionó su entrepierna con la mía. Lo besé un poco más antes de alejarlo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó frustrado.

-hora de irse- Agarré mis bolsas y me alejé.

-¿Qué…?- Se quejó, pero agarró sus bolsas y me siguió- ¡Mejor que me compenses de alguna manera Puckett!- me advirtió.

-Oh… ¿Qué si no lo hago?- Le sonreí sobre mi hombro.

-¡Entonces tendré que encargarme de esto yo mismo!- Ouch… Eso fue… ardiente. Mis piernas quedaron un poco débiles y pensé que podría caerme.

El me pasó en el camino y se dirigió detrás de los stands. Okay ¿Cuánto tiempo podré mantener mis piernas cerradas? Me pregunté. Estaba contemplando ese hecho cuando alcancé a Freddie; él estaba mirando algo completamente fascinado.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté.

-El Stand Español- Dijo sin apartar sus ojos del stand rojo.

-¡Vamos a comer algo español Chico!- Agarré su muñeca y lo arrastré conmigo.

Me encantó ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando vio la variedad de carne española. ¡Mamá estaba volviendo a Benson en un amante de la carne! Sus ojos se movían alrededor, pero él terminó eligiendo pinchitos. Son cómo Kebabs en un palo, ¡Pero Españoles! Pon un poco de salsa BBQ encima y ¡A mamá le gusta! En realidad él se hizo amigo de la vendedora. Ella le hizo cumplidos de su español, y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí. Estaría celosa si ella no tuviera unos cuarenta y tantos. Comimos tres veces antes de irnos al siguiente, con nuestras manos unidas todo el tiempo. Eso era sorprendente cómodo tomarse las manos con el nerd, deseaba que pudiéramos hacer esto en público, pero no ahora, eso sería muy pronto.

El stand Cubando era pequeño y muy vivaz. Había música, algún ritmo que no reconocí. Freddie alzó nuestras manos unidas al cielo como un arco y me hizo girar a su alrededor un par de veces con el sonido de la música y yo reí. Odiaba reír tontamente, pero lo hacía cada vez que estábamos juntos. Ahí, un hombre curtido y bajo nos animó a probar el estofado de res con salsa de café Cubano. ¡A mamá le gusta! La salsa me recordaba a los ojos de Freddie. Él me sonrió y tomó mi mano llevándome al siguiente stand.

Llegamos al stand Brasileño. Era muy colorido, azul, verde, Amarillo y blanco. Para entonces, eran las siete y media y sólo teníamos media hora para disfrutar. El stand brasileño era muy parecido al cubano y español en muchos aspectos, era cálido y divertido. Como en el cubano, el brasileño tenía música, y una vez más no sabía qué tipo de música era.

-¡Zamba!- Freddie movió nuestras manos unidas al ritmo de la música.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-¡Zamba!- Me hizo girar a su alrededor de nuevo- ¡La música!-

-Oh… ¡Simba! - Me animé

-No… ¡Zamba!- él dijo lentamente.

-Zamba- Repetí como Buena estudiante.

-¡Eso es!- Él apretó mi nariz- ¡Vamos por algo para cenar!-

Él estaba muy emocionado por el final de la noche. El final de la noche significaba el fin de la diversión para mí y el comienzo para él. Me llevó al stand para bailar esa cosa Zamba. Fue divertido ver a Freddie mover sus caderas de manera suelta, y no es por halagarlo, pero lo estaba haciendo bien. Por supuesto no estaba sacudiendo su trasero, pero estaba emocionado haciendo un pequeño baile que me recordó a Gibby.

-Mmm- él gimió- ¡Huele eso!- Apuntó a una gran olla café.

-Mmm, ¡Quiero! ¡Quiero!- Exigí.

La mujer con cabello negro y ojos de gato nos dijo que nos sentáramos en las mesas detrás del stand y ella nos atendería en un minuto. Como en el stand Francés, era una carpa con luces de navidad, solo que esta vez todo era colorido. La carpa estaba llena de fotografías de futbol. No me gusta el futbol, y no sabía nada sobre eso, pero Freddie me instruyó, apuntándome fotos, diciéndome quien es quien. Unos minutos después el vendedor nos sirvió dos platos de Carne asada al estilo brasileño y jugo de naranja.

-Dios… Esto… ¡mil veces esto!- Gemí.

-Sabe… cómo… al paraíso… ¿no es así?- Freddie dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

La gente alrededor de nosotros estaba bailando esa cosa Zamba. Lucían muy emocionados mientras giraban al ritmo de la música. Después de que terminamos de comer Freddie extendió sus manos hacia la mía y la tomó. Cuando estaba por agarrar nuestras bolsas el me jaló.

-¡Déjalas! ¡Vamos a bailar!- Sonrió y me arrastró donde estaban los demás bailando.

-Pero… No sé… cómo…- susurré avergonzada.

-Sígueme- me dio la vuelta.

-¿Y Tú sabes Fred-Madame?- me burlé de él.

-No…- él me jaló- pero…- me acercó a él- a mí…- Giró mi espalda hacia él- No…- Agarró mi mano y me giró hacia el otro lado- me importa…- Me acercó a él presionando nuestros cuerpos juntos- Puckett- Me besó.

Bailamos un poco más y reímos decidiendo que ese sería nuestro pequeño secreto. Después de ese pequeño show extraño, Freddie y yo nos dirigimos al último stand. Un Stand del que sabía todo… el stand de Estados Unidos. El chico con un bigote y sombrero vaquero estaba en una barbacoa y olía increíble. Mientras la barbacoa se estaba preparando los clientes podían esperar detrás del mostrador. Freddie me dijo que dejáramos nuestras bolsas en una mesa y me llevó a una pequeña pista de baile. Colgando detrás del stand había dos banderas de Estados unidos a cada lado, el decorado era estilo Texas, todo muy country, incluida la música.

-¿Qué pasa contigo y el baile?- pregunté poniendo mi mano en la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Sólo busco cualquier excusa para estar cerca de ti- Susurró en mi oreja, puso su mano en mi cadera y agarró mi otra mano.

-¡Pervertido!- Reí.

Bailamos lentamente el final de Out of Goodbyes de Maroon 5 y Lady Antebellum. Era realmente cómodo tenerlo a él tan cerca de mí. Cerré mis ojos y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro. Podía sentir su calor, podía sentir su olor, canela mezclado con carne. Eso fue extremadamente reconfortante. La canción lenta fue remplazada por una más movida. Something about a Woman de Lady Antebellum empezó a sonar y Freddie usó nuestras manos unidas para alejarme y acercarme. Nos unimos y alzamos nuestras manos derechas. Di un paso y giré mi cara hacia la izquierda. Entonces volvimos a bajar nuestras manos unidas, mientras él caminaba hacia mí mientras giraba mi cara hacia la derecha y la regresaba. Caminamos de vuelta nuestra posición anterior bailando un poco más rápido esta vez.

-She's like fire on the mountain, like some kind of heaven that's pouring down on me, she's a child, she's a lady, she's got everything that I could ever need. Yeah there's something 'bout a woman and me- Susurró en mi oreja.

Lo alejé y lo besé. No veía el tiempo pasar; era como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. Aunque nuestra primera cita fue más glamurosa, nuestra segunda cita era mejor. Estaba nerviosa preguntándome si yo le gustaba o no, ahora estoy segura. Esta vez estábamos libres de preocupaciones, sólo disfrutando el uno del otro.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste esta canción Dipwad?- Le pregunté tocando su nariz con la mía.

-A mi mamá la gusta-

-¿A la loca en realidad le gusta la música?- Estaba sorprendida.

-¡Sip!- él besó mi nariz y tarareó de nuevo— yeah there's something 'bout a woman that makes me still, something 'bout a woman that always will- Me giró una última vez, doblándome con el brazo que tenía alrededor de mi cintura, mi cabello casi tocó el piso para después envolverme en un abrazo.

¿Cómo diablos fue que "Freddie el idiota" pasó a ser a "Freddie el que susurra palabras dulces en mi oreja"? Él besó mi mejilla y agarró mi mano guiándome a nuestra mesa dónde el vendedor había servido nuestra barbacoa. ¿Qué es barbacoa sin salsa? Tuve que pelear con un idiota por la salsa BBQ pero lo conseguí al final. Bailamos en nuestras sillas mientras comíamos y reímos cuando un chico ebrio cayó y derramó salsa de barbacoa sobre él. Comimos mucho, incluso para mí. Estaba realmente llena cuando caminamos hacia el auto de Freddie. Él puso las bolsas en el asiento trasero y abrió la puerta para mí. Condujo mientras yo le decía adiós al festival de carne y salsa. ¡Adiós Paraíso! Aquí Sammy necesitaba darle al pequeño Freddie su pequeña recompensa por, literalmente, llevarme al paraíso.


	26. WOW

**Chicoooos, aquí esta el capitulo 26 (: Espero que les guste (: Bueno, tengo poco tiempo para disfrutar de mi compu, ya que empezaran clases, pero yo faltare 2 semanas, asi que las disfrutare al máximo hahah (: bueno les dejo con el cap. (:**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: ****Capítulo fuerte, Léanlo Bajo su Responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>WOW<p>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Camino a casa nos detuvimos para conseguir un poco de helado, dulce helado en esta ocasión. Empezó a llover y cerramos las ventanas, encendimos la calefacción y la radio. Conecté el Perapod de Freddie al estéreo. Elegí la lista de las 25 canciones principales para que sonara mientras él conducía. La primera canción fue John Mayer con Your Body Is a Wonderland. Cuando la canción empezó él se sonrojó, supongo que había estado penando en mí desde ese "pequeño momento" en mi habitación.

Todo el tiempo nos mantuvimos hablando sobre nuestra maravillosa tarde, todo fue perfecto y no podíamos callarnos acerca de eso. Nos reímos del chico que tiró toda la salsa de barbacoa sobre él, reímos de cosas locas al azar que pasaron, y reímos de la gente extraña en la calle. Nosotros sólo reímos mucho. La única vez que nos divertimos mucho juntos fue cuando hacíamos la cosa de "Despertando a Spencer". Me siento más cómoda con el Nub cada día.

Eso solía asustarme como el infierno, aún lo hace algunas veces, pero no como solía hacerlo. Todo sobre ese pequeño nerd cobarde solía irritarme. No podía explicar por qué, pero todo lo que hacía antes me molestaba. Poco a poco ese sentimiento de irritación fue suprimido, y empecé a notar cada sonrisa, cada ceja levantada y cada vez que rodaba los ojos, de repente tuve miedo. Miedo por los sentimientos que estaba teniendo. Miedo por la debilidad dentro de mi pecho. Miedo por las estúpidas mariposas se agitaban cada vez que él se acercaba. Llegué al punto dónde no podía ocultarlo más, no estaba desesperada por qué el supiera, por demostrarle a el Dweeb cómo me sentía, de besarlo en un ataque sorpresa en el encierro. Bueno… las cosas salieron bien y ahora estamos aquí, así que no me arrepiento, no, ¡Ni un poco!

Freddie giró en la esquina y yo vislumbré un pequeño parque a tres cuadras de mi casa. Recordé que tenía que agradecerle a Freddie propiamente por la asombrosa tarde que me dio, así que tuve una idea.

-¡Ahí!- Grité.

-¿Qué rayos?- él brincó en su asiento e hizo una mueca.

-Gira ahí- apunté.

-¿Para qué?- él redujo la velocidad.

-¡Sólo haz lo que te digo Benson!- Grité en su oreja.

-¡Bien!- Giró en dirección al parque.

-Bien… ¿Ves ese camino un poco más allá? - Apunté el camino entre los árboles.

-Sí- Respondió.

-Bien… dirígete ahí- Le dije.

-Sam… luce un poco… Desierto-

-Lo sé, sólo haz lo que digo-

-Está bien- él entró en el camino entre los árboles.

Detrás del parque había un estacionamiento abandonado que las parejas usaban para "la hora feliz". Sabía eso por qué mi mamá me lo dijo y porque solía venir aquí para quemar las muñecas de Melanie.

-Luce como… un estacionamiento- ¡No me jodas Benson!

-¡No Jodas!- Reí entre dientes

-Está bien ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- él se giró a mirarme.

-Porque quiero agradecerte apropiadamente por esta increíble tarde que pasamos juntos idiota- vi la mirada sospechosa en sus ojos antes de ser reemplazada por entusiasmo.

-Oh… ¿con que eso? - Me sonrió.

-Eso Benson… ahora ven aquí- Agarré su cuello y lo besé alegremente en los labios.

Él me devolvió el beso poniendo sus manos, respectivamente, en mis rodillas. Ok Benson, si quisiera ser respetada ¡no te habría arrastrado a un estacionamiento abandonado en medio del bosque! Quité sus manos de mis rodillas y las puse en mis muslos haciéndole soltar un gemido suave. Jadeó cuando mi legua acarició la suya y empecé a correr mis dedos a través de su cabello. Recuerdo la promesa que le hice en la tienda del sushi y lo alejé. Freddie era demasiado caballero como para recordármelo, pero yo no lo olvidé.

-¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal?- preguntó dándome una Mirada asustada.

-No… ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice…?- Empecé a explicarle pero él me cortó con un susurro lento.

-Si-

John Mayer Fue silenciado y remplazado por Maroon 5 con "Secret"

-Lo recuerdo- Freddie acarició lentamente mi hombro trazando sobre mi camisa.

-Bueno… ahora es el momento Benson… ¡Diviértete!- Dije arqueando mi espalda y presionando mi pecho hacia él.

-Eres perfecta. ¿Lo sabías?- la honestidad en sus palabras me hizo sentir especial, como nunca antes me sentí.

-Sí, ahora continúa-

Cerré mis ojos esperándolo. Estaba esperando casi desesperadamente sentir sus manos en mí. Freddie acarició mi cara, mis mejillas, mis ojos, mi frente, mi nariz y mi boca antes de deslizar sus manos hacia mi pecho. El Cabeza de idiota agarró mi seno firmemente apretando y me encantó la sensación que despertó en mí. Continuó tocando, acariciando, apretando, pero no era suficiente para mí, necesitaba sus manos en contacto con mi piel.

-No es suficiente- Murmuré alejando sus manos.

-¿Qué?-

-Esto… necesito más- Me quité mi camisa y escuché que el jadeó.

-Sam… Que… estás…- él estaba casi babeando sobre mi sujetador.

-¡cierra la boca Benson!- lo besé de nuevo, esta vez me moví de mi asiendo hacia su regazo.

Lo monté y puse sus manos de nuevo en mis pechos. Freddie tenía las bolas para deslizar un dedo dentro de mi sujetador, casi tocando mi pezón. Si casi no hubiera muerto por el contacto, me hubiera gustado abofetearlo en la cara. Esta situación no era justa, yo era la única sin camisa y expuesta mientras que él estaba completamente vestido. No es divertido. Tiré del cuello de su camisa, levantándola, tratando de deshacerme de ella. Él me ayudo a quitársela, rompiendo el beso. Freddie se quedó mirándome, mi estómago, mis pechos, mis hombros, mi pelo, mi rostro, y empecé a sentir se me ponía la piel de gallina. Trazó el pulgar a través del hueco de mi hombro y clavícula.

-Eres perfecta- Susurró antes de besar mi hombro- Hermosa- Besó mi clavícula- Sexy- besó mi cuello- Ardiente- Besó mi oreja.

-¡Maldición Benson!- Gemí.

Freddie Lamió mi oreja y agarró un puñado de mi pelo pasando los dedos entre mis rizos. Con su otra mano se mantuvo masajeando mi otro pecho.

-Amo tu cabello- Dijo antes de besarme detrás de la oreja, ese lugar era extremadamente sensible- Amo tus ojos- Besó mis cejas- Y tu nariz- Besó la punta de mi nariz- Y tu boca- Me besó en los labios presionando su lengua dentro.

Moví mis caderas contra las suyas y él jadeó con fuerza. Las manos de Freddie dejaron mi cabello y pecho para agarrar mis caderas tratando de detener el movimiento. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de cerras sus ojos.

-No- dijo.

-¿Por qué?- Me incline para besar su barbilla.

-Porque… si tu hace eso… yo…-

-¿Tendrás una erección?- Reí contra su cuello.

-Si- Confesó culpable.

-¿Y eso es malo por qué…? - Lamí la línea de su mandíbula.

Me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos levantando sus cejas sugestivamente. I want you de Kings of Leon's empezó a sonar. ¡Hombre! ¡Él había estado pensando en mí!

-Puckett… no me provoques… estamos solos aquí - él estaba sonriendo ahora.

-Lo sé… ¿Por qué crees que te arrastré aquí Benson?- Susurré en su oreja.

Escuché que él rió antes de agarrarme el trasero y lanzarme al asiento del copiloto.

-¿Qué?- Grité.

-Asiento trasero. Ahora- Él brincó al asiento trasero tan rápido que cuando parpadee ya me estaba jalando con él.

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Agarré su mano jalándola conmigo al asiento trasero. Tiré las bolsas al suelo de mi auto, para hacer más espacio para nosotros. Ya no podía controlar mis hormonas, la quería tanto. Sam cayó sobre mí, y yo la cambié, así que ahora ella estaba debajo de mí. La miré por un largo rato. No podía creer lo Hermosa que era, cuan perfecta, cuan asombrosa. La pubertad había sido buena con ella, la llenó muy bien. Dios… más que bien… ¡Ella era jodidamente ardiente!

-Maldición Benson… ¿Qué estás esperando? - Agarró la parte posterior de mi cuello y chocó sus labios con los míos.

Con fuerza metió su lengua dentro de mi boca y yo le agarré los muslos. Mis manos se deslizaron inconscientemente por su trasero. El primer pensamiento que cruzó mi mente fue Santo Dios ella va a matarme, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar dejó escapar un gemido fuerte. Tomé eso como buena señal. Enrolló su lengua con la mía. ¡Maldición esta chica! Podía sentir que mi erección se robaba la mayoría de la sangre de mi cuerpo, era una roca dura ahora. Luchaba con la urgente necesidad de mover mis caderas contra las de ella, la alejé y besé su cuello. Su piel era suave y cálida, era cómo una tortura para mí. Sam, por su parte, estaba arañando mi espalda, con energías renovadas, levantando las caderas, tratando de moverlas contra las mías. Si ella lo hacía, se enteraría de que yo ya estaba palpitante. Deslicé mi mano hacia su estómago, sus costillas y finamente su pecho. ¡Joder! Ella era tan cálida y suave, eso me estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Maldición Freddie!- La paciencia de Sam acabó y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mí cintura atrayéndome más cerca.

Cuando nuestras caderas se encontraron, dejamos salir un alto y sexy gemido. Ella estaba definitivamente sintiéndome ahora. Yo estaba perdido en una sorprendente felicidad y casi no escuché cuando Closer de Nine Inch Nails empezó a sonar en las bocinas de mi auto.

-Dios ¡Dios Freddie!- Sam Gritó retorciéndose debajo de mí.

Pantalones. La única cosa que nos mantenía apartados era esa estúpida pieza de ropa y algo de ropa interior. Mi cerebro empezó a imaginar miles de escenarios donde me gustaría arrancarle los pantalones mientras ella gemía mi nombre. Soy un pervertido… lo sé… pero esta chica me está volviendo loco, con cada beso, cada toque, cada gemido, es casi imposible no quererla, no, Es imposible. Ella apretó el agarre de sus piernas aplastando mi erección contra ella. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!.

-¡Dulce niño Jesús!- Está bien… eso fue ridículo, pero no pude evitarlo, casi me vengo en mis pantalones.

- ¡Wow Benson! ¡Esto sí que es hablar sucio!- Se burló ella de mí.

-Oh… Te estás burlando de mí Puckett…- La alejé haciéndola gemir en descontento- Tendrás que pagar por tu burla- Deslicé mi mano bajo su estómago y toqué su sexo caliente. Estaba yendo por un camino peligroso, pero yo no tenía la culpa, mi "amigo" estaba hablando por mí. Apreté el agarre y ella gimió más fuerte.

-Oh… por… oh…- Ella gimió otras cosas que no pude entender mientras continuaba frotando sobre sus pantalones.

Sam agarró un puñado de mi pelo y me besó urgentemente. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron, lucharon por el dominio, enredándose una con la otra, me mordió, la mordí, y de repente el deseo de contacto que tenía se apoderó de mí y sustituí mi mano con mi erección. Estaba tan cerca.

-No… te detengas- Me pidió.

-No lo haré… no puedo- Empecé a mover mis caderas contra las de ella furiosamente.

-Oh… ¡Ah Benson, tú cinturón!- Se quejó de dolor cuando mi cinturón arañó su estómago bajo.

-Lo siento- Me alejé rápidamente sentándome entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué parte de no te detengas no entendiste?- Ella usó sus codos para sostener su peso cuando levantó su cuerpo para mirarme molesta.

-Pero tu dijiste…- apunté la línea roja que mi cinturón dejó en su piel.

-Sé lo que dije… y también sé cómo resolver este… pequeño asunto- Se arrastró sobre mí y me montó de nuevo.

-¿Qué estás…?- Obtuve mi respuesta cuando ella desabrochó mi cinturón y abrió mis pantalones- Sam… ni siquiera tenemos…-

-Shh…- ella me besó, y luego se alejó recostándose en el asiento- Ven aquí Dweeb- Abrió sus brazos para que me una a ella.

Hice lo que me pidió, ya estaba fuera de mi mente y mis sentidos no estaban trabajando bien. Sam usó sus pies para jalar mi pantalón hacia debajo de mis rodillas, pensé que iba a explotar, ella era demasiado flexible… Dulce señor… ¡Ayúdame!

-No es justo, soy el único en esta posición- Apunté mis bóxer.

-Bonita tienda Benson- ella desabotonó sus pantalones deslizándolos un poco hacia abajo.

Tratamos de recuperar nuestra posición pero sus pantalones se mantenían en el camino. Ella no podía abrir sus piernas y yo no podía acostarme entre ellas, porque sus pantalones eran tan apretados. Ya había perdido mi mente cuando algún instinto de hombre cavernícola se apoderó de mí. Me senté y le agarré los tobillos.

-¡A la mierda!- tiré de sus pantalones quitándolo con todo y tenis.

-¡Dios! ... ¡Mierda!- Ella jadeó, agarrándose del asiento y arqueando su espalda.

Estaba entre sus piernas sintiendo su calor, que casi me vengo ahí. Ella gritó y me mordió el hombro. No nos movió por unos segundos, yo tratando de no explotar y ella tratando de respirar. Mis sentidos me dejaron cuando Canción de Sam empezó a sonar. Después de haber tocado su piel por primera vez, un solo pensamiento vino a mi cabeza: ¡Suave! Y ahora, Smooth de Santana y Rob Thomas se convirtió en la canción de Sam. Sintiéndome listo, asomé mi cabeza a su escote y comencé a lamer su suave piel. Balanceó sus caderas contra las mías y gemí entre sus pechos. Empecé a responder copiando sus acciones, moviendo mis caderas contra las de ella. Después de unos segundos nuestros movimientos empezaron a ser frenéticos, urgentes y rápidos. Las ventanas estaban borrosas y mi coche estaba oscilando, es la cosa más sexy que hemos hecho.

Mi mano se deslizó a través de su perfecta espalda arqueando y le agarré el trasero. Mi otra mano se apoderó de su pecho, apretando y masajeando. Yo estaba casi ahí, casi a punto de estallar, y sabía que ella también. Sam se retorcía debajo de mí, su respiración era pesada y gemía fuerte. Sus gemidos asustaron a los pájaros, y tal vez a algunos búhos. Empezamos a sudar, y para hacer las cosas más calientes, podía sentir su núcleo húmedo contra la tela de sus bóxer. Mi deseo hacía que quiera pedirle que quite ese pequeño trozo de ropa, pero la parte racional de mi cerebro que aún funcionaba correctamente me dijo que no era buena idea. Quería tocarla ahí, sin barreras, pero no podía, era muy pronto… Tenemos que esperar, sólo un poco más. Pero yo quería sentir el contacto de su calor con mis manos, mis dedos, quería sentir lo mojada que estaba, quería sentir que sus paredes se ajustaban a mi alrededor, alrededor de mis dedos, alrededor de mi virilidad. Moría de ganas de tenerla, cada parte de mi cuerpo quería que simplemente deslizara mi mano dentro de su bóxer y la tocará allí, sólo una vez. Sólo quería sentir lo que le estaba causando, pero aún era demasiado pronto. Solo tienes que esperar un poco más, me dije, sólo un poco más. Metí la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello para lamer la piel.

-Umh… ¡Oh dios!- Ella jaló mi cabello con la suficiente fuerza para levantar mi cabeza.

-Dios no tiene nada que ver en esto Puckett- Gemí contra su boca antes de besarla.

-Yo… Yo…- Ella dejó escapar un sonido agudo y me abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Ugh!- Gruñí sintiendo el violento espasmo de su cuerpo debajo de mí.

Llegó a la cima y me arrastró con ella. Pude sentir mi propia liberación llenar mis bóxer. Mi cuerpo se tensó antes de caer sobre ella. No quería aplastarla, pero no podía moverme, estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado atónito y demasiado débil cómo para moverme.

-Wow Benson- Ella besó la parte superior de mi cabeza y me acarició el cabello.

-Wow Puckett- Me las arreglé para darle una sonrisa perezosa.

Nos abrazamos el uno al otro hasta que nuestros cuerpos recuperaron la fuerza que necesitábamos para vestirnos e irnos. Conduje hasta la casa de Sam y estacioné enfrente. La besé con urgencia una vez más antes de dejar que se alejara.

-Desearía que no tuvieras que irte- Le confesé.

-También yo Señor muy Nub… ¿Nos vemos mañana?- Ella frotó su nariz con la mía dándome un beso esquimal.

-Nos vemos mañana- La besé una vez más antes de verla marchar.

La tarde entera fue abrumadora. Estaba muy cerca de hacerle la gran pregunta, ya me podía imaginar cómo lo haría, así, finalmente, todos podrían saber que ella es mía. Mientras conducía a casa seguía recordando los eventos de hoy. Nuestro "pequeño momento" en mi auto nunca salió de mis pensamientos, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el beso esquimal que me dio antes de irse. ¿Algo tan dulce viniendo de Sam? Debí haber hecho algo muy bien para merecerlo. Volví a casa escuchando la canción de Sam, y cantando.


	27. La Playa

**Holaaa mundo de Fanfactiooon, ¿Como estan? ¿Como la pasaron hoooy? Yo, aburridaa, en donde vivo hay un parquesito cerca y le estaban remodelando estos ultimos meses y ya lo abrieron y esta muy bonito *-* hahaha (: Lo malo, es que mañana empiezo clases :( Bueno no, hahaha, mi cole empieza, pero yo no :D muahahahaha ok no ._.  
>Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 27, esperoo que les guste (:<strong>

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: Capitulo Fuerte, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>La playa.<p>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Sus manos agarraban mi trasero y su lengua lamía mi centro lentamente. Eso era una tortura. Agarré un puñado de sus sábanas de Guerra estelar y gemí fuerte. Él rió contra mi piel y sentí su aliento calentándome. Se estaba divirtiendo a montones torturándome, pero no me importaba, ¡estaba disfrutando demasiado como para mandarlo al diablo!

-Oh Benson… Dios… ¡Maldición! - Grité cuando sentí sus dedos dentro de mí.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo Samantha?-Bromeó moviendo sus dedos.

-¡Dios… chico!- No podía formular frases cuando él me tocaba así.

Quitó sus dos dedos para insertar tres dedos dentro de mí y me sentí en el cielo. Me agarré de su hombro sin poder hacer nada más, todo lo que él hacía se sentía tan bien, y yo necesitaba más, mucho más.

-Más…- Le rogué.

-¿Más?- Me preguntó- ¿Cuánto más?- Susurró contra mi oreja.

-Todo- Le aseguré.

-Todo es demasiado, ¿Estás segura de que podrías soportarlo?- Santa madre de… escucharlo decir eso, hizo que mi espalda se arqueara mucho más.

-Si por favor- ahora quería eso mucho más… no podía esperar más.

-Ya que lo pides educadamente- él movió sus dedos de mí y se posicionó en mi entrada. Sentí la punta de su virilidad jugar con mi clítoris antes de entrar poco a poco.

Dios, Se siente tan bien. Tan bien…. Demasiado Bien. Lentamente metió todo y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Esto es suficientemente bueno para ti?- su voz era profunda y baja, eso causó escalofríos en mi columna vertebral.

-No- Era una sensación abrumadora tenerlo dentro de mí pero necesitaba más que eso, necesitaba todo.

-Está bien, entonces…- Salió de mí y luego entró de nuevo.

-Sí… justo así, más fuerte- Lo abracé más cerca de mí sintiendo su torso firme presionando contra mi vientre.

-Más fuerte- salió y entró de nuevo más fuerte esta vez, golpeando sus caderas contra las mías violentamente.

-¡Sí! Oh… Maldición… Justo así-

Mantuvimos un ritmo frenético, golpeando las caderas del uno y el otro, dejando escapar gemidos animales. Sus embestidas eran más rápidas y más profundas, el sonido de su cama golpeando era música para mis oídos. Estaba tan cerca, me estaba volviendo loca, perdiendo mi cabeza, arañando su espalda, dejando marcas de sangre. Él continuó, más duro, más rápido, más profundo hasta que no pude soportarlo más. Mis paredes se apretaron en torno a él, y mi cuerpo empezó a tener espasmos violentos cuando mi orgasmo llegó. Eso no le impidió seguir adelante, dejando que los salvajes sonidos se metieran a mi cerebro. Siguió empujando con urgencia y nos unimos. Nunca había sentido algo tan perfecto antes. Fue alucinante, sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo se sacudió.

-Buen Señor ¡Freddie!- Grité, el sudor corría por mi cara y cuello.

Jadee en busca de aire agarrándome de las sábanas… Mierda… Buen Señor… ¡Maldición!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos?- Mi madre entró en la habitación con un bate de beisbol.

-¿Mamá?- Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que no estaba en la habitación de Freddie, acostada sobre sus sábanas de guerra estelar, debajo de él, gimiendo.

-Si… ¿Estás bien niña? - Puso el bate de beisbol en el suelo y se sentó al borde de mi cama.

Después de la terapia de Carly nos hizo tomar, ella realmente mejoró como madre. No es la madre del año, pero es mucho mejor.

-Sí… Supongo- No iba a decirle a mi mamá que acababa de tener un sueño de sexo sobre Freddie Benson.

- ¡Tengo un arma! – Marvin entró a mi habitación usando una camiseta de los Medias Rojas y Bóxer.

-Oh Marvin… ¡Amigo EW! ¡Ponte pantalones!- Cubrí mis ojos.

Marvin era el nuevo novio de mamá. Ella ha tenido miles de novios, pero realmente me gustaba este. Marvin era un hombre de unos cuarenta, alto, cabello gris y pómulos redondeados. Era dueño de un bar temático a tres cuadras de Licuados Locos. Se mudó de Miami, pero quería tener un pedazo de su hogar con él y abrió uno de esos bares que sólo se ven en CSI Miami, con la luz naranja y todo. Él en realidad no tenía un arma, al menos no aquí

-Oh Lo siento Sam… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?- él era bueno y considerado conmigo y siempre me trataba con respeto y afecto.

-Nada Cariño, ella sólo tuvo un mal sueño ¿No es así Chiquilla?- Mi madre acarició el cabello de mi frente sudorosa.

-Sí… Sólo un sueño- Le dije.

-Está bien. Regresaré a la cama. Grita si necesitan algo- Él se despidió y se echó a reír.

-¿Entonces?- Mi mamá cerró la puerta de mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado en la cama- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?-Sabía que ella realmente no quería hablar sobre eso, mi mamá no era buena dando concejos y esas cosas.

-No realmente- ¿Cómo le dices a tu mamá que sólo acababas de tener el más asombroso sueño de sexo en tu vida?

-Hey chiquilla… no hay necesidad de avergonzarse, los sueños sexuales son muy comunes a tu edad- Dio unas palmaditas a mi cabeza – Los tenía todo el tiempo cuando tenía tu edad… en realidad aún los tengo-

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué?- ¿Cómo… demonios… lo supo? Supongo que años de experiencia hacen a una persona.

-Uno no se despierta a media noche gritando "Buen señor, Freddie" Chiquilla- ella rió.

-Bueno… No quiero hablar de eso- me estremecí en mi cama.

-Entonces… Freddie es ese nerd castaño quien sostiene la cámara en tu web show ¿Verdad?- Me dijo con una sonrisa presumida.

-Sip-

-Él es muy guapo. Es una cosita ardiente- Me sonrió. EW… ¡Mi madre encontraba ardiente a Freddie! –Entonces ¿Te gusta?-

-Si… Nosotros, de cierta manera, estamos saliendo- Mis mejillas se tornaron carmín.

-Oh… ¿Y él es bueno en la cama? Parece que lo es- ¿Qué demonios mamá?

-¿Qué…? Mamá… No… notros no hemos… ¡No hemos hecho nada!- Esa no era la verdad completa.

-Oh… Que mal, él es muy ardiente…- Me sonrió- ¿Necesitas Condones o píldoras? Por qué saliendo con un bombón así… no mantendrás las piernas cerradas por mucho tiempo, créeme. Lo harás con él más pronto de lo que piensas… y sí no pues ¡es mejor que lo hagas por ti! – Me guiñó un ojo. ¡Ew!

-Mamá…- Tomé una respiración profunda; sabía que ella sólo trataba de ayudar, en alguna forma retorcida y perturbadora.

-Sólo digo… eres una adolescente y él es una adolescente caliente, estas cosas están obligadas a pasar. Tengo píldoras, si quieres puedo darte algunas-

-Mamá… ¿honestamente?- Me crucé de brazos.

-Sí… tienes razón… probablemente deba llevarte con el ginecólogo para que te de tus propias píldoras, no puedo darme el lujo de desperdiciar las mías…-

-Mamá…- Tomé una respiración profunda, ¿Qué clase de conversación es esta? – Está bien… escucha, cuando decida tener sexo con Freddie, o alguien más… Iré al doctor y conseguiré mis propias píldoras ¿Está bien?-

-Está bien… Ahora regresa a dormir- Ella besó mi cabeza, agarró el bate de beisbol y se detuvo en la puerta - Sueña bonito- Me dio un guiño y se fue.

Sonreí y me acosté en la cama. Era lindo tener una mamá para hablar de… cosas. Me fui quedando dormida, rezando no tener más sueños sucios, los cuales eran demasiado embarazosos, pero mi subconsciente aún estaba estancado en lo que pasó hace unas horas en su coche cómo para pensar en otro cosa.

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

El orgasmo que tuve en el asiento trasero de mi auto dejó marcas… bueno dejó manchas. Puse mi ropa en la lavadora sin despertar a mi mamá. Dejar que ella vea la evidencia de mi última sesión de mi bóxer negro estaba fuera de cuestión. Cuando entré a mi cuarto me di cuenta que aún olía a Sam, y eso fue suficiente para "despertarlo". Tuve que resolver ese problema en la ducha con "trabajo manual". La seguía imaginando conmigo, toda mojada y desnuda… mierda. Limpié y me costé en mi cama para dormir, Mi mente continuaba vagando en nuestra sesión en mi coche, y pude sentir que me ponía duro de nuevo. Ignorando mi pene intenté dormir un poco. Mis sueños fueron sobre ella, todos relacionados con el asiento trasero de mi coche y un montón de posiciones salvajes. Tengo que aprender a controlar mis hormonas.

Desperté un poco más tarde que lo norma; eran pasado las ocho cuando fui a la cocina para comer mi desayuno. Mi mamá estaba friendo tocino y Bala-Humo estaba sentado a la mesa comiendo panqueques y huevos, Trataba de no pensar acerca de la vida sexual de mi madre, pero cada vez que despertaba y veía a Bala- Humo aquí, temprano en la mañana, me disgustaba un poco. Realmente me agradaba él, enserio; es sólo que pensar en mi madre y un hombre es tan insoportable.

-Buenos días querido- Dijo mi mamá sobre su hombro.

-Buenos días mamá- Olí el tocino.

Mi mamá odiaba el tocino, pero Bala-Humo la convenció que necesitaba toda la carne que pudiera comer por todo el trabajo duro que tenía que hacer.

-Buenos días Bala-Humo- Sonreí.

-Buenos días Freddie- él comió otra pieza de panqueque antes de mirarme- Entonces ¿Cuándo volverás a entrenar?-

-Oh… No lo sé-

-La competencia es la semana que viene, tienes que estar listo- resoplo.

-Está bien- Tenía una competencia de esgrima pronto.

Estaba terminando mi desayuno cuando recibí un mensaje de Sam.

_De: Sam_

_Para: Dorkwad_

_Ven con Carly, lo más pronto posible._

-Sam… Sam- Suspiré.

-En realidad te gusta esa chica, ¿No es así?- Bala-Humo me preguntó.

-Sí, sí- Confesé- Me gusta- Escuché a mi mamá sorber suavemente.

Después del desayuno golpee la puerta de Carly. Moría por ver a Sam, No podía dejar de pensar en ella, desde ayer… Rayos, ¡no podía dejar de pensar en ella desde el encierro! Tenía muchas ganas de poner mis manos en ella de nuevo.

-¡Entra!- Escuché que gritó Spencer.

-Hola tú- Me di cuenta que estaba trabajando en una escultura- ¿Qué es?-

-Una casa… ¡Hecho de papel de baño!- Respondió alegremente.

-Oh…-

-Y el toque final- tiró las piezas delgadas de papel higiénico sobre la casa- ¡Ta-da!-

-Está bien…-

- Es sólo "CP" Una casa de papel de baño- Sonrió contento.

-Oh Claro- Reí.

- ¡Hola Idiota- Sam susurró en mi oreja detrás de mí.

¡Santa madre de Dios! Me estremecí. Me giré para enfrentarla. Ella estaba usando un vestido de playa blanco y podía ver la parte superior de su bikini. Estaba viendo esas cosas, tal vez aún estaba durmiendo y esto era un sueño, a pocos minutos de despertarme frente a una erección de la cual tendría que deshacerme. Pero espera… si esto es un sueño… ¿Qué hace Spencer en él? ¡Nop! ¡En absoluto! Era real.

* ¿Sin palabras?- Me preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

-Si…- Estaba sin palabras mirando su pecho.

-Bien… ¡Me voy a conseguir más papel y a hacer otra casa para Calceto!- Spencer Corrió fuera de la casa rápidamente.

-Hola tú…- Tomé su mano.

-Hola idiota…- Me besó rápidamente y se alejó- ¡Ve por tu traje de baño Fred-raro!- Ella besó mi mejilla.

-¿Para qué?- ¿Alguna sucia fantasía Puckett?

-¡Porque nos vamos a la playa! Ahora ve… ¡Ve, ve, ve!- Carly chilló detrás de mí.

-A la playa… Eso es un poco improvisado- Le dije.

-¡No lo es! El abuelo de Wendy tiene una casa en la playa y nosotros vamos a ir, ¡ahora alístate y dile a tú madre que pasaremos ahí la noche!- Carly me empujó fuera del apartamento.

A la playa con Sam… ¿En un Bikini Pequeño? ¿En nada más que un Bikini? Está bien… Me apunto.

_**Reviews (:**_


	28. La Playa II

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: Capitulo Fuerte, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>La playa II<p>

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Amo a mi mamá. Amo a mi mamá. Amo a mi mamá. En realidad lo hago, ella es buena conmigo y me cuida. Pero verán… ese es el problema, ella me protege tanto que es ridículo. Por alguna extraña razón ella tiene la necesidad de protegerme cómo si fuera un bebé prematuro recién nacido con una sola pierna. No sé si actúa así porque es enfermera y tiene que ver gente enferma todos los días o por mi papá. Nunca había pensado en eso. Amo a mi mamá pero a veces me gustaría que me dejara en paz.

-¡Mamá! -protesté.

- Marissa - protestó Bala-Humo.

- ¡No!- Tenía las manos en las caderas y nos dio la espalda.

- ¡Mamá vamos! ¡Sólo es la playa!-

-¡No Freddie!-

-Marissa- Bala-Humo puso su mano sobre el hombro de mi madre y le dio la vuelta -deja que el chico tenga un poco de diversión-

Parte de la razón por la que me gustaba Bala-Humo era porque él siempre estaba de mi lado cuando mi mamá estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotectora, lo cual era... todo el tiempo.

-Pero... él...-

-¡No! Tienes que confiar en tu hijo. Es un chico responsable, merece divertirse con sus amigos- Le dijo a mi mamá sosteniéndola por los hombros haciéndola mirarlo a la cara.

-Ah... ¡Bien!- Se dio por vencida -Pero ¡ten cuidado!-

-¡Sí!- Celebré – ¡Voy a empacar ahora mismo!-

-Espera cariño... -Mi mamá me tomó del brazo.

-Ya sé mamá, bloqueador solar, repelente de moscos, bloqueador de arena, Bloqueador para todo…-

-¡No te burles de mí niño! La playa puede ser peligrosa con toda esa arena, agua y… ¡Bichos!- Liberó mi brazo mirando con más confianza- Ve a empacar tu ropa yo voy a hacer una bolsa de emergencia- Genial… ¡Simplemente Genial! ¡Ahora voy a tener un hospital en la playa!

-Está bien mamá- Le di un beso en la mejilla y se fue a preparar la bolsa de emergencia. Mierda.

-Lo siento chico- Bala-Humo me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sí, está bien- Ya estaba acostumbrado- Gracias-

-No me lo agradezcas. Empezamos el entrenamiento el lunes- Me advirtió.

-Claro-

Estaba terminando de empacar cuando mi madre entró en mi habitación sosteniendo dos latas de aerosol.

-Son nuevos. Este…- Me mostró el verde- Es para picaduras de mosquitos, los aplicas sobre la picadura del mosquito y esperas cinco minutos. Este…- Señaló la lata negra- Es para las bacterias, bacterias come carne, aplícalo dos veces al día todos los días, a primera hora por la mañana y antes de irte a la cama. Bueno… ahora que ya lo sabes, voy a empacar el resto- Buen Dios.

Metí tres pares de trajes de baño en el bolso. Dios… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Soy una buena persona, ayudo a la gente, tengo buenas notas… ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto todos los días?

-Hey chico- Bala-Humo llamó a mi puerta.

-Hey… entra- Le indiqué que entrara.

-Solo vine a darte algo- Arrojó una caja negra en mi pecho y yo al agarré- Mételo en tu maleta antes de que tu madre lo vea, cúbrelo con la ropa- Me ordenó.

-¿Qué es esto?- Miré la caja.

La caja que me dio era negra y grandes letras doradas en la parte delantera. Lo leí. Me estremecí. Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo. Mi cara estaba roja.

-No lo voy a necesitar- Susurré desesperadamente.

-Uno nunca sabe- Me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Metí la caja dentro de mi maleta, cubriéndola con mi ropa. Santa madre de Dios… Sólo el pensamiento me excitaba.

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

¿Cuánto tiempo necesita el Nub para hacer la maleta? Al parecer... ¡Años! Ni siquiera a Carly le toma tanto tiempo empacar, y ella es… bueno… Carly. Tuve que ir a ver si el Nub estaba trayendo su manta de bebé y sus accesorios de Guerra Estelar.

-¡Amigo!- Abrí la puerta- ¿Por qué tardas tanto?-

Bala-Humo y Freddie estaban sentados en el sofá mirando la pared, un poco aburridos.

-Lo siento… Ya estoy listo…- Señaló su mochila azul- Pero mi mamá no-

Tenía muchas ganas de "hacerlo" con él todo el fin de semana, y volverlo completamente loco cuando no hubiese nadie cerca, ¿Y él invita a su madre a venir con nosotros?

-¿QUÉ? ¿Invitaste a la loca? ¿Estás LOCO?- Bala-Humo me miró con las cejas levantadas – Lo siento-

-No, yo no la invité. Ella no viene… Ella sólo… -Murmuró algo que no pude oír.

-Dilo de nuevo- Me acerqué a él.

-¡Ella me está empacando una bolsa de emergencia!- Dijo avergonzado.

-Oh…- Me eché a reír y me él me miró- Amigo… - No podía parar de reír ¡La señora Benson era una loca!

Se acercó a mí y miró a Bala-Humo, quien asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala de estar dejándonos solos. Todavía estaba riendo y me agarró de las caderas para acercarme, estrellándome violentamente contra su cuerpo. Solté un Grito ahogado… ¡Jesucristo!

-Cada vez que te burles de mí- Me susurró al oído- Te haré pagar… al igual que hice ayer… en mi choche-

Al oír esas me dio vueltas la cabeza; siempre me pareció Sexy cuando él tomaba el control, Era tan ardiente, especialmente cuando él lo hacía de esta manera. Me agarró el trasero con las dos manos golpeando mi entrepierna con la suya. Me estremecí y me apoderé de sus hombros.

-Y tengo el fin de semana para eso- Puse los ojos en blanco- ¿Estamos claros?-

No me moví, me limité a asentir. Él me soltó y se dirigió hacia su mochila azul. Yo todavía seguía ahí, con la boca y los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo ardiéndome.

-Aquí tienes… Samantha- La señora Benson le entregó su maletín negro a Freddie y se volvió a verme- ¿Estás bien?- Por el rabillo del ojo vi la sonrisa petulante de Freddie.

-Claro señora B. Muy bien- Le di una sonrisa forzada- Debemos irnos Freddie-

-Bueno… Adiós Mamá, Adiós Bala-humo- Se despidió de ellos con la mano.

-Adiós Cariño ¡Cuídate!- sollozó la señora Benson.

-Si chico… Cuídate- Bala-Humo le dio exactamente el mismo consejo a Freddie que la señora Benson, pero algo en su tono era diferente… raro.

* * *

><p>~Brad POV~<p>

Estaba poniendo las bolsas de Carly en el maletero del coche de Freddie, mientras que Gibby y Tasha habían partido para ir a buscar a Wendy. Sam y Freddie estaban arriba, al parecer, Sam necesitaba un gran Sándwich especial de jamón de última hora, pero era demasiado floja para preparárselo, así que Freddie lo hizo por ella.

-Hola chico del equipaje- Carly me picó las costillas.

-hola Carls- Puse la última maleta en el coche.

-No puedo creer que te dejen hacer esto sólo… ¿Dónde están Freddie y Gibby?- Me preguntó mientras se miraba en el espejo retrovisor.

Se veía tan bonita, con ese pelo oscuro y sus pómulos… espera… ¿Qué?

-Sí… Gibby fue a buscar a Wendy y Freddie le está haciendo un Sándwich de jamón a Sam- Le expliqué.

-Oh…- Se arregló su liso y negro pelo y…

-Hola Carls…- Un chico alto y moreno pasó junto a mí y le sonrió a Carly.

-Griffin- Puso sus manos en las caderas- Hola-

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

-Entonces… ¿Es lo suficientemente bueno para ti princesa?-

-Mmm- Los gemidos de Sam eran música para mis oídos- Perfecto Benson-

-Bueno… porque lo puedo hacer cuando quieras-

-Mmm…- gimió de nuevo- Voy a querer… ¡Muy pronto!- Tomó el último bocado de su sándwich de jamón y gimió de nuevo.

-¿Qué gano yo? ¿No merezco algo?- Sonreí.

-Oh, sí... ¡Te voy a dejar sentirme tan pronto como me hagas otro para el viaje! ¡Con extra-extra jamón!- ¡Amo la mente de esta chica!

-¡Okey Dokey!- Corrí y le hice otro sándwich –aquí tienes- Le di el sándwich empacado y listo para llevar.

-¡Gracias Benson!- saltó desde el banquillo y se paró justo frente de mí –Sigue adelante ¡Recoger el premio!- Ella arqueó su espalda empujando el pecho hacia delante.

-Bueno...- mis manos temblaban un poco -bien...-

-¡Sólo hazlo!- me tomó las manos y las puso sobre sus pechos.

-Oh... Mi...- Traté de no doblar las rodillas y meter la cabeza en su escote.

-Mejor que el jamón...- susurró.

Apreté un poco más, masajeando sus pechos, sintiéndolos, antes de que ella gimiera fuerte y quitara mis manos de sus pechos. Miró a su alrededor, entonces me empujó hacia la cocina. Pensé que sólo quería otro sándwich, pero se sentó en el mostrador y me atrajo. Ella abrió las piernas y me jaló aún más cerca de lo que mi estómago inferior estaba tocando su centro.

-Dios... ¡No tenemos tiempo Sam!-

-Diez minutos- Se quejó antes de besarme en los labios con fuerza y meter su lengua.

Agarré su muslo con una mano y le apretó un pecho con la otra. Hombre, ¡Oh hombre! ¡Este fin de semana va a ser fabuloso! ¡Increíble! ¡Perfecto! Sam comenzó a correr sus dedos por mí pelo, mientras su otra mano se deslizó dentro de mi camisa suavemente y agarró mi espalda. El huracán de pelo rubio envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mí y gruñó. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Iba a conseguir una erección! Ella me agarró del pelo con las dos manos y se frotó contra mí. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso. La agarré por el trasero y la llevé hasta el sofá. Me senté con ella encima de mí. Si alguien aparecía... ¡estábamos jodidos! ¡Jodidos! ¡Jo… recordé la caja negra dentro de mi mochila.

Sam gimió y movió sus caderas contra las mías. Me preguntaba cuando finalmente lo haríamos desnudos. Pensamiento malo... malo, ¡Freddie Malo!

-Mmm- gimió en voz alta cuando le apreté el pecho dentro de su vestido.

Ella se apretó más contra mí, sintiendo mi creciente erección. Sonriendo, Sam empezó a hacer movimientos circulares en la parte superior de lo mí y me besó. Mis pantalones eran tres tallas más pequeñas ahora. Rompí el beso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y mis manos masajeando sus pechos mantuvieron con un ritmo frenético, mientras Sam besaba mi cuello. Era consciente de que lo único que me separa de su núcleo caliente era el bikini azul. Pensé en quitarlo... ¿Lo hago? ¿Me abofetearía? ¿Es eso demasiado...? No me importa ¡Lo haré! Estaba casi allí cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Mierda Benson; ¡No contestes!- Gritó antes de besar mi cuello.

-Oh... tengo que... y debemos de ir... sí... viaje... ir... de viaje...- Estaba tratando de ser lógico, pero ella estaba mordiendo mi oreja.

-Muy bien- Me golpeó el brazo, se levantó del sofá y me miró molesta –Contesta entonces-

-Oh... sí...- Miré a la pantalla antes de contestar -Gibby... ¿qué pasa?- Traté de no sonar molesto- Bueno... ya vamos. Adiós. Dice que tenemos que ir ahora-

-Claro, claro- Agarró mi mano, su sándwich, y nos fuimos.

* * *

><p>~Brad POV~<p>

-Hey... te ves muy bien- parecía que no se fijara en mí, así que me aclaré la garganta -Oh... ¿Él es tú novio?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Él es Brad... nuestro interno, para iCarly- Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Entonces, ¿dónde vas?- Le preguntó.

-No te incumbe- Spencer apareció de pronto detrás de mí.

-Hey Spencer- Sonrió.

-Nada de Hey Spencer- Dio un paso hacia delante pero Carly lo detuvo.

-¡Sube!- le dijo a Spencer –AHORA- Él se quejó pero se fue -¡Nos vamos!- anunció -¿Dónde están Sam y Freddie?-

-Aquí, aquí Shay- Sam saludó a Carly con un sándwich de jamón en la mano.

-¡Y listos para irnos!- Freddie sonrió ampliamente.

-Nub... ¡Este sándwich es grandioso!- Sam le dio un mordisco.

-Bueno, gracias Sam. ¿Nos vamos?- respondió abriendo la puerta para ella.

-Oh... ¡Claro!- pasó de Freddie y se metió en el coche.

-¡Vamos gente!- Freddie se metió en el coche también.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- Griffin preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Carly se asustó un poco.

-No están peleando...- Dijo señalando a Sam y Freddie que estaban riendo en el interior del vehículo.

-Oh... es una tregua... por el viaje. Nos tenemos que ir. ¡Nos vemos!- Carly me agarró la mano y me metió al coche.

Cuando partimos, miré hacia atrás para ver si ese tipo Griffin todavía estaba allí. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este tipo. No me gusta. Tengo la sensación que me da cuando Patrice está cerca. Yo no me gusta.

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

-¡Por fin!- Grité saltando del coche.

-Sam, hemos estado conduciendo durante quince minutos-Me dijo Freddie.

-¡Ah, tengo que hacer pis!- Agarré la mano de Carly -Vamos al baño Shay-

Arrastré a Carly al baño conmigo. Los baños de las estaciones de gasolina no eran el mejor lugar en el mundo, pero realmente necesitaba hacer pis antes de salir a carretera otra vez. Esta vez estaban realmente limpios, pero no siempre se puede confiar en ellos. ¡Nunca! Corrí al baño y Carly comprobó su maquillaje. ¿Por qué necesita maquillaje para ir a la playa?

-Entonces…. No me dijiste a dónde te llevó Freddie ayer- me gritó.

-Oh... cierto- Use mis dos manos para agarrar las paredes del baño tratando de no tocar la taza -Al cielo-

-¡EW...! Pero ¿Ustedes lo hicieron? ¿Cómo fue?- sonaba curiosa y ansiosa.

-¡Amiga! ¿Eso es lo único que piensas?- Terminé de hacer pis, me limpié y salí de la cabina.

-¡No!- se quejó -Pero dijiste que al cielo... así que pensé...-

-No importa. Me llevó al festival de carne y la salsa- Me lavé las manos.

-Oh... qué lindo- Chilló.

-Pero lo que hicimos después... ¡Fue increíble!-

-¿Cómo fue? ¡Dime, dime, dime!- Ella aplaudió y saltó.

-Bueno... estamos en este estacionamiento abandonado...-

-¿El mismo que utilizabas para enterrar las muñecas de Melanie?- Dio un paso hacia adelante.

-¡Sí! Y estábamos dentro de su auto…-

-¿El asiento de atrás?- sus ojos se agrandaron.

-¡Sí!-

-¿Llegaron a segunda base?- ¿La segunda base? ¡Amiga lo que hacemos está más allá de la tercera base y cerca de jonrón!

-Sí... y más allá- Sacudí mis dedos frente su rostro conmocionado -Que no... No tuvimos sexo ni nada, sólo lo hicimos... y fue... oh... mí... Dios-

-¡Oh! ¿Y qué? ¿Es un buen besador? Bueno... lo he besado antes, pero no sé, ¿Cambió?- Me preguntó con ansiedad.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando levanté la ceja. Perra... ¡él es mi hombre! ¡Mi hombre! ¿Lo tienes?

-¡Hey, estoy preguntando por curiosidad! ¡No hay necesidad de pelear!- levantó sus manos al aire, haciendo un gesto de paz.

-Sí, sí... en fin... él es un gran besador, tengo que admitirlo. Y también es muy bien con sus manos... sabe exactamente cuándo y dónde- oí un golpe en la puerta.

-Niñas ¿están listas?- Preguntó Freddie.

-Sí, estamos bien- Grité -Vamos... Te lo diré más tarde- Agarré la mano de Carly y salimos del baño.

Los chicos estaban de pie cerca del coche. Freddie estaba llenando el tanque y Brad estaba hablando con él acerca de algo.

-Hola Nubs- Di unas palmaditas en el hombro de Brad.

-Hey Sam- se rió.

-Estamos listos- Freddie se me acercó, Quito mi brazo de los hombros de Brad y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí. ¿Celoso eh? Es bueno saberlo... Aún estaba sorprendida por su acción posesiva cuando él se giró hacia mí. Me encanta cuando él tiene esa mirada en sus ojos que dice "Eres mía". Me hacía sentir tan... encendido... y especial, al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y?- Brad tuvo que pasar la mano delante de nosotros para llamar nuestra atención -Freddie... ¿quieres que conduzca para que ustedes pueden abrazarse?- se echó a reír.

-¡SÍ!- Gritó Carly -¡Él quiere!- Tiró las llaves de la mano de Freddie y se las dio a Brad –Soy copiloto- Gritó y se metió corriendo al coche.

-Bueno...- Brad se encogió de hombros, confundido, y se metió en el coche.

-¿Escuchaste eso? Carly es el comunicador Seddie oficial- Freddie picó mis costillas.

-Sí... lo es...- Reí entre dientes.

-Vamos a abrazarnos princesa- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me arrastró hasta el coche.

_**Reviews (:**_


	29. La Playa III

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: Capitulo Fuerte, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>La Playa III<p>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Llegamos a la casa del abuelo de Wendy. ¡Era enorme! Los chicos llevaron el equipaje dentro de la casa. Hombre… ¡Este lugar luce como un hotel! Podía ver la playa desde el porche. La decoración me recordaba una de esas viejas casas de las películas de vampiros, cómo Drácula y eso. Podía escuchar el sonido de las olas, el canto de los pájaros… o lo que sea que ellos hagan, y si es posible, el viento. Este lugar no es como ningún otro en el que haya estado antes.

-Entonces tenemos habitaciones suficientes para todos, así que nadie necesita compartir- Ella miró a Gibby y Tasha, yo miré a Freddie, quien me miró.

No es que estuviera planeando tener sexo con él este fin de semana, o pronto, pero una "pequeña y candente sesión" durante la noche lucía como una buena idea para mí. La cosa era, desde "eso" en la cocina, no podía esperar para poner mis manos en él. Demonios, desde ayer en el estacionamiento, no puedo esperar para poner mis manos en él. Estar juntos… solos, era todo lo que quería. Él también lo quería, lo sabía. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria y deseo por mí. Apuesto que cuando Wendy dijo que nadie podría compartir habitación, él tuvo él mismo pensamiento sucio que yo. Y no lo culpo; las cosas se están poniendo bastante calientes entre nosotros. PERO ¡Esto no va a ningún lado aún! Por lo menos no ahora. Él no es mi novio, y aunque lo fuera no hemos estado juntos el tiempo suficiente como para llegar ahí. Cómo sea, no confío en mí ni un poco. Puedo cambiar de idea y terminar convenciéndolo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, pero así no es cómo quiero que sea nuestra primera vez. No es que me haya imaginado algo romántico, envuelto en flores y velas, pero tampoco no quería que nuestra primera vez sea sólo un acostón lleno de lujuria.

-Está bien, las habitaciones están arriba. La habitación más grande es mía por supuesto, y pueden elegir el resto de los cuartos- Anunció Wendy antes de encabezar el camino.

Todos corrieron para encontrar la mejor habitación. Fue una guerra, pero al final terminé con una habitación con un gran balcón y buena vista. Freddie tuvo que pelear con Brad para conseguir el cuarto frente al mío. Quería estar cerca… Oh Dios; estaba a una puerta de distancia de mí… tan tentador. Carly tenía la habitación a lado de la mía y Bran estaba justo alado de Freddie. Ginny y Tasha encontraron sus habitaciones, pero realmente me importa un bledo donde duerman. La única persona que me importa dónde duerme está justamente frente a mí. Lo siento Carls no puedo "hacerlo" contigo. Tiré mi bolsa en el suelo y corrí hacia la cama. Brinqué para probar su resistencia… no es que yo suela hacer eso… porque eso es tan infantil.

-Hey Puckett ¿Te diviertes?- Vi a Freddie recargarse contra la puerta, sonriendo.

-Oh…- él me vio, brincando en la cama… puedo girar esta situación a mi favor- Estaba probando… la resistencia- Le di una sonrisa sexy.

-Oh…- Se atragantó un poco, antes de sonreír de nuevo- Tengo una mejor idea de cómo puedes probarla- Contraatacó… él tenía el control ahora.

-¿Y cómo?- Levanté mi ceja, intentando actuar normal.

Él cerró la puerta detrás de él y se aproximó a mí.

-Así- Me agarró de los tobillos separando mis piernas y brincó sobre mí. ¡Oh Dios!

Pensé en todas las cosas sexualmente persas que podría hacerme, y mi cuerpo tembló esperando su toque, pero en su lugar él hizo algo que no esperaba; cosquillas. Metió su cabeza entre mis rizos y me hizo cosquillas con la punta de sus dedos. Me moví violentamente debajo de él, tratando de liberarme de su toque. Una risa inconsciente escapó de mis labios mientras él continuaba apretando mis caderas en un agarre juguetón.

-Stop… Freddie… no… ah… por favor… ah…- tartamudeaba entre risas.

-Oh… ¿Samantha Puckett pidiéndome por favor?- hizo una falsa expresión de sorpresa y siguió haciéndome cosquillas en cualquier lugar que pudiera tocar- ¡Eso es nuevo Damas y Caballeros!-

-No… ¡Ah!- Reí fuerte tratando de liberar mi cuerpo, y fallé una vez más- No puedo respirar… Freddie… ¡No puedo respirar!- él rió y finalmente me soltó.

-Lo siento- Besó la punta de mi nariz.

-Debería matarte… pero estoy muy cansada- Estaba tratando de regularizar mi respiración cuando él rodó fuera de mí.

-Lo siento- No sonaba como si lo sintiera en absoluto- Princesa Puckett-

Él rió y besó suavemente mi cuello. Esa pequeña acción hizo que mi cuerpo despertara de su letargo y reaccionara a su toque.

-Ven aquí idiota- tiré de su brazo jalándolo sobre mí.

-Cómo desees princesa- Mordió mi barbilla suavemente, haciendo su camino a mi cuello, lamiéndome en el proceso.

Arquee mi espalda y abrí mis piernas. Ese chico iba volverme loca… espera él ya hizo eso. Freddie yacía entre mis piernas y se estremeció. El contacto de sus caderas con las mías siempre se sentía celestialmente bien. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y levanté mis caderas un poco más para encontrarme con la suya. Él inmediatamente empujó contra mí.

-Oh- Gimió-

-Oh Dios…- Levanté mis caderas de nuevo para encontrarme con su empuje.

Nos movimos juntos, sincronizando nuestro empuje, causando que gimamos al mismo tiempo. Freddie empezó a apretar mis senos y colé mi mano dentro de su camisa arañando su espalda.

-Si…- Agarré ambos lados de su cara y lo besé con fuerza.

-¿chicos? ¿Están ahí?- ¡La voz de Wendy arruinó el momento! ¡Maldición!

A Freddie le entró el pánico. Se bajó de mí y cayó directamente al suelo. Escuché el sonido de su cuerpo golpear contra el suelo y rodé los ojos. Recuperó la compostura rápidamente y se sentó arreglando su cabello.

-Estoy bien- anunció.

-Sólo quédate ahí- le dije y fui a abrir la puerta - ¡Hey chica!-

-Hola… ¿Freddie?- Wendy miró al idiota quien estaba sentado en el suelo cerca de la cama - ¿Estás bien?-

-Sip- él fue demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo chicos?- Preguntó sospechosamente.

-Peleando. ¡Te lo apuesto!- Carly dijo justo detrás de ella - ¡Es todo lo que ellos hacen!- Ella sonrió nerviosamente.

-Sí…- Seguí su ejemplo- ¡Le estaba haciendo al Nub una llave!- Crucé mis brazos mirándolo presumidamente.

-Está bien…- Ella miró hacia él y luego a mí- Vamos a la playa ¿Vienen?-

-Sip… ¡Vamos!- Caminé sin esperar a Freddie.

La playa no estaba concurrida, agradezco a Dios por eso. Odio las multitudes, mucha gente frotándose una con otra con otra casi desnudos no es mi idea de diversión. La única persona con la que quiero frotarme es Frednerd Benson. Y también hay pervertidos, cuando la playa está tan concurrida, la gente no se da cuenta de los pervertidos chicos babeando descaradamente sobre las chicas y mujeres en general. Estaba, de nuevo, agradecida por la falta de gente en la playa. Unas parejas estaban sentadas a varios metros de la casa de Wendy y unos niños jugaban alrededor de sus padres a una buena distancia de nosotros. Corrimos hacia la playa juntos. Carly, Tasha, Wendy y yo nos aproximamos a la puerta, mientras los chicos llevaban las cosas fuera. Unos segundos después, estaban sentados en la arena y los chicos decidieron que había tanto calor así que se quitaron sus camisas.

Analicé a cada uno. Gibby era… bueno Gibby, así que no hay mucho que pueda decir. Brad por otra parte estaba un poco flaco y pálido, pero lindo. Él arrojó su camisa al suelo alado de Carly, quien le sonrió y tomó su camisa para ponerla segura en su bolsa. Él le sonrió, y siguió haciéndolo a un cuando ella giró su cabeza para hablar con Wendy. Sospechoso. ¿Alerta de nueva pareja? Tal vez… la idea no era tan mala; Carly merece un buen novio también después de lo que pasó con Stephen. Además… BARLY puede ser una buena pareja. BARLY… bueno, tenemos el SEDDIE, así que el BARLY no suena tan mal después de todo.

Mis pensamientos acerca de la vida amorosa de Carly se desvanecieron repentinamente cuando el Nub técnico más Ardiente de esta tierra, también conocido como Fredward Karl Benson, se quitó la camisa blanca, arrojándola al suelo alado de mí. Su cuerpo era el más atractivo de los tres. Estaba bronceado y musculoso, sus abdominales eran perfectos. Él flexionó sus bíceps cuando se quitó la camisa y yo babeaba, pero yo tenía permitido babear…. Mientras que Carly, Wendy y Tasha… bueno, no mucho. Miré a Carly quien sonrió nerviosamente y apartó la vista. Hice lo mismo con Tasha, quien se asustó y se escondió detrás de Gibby. Wendy era la única recibió mi advertencia. Sus ojos estaban en el perfecto cuerpo de Freddie y no pudo reconocer mi enojo.

-Entonces idiota… llévame al agua- Me puse en pie para deshacerme de mi vestido de playa y arrojarlo al suelo.

Los ojos de Freddie se lanzaron sobre mis curvas y yo me sentí satisfecha de saber que era la única para la que tenía ojos. La lujuria que había en sus ojos marrones me hizo sentir orgullosa de mí misma. No estaba tan mal después de todo. La pubertad fue amable conmigo, y aunque no crecí mucho (En altura) gran parte de lo demás cambió mucho. Antes era un poco marimacha y flaca, ahora estoy mucho mejor. Mis pechos crecieron lo suficiente como para llenar un sostén, los cuales eran más grandes que los de Carly y eso era algo para estar orgullosa. Además a diferencia de ella tenía curvas, demasiadas curvas. Y sabía que al nerd parado frente a mí le gustaban también. Mi estómago era plano, a pesar de comer por tres, de alguna manera me las arreglaba para permanecer delgada. Mi trasero no era algo de lo me pueda quejar, era más grande que el promedio, pero no demasiado grande. En resumen, yo estaba bien.

Pero los ojos de Freddie me hacían sentir como si estuviera más que bien, para sus ojos, yo era ardiente. Lamió sus labios, y supe que era tiempo de irnos. Siempre me sentí halagada cuando él me miraba de esa manera. No era lujuria todo el tiempo, no era sólo atracción física la que compartíamos, era mucho más. A veces, él me miraba de una manera que me hacía sentir mariposas bailando dentro de mi estómago y mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho. Sus ojos chocolates tenían un efecto en mí que no podía explicar.

-Date vuelta nerd- Freddie sonrió y se giró.

Yo salté en su espalda, se sentía suave pero firme, su piel contra mí. Sentí un escalofrío en mi columna vertebral. Escuché que él gimió por lo bajo y se ajustó a mi peso, para hacerme sentir más cómoda. Freddie agarró mis muslos y yo envolví mis brazos alrededor se su cuello. Me llevó hasta el agua, y cuando estábamos lejos de todos mordí su oreja. Me maldijo en voz baja y yo reí. Cuando entramos al agua, no me bajó, ni yo quería que lo hiciera.

-Esto apesta- Se quejó.

-¿Qué apesta?- Lamí su oreja.

-Mmm… esto… estar tan cerca y ni poder tocarte. ¡Odio a Wendy!- De quejó de nuevo.

-Yo también nerd, yo también- Continué mi trabajo mordiendo y lamiendo su oreja.

Le estábamos dando la espalda a la arena así que nadie podía ver lo que estábamos haciendo. Podía sentir que Freddie se movía incómodo cerca de mí, deseaba contacto tanto como yo; necesitábamos más pero con Wendy cerca era imposible. Si ella nos veía, le diría a toda la escuela y para el lunes toda la población de Canadá ya sabría sobre nosotros. Estábamos tratando de llevar las cosas con calma, tener a desconocidos opinando sobre nuestra relación no estaba en nuestros planes. Y Tampoco queríamos a los Fans Seddie/Creddie. De ellos son de quienes nos escondemos. Especialmente de los Creddies. Sentí que apretó el agarre sobre mis muslos mientras lamia su oreja.

-Salgamos- Gruñó.

-Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo mucho acá- Lo molesté.

-Puckett… no m tientes- Me lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué si lo hago?- mordí su oreja más fuerte esta vez.

-Sam…- Gimió.

Amaba cuando gemía mi nombre, me hacía sentir poderosa. Ya soy poderosa, soy Sam Puckett, pero algo en forma lujuriosa en que mi nombre salió de sus labios en un momento de placer me hacía sentir dominante y Sexy. Era como si me perteneciera; él era mío para hacerle lo que sea que quiera hacerle. Y quería hacer un montón de cosas. Lo tenía en la palma de mi mano. El pobre idiota estaba condenado.

* * *

><p>~Wendy POV~<p>

Freddie Benson… ¿Quién lo sabía? ¡Él era definitivamente ardiente! ¡En serio muy muy ardiente! Pero no quiero nada con él ni nada; en realidad soy partidaria de la pareja Seddie. Sip. ¡Seddie ganará! Hablando de Seddie… Sam y Freddie han estado actuando muy extraño el uno con el otro. Y estaban muy extramente callados dentro del agua. ¡Dios espero que estén saliendo o algo! Tal vez están saliendo en secreto, o tal vez soy la única aquí que no sabe eso. Por las miradas que Carly y Brad les daban, podría decir que ahí había algo entre ellos. Conocía a Carly y cada vez que ella está de fanática de alguna pareja, se muerde el labio, como si estuviera intentado controlarse, y tenía esa media sonrisa en su cara. Sabía que ella también era partidaria de Seddie. Me sentía tan dejada de lado, quiero decir, cómo la mayor partidaria del Seddie creo que es injusto que yo sea la última en saber… pero espera ¡Ellos ni siquiera me dijeron! Estoy triste. Tengo que hacer algo para que confiesen.

Me levanté y caminé hacia esos traidores. Carly se levantó nerviosa y me siguió.

-Hey Wendy… ¿Dónde vas?- Me preguntó

-Al gua. Hace mucho calor, me uniré a Sam y Freddie- le dije sonriendo.

Me giré y ella llamó a Brad para que nos acompañe. No podía entender por qué ellos no me dicen, no es cómo si le fuera a decir a todo el mundo. No me dan el suficiente Crédito.

* * *

><p>~Carly POV~<p>

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué ellos me tenían que estar dando la espalda? Estoy tratando de ser buena amiga y advertirles. Wendy va a atraparlos haciendo lo que sea que estén haciendo. Ew… Estoy bastante segura que es algo sucio que ellos no quieren que nosotros veamos. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ellos, deben guardar el secreto un poco más, por lo menos hasta que lo resuelvan todo. Le hice un gesto a Brad para que venga con nosotros y dejé a Wendy ir, mientras nosotros nos quedamos atrás.

-Has algo o ella va a atraparlos- Le susurré.

Brad se encogió de hombros y me dio una de sus miradas de "¿Qué debo hacer?

-Sólo… no lo sé, Grita o algo- lo empujé hacia el agua.

-Bien- Corrió, pasó a Wendy y brincó hacia el agua, Freddie soltó a Sam en el agua y dio un salto asustado. Ella se levantó, le dio una palmada en la frente y salió. Él gruño y frotó su frente. Vi a Wendy detenerse, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, entonces se volteó a mirarme. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros, dándole una mirada inocente. Wow… Eso estuvo cerca.

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- Miré a Brad.

-Lo siento, pero Wendy venía y Carly me dijo que te advirtiera- Se echó el pelo mojado hacia atrás.

-Oh… gracias- Miré alrededor en busca de Sam. Ella estaba fuera del agua caminando hacia las chicas.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Preguntó Brad sonriendo cómo si supiera un oscuro y profundo secreto.

-Oh… nada- Mis mejillas se encendieron.

-Claro… nada- él rió.

-Oh ¡Callate!- Reí mientras caminaba fuera con él.

Caminé hacia las chicas que estaban bajo una gran sombrilla amarilla. Carly estaba ayudando a Tasha con las correas de su bikini, Wendy estaba tomando una soda y Sam me estaba mirando. No fue mi culpa que la tirara al agua, ¡Brad me asustó! Pensé en formas de hacer que Sam me perdone. Un simple "lo siento" funcionaría con cualquier chica, pero es Sam de quien estamos hablando, nada es simple con ella. Me encanta que sea complicada, sus cambios de humor y su maldad; Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Le sonreí y ella devolvió una mirada lujuriosa. Ella me estaba mirando… bien. Dejé que mis ojos recorrieran su cuerpo, sus perfectas curvas, su pecho perfecto, sus piernas perfectas… hombre ella tiene bonitas piernas… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Bonitas no están ni siquiera cerca, Son asombrosas. Incluso sus pies pequeños son perfectos. Tuve que pelear con la urgente necesidad de agarrar sus tobillos, y aquí mismo, separar sus piernas tanto como pudiera, y hacer algo sucio aquí. De repente una figura bloqueó mi vista.

-Oye Freddie, ¡Vamos a jugar Futbol!- Gibby dijo alegremente mientras arrojaba el balón hacia mí.

-Claro… ¿Por qué no?-

Éramos tres, eso no era suficiente para completar un equipo; necesitábamos por lo menos una persona más. Miré a mí alrededor tratando de encontrar alguien que pueda jugar con nosotros. A unos metros había unas cuantas parejas, pero estaban muy lejos. Los niños estaban fuera de cuestión, no quería a ningún padre detrás nuestro si algún niño era aplastado por Gibby.

-Sam- Brad apuntó al demonio de cabeza rubia quien lucía aburrida con la conversación de las chicas- ella seguro que puede patearnos el trasero… así que pienso que ella puede jugar futbol- él sugirió.

-No lo sé…- Tenía mis dudas.

Claro que Sam era diferente de las otras chicas, y ella podía ganar con los ojos cerrados, pero no sé. Ahora que estamos juntos tenía ese instinto protector hacia ella, no es que ella necesite que la proteja, pero aun así, tengo el impulso de hacerlo. No quiero que salga lastimada ni nada. No es que ella no pueda con Brad y Gibby, y tal vez conmigo. Al final, pensé que no puede ser tan malo.

-Está bien- Caminé hacia ella- Hey Sam-

-¿Qué pasa nerd?- Ella estaba tomando una soda.

-Necesitamos una persona más para formar un equipo. ¿Quieres jugar futbol?- ella me miró por un segundo, sus ojos vagaban alrededor de mi figura.

-¿Qué tipo de Futbol?-

-Futbol inglés, ya sabes… con el balón redondo- Le mostré el balón.

-Claro. Vamos- Ella agarró el balón de mis manos y se alejó de mí.

La seguí, mis ojos nunca dejaron su trasero. La pubertad fue realmente buena con ella. De todas las chicas, ella era la única que estaba dotada con un cuerpo perfecto. No era alta, pero ten por seguro que era ardiente. No como Carly, Wendy o incluso Tasha, Sam tenía curvas impresionantes. Desperté de mis ensoñaciones cuando Brad agitó su mano frente a mi cara.

-Amigo ¡Despierta!- Chasqueó sus dedos.

-Lo siento- Vi a Sam reír a pocos metros de Gibby.

-Entonces… Hagamos los equipos. Elijo a…- Sam me lanzó el balón.

-¡Nop! Yo primero. Elijo a Gibby. Sirenito, tú serás el portero- Le hizo señas para que tome su posición.

Brad me miró y puedo decir que él estaba un poco asustado. Él no estaba acostumbrado a la maldad de Sam cómo yo.

-Bien… Brad, puedes ser el portero- él suspiro de alivio y tomó su posición- Esto es entre tú y yo Puckett-

-Vas a caer nerd- sonrió.

-Ya veremos eso- Puse el balón en el centro- Carly dinos cuando-

-Bien… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Ahora!- Gritó Carly.

El momento en que escuché "ahora! Sam ya estaba tomando el balón fuera de mi vista y corriendo hacia Brad. Vi a mi compañero de equipo estremecerse. Pobre Brad. Tuve que correr para alcanzarla. Con un solo golpe llevé el balón lejos de ella y corrí hacia Gibby. Sam podía vencerme en varias cosas, pero esto es futbol amigo, aquí no hay modo de que pierda esta vez. Gibby abrió sus brazos y piernas tratando de proteger lo más posible la portería. Vi a Sam correr rápidamente hacia mí. Vislumbre un espacio entre Gibby y la sandalia que usábamos para marcar la portería. Ella agarró mis hombros y trató de robarme el balón, pero antes de que ella pudiera, patee. Gibby se lanzó hacia el suelo, hacia la derecha. Patee hacia la derecha y marqué mi primer gol.

-¡Ha-ha! ¡En tu cara Puckett!- Celebré.

-Ha-ha Benson… no estés tan feliz todavía- Ella se encogió de hombros- ¡Gibby! ¡Pon atención!-

Caminé hacia Brad y chocamos las manos. Continuamos jugando, las chicas nos animaban debajo de la sombrilla, Sam le gritaba a Gibby cada cinco minutos y Brad y yo reíamos. Estaba ganando por tres puntos cuando ella hizo su primer gol. Ella asustó a Brad y él cerró sus ojos, así que el balón pasó por él. Quince minutos más tarde, el juego iba cinco a cuatro. Yo estaba ganando, pero Sam estaba cerca. Perder ante ella en el futbol sería la máxima humillación para mí, así que decidí dejar mi caballerosidad de lado. Estoy en esto para ganar. Claro que no tenía intención de lastimarla, pero empecé a pretender que mi oponente era un chico, y no la chica por la cual tengo sentimientos. Le robé el balón cuando estaba lista para patear; ella se molestó y empezó a seguirme. Empecé a jugar con la pelota, pateándola entre sus piernas, Sam empezó a enfurecerse y yo reí. La estaba molestando hasta un punto que su cara se tornó roja. Hice mi sexto gol y ella gruñó detrás de mí.

Dos goles más tarde, Sam estaba realmente molesta, ella corría hacia mí, y cuando estaba listo para patear, ella pateó el mismo tiempo. Nos pateamos el uno al otro. No sentí dolor, pero Sam calló al suelo.

-¿Sam?¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento!- Me entró el pánico.

-Estoy bien- Ella frotó su pie.

Todos corrieron hacia nosotros y me puse de rodillas tomando su pie entre mis manos. Lo masajee con mi pulgar y ella frunció el ceño de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- Carly le acarició el cabello.

-Si… necesito hielo- Ella trató de levantarse pero falló.

-Déjame llevarte- La tomé en brazos, al estilo novia, y caminé hacia la casa.

Wendy empezó a seguirnos, pero Carly la detuvo. Pronto estábamos solos en la cocina. Agarré una bolsa de hielo y lo puse sobre su pie. Me sentía cómo un idiota, supongo que ella lo notó, por que tomó mi brazo, haciéndome mirarla.

-Llévame arriba Dweeb, quiero lavarme los pies- Abrió sus brazos esperando que la lleve.

-Claro-Le di la bolsa de hielo y la tomé en brazos.

La ayudé a meterse en la ducha y lavar sus pies y tobillos. Quería estar haciendo algo, porque si no me sentía como un imbécil. Ella estaba herida y era mi culpa. Hice que se sentara en el inodoro y agarré una toalla para secar sus piernas mojadas. Tragaba saliva cuando ella se quejaba. La última cosa en la que debía estar pensando ahora es su pequeño bikini azul, pero no puedo evitarlo, ella es tan ardiente. Sam se aferró a mi hombro y se inclinó para besarme. Nos besamos un momento antes de que la aleje. Me sentía mal por toda esta situación, hasta que ella abrió la boca.

-Llévame a la cama nerd- entonces… ya no lo sentí más.

-Sam…- Quería decir no digas eso por favor pero ella me miró así que hice lo que ella me pidió.

La llevé cuidadosamente y la acosté en la cama. Me estaba alejando cuando ella agarró mi brazo y me besó de nuevo.

-Masajéame chico del internet- Ella apuntó su pie.

-Si princesa- Agarré su pie cuidadosamente y empecé a frotar.

Sam hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, causándome escalofríos. Empecé a frotar su pie suave y cuidadosamente. Sus pies eran tan pequeños y delicados; la piel era suave y cálida. Sí mi mamá viera esto ella diría esto no es higiénico Freddie o se desmayaría. Usé mi otra mano para acariciar su tobillo y ella gimió. Esta chica va a matarme. Es tan Sexy… está acostada en una gran cama, usando un pequeño bikini, el cual me permite ver partes que no había visto antes.

-Más arriba…- Ella gimió.

Acaricié su pantorrilla justo debajo de su rodilla. Su respuesta fue la cosa más sexy que haya visto, ella arqueó su espalda y agarró las sábanas. ¿Quién sabría que un día estaría poniendo candente a Sam Puckett? Seguro que no lo sabrían.

-Más arriba…-Ella gimió.

Mi mano se deslizó a través de su muslo y mi otra mano masajeaba su pie. Puse un pequeño beso en su pie, entonces lamí su pantorrilla, justo detrás de su rodilla. Ella gimió fuerte esta vez, retorciéndose y agarrando con más fuerza las sábanas. Los gemidos que escaparon de su boca, cuando le mordí el muslo, hicieron eco alrededor de la habitación y dentro de mi cabeza. Hice un camino de mordidas hasta su bikini escuchándola gemir más fuerte. El Freddie de las cavernas se apoderó de mí y besé sobre la tela de esa tentadora cosa, que ella llama bikini. Gruñí en voz alta, cuando ella se resistió contra mi boca. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar esta dulce tortura? Lamí sobre la cintura de su bikini y ella agarró un puñado de mi cabello. El señor sabe, que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que estoy haciendo, no te enseñan esto en clases. Pero lo estaba haciendo de todas maneras. No podía evitar sentirme cómo un ciego caminando entre fuego, así que lamí su estómago, dándole un trato especial a

su ombligo. Mordí alrededor del lugar de su perfecto ombligo y lamí el centro. Sam se retorcía debajo de mí jadeando en voz alta. Esta chica será mi muerte.

Mi pene estaba hecho de acero ahora, no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba algo o podría tener una convulsión. Sin mencionar que el traje de baño estaba cortándome la circulación. Abrí el botón de mi traje de baño y me sentí aliviado. Continué mi camino hacia arriba, probé su salada piel, mordí sus costillas y finalmente alcancé mi punto favorito; Su pecho. Apreté antes de lamer los puntos que no cubría su bikini.

-Freddie… Ah…- Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor se mi cintura.

Amaba tener estas sesiones con Sam, pero estaba empezando a cansarme del manoseo en seco que siempre teníamos. Sólo por hoy, necesitaba más, mucho más. Deslicé mi lengua dentro de su bikini sintiendo sus pezones duros.

-¿Qué estás…? ¡Ah!- Ella gimió cuando lamí su pezón de nuevo.

Ella era muy sensible ahí; lamí con más fuerza, como si estuviera al mando. ¡Soy el jefe! ¡Soy el hombre! So el… Mierda… Ella agarró mi pene entre sus manos. Cualquier pensamiento racional que tenía se desvaneció de mi cabeza cuando la pequeña mano de Sam de deslizó dentro de mi traje de baño y agarró mi virilidad. Esta chica será mi muerte; Esta chica será mi muerte; Esta chica será mi muerte…

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

¡Mierda! Él era tan… grande. Deslicé mi mano para sentir el resto de él mientras gemía sobre mí. Deslicé mi mano hacia abajo hasta alcanzar su base, pero nunca llegué… era como si no tuviera final. Dí un grito ahogado. ¿Qué tan largo puede ser? No he tenido experiencia con penes antes, porque las películas o imagines no contaban, pero esto me asustó como el infierno. No lo veía, pero lo sentía… y hombre… era… grande. Y grueso… ¿Cómo rayos Freddie Benson…? Ni siquiera sabía que pensar. Así que el idiota estaba muy bien dotado… nunca imaginé eso. Él siempre tenía una agradable tienda cuando nos besuqueábamos, pero esto es completamente diferente.

¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Quiero decir, Estoy tocando esta cosa… mejor le encuentro un nombre… no voy a llamarlo Pene todo el tiempo… déjame ver… Freddie… nerd… tecnología… espacio… Galaxia… ¡Cohete! ¡Voy a llamarlo Cohete! Así que… ahora que estoy tocando su cohete, ¿Qué debo hacer? Empecé a acariciarlo muy suavemente, tentativamente, porque Dios sabe que no tengo ni idea de que estoy haciendo, y él gimió.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?- Me atreví a preguntar.

-Oh… si…- Du voz era ronca y baja.

Su cohete empezó a palpitar en mi mano, lo que debe ser una buena señal. Continué acariciando, pero quería probar algo, así que lo agarré con fuerza y Freddie se estremeció dejando escapar un gruñido animal.

-Oh… ¡Mierda!- Metió su cabeza en mis rizos – Sam… esto se siente… Tan bien… ¡joder! – Él maldijo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué tan bien? - ¡Yo estaba a cargo ahora Benson!

-Muy bien… ¡Dios!- Me sentí completamente satisfecha ahora que yo era el jefe.

Él besó mi cuello, mi mandíbula, y luego mi boca. El idiota mordió mi labio inferior y lamió mis dientes, haciéndome aumentar el ritmo en su virilidad. Dejó escapar otro gruñido animal y acarició mis labios con su pulgar, y lo puso dentro de mi boca. Su pulgar estaba salado, por el agua del océano, pero sabía bien. Lamí su dedo imaginando que era su cohete. Mi lengua hacía movimientos circulares alrededor de su dedo, y lo mordí antes de dejarlo libre.

- Sam… Por dios… - Él gimió contra mi boca.

Con una mano, agarré la parte trasera de su cabeza y lo besé, haciendo algo que sabía que le gustaba; Lamí su lengua y mordí la punta. Él hizo una mueca y se puso más duro. ¿Es eso aún posible?

-Creo que… creo que voy a… ¡Dios!- gritó.

Usé mi pulgar para hacer movimientos circulares en la punta de su cohete, entonces lo agarré con la mano acariciándolo con urgencia. Su cohete empezó

a palpitar de nuevo y sentí que él estaba tan cerca del abismo, pero no me importaba, quería hacerlo explotar.

-Mejor detente… voy a…- él gimió contra mi barbilla.

-¿Correrte?- Mi voz salió más sexy de lo que había planeado.

-¡Oh!- Eso fue el colmo para él.

Hundió la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, y pronto sentí su tibia liberación cayendo sobre mi bajo vientre. Debería estar disgustada, pero había algo en darle placer que se sentía delicioso. Después de unos segundos rodó fuera de mí respirando pesadamente. Me levanté y fui al baño para limpiarme. Cuando volví a la habitación, ya tenía abotonado de nuevo su traje de baño, pero él estaba acostado, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento. La visión de su placer me recordó que yo aún no estaba satisfecha. Me acosté a su lado y se volvió para mirarme. Sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad y parecía brillante, despreocupado y relajado.

-Tu turno- Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, él ya estaba sobre mí.

Señor Dios… Mi turno… ¿Qué quiere decir eso?


	30. Lo quiero ahora

**Holaaaa, si, yo de nuevo jojojo, bueno como sabran pensaran que ya empeze cole y blah blah blah pero nooo :D jiji faltare hasta abril jojoo... si es mucho pero tengo mis razones hahhaa... bueno no los quiero aburrir con mis historias asi que aqui tengo el capitulo 30 :D gracias por sus reviews. bueno esto es uno de los ultimos capitulos que tengo hasta ahorita, pues una amiga me los envia por correo jiji (: siempre me los pasaba, le dire que me pase mas capitulos :D bueno, les dejo con el capitulo, que lo disfruten. jijij (:  
><strong>

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: Capitulo Fuerte, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>Lo quiero ahora.<p>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

¿Mi tuno? Dios… ¿Qué significa eso? Quiero decir, sé que significa… pero honestamente… ¿Qué significa? Freddie estaba encima de mí y empezó a besar mi cuello. Podía sentir su mano izquierda en mi pecho, apretando sin piedad. Me detuve por un momento, tratando de averiguar que hacer, lo cual es una estupidez ya que lo hemos hecho antes. Hemos llegado a tercera base antes, pero cada vez que llegábamos, lo hacíamos juntos. Ahora era sólo yo. Él va a satisfacer mis necesidades, lo que quiere decir que sentiré placer mientras él observa. Cuando tenía mi mano es su… cohete, yo no podía verlo entero, porque la mayoría del tiempo él tenía su cara escondida de mí, en mi cuello o pecho. Ahora el idiota estaría mirándome.

-¿Mi turno…?- Susurré antes de que me bese.

-Sí… ¿Qué quieres que haga princesa?- Susurró en mi oreja.

-No…No sé..- Contesté honestamente.

-Puedo hacer esto…- Si mano viajo por mi estómago bajo, hasta que llegó a mi centro acariciando sobre la tela del bikini.

Un suave gemido escapó de mis labios cuando él presionó su dedo sobre mi bikini justo sobre mi clítoris. Clavé mis uñas en su bíceps, el que está alado de mi cabeza.

-O esto…- Freddie besó el valle entre mis pechos, mis costillas y mi estómago, lamió mi ombligo y finalmente besó mi centro cubierto.

Mi espalda se arqueó en la cama y agarré las sábanas apretadamente. Él calor proveniente de mi centro estaba nublando mi mente; el Dipwad agarró la parte trasera de mis rodillas y abrió mis piernas tanto como podía. Freddie empezó a besar y lamer mis muslos, mordiendo su camino hacia arriba y abajo. No tengo idea de dónde el Dork aprendió todas estas cosas. Él me tocaba con mucha hambre y experiencia, lo que me hacía cuestionarme su virginidad. ¿Era Freddie Benson un hombre Ya? ¿Ha tenido Sexo con alguien? ¿Quién? ¿Fue Carly? Las posibilidades hacían que me doliera el corazón. Empujé la cabeza de Freddie, para que pudiera mirarme.

-¿Nub?-

-¿Sí?- él lamió mi estómago, besó mi pecho y luego mi boca.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- No quería sentirme vulnerable y débil, pero la curiosidad se apoderó de mí. Él asintió y procedí- ¿Dónde aprendiste todo lo que… estás haciendo? ¿Alguna vez has…? Ya sabes-

Él frunció el ceño, y luego dejó escapar una fuerte y feliz carcajada. Freddie trazó su dedo índice desde mi frente hasta la punta de mi nariz.

-No Sam… nunca hice… lo sucio- Depositó un suave beso en mis labios y rió – Y no sé qué estoy haciendo… sólo estoy probando-

-Me parece que sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo-

-Bueno, soy un aprendiz rápido. Lo hago por instinto una vez, presto atención para saber si te gusta o no lo que hago, entonces repito mis acciones. En resumen, estudio tu cuerpo- Besó mi barbilla.

Eso debió sonar muy Nubish y cursi, pero en realidad, sonó muy sexy. Él quería aprender de mí, quería conocer que me gustaba para que pueda satisfacer mis necesidades. Nadie se había tomado el tiempo para aprender de mí. Nadie se había siquiera molestando en aprender que me gustaba o cuándo me gustaba. Supongo que el Nub es observador después de todo. Además en lo que a mí concierne… lo está haciendo bastante bien. Es un buen estudiante.

- Oh… Eso es poco convincente- mentí para mantener mi representación.

-Llámalo cómo quiera, pero cuando lo estamos haciendo, luces bastante emocionada por eso- él rió y golpee su hombro- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hay de ti? Alguna vez…-

-No- Lo corté- Nunca. Y esto es una de las pocas cosas de las que no me avergüenzo- él me lanzó una mirada confusa- No quiero ser cómo mi madre quien presume de todos los chicos con los que ha estado. Y sólo Dios sabe cuántos son. No cómo si me estuviera reservando para un chico especial, es solo… que no siento la necesidad de dormir con un montón de chicos para sentirme bien conmigo misma. No siento la necesidad de tener sexo sólo para levantar mi autoestima. ¡Joder Soy Sam Puckett!-

Freddie me sonrió y me besó apasionadamente. Sentí su entrepierna tocar mi centro, y aunque él no estaba duro, me sentía caliente. Algo en la manera en la que él movía sus labios mientras me besaba era extremadamente excitante. Tal vez mis palabras tuvieron buen efecto en él. Pero no era todo completamente cierto. No le mentí cuando le dije que nunca había hecho esto, eso era muy cierto. Y también era cierto que no necesitaba ser una zorra para sentirme bien, nunca haría eso. Pero la parte donde le dije que no me estaba reservando para nadie especial no era verdad. No soy cursi y romántica, pero si voy a ir por ese camino, quiero que sea con alguien que me merezca. No perdería eso con cualquier idiota. Soy Sam Puckett, no una perra cualquiera. Además… él único chico con el cual tengo verdaderos sentimientos está justo aquí, a mi alcance, dispuesto a aprender de mí.

Pensé en ello. Freddie estúpido Benson, estaba dispuesto a aprender de mí, para que pueda satisfacerme. Él realmente se estaba tomando el tiempo para hacer algo por mí. Pero de nuevo, él siempre hacía cosas por mí. El Nub era realmente bueno, por desgracia. A veces lo odiaba por eso; Su comportamiento de chico bueno me molestaba, la mayoría del tiempo. Pero era realmente amable, de buen corazón y dulce… que no comprendo, pero… ¡Cómo sea! Sin mencionar Sexy. Tal vez él el ese alguien especial quien debería haber estado esperando, pero no lago… por qué soy Sam Puckett, y yo no hago eso. Tal vez él es elegido. Tal vez él era digno.

Empujé su cabeza hacia arriba y lo sostuve ahí por un momento. Quería mirarlo, ver sus ojos café chocolate, quería estar segura que era correcto hacer esto. Sentía su calor, y era muy excitante, tal vez era sólo mi deseo el que halaba, pero me sentía lista. Era muy pronto, pero no me importaba, quería esto. Lo quería a él.

-Ya sé que quiero que hagas- Le susurré.

-¿Qué?- apartó mi fleco hacia un lado.

- Quiero que lo hagamos – Sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas.

-¿Qué…? ¿Q-Que?- Se alejó, aún encima de mí, pero ya no podía sentir su calor.

-Ya sabes… quiero…. Hacer lo malo. Contigo- Intenté acercarlo, pero él se alejó de mis brazos sentándose entre mis piernas -¿No me quieres?-

-Confía en mí Sam… Ese no es el problema. Es solo que… ¿Estás segura? ¿No crees que estemos yendo muy rápido? Quiero decir… quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, no algo de que arrepentirse o sentirse mal por eso. Quiero que sea… perfecto. Lo sé, llámame cursi, pero esto- Él nos señaló- Es muy importante para mí, no quiero hacer algo que pueda arruinarlo- Utilicé mis codos para soportar mi peso para que así pudiera mirarlo.

Eso fue dulce… no es que me guste lo dulce en absoluto. Él era dulce, y tal vez en lo cierto. Tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez estábamos apresurando las cosas, pero en el momento esto no era tan importante para mí. Sabía que no podría arrepentirme de hacer esto con el Nub; Después de todo, estoy enamorada de él. Cursi… Ew… Estoy siento cursi… ¡Maldita sea!

-Lo sé, pero escucha. Nunca podría arrepentirme de hacer esto contigo… Sé que tú puedes hacer que esto valga la pena- Le empujé juguetonamente- Tal

vez es sólo el deseo hablando, pero justo ahora… Te quiero… completamente- Miré que cerraba los ojos- Entonces ¿No me quieres?-

-¿Estás bromeando? En realidad te quiero Puckett-

-¿Entonces? ¿Crees que puedes revivir este cohete? –

-¿Qué?- Rió – ¿Tienes un apodo para mi pene también?-

-Eh bueno, no sería yo si no fuera así. Crees que puedes… - Apunté a su cohete – Tu sabes… ¿Ponerlo feliz de nuevo?-

-Dímelo tú- Se arrastró hacia mí y tocó mi centro con su entrepierna- ¿Puedes conseguir ponerle completamente feliz de nuevo?-

-Puedo hacer algo al respecto- Agarré la parte trasera de su cabeza y lo besé.

Las manos de Freddie fueron a mis pechos, dentro de mi bikini, rodando mis pezones entre sus dedos. Se sentía como si estuviera sintonizando una radio, pero de una manera sexy. Moví mis caderas contra las suyas, él gimió y sonrió satisfecho. Mis manos siguieron viajando a través de su cuerpo mientras él exploraba el mío. Agarré una de sus manos y rompí el beso, metiendo su dedo medio en mi boca. Lamí y succioné mirando directamente a sus ojos. La lujuria brillaba dentro de sus ojos café chocolate mientras dejaba mi lengua lamer cada pedacito de su dedo antes de liberarlo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Te deseo tanto- él gimió contra mis labios antes de besarme apasionadamente.

Podía sentir lo mucho que él me quería, su deseo presionaba contra mi centro, Se frotaba contra mí cuando él se movía. Estaba erecto casi por completo, pero quería que él fuera una dura roca, así que cambié de lugar y empecé a hacer movimientos circulares con mis caderas contra su cohete. Freddie gimió y agarró mi pecho tan duro causándome dolor.

-¡Dios!- él Gritó.

Él idiota hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dándome acceso total a su cuello. Besé y lamí sobre su manzana de a Adán mientras una de sus manos agarraba mi trasero. Su cohete era, probablemente, de hierro ahora. Freddie agarró mis caderas, en una forma muy posesiva, y cambió de lugares de nuevo. Sus manos viajaron hasta mi centro mientras me besaba. Lo sentí jugar con mi bikini antes de deslizar sus dedos dentro. Su mano suave acariciaba mis pliegues mientras yo me estremecía.

-Oh… por…. – Arquee mi espalda jadeando por más.

Freddie frotó mi clítoris aplicando más presión, haciéndome separar mis piernas aún más. Lo quería dentro de mí; No podía dejar de sentir que era dónde debía de estar. Deslizó un dedo para llegar a mi entrada.

-Por Dios Sam… Estas tan mojada… ¿Qué te tiene así?- él suspiró.

-El tamaño de tu pene- ¡Maldición! No se supone que diga eso en voz alta. Nunca funcionaba bien cuando él tenía sus manos en mí.

-Joder…- Gruñó y empujó su dedo dentro de mí.

-¡Freddie!- Le agarré el pelo -¡Eso se siento… tan bien!-

Movió su dedo y aplicó presión sobre mis clítoris con su pulgar, una y otra vez. El hecho de que yo estaba mojada, hizo más fácil para él meter y sacar el dedo, deliciosamente. Lo besé apasionadamente, estaba tan preparada para esto, estaba lista para él. Su dedo empezó a moverse rápidamente dentro de mí, pero no me dolía, en realidad, era todo lo contrario. Entraba y salía frenéticamente. Esto era el cielo, era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hayamos hecho antes, Diablos esto era mejor que cualquier cosa que haya experimentado jamás. Se mantuvo, también, frotando mi clítoris furiosamente.

-Oh mierda… Eres tan estrecha… y estás tan mojada… y caliente… Dios ¡No puedo esperar para tenerte!- Gruñó fuerte, tan fuerte como nunca lo había escuchado antes – No puedo esperar para hacerlo contigo, te deseo tanto, demasiado-

Esas palabras me volvieron loca. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse y tensarse, eso fue suficiente para causarme un orgasmo. Eso fue tan sexy ¡Tan jodidamente Ardiente!

-Dios ¡Dios!- Escuché sus gemidos enmascarados con mis propios gritos de placer.

-¡Dios!- Él presionó mi clítoris con su pulgar hasta que me vine – Freddie… ¡Dios mío!-

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Ella estaba tan apretada que me dieron ganas de gritar, y ni siquiera la había penetrado. Dios… Mi pene empezó a palpitar en la visión de su placer. Daría cualquier cosa por sentirla a mí alrededor. Sam se retorcía debajo de mí, dejando salir un gemido gutural, sentí que se vino en mi mano, y honestamente, nunca me sentí tan excitado antes. Después de quitar mi dedo de ella, esperaba que ella hubiera renunciara a toda esta cosa del sexo. No es que estuviera interesado… porque lo estaba… mucho, pero estaba preocupado por ella, tal vez estaba apresurando las cosas, y yo quería que su primera vez fuera perfecta.

Observé su cuerpo calmarse mientras me acostaba a su lado. Movió la cabeza para mirarme. Sus ojos brillaban y tenía una sonrisa perezosa en el rostro. Usé mi mano limpia para apartar su flequillo de su frente sudorosa.

-Eres muy hermosa- froté mi pulgar en su mejilla haciendo movimientos circulares.

-Lo sé- Dejó salir una risa perezosa- Eso fue muy… bueno y todo…. Pero… te quiero dentro de mí Dork- Sentí mi pene palpitar en deseo por ella.

-Sam… ¿Estás Segura? - Tenía que preguntar.

-Sí. ¡Ahora más que nunca!- Se me sentó a ahorcajadas y lamió mis labios.

Esta chica va a matarme. Me destruirá. Sentí su mano agarrar mi pene a través de la tela de mi traje de baño. Sam lo acarició antes de morder mi cuello, Gruñí. Agarré su pecho, me senté con ella en mi regazo. Quite su mano fuera de mi pene y puse ambas en mis hombros. Si vamos a hacer esto, es mejor que lo hagamos bien. Quería que esto fuera perfecto, no sólo un revolcón de

lujuria. Acaricié sus mejillas y la besé lentamente. Ella profundizo el beso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti- Le dije.

Sam me miró a los ojos, y por una fracción de segundo me pareció ver un brillo en sus ojos. Era gratificante ser el único al que le pertenecía el corazón de Sam Puckett, ser el único capaz de hacer que se sienta de esta manera. Me tomé mi tiempo, hice un registro mental de todas sus características. El demonio de cabeza rubia tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, tenía chupetones en el cuello y pecho, y su cabello era un desastre, pero sus ojos eran tan claros como el cielo en un día soleado. Me miró con afecto y seguridad, por primera vez en mi vida; me miró con amor.

Amor. Sentí la loca y urgente necesidad de decirle que la amaba. ¿Pero lo hacía? La besé una vez más. Fue un casto, inocente y amoroso beso, muy parecido al que compartimos por primera vez en la salida de incendios. No usamos la lengua, sólo nuestros labios. Después de que nos separamos la miré a los ojos, y mi corazón se llenó de la seguridad que encontré en sus ojos unos momentos antes. La amaba. Era un tipo puro y desinteresado de amor que nunca había experimentado antes. Aunque me sentía así, elegí no decirle. No quería asustarla, o peor, no quería que ella pensara que estaba diciendo esto porque estamos a punto de tener sexo.

Me guardé esta declaración de amor para un mejor momento y sólo toqué su frente con la mía.

-¿Estás lista para esto?- No quería hacer esto sin estar seguro de que ella no estaba apresurando nada.

-¡Para de preguntar Dork! ¡Estás empezando a molestarme!- Ella rió, y sabía que no lo decía enserio.

-Sólo me aseguraba- La besé de nuevo.

Sam profundizó el beso y empezó a moverse encima de mí. Dios esto se siente tan bien, ella usaba sus caderas, sus manos me exploraban y su lengua me saboreaba. Mis manos viajaron alrededor de su cuerpo, sobre todo a través de su espalda y su trasero. Perdí un dedo entre sus bellos rizos, y metí mi cabeza en su clavícula, para succionar y lamer su pecho. Ella era tan perfecta; Pensé que iba a explotar. Tan sólo el pensamiento de tenerla era suficiente para que quisiera venirme. Ella era mía, toda mía. Podía escuchar el sonido del océano y el canto de los pájaros. La risa suave de algún niño en la playa, y el viendo soplando las cortinas. Y lo más importante, el sonido de mi corazón, latiendo desesperadamente.

-Ah Benson… ¿Tienes un condón?- Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No apresuremos nada Sam, y sí tengo- succioné su cuello suavemente mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en mis hombros.

-Ah… mmm… Te quiero dentro… te quiero ahora- Ella jadeó moviendo sus labios contra los míos.

-¡Dios Sam! ¿Sin juegos previos?- ella me empujó para agarrar mi pene – Sin juegos previos-

-Creo que ya tuvimos suficientes juegos previos por hoy Benson…. Vamos al verdadero asunto- Ella quito su mano de mi virilidad y se sentó encima de mí. Fuerte.

Esta chica será mi muerte. Empezó a presionar su centro contra mi erección. Yo eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Con mis ojos cerrados ella empezó a succionar mi cuello.

-Está bien… supongo que… uh… tienes… razón- Estaba sin palabras y sin aliento.

Nos besaos de nuevo, esta vez lleno de pasión y deseo. Moviéndonos el uno contra el otro casi frenéticamente… ¿A quién engaño? ¿Casi? Frotábamos nuestros cuerpos el uno contra el otro como locos. Sam tiraba de mi pelo, lo cual yo amaba, y arañando mi espalda. Mi mano izquierda apretaba su pecho y la otra agarraba su perfecto muslo. La falta de ropa era que nos ponía cada vez más, más y más calientes. El sudor empezó a correr a través de mi frente y entre nuestros pechos. Podía sentir su humedad a través de la tela del bikini, e inmediatamente quería romper esa porquería. Sam empezó a inclinarse hacia adelante haciendo que yo me inclinara atrás sobre la cama, justo en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- escuché a alguien gritar, alguien que no era Carly - ¡OH MI QUERIDO DIOS!-

Sam se congeló de miedo. Me atreví a empujarla para ver a quien sea que nos haya atrapado. Ella estaba de pie en la entrada del cuarto, con sus manos en su boca y sus ojos completamente abiertos. Wendy. ¡Joder! ¡Estábamos jodidos!

-¿Sam…? ¿Freddie…? ¿Seddie…? ¡Oh Por Dios! – Chillo en voz alta.

-Wendy… podemos explicarlo… - Intenté decirle.

¿A quién estoy engañando? Quiero decir… ella no vio, en esta posición, haciéndolo cómo dos gatos en celo… aquí no hay nada que pueda decir para que ella piense que no estábamos haciendo nada. Sam se quitó sobre mí e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que los ojos de Wendy estaban en mis áreas bajas… ¡Mierda! Agarré una almohada y cubrí mi erección.

-¿Nos puedes dar un momento?- Le pidió Sam.

-C-Claro… - Wendy aún tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-¡Maldición! – Sam brincó de la cama - ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!-

Agarró su vestido blanco del piso y se lo puso. Brinqué de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Lavé mi cara en un intento de enfriarme. Estaba tratando de normalizar la temperatura de mi cuerpo, al menos ya no tenía la erección, la sorpresa y la vergüenza la hizo desaparecer. Salí del baño y vi a Sam caminar en círculos en la habitación.

-Sam, Cálmate. Esto no es tan malo como parece- Ella se giró a mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No es tan malo? ¿No es tan malo? ¡Esto es terrible Benson!- Ella me miró como si fuera a atacarme.

-No lo es. Algún día la gente se iba a enterar que estamos juntos. No podemos esconderlo por siempre- Estaba tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Sólo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto-Se sentó en la silla alado del armario.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco- Me arrodillé frente a ella – Pero, eso no importa. Estamos juntos en esto- Besé sus manos.

-Está bien Dork – Ella sonrió y besó mis labios – Vamos a hablar con Wendy. Apuesto que tiene su oreja pegada en la puerta mientras hablamos.

Reí y agarré su mano haciendo que se pusiera de pie. Nos sentamos en la cama, lado a lado, aún con las manos agarradas.

-Wendy… puedes entrar ahora- Grité.

Wendy entró en la habitación, con una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Era como si estuviera intentando no chillar, en realidad estaba mordiendo su labio inferior realmente fuerte. Nuestra chica de los chismes personal agarró la silla en la que Sam estaba unos segundos antes y la arrastró frente a nosotros. Se sentó en la frente a Sam y a mí, Enfrentándonos, aun mordiendo su labio.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Sam, Incómoda.

-¿Entonces?... ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?- Le pregunté.

Wendy soltó su labio y por primera vez desde que ella entró a la habitación suspiró. Ella respiraba; como si hubiera aguantando la respiración por largo rato.

-No lo entiendo- Después de unos segundos incómodos ella finalmente habló.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- Preguntó Sam molesta.

-¿Por qué ustedes no me dijeron?- Wendy lucía un poco decepcionada – Pensé que éramos amigos-

-Lo somos… es sólo que… - Traté de hacer esto menos doloroso para ella.

-Eres una bocazas y nosotros necesitamos privacidad- Replicó Sam. ¡Así se hace Sam!

-¡Sam!-

-¡No Freddie, ella tiene razón- Wendy miró hacia el suelo – Lo entiendo. Ustedes pensaron que iba a correr la voz ¿No?-

Pobre Wendy, en realidad me sentía mal por ella. Es una buena amiga.

-Sí, Lo siento Wends- Le sonreí.

-Está bien. Pero saben… no le voy a decir a nadie. Siempre pensé que ustedes debían estar juntos, no quiero arruinar su relación-

-Gracias chica- Sam le acarició la rodilla.

- ¡No puedo creer que apenas me di cuenta! ¡Ustedes deben de estar juntos desde hace tiempo y yo apenas me d cuenta! – Ella estaba un poco enojada consigo misma. Wendy era una gran observadora.

-Oh… Si esto te hace sentir mejor, nosotros no hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos- Sam sonrió – No siquiera somos novio y novia aún-

-¿No? ¿En serio? Y cómo que ustedes ya… - Ella apuntó hacia la cama – Olvídenlo-

La sonrisa de Sam se desvaneció y se quedó en reflexión. Empecé a preocuparme. Wendy debió haber notado que dijo algo malo, porque me miró un poco desesperada.

-Escuchen, prometo que no le voy a decir a nadie ¿Está bien?- Se puso de pie- Guardaré su secreto. Ahora los dejo-

Wendy corrió fuera del cuarto, más rápido que Carly cuando ella quería dejarnos solos. Volví mi atención a Sam, quien ahora tenía el ceño fruncido. El demonio de cabeza rubia soltó mi mano y se levantó. Caminó hacia el balcón y se recargó contra la puerta. Sabía que algo estaba pasando, así que me acerqué hacia ella y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor. No podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que ella estaba en profunda reflexión.

-¿Qué pasa Sam?- Recargué mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello – Dime –

-¿Por qué aún no me lo has pedido?-

-¿Pedirte qué?- No tenía idea de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

- Ser tu novia-

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

La charla con Wendy me hizo pensar. ¿Por qué él no me lo había pedido aún? Quiero decir… Hemos salido dos veces, nos hemos más que besado muchas veces y tenemos sentimientos el uno con el otro, entonces ¿Por qué aún no me la ha pedido? O tal vez Yo estaba viendo cosas, imaginando sentimientos inexistentes. Tal vez la fuerza de mis sentimientos ocultaba la falta de los suyos. Tal vez él tenía dudas sobre nosotros. Me sentí tan estúpida, ahí estaba, apenas unos minutos atrás, entregándome a un chico que tal vez no sentía lo mismo que yo. Me sentí tan frustrada. Pero, de nuevo, ¿Qué debo esperar? Las cosas buenas no me suceden todos los días, y cuando pasan, nunca duran. A parte de iCarly, Las cosas buenas no caen del cielo hacia mi regazo. Necesitaba alejarme de él por un momento; nuestra proximidad me recordaba lo estúpida que era.

Caminé hacia el balcón y me recargué contra la puerta. El cielo era azul y el aire estaba tan limpio, tan puro. El sonido del océano y los pájaros cantando casi me hacían sentir en paz, excepto por la melancolía del momento. Pronto, sentí un par de fuertes brazos envolverme en un abrazo amoroso. Sentí su esencia, y me dolió el pecho. Lo amaba demasiado, ¿Era posible que mis sentimientos sean tan fuertes que me cegaran? ¿Cómo me permití ser tan estúpida?

-¿Qué pasa Sam?- él recargó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello – Dime-

-¿Por qué aún no me lo has pedido? – Me arrepentí de las palabras que salieron de mi boca, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Pedirte qué?- Este chico no tenía ni idea.

-Ser tu novia-

Sentí la respiración de Freddie contra mi cuello, justo antes de girarme, haciéndole frente. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, supe porque lo amaba. Pero ¿Por qué él debe amarme?

-¿Quieres la verdad?- él tenía sus manos en mis hombros.

En el momento en que él preguntó, sentí mis piernas volverse débiles y me dio miedo. Él tenía dudas sobre nosotros, él no estaba seguro de que yo fuera la indicada para él.

-Sí- Necesitaba saber la verdad ahora más que nunca.

- Ya tengo todo planeado. Será tan espectacular que voy a volar tu mente, ya verás, será algo "Espectaculambroso"- él sonrió. (N/T Espectaculambroso = Mezcla de espectacular y asombroso)

-¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que tal vez no necesite algo "Espectaculambroso"?- Vi que su sonrisa se desvaneció – Tal vez quiero algo simple.

-Sam… - suspiró.

-¡No Freddeistein! Si tienes dudas sobre nosotros, ¡Sólo dilo! Sí no estás seguro, Puedo entenderlo. Sí aún necesitas un poco de tiempo, está bien. Pero no me des excusas, sólo porque no quieres herir mis sentimientos. Me lastimas incluso más si me mientes- Repliqué y caminé lejos de él.

Freddie se detuvo por un momento. Él estaba sorprendido, pero en sus ojos estaba herido. Me pregunté por qué. Soy la única que tiene derecho a estar herida en estos momentos.

-Sabes Sam… Nunca me das el crédito suficiente- Dijo con frialdad. Sí lo hicieras, sabrías que no es lo que estoy haciendo-

-¿Entonces que estás haciendo?- Lo enfrenté con enojo.

- Siempre pienso sobre nosotros, sabes. Pienso en ti y en tú madre. Pienso sobre la falta de romance en tu vida, y en la mía también. Cuando pienso en nosotros, pienso en lo mucho que quiero darte todo lo que mereces. Tú crees qué cómo no eres igual a las otras chicas del mundo no necesitas romance, pero lo haces, y quiero darte eso- No esperaba eso en absoluto.

Él se acercó a mí y agarró mis manos entrelazando nuestros dedos. Freddie me miró a los ojos con los suyos color de la salsa, y recordé por qué mi color favorito es el café. Mi corazón se aceleró a la espera de lo que iba a decir o hacer. Me sentía tan débil en este momento, tan fuera de mí misma, tan dependiente.

-Estás equivocada Sam. Eres una chica muy inteligente, pero a veces puedes ser muy tonta. Tú crees que tengo dudas, cuando de hecho tú sabes cómo me siento sobre ti, y qué tanto quiero estar contigo, pero eres insegura, y necesitas estar en lo seguro, porque crees que las cosas buenas no te suceden- Ese chico me conoce tan bien.

-¡Detente! ¡Es como si estuvieras en mi cabeza justo ahora!- Freddie Rió.

-sí vamos a estar en una relación necesito que confíes en mí. La confianza es la cosa más importante en una relación. Viene justo después del amor y antes del compañerismo y respeto. Necesito que confíes en mí cuando te digo que esto va a pasar, y pasará pronto, de una forma que nunca olvidarás. Será tan especial, Sam… Te lo prometo- él trazó su dedo índice desde mi frente hasta la punta de mi nariz – Y nunca dudes, ni por un segundo, lo que siento por ti. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me lastimas cuando haces eso.

¿Tenía que ser tan perfecto? Asentí en acuerdo y le dejé besarme. Compartimos un beso simple, que se convirtió en una demostración de amor y afecto. Me envolvió en un amoroso abrazo por segunda vez en el día y me sentí segura. Este chico me convertirá en una cursi, pero que rayos… amaba sentir cuando él me envolvía en sus brazos, con su cuerpo tan cerca del mío y su esencia cubriéndome por completo. Nos alejamos al mismo tiempo, descansando nuestras frentes una contra la otra. Él besó la punta de mi nariz y solté una risita. Hombre… necesitaba controlarme y volver a ser la vieja yo.

-Está bien Freddison… pero no conseguirás nada hasta que estemos saliendo de verdad- le advertí.

-Está bien Sam- él rió entre dientes y besó mi mejilla – Cómo tú quieras princesa Puckett-

Después dejamos la habitación, tomé una ducha y me vestí. Sólo para asegurarme, revisé mi teléfono celular, y cada uno de los otros sitios de chismes. Parece que Wendy mantuvo su promesa y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Bajé las escaleras y encontré a Carly y Brad enfrascados en una conversación, Tasha le hacía a Gibby un Sándwich de mantequilla de maní y Wendy lavaba los platos. Pero la única persona que a la cual en realidad quería ver no estaba cerca. Me preguntaba dónde podría estar el Nub.

-Hola Sam- Carly se me acercó - ¿Quieres jugar mímica?-

-Claro- No escuché en realidad de lo que ella estaba hablando, mi atención estaba en encontrar a Freddie- ¿Dónde está Freddie?-

-Oh… él está en el Balcón-

-Está bien…- Le di una palmada en el hombro y me alejé.

Encontré a Freddie caminando en círculos en el balcón hablando por teléfono. Me escondí detrás de la puerta para escuchar su conversación. Tan sólo hace unos minutos estábamos hablando de a confianza, y yo estaba haciendo exactamente lo opuesto. Me estaba escondiendo de él para escuchar su conversación, lo que era patético y malo en muchas formas. Me sentí culpable, e incluso más después de escuchar su conversación.

-No mamá… sí… por favor ¿Puedo hablar con él ahora? Sí… yo… está bien… está bien mamá… mamá… gracias – Él suspiró - ¿Bala-Humo? Sí… escucha, lo que te había pedido… sí…. Sí… eso. Lo necesito para mañana. Sí. Uhu. Gracias. ¿Y puedes hablar con mi mama sobre la otra cosa? Sí… quiero llevar a Sam ahí en nuestra siguiente cita y podría salir bien si tú la convences de ayudar. Sí… Sí lo sé. Gracias hombre. Adiós- él colgó y se volteó. Yo me escondí rápidamente.

Sam… eso no está bien, pero de nuevo, yo no soy buena… pero tengo que confiar en él, tiene razón, le debo eso. Tomé una profunda respiración y caminé al balcón. Freddie me estaba dando la espalda. Él estaba viendo el atardecer. El viento soplaba su cabello revuelto cuando envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Hola Dork- Le besé el cuello.

-Hola princesa-

-Carly quiero saber si quieres jugar mímica- le acaricié el cuello y él se estremeció.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Todos nos fuimos a la cama alrededor de la media noche. Sam en realidad quería irse a dormir, porque ella había despertado muy temprano en la mañana. Sam nunca despierta temprano. Carly y Wendy fueron las primeras en irse, seguidas de Gibby y Tasha. Brad lavó la taza que usó para beber chocolate y dijo buenas noches a nosotros. Agarré la mano de Sam y caminé con ella hasta su puerta. Nos dimos un beso de buenas noches y la observé desaparecer dentro de su habitación. Me cambié por el pantalón de mi pijama y una camisa blanca. Tan pronto como me acosté en mi cama, no pude evitarlo, pero me sentí un poco agitado e incómodo. No había nada malo con mi cama, nada en absoluto, pero aún se sentía fría y solitaria. Dentro de mí sabía que era lo que faltaba.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación frente a la mía y toqué la puerta. Esperé paciente hasta que una rubia sexy abrió la puerta. Ella sólo estaba utilizando una camisa azul de rayas que era demasiado grande para ella. Fruncí el ceño y reconocí la camisa, era mía.

-Esa es mi camisa- Le hice notar.

-Sí ¿Y? – Ella empezó a jugar con mi camisa, lo único que estaba utilizando- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-

-En absoluto. De hecho, luce mejor en ti- Agarré la mano que estaba utilizando para provocarme y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

-Lo sé. Pero esto no es por lo que viniste-

-No… sólo…. ¿Puedo pasar?- hice un mohín.

- Sí, ¿Por qué no?- Ella me dirigió dentro y cerré la puerta detrás de mí- ¿qué quieres?-

-Esto va a sonar un poco raro pero… ¿Puedo dormir aquí?- Espero que ella no me malinterprete.

-Benson… ¡No conseguirás nada! No aún- Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-No… No me refiero a eso- Pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse en vergüenza.

-¿Entonces qué?- Se sentó en la cama- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Quiero decir… acurrucarnos, y dormir- ella rió.

-¿Acurrucarnos…? Amigo eres un Nub-

- Sí, pero tú me amas-

-Cómo sea… supongo que está bien… ¡Pero no intentes nada!- Ella se cubrió con la colcha y me indicó que me que uniera a ella.

Me acurruqué con Sam sintiendo su perfume. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella descansó su cabeza en mi pecho. Ella no se arrepentirá de esperar tan sólo un poco más, cuando le pida ser mi novia será perfecto. Tenía planeado todo en mi mente, y esperaba que mi mamá me ayudara con el resto. Ella no es una gran Fan de que yo crezca, pero me ama y sé que a ella le gusta Sam. No puedo esperar para nuestra siguiente cita; Finalmente será oficial.

**:o Se que quieren leer ya la 3era cita hahha pero no soy mala, les dejare con la continuacion, si, como antes jiji, no tuve mucho tiempo para dejar continuaciones antes, pero ya tengo tiempo jiji (:**


	31. La Tercera Cita

**Hoooolaa, de nuevo soy yo jojojo, ¿Qué? ¿Esperaban a Jennette McCurdy? Lo siento ): No podra venir hoy, pero conformense conmigo nomás xdd hahaha bueeno aquí tengo el último capitulo que me enviaron ): mi amiga no se conecta :s por eso no tengo mas capitulos, pero cuando la vea on, le pedire que me pase maas jiji (: Bueno. Les avisare que el maldito miercoles ire al cole grrr... mi papá quiso ): y yo ya me hacia ilusiones de ir en abril D; Así que no sé, espero que me dejen entrar jijiji... (: Bueno no les aburro con mi vida. hahaha les dejare con el capitulo, que por cierto es un poco largo...jiji Byeee.  
><strong>

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: Capitulo un poco fuerte, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>La Tercera Cita.<p>

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

A pesar de todo lo que quería hacer en el nuestro "candente momento" con Sam, mi parte favorita de este fin de semana fue cuando desperté a su lado. Me dio la sensación de cercanía, me hizo sentir lleno, me hizo sentir completo. Desperté media hora antes que ella, no estoy seguro si mi mente se había programado inconscientemente para obsérvala dormir, o si fue el destino. Lo único que sé es que cuando abrí los ojos, ahí estaba ella… profundamente dormida, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, su pelo haciendo cosquillas en mi piel desnuda, porque en algún momento durante la noche ella decidió que no quería mi camisa, y yo no me quejé. Sus hermosos rasgos siempre me sorprendían, parecía un ángel en este momento. Tan serena, tan relajada. Empecé a jugar con sus rizos, moviendo cuidadosamente la cabeza para que pueda tener una mejor visión de su bonita cara. Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y pasé mi dedo por la curva de su boca. Mi mente se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si ella no me besaba en el "cierre". ¿Estaríamos aquí en este momento? Probablemente no, pero me gusta pensar que cuando dos personas están destinadas a ser, finalmente encuentran su camino el uno hacia el otro. Además, yo estaba demasiado ciego como para ver otra cosa que no sea nuestra amistad, o tal vez estaba demasiado asustado.

Todos esos años estando flechado de Carly y siendo rechazado por ella, no serían nada sí salía de mi zona de Confort para caminar hacia Sam Puckett y ser rechazado por ella. Carly siempre había tenido una buena manera de rechazarme, lo hacía con una dulce y triste sonrisa, que me permitía saber que se preocupaba por mí, aunque no se "esa" manera. No era difícil de aceptar. Pero Sam era diferente, la vi patear y humillar a los chicos que querían salir con ella (Rubén, pobre chico, sólo terminó con una patada en sus bolas, y Gibby consiguió sus pulgares rotos), así que yo no estaba dispuesto de correr el riesgo, aunque la encontrara atractiva, no valía la pena perder mis bolsas, o mis pulgares. Es curioso cómo funciona la vida, ahora mismo prefiero tener mis dos dedos rotos que estar sin ella… ¡Diablos! Me arrastraría a las profundidades del infierno con mis dos piernas rotas sí ella me lo pidiera. Oh, bueno… ¡Estoy Perdido!

Jugué con su cabello y acaricié su cara. Sí ella estuviera despierta probablemente me llamaría cursi Nub y me golpearía juguetonamente. Mis manos exploraros cada parte de sus cara mientras mis ojos hacían un registro mental de sus características. Ella era como una trampa, y yo no sé cómo ella iba a tener algo que ver con un idiota como yo, y aun así, ella estaba entre mis brazos. Sonreí al encontrar la vida demasiado irónica. Sí le preguntas a yo de trece años si alguna vez amará a esta chica, me reiría en tu cara y diría que ella es un demonio y que no quiero tener nada que ver con ella… y estoy bastante seguro que si le preguntas a Sam ella diría que nadie va a Amar a un Nub cómo yo. No podía dejar de reír, y la forma en que mi pecho subía y bajaba hizo que Sam se remueva entre mis brazos.

-¿De qué te ríes Dork? – Ella preguntó con sus ojos cerrados.

-De lo divertida que es la vida- Dibujé perezosos patrones en su espalda.

- ¿Uh?... ¿Qué hora es?- Abrió sus ojos y finalmente pude ver esas sorprendentes bellezas azules.

- No tengo idea – Ella rió y se movió más cerca de mí.

-¿Hace cuánto que estás despierto?- Ella trazó las curvas de mi "Six Pack" con sus dedos.

-No lo sé, media hora tal vez- La abracé más cerca y besé su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Así podríamos habernos besado un poco antes de que Carly llamará a la puerta – Ella sonaba molesta.

-Cielos… No lo sé, supongo que sólo quería observarte dormir – Confesé.

- Wow… ¡Eso es espeluznante Dork!- Ella rió y me dio un rápido beso.

- Pero si hubiera sabido tus planes, ¡Definitivamente te hubiera despertado!–

- Bueno... Sólo asegúrate de hacerlo la próxima vez en vez de acecharme como un Espeluznante Nub – Rió.

- ¡Anotado princesa! – La besé una vez más.

Ella levantó la cabeza permitiéndome total acceso a su boca, mientras frotaba lentamente perezosos círculos en su espalda y enredaba mis dedos en su pelo. Sam se movió de nuevo, montándome. Moví mi mano al frente de su/mí camisa y cubrí su pecho, ella dejó escapar un gemido fuerte y feliz contra mis labios y comenzó a frotarse contra mí… Oh Dios, esta es la mejor manera de despertar, y quiero despertar así todos los días hasta el final de mi vida. Mi otra mano viajó hacia su espalda, colándose en el interior de su camisa, le agarré el trasero y ella gimió. No siendo capaz de soportar su posición dominante, cambié de lugar y ahora estaba entre sus piernas. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda y más abajo hasta llego a mi trasero. Me pellizcó y de alguna manera logró colar sus manos dentro de mis pantalones del pijama, rápidamente, y le dio a mi trasero un fuerte apretón a través de la tela del bóxer.

- Sam ¿Estás despierta? No puedo encontrar a Freddie… ¿No sabes dónde podría estar? – Preguntó Carly abriendo la puerta.

Salí encima de Sam y aterricé en el suelo en un rápido movimiento.

-Olvídalo, ya lo encontré. ¿Podrían apresurarse para que regresemos a casa?- Dijo y cerró la puerta dejándonos solos de nuevo… a veces odiaba que Carly fuera tan extrañamente cronometrada.

- Oh Bueno…- Sam sonaba muy divertida – Debiste despertarme más temprano – Ella se encogió de hombros y se bajó de la cama – Voy a tomar una ducha y estaré lista… - Ella miró mi sonrisa combinada con mis cejas alzadas y me dijo – No, no puedes venir conmigo idiota – Rió y se metió al baño.

- Oh… bueno. Dejé su habitación para prepararme para irnos.

No pasó mucho desde que dejamos la playa, Sam se dirigió directamente al sillón para dormir un poco. Carly fue a la cocina para preparar su limonada especial para Brad y ella. El pobre de Brad se ahogó dos veces, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Gibby y Tasha se fueron a casa con Wendy. Yo me fui directamente a cerciorarme que Wendy hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, y lo hizo. Sam durmió la mayor parte del día, así que aproveché ese tiempo para ir a casa y organizar nuestra próxima cita. Bala- Humo llamó a un viejo amigo suyo para asegurarse de que el regalo que ordené para Sam estuviera listo para el Lunes, mientras tanto yo hablé con mi madre.

Convencerla de que llamara a un viejo amigo fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Se lo pedí ayer, y hoy finalmente tuvo la respuesta de Todd, du amigo de Nueva Jersey, quien acababa de ser transferido aquí. Sonreí al pensar que a mi mamá en realidad le agradaba Sam, quiero decir… realmente, le agradaba. Mi mamá no es una persona simple, pero desde que conoció a Bala- Humo algo en ella cambió… para mejor. Estaba feliz de que finalmente, después de todos estos años, ella encontró el amor. Ahora yo encontré el amor, y tal vez los dos podamos estar enamorados, juntos. Mi mamá lo merecía, pasó muchas cosas con mi papá, por una vez, ella merecía a alguien que la tratara bien, con amor y respeto. Escogí no pensar en él, en ignorar sus llamadas y correos electrónicos. Después de años el dejó de intentarlo. Aún me enviaba dinero cada mes, y tarjetas de cumpleaños, pero aparte de eso, no teníamos mucho contacto, y honestamente, no me importaba.

-Todd dijo que puedes estar ahí a primera hora de la mañana- Mi mamá me despertó de mi ensoñación.

-Claro… gracias mamá- Le di un rápido abrazo.

- Aún no estoy muy segura sobre que faltes a la escuela Freddikins- Odiaba que mi mamá usara esos apodos más de lo que odiaba los de Sam.

-Solo será un día mamá, tengo asistencia perfecta, eso no cambiará nada- Froté su hombro.

- No lo sé Freddie- Ella se cruzó de brazos obstinadamente.

-Marissa, por lo menos él no lo está haciendo a tus espaldas – Bala- Humo se acercó y puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros – No te preocupes por él, estará bien-

-¡Ustedes dos siempre están en mi contra!- Se quejó mi mamá.

-Eso no es verdad- Dijimos en unión.

-¡Ah, Como sea! Prometo que trataré de darte tu espacio y ser menos protectora, y mantendré mi promesa, incluso cuando no esté de acuerdo con esto-

Está bien mamá, entiendo, pero ¿Podrías tratar de entenderme también? – Le hice un mohín.

-Está bien- Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

-Estás haciendo lo correcto cariño- Bala- Humo le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Sonreí. ¿Quién sabría que un tipo como Bala-Humo podría ser cariñoso con alguien? No sólo era bueno con mi mamá, él también era bueno conmigo y le estaba gradecido por eso. Él la hacía feliz y no había nada que me hiciera más feliz. Ella se merecía ser feliz, porque incluso con todas sus fallas, ella aún se las arreglaba para ser la mejor mamá del mundo. Caminé hacia mi habitación, sintiéndome feliz de cómo las cosas se volvían estaban cambiando para mí. Tenía buenos amigos; En realidad tenía un amigo hombre quien no es tan extraño, también conocido como Brad. Me estaba yendo bien en la escuela, pero eso era siempre. Tenía a lo que tú llamas un padre, uno real, no algún tipo que me llamara un par de veces al año. Y ahora tenía una estupenda novia. Sam y toda su maldad, de alguna manera se las arregló para envolverme en su red, y ahora estoy totalmente enganchado. Las cosas no están tan mal después de todo.

Desperté en la mañana sintiéndome entusiasmado, hoy era el gran día en que Sam y yo haríamos esto oficial. Le iba a hacer la pregunta. Después me duché, me afeité y cepillé mis dientes. Me miré en el espejo tratando de pedirle a esa loca rubia, que sea mi novia. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Cómo debía decirlo? Hombre… ¡Soy muy perfeccionista! ¿Es algo normal que quiera tanto hacer este momento perfecto? Tal vez Sam tenía razón… soy una chica.

-Samantha Puckett… ¿Quieras…? ¿Te gustaría…? No… no Freddie, no seas un Nub… ¿Samantha…? No… Sam ¿Me concederías el honor...? ¡No!… ¡Joder!- Lancé mi cepillo de dientes en el lavabo.

-¡Hey chico!- Bala-Humo me llamó haciéndome saltar.

-¡Amigo! ¡Rayos, Me asustaste! – Agarré mi toalla que casi cae al suelo.

-Lo siento chico, Vine a darte esto- Me extendió un grasito.

-Oh… ¿Está dentro? - Observé el paquete.

-Sí, y tú no tienes que preocuparte por cómo pedírselo… las palabras vendrán a ti en el momento correcto- Me palmeó el hombro - ¿Llamaste a Todd?-

-Fue la primera cosa que hice apenas desperté-

-Está bien… no maldigas en voz alta, tu madre puede escucharte- con eso, él dejó la habitación.

Me cambié con una camisa blanca de cuello en V, un par de pantalones negros, una chaqueta negra y blanca con rayas. Agarré mis llaves y mi billetera antes de dirigirme a la cocina. Dejé mi mochila en mi habitación, porque no la voy a necesitar. Mi mamá trató de hacerme renunciar, pero me mantuve firme, y eventualmente ella se dio por vencida. Hoy era un día importante para mí, finalmente le pediría a Sam que sea mía, y nada me detendrá. Esto no podía esperar más.

Fui escaleras abajo para esperar a las chicas y llamé a Carly. Tenía que explicarle mi plan para que no enloqueciera cuando le dijera que no iría a la escuela. Su teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que contestara.

-¿Carls? ¿Está Sam por ahí?-

-Nop… Está abajo comiendo, ¿Quieres que vaya por ella?-

-¡No! Sólo escucha… ¡Y no le digas a Sam!- Le expliqué mi plan a Carly, quién chilló por lo menos cinco veces.

- Eso es tan dulce Freddie… ¿Pero te perderás las clases? ¿Estás seguro?- ella sonaba un poco preocupada.

-Si lo sé, pero confía en mí… esto tiene que ser en la mañana, así que colabora conmigo Carly- Le pedí. Sólo por hoy necesitaba que Carly no fuera… bueno, tan Carly.

-Sí, sí… a propósito, creo que a ella le va a encantar… no, sé que le va a encantar- Chilló.

-Sí, eso espero… Oh Brad está aquí- Lo saludé con la mano – Las esperamos, no tarden mucho-

-Sí… vamos para allá- dijo y colgó.

-¡Hola hombre!- Brad se recargó contra el capo de mi auto, a mi lado- ¿qué pasa?-

-Hola amigo- Puse mi teléfono en mi bolsillo- Estoy nervioso-

-¿Llamaste a Carly?- Él ya sabía de mis planes.

-Sí, acabo de hacerlo. Viene bajando ahora mismo-

-Genial-

-y tengo esto…- Saqué el grasito del bolsillo de mi chaqueta- Llegó esta mañana-

-¿Está adentro?- Sonrió.

-Sip- Puse el gradito dentro de mi bolsillo.

-Asegúrate de que no se lo trague- Bromeó.

-Tienes razón… ¡Maldición!- Vi a Carly y Sam caminar hacia nosotros.

Inmediatamente alcancé la mano de Sam y la atraje más cerca de mí. Estaba muy emocionado sobre hoy que no pude evitar besarla. Ella sonrió en el beso pero me respondió. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello casi instantáneamente. Ella olía súper bien hoy… olía cómo fresas y panqueques. Rompí el beso y sonrió, Dios, Amo esa sonrisa.

-Hola Rubia- Besé la punta de su nariz, pero ella me apartó rápidamente cuando golpeó mi brazo.

-¡No me llames así Nub!- Ella se alejó de mi agarre, pero me sonrió- ¿Nos vamos?-

-Vamos- abrí la puerta frontal para ella-¡Adiós chicos!-

-Adiós… ¡Diviértanse!- Carly de despidió con la mano de nosotros.

-Espera… ¿No van a ir a la escuela?- Preguntó Sam cuando entré al auto.

-No… ellos sí… nosotros no- Frunció el ceño- ¡Vamos a una cita!- Encendí el auto y observé que Carly y Brad se alejaban.

-¿Qué? ¿En la mañana?- Preguntó.

-Si- me puse el cinturón de seguridad y le indiqué que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Hizo lo que le dije -¿A dónde me llevas esta vez?- Negué con la cabeza.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Es una sorpresa?- Se cruzó de brazos y asentí – ¿Necesito usar una venda?

- Sí… pero no ahora- Le di la venda – Te diré cuando sea el momento-

-Benson… ¡Más te vale que sea bueno!- Me advirtió arrebatándome la venda.

-Lo amarás Princesa… además, ¿Alguna vez te he decepcionado en alguna cita?- Me giré para mirarla por un momento.

-No… - Sam se relajó un poco.

-¿Entonces?-

-De acuerdo, está bien. Tengo que admitir que cuando vienes con una sorpresa, ere bueno en eso- Wow… esa me dio un cumplido…

-Muy bien, entonces… ¡Vámonos!- Giré la esquina y Sam encendió la radio.

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

-Only you own and rattle my bones, you turn me over and over, till I can't control myself, make me a liar, yeah, one big disaster uh, you make my heart beat faster, uh, uh, uh, uh- Freddie estaba tarareando el final de Faster de Matt Nathanson's, y le sonreí por su forma de ser Nubish.

Él tenía una muy Buena voz para cantar. Desde que la pubertad llegó a él y lo bendijo con una profunda, suave, y masculina voz, no podía dejar de mirar su nuez de Adán. La forma en que se movía cuando hablaba o cantaba. De la nada, perdí el control de mis acciones (estaba tan perdida en su forma de ser tan ñoña y adorable) Y le acaricié la mejilla suavemente. Freddie me miró, lucía un poco sorprendido, tanto como yo lo estaba justo ahora, pero se las arregló para sonreír, agarró mi mano y depositó un suave beso en mis nudillos. Sonreí también y me giré para mirar por la ventana.

Condujimos por la carretera y yo me preguntaba ¿Dónde me está llevando este Nerd? ¿Estamos huyendo? Pasamos entre dos camionetas y una minivan, Freddie no era un mal conductor después de todo. Súper Bass de Nicki Minaj empezó a sonar, y me no pude evitar notar cómo describía mis sentimientos exactamente, justo ahora. Mi corazón latía como un solo de batería. ¡Fredraro tenía este maldito efecto en mí!

-Bien… ponte la venda ahora princesa- Me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡De acuerdo señor muy Nub!- Sonreí cuando el rodó sus ojos y cubrí los míos con la venda.

Sí fuera alguien más en el mundo, yo hubiera sospechado. Un chico que quiere vendarme los ojos y llevarme a algún lugar en la carretera…. Probablemente le hubiera pateado el trasero y robado su auto. Pero no con Freddie, con el Nub no tenía nada de que temer, confiaba en este Nerd con mi vida. Lo cual es patético, pero no me importa. Freddie puede ser muchas cosas, pero él nunca me lastimaría, por lo menos no de una forma física. A menos que se lo pidiera… lo cual pretendo intentar que haga… muy pronto.

Chico tienes los latidos de mi corazón descontrolados… Sip, muy acertado Nicki, este idiota que está a mi lado hace que mi corazón lata fuera de control. Sentí la mano de Freddie acariciar mi rodilla suavemente.

-Vas a amar esto princesa Puckett. Dijo alegremente – Después de esto, no tendrás ninguna duda de lo mucho que quiero estar contigo- Su voz estaba cargada de afecto que me hizo sentir mariposas en mi estómago.

Boom badoom Boom Boom, Badoom Boom Boom El ruido de la música hacía eco en el Volvo de Freddie y mi corazón estaba de la misma manera. Chico tienes a mi corazón descontrolado, latiendo como un tambor que viene hacia ti.

-Más te vale que esto sea tan bueno como lo hacer sonar idiota- Le advertí

-Sí señora- Rió.

Hasta ahora nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta su risa.

-Hey- Sentí una esencia familiar en el aire- Conozco este olor-

-Claro que sí- Me dijo Freddie, entonces escuché que llamó a alguien.

-Hola Todd… es Freddie, Estamos aquí. Okay, gracias- entonces colgó – Quítate la venda y mira por la ventana-

Me quité esa cosa inútil rápidamente y mis ojos vieron el lugar hacia donde me llevaba, se abrieron por la sorpresa. Nah… Eso no es posible… tal vez sólo estamos pasando por aquí… sí, Es eso.

-¿Asombrada Puckett?- Él sonrió.

Así que me trajo aquí. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pasamos entre dos grandes puertas y fuimos directo al estacionamiento. Vi a un hombre de mediana edad, quien nos saludó. Freddie salió del auto y abrió la puerta para mí.

-¿Lista?- Me preguntó, pero no pude responder… estaba tan aturdida. Ni siquiera sabía que rayos estábamos haciendo aquí.

Freddie me arrastró hacia el hombre y me dio un apretón de manos, pero el hombre agarró el hombro de Freddie y lo abrazó, muy apretadamente.

-Es bueno verte Freddie. Dios… ¡Te pareces mucho a tu padre!- Sentí la mano de Freddie empezó a Sudar ante la mención de su padre, así que le apreté la mano y le sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa por un breve segundo.

-Ella Sam- Me presentó – Sam, Él es Todd- Todd me dio un amistoso apretón de manos, y yo agradecí que no me abrazara.

-¿Están listo para recorrer la nueva fábrica de Grasitos?- Todd hizo un gesto para que lo siguiéramos dentro.

Pasó junto a nosotros y cuando Freddie comenzó a seguirlo, tiré de su brazo, lo que lo hizo detenerse y mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó.

-¿Me trajiste a la fábrica de Grasitos?- Le susurré.

-Sí, así puedes ver como se hacen tus amados grasitos, probar los nuevos sabores y comer tantas muestras cómo puedas- Sonrió.

Este chico… ¡Amo a este chico! Lo miré fijamente durante un momento mientras él me explicaba que la Sra. Benson era amiga de Todd, y ella le pidió un favor. No presté mucha atención a lo que me estaba diciendo, porque me perdí dentro de esos ojos brillantes que me recordaban mucho a las albóndigas. Freddie Benson hizo lo posible por darme una cita perfecta… no, Tres citas perfectas. En serio no sé por qué no le confesé mis sentimientos antes. Él me estaba convirtiendo en una mimada, pero es una gran sensación. Tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez no le daba el crédito suficiente, tal vez yo no sabía lo mucho que me quería, tal vez yo era tan estúpida. Lo besé y me abracé a su cuello. No fue un beso apasionado, como los tantos que hemos compartido en la casa de playa, sino que fue un beso dulce, un beso de Gracias por ser amable conmigo. Quería gritar Te amo, pero soy Sam Puckett, no Carly Shay, así que sólo le di un dulce beso, y cuando nos alejamos, él estaba sonriendo.

-De nada princesa Puckett; siempre seré su leal sirviente, su alteza- Besó mi mano.

Cómo si pudiera leer mi mente, tomó mi mano y me llevó dentro de la fábrica dónde Todd nos estaba esperando, nos señaló una puerta de cristal frente a nosotros.

-Aquí vamos a ser esterilizados. Estos chorros...- señaló el techo - nos va a limpiar antes de que entremos a la fábrica -

-Wow... eso es nueva tecnología…- Freddie tuvo que hacer su comentario nerd - ¿vamos a estar completamente limpios?-

-Sí- Respondió Todd.

-No se lo digas a tu madre, o va a comprar uno de esos para limpiarte y secarte todos los días – le dije. Todd se rió y Freddie rodó los ojos.

Freddie entró a la habitación de cristal y yo lo seguí, se cerró la puerta y de repente me sentí un poco rara... atrapada en una caja de cristal. Para hacer las cosas aún peor, sentía el viento que sale de los chorros de Todd nos habló. La fuerza de los chorros me hizo cosquillas en el cuello y yo dejé escapar una risita. Freddie dejó rió y él viento se detuvo.

-Ahora que estamos limpios... ¡Bienvenidos a la Fábrica grasitos!-

Mis ojos se recorrieron con entusiasmo ese hermoso lugar. Todo era una mezcla de rosa, verde y blanco, al igual que un grasito. Vi a un montón de personas trabajando en grandes máquinas y otros sólo supervisando.

-Entonces Sam... Freddie me dijo Amas los grasitos-

-Sí... no tiene ni idea- traté de no babear, No estaba veía ningún grasito cerca, pero me lo olía.

-Bueno, aquí es donde hacemos el empaque para los grasitos. Este es nuestro nuevo modelo debe estar en las tiendas el próximo mes- Nos mostró un paquete de color rosa y verde.

-Wow... ¡Es hermoso!-

-Oh, me alegro que te haya gustado- se rió -¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro- nos juntamos.

Seguimos a Todd en una puerta grande plateada.

-Lo que están a punto de ver aquí es confidencial, ¿Están listos?- Asentí con la cabeza –Ahora vengan conmigo- Todd presionó el dedo contra una máquina y la puerta se abrió.

Lo seguimos a través de un pasillo blanco. Me sentí como si estuviéramos siendo secuestrados o algo así, hasta llegar a otra puerta grande. Tomé la mano de Freddie, me sudaban las manos por la anticipación del momento, no sabía qué esperar. Freddie me sonrió y Todd abrió la puerta. La mezcla de olores llenaba el aire y pensé que así era debía ser el paraíso. Vi por lo menos a treinta personas vestidas todas del mismo abrigo blanco y pantalón blanco, todo el mundo llevaba una redecilla y trabajaban todos juntos. Tomé una mejor mirada de la habitación donde estábamos, todo olía tan bien, aquí había grandes máquinas y en el otro lado parecía un laboratorio de química. A mi lado, Freddie sonrió cuando vio el laboratorio de química, Era un idiota.

-Así que aquí es donde trabajamos en nuevos sabores y productos- No explicó Todd – Él es Lance, es responsable de este departamento. Lance ellos son Sam y Freddie-

-Hola chicos, soy Lance Barnes, bienvenidos a la fábrica de Grasitos- Nos dio un apretón de manos – Ahora, esto es algo que estamos trabajando últimamente- Abrió una nevera grande y sacó un bote negro que para mostrárnoslo, Olía a... coco y arándano.

-Esta es la receta para el nuevo grasito que se lanzará el próximo mes, es una mezcla de coco y arándanos- Lo sabía – A continuación, Probarán un poco-

Él nos dio dos cucharas y dijo que zambullésemos. Después de probarlo pensé que iba a morir.

-Amigo, ¡Esto está tan bueno!- Gemí.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, hemos estado trabajando en él durante seis meses sólo para encontrar la combinación perfecta- Puso el frasco de nuevo en la nevera, para mi gran decepción.

-Así que dijo el mes que viene ¿no? ¿No puede ser... la próxima semana?-Pregunté.

-No, por desgracia, tenemos que mejorar algunas cosas antes de la fecha de la lanzamiento, además, el departamento de diseño está trabajando para que el paquete-

-Es una lástima- Dije.

-Bien, ahora Síganme- Lance nos guió por el laboratorio de química, vi los ojos de Freddie brillar, ¡Que Idiota!

-Aquí es el laboratorio de química donde se prueban los componentes de la receta- Todd nos dio dos máscaras y nos las pusimos. Pasó la tarjeta llave en la puerta de cristal y se abrió.

-Él es Simón, Nuestro Chef Químico- Lance nos presentó un hombre mayor, de baja estatura con una bata blanca y una máscara. Simón se quitó la máscara y nos saludó.

-Hey chicos- Nos dio un apretón de manos -¿Te gusta?- le preguntó a Freddie, quien quedó completamente deslumbrado cuando vio una máquina que no tengo idea de que hace.

-Es increíble...- Está bien Nub... no babees.

-Es nueva- Simón acarició la máquina.

-Awww reunión de nerds" dije, y todos rieron, excepto Freddie, quien rodó los ojos.

-Aquí es donde probamos todos los productos químicos, como el pigmento que utilizamos para hacer que el color rosa de los grasitos, y asegurarnos de que no es peligroso para la salud del público- explicó.

-Genial- dijo Freddie.

-Está bien, Síganme- Lance nos guió a través de otra puerta -Esta es la sala de degustación- Abrió la puerta que reveló un paraíso hermoso color rosa. Había miles de Grasitos pintados en las paredes, la cuales se parecían un poco a los de las guarderías.

-Oh... Wow- dije.

-Samantha ¿Te gustaría ser nuestra rata de laboratorio y probar algunos de nuestros nuevos sabores?- Me preguntó Todd.

-Oh Dios mío, sí- Arrastré a Freddie conmigo.

-Está bien... cierra tus ojos, si adivinas estos diez sabores te llevarás una cesta llena de Grasitos y Graseadas- Lance agarró una venda y me la puso.

-Voy a ganar esto- Me senté en una silla con impaciencia, pero no solté la mano de Freddie.

-Aquí está la primera- oí decir a Lance –Me haces el honor Freddie-

Un segundo después sentí una cuchara rozando mi labio inferior. El idiota me estaba alimentando... en un lugar rodeado de Grasitos... Que sexy.

-Abre- Escuché decir a Freddie

Abrí mi boca y probé lo que me estaba dando. Esto iba a ser fácil.

-Nueces y menta- Dije antes de tragar.

-¡Bien!- El siguiente-

-Abre- Dijo Freddie.

Ha-Ha ¡Voy a ganar una canasta llena de Grasitos!

-Limón y frambuesa-

-Naranja y arándanos-

-Uva y Manzana-

-Coco-

-¡Mango!-

-Sandía y Crema batida!-

- Fresa-

-Mermelada de Uva-

-Limón y plátano-

-¡Menta y chocolate!- Finalmente me quité la venda de los ojos.

-Está bien ¡Supongo que estamos lidiando con una profesional!- Dijo Lance.

-¡Sip!- Agregó Freddie-

-¿Y mi canasta?- Abrí mis manos.

-Te la daré a la salida- Todd Sonrió.

-¡Más te vale!- Le advertí.

Me estaba divirtiendo mucho, Todd nos mostró cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían, pero no pude evitar notar que Freddie estaba extrañamente callado. Algunas veces sólo asentía, alguna vez bromeaba, pero al final, estaba muy callado. Cuando Todd empezó a hablar con tipo de Seguridad me giré hacia Freddie, quien estaba en profunda reflexión.

-Hey Nub… ¿Qué Pasa? ¿No te diviertes?- Le pregunté.

-No, sólo…, te estoy observando- Él es un muy mal mentiroso.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle lo mal mentiroso que era y obligarlo a que me diga la verdadera razón por la que estaba actuando así, Todd se acercó.

-Y ahora Sam, aquí es donde la sucede la magia- El guardia de seguridad abrió la puerta para nosotros. Finalmente entramos a la tierra de las maravillas.

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Sam estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida, pero yo estaba un poco, demasiado, lejos de aquí. A diferencia de nuestras otras citas, no podía relajarme, estuve nervioso todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí. Traté de no parecer tan asustado, pero supongo que Sam me conoce mejor de lo que pensé. Se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pero lo olvidó tan pronto como vio donde se hacen sus tan queridos grasitos. Todd nos llevó a donde toda la magia sucede. Las máquinas que vi allí nunca las había visto en ninguna parte... todo era tan tecnológico, y si yo no estuviera tan nervioso hubiera estado fascinado. Seguí haciendo tanteando mi chaqueta para asegurarme de que mi grasito estaba allí, no quiero perder un Grasito en una fábrica de Grasitos, eso sería malo. Estaba muy nervioso cuando Sam comenzó a arrastrarme en la fábrica, vi esa luz en sus ojos, esa felicidad en su sonrisa que sólo empeoró las cosas para mí.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios, empecé a sudar... Sam soltó mí mano para probar algo que Todd le ofreció y yo usé ese momento para secarme el sudor de mi frente. Seguí cantando el Remix de I Want Candy de Kevin Shields en mi cabeza para tratar de relajarme, pero no estaba ayudando. Sam estaba demasiado distraída como para notar lo nervioso que estaba. ¡Maldita sea! No hay razón para estar nervioso, Le gustas, Lo sabes, Entonces ¿Por qué te estás volviendo loco? No hay ninguna razón... ¡No es que ella vaya a decir que no! ¿O... sí? Ella no lo hará... Ella no... No puede... hombre... ¿Por qué tengo que estar tan nervioso? ¡Mierda!

Si iba a hacerlo oficial yo no quiero hacerlo todo cubierto de sudor y temblando, así que me obligué a calmarme, no había ninguna razón para estar nervioso en el primer lugar. Sam y yo nos gustamos el uno al otro y cómo dijo Carly antes, estamos destinados a ser, Lo demás lo puedo averiguar después. Por supuesto, no espero a Sam a cambie su manera de ser conmigo, pero aun así, me vendría bien un poco más de respeto y afecto de ella. Lo sé, por supuesto, va a mantener su actitud, y los apodos, tal vez incluso algunos golpes juguetones, lo demás no se perderá en absoluto.

Le di unas palmaditas a mi chaqueta una vez más para asegurarme de que mi regalo estaba dentro, y cuando Todd anunció que íbamos a ver dónde están las Graseadas, mi corazón se aceleró. Era el momento de decirle cómo me sentía y lo mucho que quería estar con ella. Ella era la única para mí y no tengo duda. ¿Quién sabía que Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson fueron hechos el uno para el otro? Hace un mes, si me hubieras dicho que esto iba a pasar, probablemente llamaba a una ambulancia, ahora no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para que sea mi novia. En serio no puedo creer el tiempo que he perdido estando enamorado de Carly. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y solucionar este problema, tal vez Sam y yo estaríamos juntos ahora, sí hubiera sabido entonces lo que sé ahora…

Vi como Todd le explicaba a Sam lo que hace cada máquina, a ella no le importaba, pero ya que estábamos rodeados de Graseadas tenía una sonrisa que podría iluminar la habitación. Hacer feliz a Sam era una de las cosas de las que nunca podría cansarme. Tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para mantener esta situación, a pesar de que tener una relación con Sam no será tan fácil, pero creo que ya lo sabía, no es como si yo esperara que esto fuera rosas y el paraíso. En el fondo de mi corazón yo sabía que este amor y odio que compartimos trajo luz a mi vida, honestamente toda mi existencia sería muy aburrida sin Sam y su maldad. Hablando del diablo, ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón salta. No me cansaba de su sonrisa, ella era tan bonita y, para una niña que pasó varios años sin ir al dentista, tenía unos dientes impresionantes. Y un aliento fresco. Supongo que tengo que dar las gracias a Carly por eso, ella ha estado llevando a Sam al dentista cada cuatro meses.

Todd me miró y asintió con la cabeza antes de abrir una puerta. Este era el lugar donde le iba a pedir a Sam Puckett que sea mi novia. Mi mamá habló con él por teléfono esta mañana y me dijo que tenía el lugar perfecto para que le hiciera la pregunta. Sólo espero que sea perfecto. La razón por la que quería esperar para preguntarle era porque quería que sea perfecto. Lo tenía todo planeado desde antes de nuestra primera cita. Yo conocía a mi chica y lo que le gustaba, lo único que necesitaba era dinero para hacer que suceda. Vendí un montón de cosas de Guerra Estelar, y aunque fue difícil para mí renunciar a las cosas que he ido recopilando desde que tenía cinco años, valió la pena. Nuestra primera cita fue una fortuna, la segunda no tanto y la tercera, aunque era gratis, es la más cara. El recorrido por la fábrica era por cortesía de Todd, pero el regalo que le compré a Sam era muy, muy caro. Hablando de Sam... Sus ojos iban de un azul oscuro al azul claro, cuando vio lo que Todd le estaba señalando. Se dio la vuelta y me miró. Este era el lugar perfecto.

"Aquí es donde se mezcla las Graseadas. Te dejo disfrutar este momento, si me necesitas voy a estar afuera", dijo Todd y se fue.

Es ahora o nunca.

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

(N/A: la siguiente escena está inspirada en la canción Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall de Coldplay, y ¡Es perfecta! Recomiendo que la escuchen cuando lean)

Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando vi ese lugar. El festival de carne y salsa me habían parecido el paraíso... pero esto es el paraíso. Cuando me muera quiero que el cielo sea igual que este... o en el infierno, porque no estoy realmente segura de a dónde voy. El recorrido por la fábrica era increíble, pero hasta ahora nunca he visto algo tan hermoso... era... tan rosa... tan perfecto. Era como si estuviera hipnotizada cuando entré allí. Me perdí en este país de las maravillas de color rosa y me olvidé de todo y todos los demás. Cerré los ojos por un segundo y respiró profundamente inhalando el olor que me rodeaba. Este era el segundo mejor olor que he sentido... porque el primero es el olor de la piel de Freddie. Abrí los ojos, para capturar este momento en mi cabeza, memorizarlo... así nunca lo olvidaría.

-Es como una cascada... una cascada de Graseada- dije.

Delante de mí había una cascada de Graseada grande, cayendo y esparciendo su aroma en el aire, mareándome de felicidad. Cuando Todd dijo que este era el lugar donde se mezcla la Graseada no sabía que hablaba en serio... Pude ver un gran tubo aspirando la fórmula de la Graseada y soltándolo más arriba, haciendo que parezca como una cascada... tan hermosa. No me giré para mirar a Freddie, no quería quitar mis ojos de esta visión maravillosa. Una cascada de Graseada... una cascada de color rosa... Aspiré el aroma una vez más. Este idiota... estaba en lo cierto, no le doy el suficiente crédito... Él es perfecto, a veces me molesta... pero no hoy, no ahora. Me di la vuelta para darle un beso, pero lo que vi allí hizo que mi corazón hiciera badoom boom boom boom boom. Freddie estaba de rodillas mirándome con esos ojos marrones llenos de amor. Tragó saliva y cogió una de mis manos.

-Sam Puckett... eres todo lo que desee. Desde aquella noche en el cierre, ha despertado algo en mí que no puedo pasar por alto. Me haces sentir como nadie jamás podría, Cuando estoy contigo… sólo soy feliz, no hay otra palabra que puede definirlo mejor, tú me haces feliz. Quiero salir contigo, besarte, abrazarte y estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo. Me has convertido en una persona egoísta, porque te quiero para mí y nadie más tiene derecho a tenerte. No sé cómo serpa esto, pero en mi corazón, estoy seguro de que está bien, esto es lo que quiero, porque nunca me sentí así antes, y no creo que nunca lo hacerlo. Sé que no soy ningún príncipe azul o lo que sea, pero, ¿Podrías hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo siendo mí novia? Si aceptas te prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer tan feliz como yo cuando estoy contigo, incluso más –

No podía creerlo, el Nub estaba de rodillas pidiéndome que fuera su novia... este es el día más feliz de mi vida... hasta ahora yo no creía que fuera necesario el romance... ahora no me tan segura. Mi corazón latía con un ritmo frenético y yo sabía mi respuesta.

-Sí... sí, quiero-

Sus ojos se iluminaron y se levantó poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí haciéndonos girar. Oh, Amo a este idiota... conmigo en sus brazos se alejó un poco, sin apartarse y me besó. Mis pies no tocaban el suelo, yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Esto era tan perfecto que quisiera que nunca terminara. Era tan perfecto. Freddie me besó una vez más antes de soltarme. Sentí una repentina oleada de frío cuando quitó su brazo de mi cintura. Me besó ambas manos antes de soltarme por completo, y me hubiera gustado nunca lo hiciera. Freddie sacó un grasito del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me lo dio.

-Para ti Princesa-

-Freddie no tenías por qué… - Gané una cesta de todas formas.

-No te lo tragues de un bocado... cómelo con mucho cuidado- me dijo.

No sabía por qué lo dijo, pero hice lo que me pidió de todos modos. Tomé el primer bocado y se sentí algo duro dentro de él... Casi me quedo sin dientes.

-¡Ay Benson!- Vi algo que brillaba envuelto en plástico dentro de mi grasito.

Freddie sonrió y sacó esa cosa. Era una pulsera... una pulsera de plata dentro de un plástico... Lo miré.

-Déjame ayudarte- Freddie le arrancó el plástico y me agarró de la muñeca –Listo-

-¿Qué...?- Miré mejor el brazalete en mi brazo... era hermoso.

-Esto es para que sea oficial princesa- Besó mi mano -Mira... aquí voy a poner todo lo que amas... para empezar un Grasito, es para celebrar que somos una pareja, y yo te regalaré un dije por cada mes que pasemos juntos, y con el tiempo voy a tener que comprarte otro brazalete, porque tengo intención de estar contigo durante mucho tiempo princesa- Me besó la mano de nuevo.

-De esta manera me voy a quedar sin cosas que amo- le dije.

-Bueno, siempre puedo encontrar nuevos alimentos para que ames- trazó con el dedo desde mí frente hasta la punta de mi nariz y mis ojos se cerraron lentamente.

-Estoy segura de que puedes Dork- Abrí mis ojos para ver que me sonreía.

No lo podía creer... Miré a mi pulsera de plata y me di cuenta de que tenía unos cuantos pequeños diamantes. Esto debe haber costado una fortuna. Miré ese pedazo de la joyería y en al idiota delante de mí. Tiré de él y lo besé como si fuera el fin del mundo. Te Amo, decía en mi mente. Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo... él me envolvió en un abrazo amoroso, nuestras bocas se movieron juntas. Este fue el mejor día de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>*-* ¿Les Gusto? ¿Me lo podrían decir con un Review? :D<strong> **Bueno nos vemoos en el proximo cap. (: Byeee. **

**Reviews! :D**


	32. Oficial

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: Capitulo fuerte, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>Oficial.<p>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Después de que salimos de la fábrica de Grasitos, Freddie me llevo a un Buffet de Todo lo que puedas comer. Yo estaba demasiado feliz que no podía comer tanto cómo lo haría en un día normal, pero esto era sólo temporal, pronto volveré a ser yo misma. El condujo hacia la plaza Bushwell con el sonido del nuevo disco de "Parachute"; The way It Was. Cantamos cada canción juntos, pero la única canción en la que él hizo su gran interpretación fue White Dress. Guardé silencio para escucharlo cantar, estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento me detuve. El siguió cantando "Quiero amarte más que todas las cosas que tú quieres, que todas las cosas que no eres" Y no pude evitar pensar que me lo estaba cantando para mí, tal vez estoy loca. Love's Behind You **(N/T Traducción: El amor está detrás de ti),**bueno en ese caso el amor está justamente a mi lado

Era oficial… Freddie y yo, éramos novios oficialmente… no podía esperar para decirle a todo el mundo, en especial a Patrice, no podía esperar para presumírselo en la cara. No podía esperar para decir: ¡Él es mío, perra! La primera cosa que voy a hacer cuando estemos en la escuela será besarlo en el pasillo cuando todo mundo esté mirando. Continué observando mi brazalete con dijes todo el camino al piso de Freddie. Él me sonrió y besó mi cabeza. No me molesté en mirarlo, o apartar mis ojos de mi brillante brazalete. Era tan perfecto, él era tan perfecto. No me atrevía a creer que esto era real, tal vez era uno de mis retorcidos sueños, y en la mañana despertaría con el sol en mi rostro y me daría cuenta que nunca lo tuve. Puse mi mano en mi pecho cuando sentí el dolor en el corazón cuando me atravesó ese pensamiento. Mis ojos se cerraron por una fracción de segundo; como si estuviera intentando de asegurarme de que esto no es un sueño. Él puso su dedo índice debajo de mi barbilla y levantó mi cabeza tocando su nariz con la mía. Acarició mi cara y puso un suave beso en mis labios.

Me fundía en su toque, en su olor, en su sabor. Normalmente, no me permito ser tan débil, pero hoy nada parecía importar. ¿Qué si soy Sam Puckett? ¿Sam Puckett no tiene derecho a amar? El hecho de que soy fuerte, no quiere decir que soy cruel... También tengo sentimientos, y ahora mismo tengo sentimientos por este Nub, éste que está aquí, besándome. Sentí su mano en la parte trasera de mi cuello, acariciando la piel con suavidad. Todo en este beso fue suave y dulce, la forma en que me abrazó, y la forma en que sus manos me tocan suavemente, me hizo sentir apreciada. Tal vez no es tan malo perderme en los sentimientos que él despierta en mí, por una vez, tal vez pueda entregarme totalmente a alguien. Sentí su lengua lentamente acariciando la mía y supe que esta pequeña y dulce muestra de cariño pronto se convertiría en una sesión de besos apasionados.

Muy pronto, me estaba presionando contra la pared del ascensor y yo le agarraba la camisa con mí fuerza. Freddie envolvió su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cintura y la otra me agarró del pelo. Ahora que era oficial lo nuestro... las cosas pueden ponerse muy ardientes muy pronto. Me besó una vez más antes de alejarse a besar mi cuello. Sé que eso me dejará algunos chupetones, pero, la verdad... ¿A quién le importa? A mí madre no, eso es seguro. A la señora Benson Quizás... pero esa es una razón más de por qué no me importa. Sin querer, Empecé a gemir y agarré su camisa con más fuerza con cada roce de sus labios y lengua. Me mordió el cuello y perdí el control por completo, Lo abracé con más fuerza. Freddie lamió todo el camino hasta mi oído y escuché algo romperse. Freddie se alejó inmediatamente.

-¿Te dejaste llevar un poco Puckett?- Me mostró su camisa rota.

-Bueno…- In tenté encontrar una excusa – Es tu culpa –

- Tú rompiste mi camisa ¿Y es mi culpa?- Él trataba de estar serio, pero pude ver una profunda diversión.

- ¡Porque eres un Nub!- sonreí.

-No…- Me atrajo más cerca; Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura- Es porque te vuelvo loca- Me besó en la comisura de la boca.

-Lo que sea Dork- Sonreí y lo besé en los labios.

Justo cuando las cosas se ponían buenas de nuevo, el elevador se abrió de golpe. ¡Genial! Nos alejamos el uno del otro, pero mantuvimos nuestras manos entrelazadas y caminamos con una sonrisa. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del apartamento de Carly intenté alejarme de él pero, él jaló mi mano haciéndome girarme hacia él. Una vez más envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura tirando más cerca.

-Tengo que ir a casa y cambiarme de camisa, pero entra, y te alcanzaré en un minuto- Acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja.

-Sí, como sea. No tardes mucho- Normalmente no diría eso, y en especial no con una voz dulce, pero este día es la excepción.

-No lo haré, me cambiaré y estaré contigo en un minuto, además, ¿No necesitas algún tiempo de chicas con Carly para chillas y hablar sobre hoy?- Bromeó.

-¡No! ¡Yo no chillo Benson! No puedo chillar, no humanamente posible para mí- Golpee su brazo suavemente.

Él rió y me besó de nuevo, esta vez muy rápido, entonces besó mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi oreja, apartando el cabello, Freddie acarició mi cuello.

-Je t'adore- susurró, haciéndome soltar una risita, sabía lo que eso significaba- No puedes chillar, pero seguro que puedes reír-

-¡Oh Cállate!- Le alejé- ¡ahora ve a cambiar tú estúpida camisa!-

La última cosa que vi fue a Freddie reír antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Sonreí y caminé dentro del apartamento de los Shay. Carly está sentada en el sillón viendo la Vaquita, ni siquiera me notó, lucía muy

concentrada en el programa, tal vez es un nuevo episodio. No Shay, hoy tu atención estará en mí y en lo que tengo que decir.

-¡Es oficial!- Grité.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué?- ella brincó del sofá aterrizando en el suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo.

Spencer vino corriendo de su habitación, sosteniendo una caja de leche… Hombre; A veces creo que Spencer es más tonto que Gibby. Por lo menos el Sirenito… no, él también lo hace… bueno… son igual de tontos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-¡Sam!- Carly se puso de pie- ¿Qué rayos?-

-¡Somos novios oficialmente!- Chillé, pero Freddie no tenía que saberlo- ¡Me lo pidió!-

Sus ojos se abrieron; me agarró los brazos y empezó a saltar. Brinqué con ella y Spencer empezó a saltar detrás de nosotros.

- ¡Por Dios Sam!- Gritó ella.

-Está bien… estoy perdido- Spencer dejó de saltar, y nosotras también- No tengo idea de que están hablando- puso la caja de leche en la mesita de café.

-¿Entonces por qué estás brincando?- Preguntamos en unión.

- ¡Por qué no me deja que me dejen de lado!- Se cruzó de brazos.

Carly y yo nos miramos la una a la otra y nos encogimos de hombros, entonces empezamos a brincar un poco más, haciendo una danza feliz. Nos volvimos hacia Spencer y agarramos su brazo haciéndole sentarse en el sofá.

-¡Freddie me pidió ser su novia!- Con cada palabra chillaba un poco más.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Sí!- Spencer empezó a gritar y aplaudir. Es tan niña.

-Hablando de Freddie… ¿Dónde está?- Me preguntó Carly.

-Oh, fue a cambiarse de camisa- Dije como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Por qué?- Ambos Shay me preguntaron.

-Porque la rompí- sonreí.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, de nuevo.

-Bueno, digamos que nos dejamos llevar en el ascensor. En resumen, el mordió un lugar especialmente sensible en mi cuello y las cosas se pusieron un poco salvajes… - Dije con aire de suficiencia.

Pude ver el disgusto en su cara en sus rostros frente a mí.

-¡No quiero saber! Estás en tu departamento, ¡Me voy de aquí!- Spencer agarró su caja de leche y corrió fuera de la habitación.

-¿Entonces?- Pronto Carly agarró mi mano y me hizo sentarme en el sillón alado de ella -¡Cuéntame todo!-

-Bueno… fuimos a la fábrica de Grasitos. Me llevó ahí, ¿Puedes Creerlo? Oh, ¡Todo ahí es perfecto! ¡Huele como el cielo!- Sonreí- ¡Y gané una canasta llena de Grasitos!-

-¿Dónde está?- Carly miró alrededor.

-¡Me lo comí!-

-¡Sam!-

-¡Los compartí con el idiota!- Me quejé- Bueno, cuando estábamos en el elevador, empezamos besarnos. Las cosas se salieron un poco de control, y ahora tuvo que ir a su casa a cambiarse- Le dije.

-¡Oh Sam!- Rió- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!- Me dio un abrazo.

-¡También estoy feliz niña! Y mira esto- Le mostré mi brillante brazalete de dijes- Él me dio esto para hacerlo oficial-

-¡OH POR DIOS SAM! - Carly se puso de pie y se llevó mi brazo con ella- ¡Es hermoso!- Se acercó para tomar un mejor vistazo- ¿Son diamantes reales?- Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudo.

-¡Así es nena!- Soné un poco como Spencer- Y él va a darme un dije por cada mes que pasemos juntos, va a llenar este brazalete de cosas que Amo-

-¡OH POR DIOS SAM! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS!- Chilló- Sam Eso es tan romántico… tan lindo, tan… tan… ¡perfecto! ¡Awww!-

-¡Lo sé! Solo por hoy, me permitiré ser una chica y chillar por mi novio, ¡Pero sólo porque estoy súper, súper feliz!- Chillé- No durará, no voy a ser una nena todos los días, tengo que tener un poco de auto respeto- Use un tono serio.

-Está bien. Ahora ¡Vamos por un poco de soda para celebrar!- Carly fue a la cocina, la seguí.

-No es de dieta ¿Cierto?- Le pregunté recargándome contra el mostrador, aun admirando mi brazalete de plata.

-No Sam… ¡Por supuesto que no! - Ella rió

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Entré a mi apartamento tratando de esconder de mi madre mi camisa rota. Sam se dejó llevar un poco y perdí mi camisa favorita. Pero hoy, no me importaba; Tenía ganas de pasar el resto de la tarde con mi novia. Se sentía bien decir eso, Sam es mi novia… mí novia… Dios, ¡Esto se siente bien! Entré a mi habitación de puntillas y me cambié de camisa. Después

agarré otra camisa, vi la pequeña caja negra que compré el otro día, y lo abrí. Los dijes para el brazalete de Sam brillaban ahí. Le compré trece dijes de plata con diamantes incrustados, uno por cada mes de nuestro primer año, juntos y uno por nuestro primer día como una pareja… Mierda, hemos estado saliendo por unas horas y ya estoy pensando en eso... la verdad es que tan pronto como tuve la idea del brazalete, ordené los dijes. Bala- Humo dijo que era demasiado imprudente de mi parte comprar todos ellos de una vez, pero no me importó, ordené los trece dijes. El dije en forma de grasito fue el primero en irse, ya que estábamos en la fábricas de Grasitos, los otros doce estarían seguros esperando el momento de irse.

- Hola Freddie – Bala-Humo tocó llamó a mi puerta.

-Hola- Sonreí, estaba de muy buen humor hoy.

-¿Cómo estuvo la cita?-

-Perfecta- Sentí mi sonrisa expandirse por toda mi cara.

-Bien, bien- él palmeó mi brazo.

-Bien, ahora me voy y estaré con mi novia el resto del día- Traté de salir de mi cuarto, pero el agarró mi brazo.

-No, tú no-

-¿Por qué?- Fruncí el ceño.

-Porque tienes que empezar a entrenar, estar fuera de forma- Liberó mi brazo.

-Pero, pero…-

-Nada de peros, tienes que tomarte esto enserio, ¿O quieres que te venzan frente a tu novia?- Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-No- Eso sería humillante…

-¿Entonces?-

-Bien… Sólo déjame decirle a Sam, ¿Sí?-

-Bien- Hizo una seña para que me vaya.

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Estaba esperando al Nub en el sillón de Carly. Estaba ansiosa por pasar el día con él, sólo nosotros, juntos, solos. Carly estaba admirando mi brazalete, y me sentía engreída. Tenía la cosa más hermosa del mundo,

muchas, pero muchas chicas estarían tan celosas. No podía esperar para presumirlo en sus caras de perras. Estoy bastante segura que esta pequeña pieza de joyería era realmente cara, debió haber costado una fortuna, pero Freddie me dijo muchas veces antes, no hablé de eso, no hablaría de dinero. Hoy es un día especial, así que estaba de un muy buen humor. Estaba riendo con Carly cuando escuché la voz de Freddie. En realidad me gustaba su voz; es tan profunda y suave…

-Hola Girls- Moría por poner mis manos en él.

-Hola- Dijimos en unión.

-Carly- él asintió hacia ella- Rubia- Agarró mi mano y me puse de pie.

-Nerd, y no me llames así-Envolví mis brazo alrededor de su cuello y sonreí.

-Awww, ¡Ustedes son tan lindos!- Chilló Carly.

- Lo sabemos- Dijo Freddie.

-¿Entonces Nerd? ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- Quería ir a algún lugar y bésalo hasta perder el sentido.

-Uh… No puedo hacer nada hoy- él jugó con mis rizos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- ¿Estaba bromeando?

-Viene una competencia de Esgrima, tengo que prepararme- Apartó el cabello de mi rostro y lo acomodó detrás de mí oreja.

-Oh… pensé que podríamos estar juntos hoy- Dije decepcionada- Esperaba que pudiéramos celebrar… ya sabes… - susurré en su oreja, jugando con los botones de su camisa.

-¡Mierda!- Me atrajo más cerca- ¿Quieres venir a ver?-

-Sí, sí… no es lo mismo pero…- Desabotoné el primer botón de su camisa.

-Podemos besarnos en las duchas…- Sugirió.

-Ew… ¡Asqueroso! ¡Aún estoy aquí!- Carly se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Entonces vete!- Le dije.

-¡Esta es mi sala!-

-¿Y? ¡Ve a la cocina o algo!- Le hice una seña para que se vaya, ella rodó los ojos y se fue.

-Sam, Sam…- Freddie rió y rodó los ojos- ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres venir a ver?-

-¿Patearás algunos traseros?- Sonreí.

-No… esto es Esgrima, no Kickboxing- Rió.

-Como sea. Por cierto ¿Cuándo te veré patear algunos traseros?- Desabotoné el segundo botón de su camisa.

-El siguiente mes, tengo competencia de Esgrima, y después retomaré le Kickboxing dónde lo dejé- Él metió sus dedos dentro de mi camisa.

-Está bien, supongo que puedo esperar…- Desabotoné un tercer botón.

-¿Entonces nos vamos? Y podemos salir un poco después- Metió su mano por completo dentro de mi camisa acariciando mi espalda baja.

-Vamos- Lo besé- Carly ¿Quieres ir? Necesitaré compañía mientras el Nub hace esgrima- Grité.

-¡Claro!- Ella gritó también- Déjame llamar a Brad, Voy a necesitar compañía cuando ustedes empiecen a comer la cara del otro- Ella agarró su teléfono para llamar a Brad.

-Entonces… Esas duchas… ¿Están llenas de gente?- Le pregunté.

-Hoy no… y no en las tardes. Los chicos normalmente las usan en las noches- Besó mi cuello.

-Mmm… Bien- Ahora sus manos estaban debajo del broche de mi sujetador.

-Sí- Acarició mi cuello- Muy bien-

-Déjame ponerme una falda- Lo empujé y corrí escaleras arriba-

-¿Una falda? ¿Para qué?- Gritó.

-Te lo diré en un minuto- Le respondí.

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

¿Una falda? ¿Para qué? Sam no es una gran fan de las faldas, ellas las usa, pero prefiere los pantalones. ¿Una falda? ¿Es porque es fácil de quitar? Oh por… Ella dijo que no habíamos tenido acción porque no estábamos ni siquiera saliendo, ¿Entonces ahora que lo hacemos quiere decir que tendremos algo de acción? Bueno… ella se está poniendo una falda… ¿Cómo voy a poder concentrarme con esos sucios pensamientos en mi mente? Un minuto después Sam bajó las escaleras, usando una negra y roja falda a cuadros y una blusa blanca de algodón. Ella nunca había lucido más Sexy antes… esperaba su ropa interior. Para completar mi fantasía, ella estaba usando unas botas de tobillo… eso no era tan Sam, pero ¡Era malditamente ardiente! Esa falda estaba dos palmas sobre su rodilla… Dios… ¡Esta chica es todo un tomento!

-Oh… ¡Me gusta! - Caminé hacia ella.

-Lo sé- Rió y golpeó mi hombro- FredPerver-

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- Agarré sus manos y besé sus nudillos.

-Es fácil para todo- Susurró en mi oreja agarrando mi mano y poniéndola en su muslo- Vez, fácil- Mis ojos se salieron de sus orbitas.

-I want you so much- Susurré con mis ojos cerrados.

-No sé lo que significa… pero fue Sexy- Se inclinó más cerca y lamió mis labios.

-Muy bien chicos, Brad está en camino- Quité mi mano de su muslo- Y está trayendo a Gibby con él-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sam.

-Porque estaban juntos- Carly agarró su bolso y frunció el ceño- Freddie ¿Por qué no tienes camisa?- Ella apuntó a mi camisa desabrochada.

-Oh… No lo sé- Arreglé mi camisa y Sam rió.

-Oh por Dios… Primero no pueden apartar sus manos el uno del otro, ¿Y ahora no pueden dejarse la ropa puesta? Chicos…- Carly Suspiró- ¿Y por qué estás usando una falda?- Le preguntó a Sam. Justo cuando Sam abrió la boca para responder, Carly la cortó- Olvídalo, no quiero saber

-Entonces vámonos gente.- Sam Agarró mi mano y me jaló fuera del apartamento.

Nos encontramos con Bala-humo en el vestíbulo y el condujo hasta el Gimnasio. Carly fue de copiloto, porque Sam y yo queríamos sentarnos juntos. Brad y Gibby ya estaban ahí esperándonos. Le dije a Sam que fuera a sentarse a las gradas mientras me cambiaba de ropa. Ella quería venir conmigo a ayudarme a vestirme, pero Bala-Humo me alejó de ahí entes de que siquiera pudiera pensar sobre la "ayuda" que ella quería darme. Sí quería impresionarla tenía que olvidar esa tentadora cosa que ella llamaba falda.

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Cuando él regresó vestido con su ropa de esgrima y sosteniendo su espada, tuve que añadir eso a mí lista de fantasías sexuales. Él me sonrió y se puso su casco. Está bien… ¡Tenemos que hacerlo con él usando nada más que su casco! Y vamos a hacerlo en la mesa de su cocina. ¡Buena idea! Brad y Gibby se nos unieron; y para ser útiles trajeron palomitas y refrescos. Brad corrió a sentarse alado de Carly y Gibby vino a sentarse a mi lado.

-Entonces ¿Ya están juntos?- Preguntó – Freddie me dijo que te lo iba a pedir hoy- Gibby me ofreció una bolsa de caramelos.

-Me lo pidió. Estamos juntos- sonreí al Nub quien ya estaba listo para la batalla y agarré la bolsa de caramelos.

-¡Genial!- Dijo en su forma de Gibby.

La primera ronda empezó. Conocía sobre el esgrima, pero ver al Nub vestido así y sosteniendo una espada con él. ¡Tenemos que hacerlo usando ese casco! Tengo que tenerlo mientras usa esa cosa.

-¡Patea su trasero Freddie!- Grité, entonces arrojé un puñado de palomitas dentro de mi boca.

Él no se giró a mirarme, pero sé que me escuchó. Hombre… ¡Luce sexy con esa ropa!-

-Entonces ¿Te gusto el brazalete?- Me preguntó Gibby.

-¡Me encantó!- No me molesté en mirarlo- ¡Vamos Freddie!-

Freddie estaba recibiendo instrucciones de Bala- Humo y haciendo esgrima al mismo tiempo. ¡Ese es mi idiota! Todo el mundo estaba animado, pero yo estaba gritando, Quería asegurarme que me estaba escuchando.

-Hombre… ¡Él Luce candente con esa ropa! - Tomé un sorbo de mi refresco.

-¿Cuál es él?- Preguntó Gibby- ¡Son iguales!-

-Nop… es el de la izquierda, frente a nosotros… ¿Cómo puedes no saber cuál es?- Le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Au! ¡Es tu novio, no el mío! Además… ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?-

-Oh… Conozco el cuerpo del Dork, y podría reconocerlo aunque estuviera usando un traje de oso- Le lancé una mirada sexosa al cuerpo de Freddie -¡Dios! ¡Luce tan ardiente con esa ropa!- Tomé otro sorbo de mi soda.

-Sí Sam, luce lindo, ahora deja de tener sexo con él mentalmente frente a nosotros, y si lo haces ¡Por lo menos hazlo en silencio!- Dijo Carly.

-¡No puedo, soy ruidosa!- Brad y Gibby se volvieron a mirarme con los ojos abiertos- Hey, ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Ese idiota de ahí tiene manos mágicas!-

-Ew… Está bien… ¡Por favor no compartas ese tipo de información con nosotros!- Me pidió Carly.

-¡Patea su trasero bebé!- Grité más alto esta vez.

Freddie ganó la primera ronda y algún chico anunció la segunda ronda. Se quitó su casco por un segundo y me sonrió. Smell Like Teen Spirit de Nirvana empezó a sonar en el gimnasio.

- ¡Vamos Nerd!- Me saludó y se puso el casco- ¡Patea su trasero!- Pude a escuchar a Freddie reír y vi a Bala-Humo mirarme desde el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Sam?- Carly me llamó.

-¿Sí?- No podía apartar mis ojos de Freddie.

-Deberías calmarte- Me susurró.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque lo estás distrayendo!- Agregó Brad y ella asintió.

-¡Patrañas!- Los ignoré- ¡Vamos cosa Sexy!- Freddie se distrajo y el chico le dio en el pecho con la espada.

-¿Ves?- Carly apuntó a Bala- Humo, quien lucía furioso.

-Ups- Le di mi sonrisa más inocente.

La segunda ronda terminó y Freddie se quitó su casco y se limpió el sudor de su frente con su guante. Bala-Humo le dijo algo, él asintió y agarró una botella de agua, entonces fue cuando Bala-Humo empezó a caminar hacia nosotros.

-¿Sam?- Me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

-¿Sí?- Hice lo que me pidió.

-Deja de distraer al chico, tiene suerte de que hoy es solo entrenamiento, pero en una competencia eso podría costarle el trofeo- Estaba un poco molesto, podía decir.

-Bien, me callaré, pero después de que esto termine, Él es todo mío, ¿entendido?- Necesitaba un poco de tiempo con el Nub también.

-Uh…- él miró a Freddie, quien se dedicaba a la pelea, a mis espaldas- Bien, ¡Estate en silencio!-

El resto del día vi a Freddie entrenar y mantuve mi promesa de estar callada. Tuve que morder mi labio unas cuantas veces para controlar mi urgente necesidad de gritar. Estaba jodidamente ardiente con ese traje… ¡Maldición! Quería gritar, quería gemir, quería… está bien, me mantuve haciendo todo eso en mi cabeza. Me mantuve imaginando una docena de escenarios dónde estábamos solos aquí en este gimnasio y él no usaba nada excepto su casco y espada, mientras yo no usaba nada en absoluto. Alrededor de las cinco él terminó, se quitó su casco y caminó hacia nosotros. Casi corrí hacia él, cuando me lancé hacia él, Freddie me atrapó con un brazo y me levantó del suelo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-¡Buenos movimientos idiota!- Me incliné y lo besé.

-¡Gracias! Y la próxima que me animes… asegúrate de usar esta falda, ¡Dios estas tan Sexy!- Dijo mirando mis pechos.

-¡Anotado! Y tú no estás tan mal Benson… ya sabes, estuve fantaseando un montón de cosas salvajes que podría hacer contigo- Susurré.

-Oh… Dime una- Me sonrió.

-Tú y yo, encima de ahí- Apunté dónde él estaba haciendo esgrima hace un rato- Tu usando nada excepto este casco- apunté el casco en su mano derecha- y yo usando nada en absoluto- Escuché que gimió y sus ojos se cerraron- Algunas veces sostenías esta espada-

-Dios ¡Amo tu mente! Y es una máscara, no un casco y esto es un sable no una espada- Me besó de nuevo.

-Como digas Benson. No me importa cómo se llame, ¡Todo lo que me importa es que es Sexy y quiero que lo hagamos usándolo! Sea lo que sea- Su quijada cayó.

-Hey felicidades hombre, ¡Lo hiciste genial!- Brad se aproximó a nosotros palmeó el hombro de Freddie.

-Gracias amigo- él tragó, aun sintiéndose incómodo por lo que dije antes, y se ajustó a mi peso.

-Sin duda vas a ganar esto amigo- Gibby le dijo.

-Eso espero- Me incliné y besé su cuello.

-sé que lo harás Dweeb- susurré.

-Estuviste muy bien Freddie- Carly palmeó su hombro, ella miró hacia nuestra posición y rió- ¿Lo dejarás ir?- Me preguntó.

-Uh… déjame pensar… ¡Nop!- Lo besé de Nuevo.

Freddie le dio a Brad su máscara de esgrima y su sable para agarrar mis muslos con ambas manos. Él se alejó sonriendo y vi a tres chicos

acercarse a nosotros, riendo. No me gustaban esos chicos… lucían cómo idiotas para mí. Me alejé con una mirada sospechosa cuando vi que venían justo hacia nosotros. Freddie me miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?- él se giró a ver lo que yo estaba viendo y su ceño fruncido se volvió en enojo- Justamente Genial-

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunté.

-Los idiotas del gimnasio- hizo una cara de disgusto.

-Hola Benson- El idiota de en medio dijo.

-Hola Tyler- Freddie le dio una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Es tú chica?- El idiota de la derecha preguntó.

-Sí- Me puso en el suelo- Sam… él es Tyler, él es Armer y él es Olsen- Nos presentó.

-Hey Sam… ¿Estás saliendo con él?- Ese chico Tyler preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, orgullosamente- Envolví mis brazos en el cuello de Freddie- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Con cuál estás saliendo?- Apunté a sus amigos.

-Oh… Peleadora… me gusta- rió- Buena suerte en el torneo Benson, vas a necesitarlo- Con eso ellos se alejaron.

-Imbéciles- La cara de Freddie estaba roja de furia.

-Hey Idiota… Relájate, patearás sus imbéciles traseros fácilmente, entonces te daré tú recompensa- Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

-¡Ew Sam!- Escuché que dijo Carly.

-¡Sólo bromeaba!- Le dije- No es cierto- Le susurré a Freddie, quien aún estaba rojo, pero por otra razón ahora.

-Está bien…- Él se acercó y susurró en mi oreja- Voy a tomar una ducha rápida, ten tu teléfono cerca, cuando nadie esté cerca, te mandaré un mensaje- Besó mi mejilla y se alejó.

-De acuerdo, Ve a tomar tu ducha Nerd- Lo empujé.

-Bien princesa- me besó una vez más y se alejó.

-¡Vamos a ver a esos chicos pelear Karate!- Apunté hacia dos chicos envueltos en una pelea a unos metros de nosotros.

-¡No quiero ver Karate!- Carly se quejó.

-¡Vamos Shay!- Agarré su brazo y la arrastré conmigo- ¡Será divertido! ¿Verdad chicos?-

-Sí- Dijeron en unión.

Fuera compramos más palomitas y refrescos. La pelea comenzó, y los chicos estaban fascinados. No estaba poniendo atención, porque estaba demasiado ocupada revisando mi teléfono cada cinco segundos esperando el mensaje de Freddie. El chico más grande golpeó al chico más pequeño en la cara, entonces pateó su espinilla, reí fuerte y Carly hizo una mueca. Es una remilgada. Diez minutos después estaba empezando a impacientarme, ¡Quería besar a mi idiota!

-¿Por qué estás revisando tu teléfono?- Preguntó Carly.

-No hay razón- Tomé un sorbo de mi soda.

-¡Ve eso!-Brad palmeó mi hombro.

El chico pequeño pateó al chico más grande en el hombro y cayó al suelo. Reí una vez más y Carly cerró los ojos. Fue entonces cuando mi teléfono sonó. ¡Gracias a Dios!

_De: Freddeistein_

_ Hey Puckett… puedes venir._

_ Y espera alado de la puerta J_

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Carly.

-Tengo que ir por ahí y hacer algo… espérame, no me llames o me busques, estaré de vuelta cuando esté de vuelta- Le dije.

-¿Vas a ir a besuquearte con Freddie en las duchas?- Ella puso su mano en su cadera.

-Tal vez… ¡Así que no vengas a buscarme!- le di la espalda y me alejé- ¡Voy por ti Benson!-

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Tomé una ducha rápida y prácticamente pateé a los chicos de las duchas. Inventé una excusa para que se vayan y le envié un mensaje a Sam. No podía esperar para estar a solas con ese huracán de cabeza rubia. Me

puse un par de bóxer y mis viejos pantalones negros. No me molesté en ponerme una camisa, porque sabía que Sam podría romperla de todas maneras, y tampoco sequé mi cabello. Mis hombros también estaban mojados y pequeñas gotas de agua corrían abajo por mi pecho y espalda. Caminé alrededor, en círculos esperando que ella trajera su bonito trasero aquí.

_De: Sam_

_ Estoy en la puerta._

_ ¿Puedo entrar?_

Caminé hacia la puerta y tiré de su mano, jalándola hacia dentro en un rápido movimiento. La arrastré hacia las duchas y la empujé contra los casilleros y agarré sus pechos.

-¡Joder!- Ella gritó.

- I want to rip your clothes- Susurré en su oreja.

-No tengo idea de que dijiste, pero… ¡Dilo de nuevo!- Ella gimió.

-Dije que quiero arrancarte la ropa- Lamí su oreja y metí mis manos dentro de su blusa.

-Oh Dios… Por favor hazlo- Ella empezó a clavar mis uñas en mí espalda –Dilo de nuevo-

-¡Quiero arrancarte la ropa!- Apreté sus pechos.

-¡No! ¡En Inglés! - Demandó.

- I want to rip your clothes- Lamí su cuello.

-¡Oh Dios!- Ella gimió fuerte.

-I want you, I want you so much- mordí su cuello- Dije que Te quiero, Te quiero mucho-

- También te quiero- Ella agarró ambos lados de mi cara y me besó.

Colé mi mano dentro de su falda y acaricié la suave piel de su muslo.

-Dilo de nuevo- Arqueó su espalda y enganchó su pierna alrededor de mi cadera- Dilo de nuevo-

-I want you- Agarré el muslo que tenía enganchado alrededor de mi cadera y lo apreté con fuerza besando su cuello – I want you so much-

-También te quiero- Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó- ¡Dios, te quiero ahora!-

Acaricié su muslo una vez más y deslicé mi mano a su centro. Su pierna cayó hacia el suelo y se retorció contra mi mano dejando escapar un gemido.

-¡Dios!- Ella gritó cuando comencé a frotar sus pliegues.

Presioné mi pulgar suavemente contra el pequeño monte de nervios entre sus piernas haciéndola temblar, de pies a cabeza. Sam agarró un puñado de mi cabello tirando de él, sentí dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Estaba bastante seguro de que acababa de dañar mi cuero cabelludo. Deslicé mi dedo hacia su entrada y sentí su humedad. Ella estaba tan caliente y mojada… froté un poco más entonces aparté mi mano rápidamente.

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Él estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, hasta que removió su mano. ¡Hombre! ¿Qué demonios? Nunca quise asesinarlo tanto cómo quería hacerlo ahora. ¿Por qué rayos en la tierra él detendría esa mágica cosa que estaba haciendo? ¿POR QUÉ O POR QUÉ? Abrí mis ojos y le di una mirada asesina. Él estaba mirando mi pecho, analizándome, como si estuviera estudiándome o algo. Él me miró como si estuviera viendo alguna de sus cosas técnicas; Empecé a mirar a mí alrededor para ver si alguien venía hacia nosotros. Ahí no había nadie así que no había excusa para que él se detuviera.

-¿Por qué? Oh ¿Por qué te detuviste?- Pregunté dramáticamente.

-¡Cállate Puckett!- Subió mi camiseta y luego la sacó fuera de mi cuerpo- Hola a ustedes- Él estaba hablando con mis pechos. Freddie en realidad estaba hablado con mis pechos… Que nerd- Estoy muy emocionado de conocerlas chicas, he estado esperando para conocerlas por largo tiempo- Las acarició suavemente, tocó suavemente mi pecho.

-Oh… Las gemelas también querían conocerte también- Acaricié su pecho y abdominales.

-Lo sé- Dijo antes de pasarles la lengua- Y ¿Gemelas?-

-Lucen exactamente iguales- Le dije y gimió.

Lamió, succionó y mordió cada parte de mi pecho que no estaba cubierto. Arquee mi espalda para que alcanzara el broche de mi sujetador. Mis manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta que encontraron el broche. Freddie estaba lamiendo mi cuello y yo desabroché mi sujetador, su cabeza se levantó cuando empecé a deslizar mi ropa interior fuera de mi cuerpo.

-Está bien nerd, ellas también quieren conocerte ahora- Me quité mi sujetador y lo arrojé al suelo.

Los ojos del idiota se abrieron y lamió sus labios, me preguntaba si empezaría a babear. Mis Pezones ya estaban duros cuando él los tomó y los acunó entre sus manos, su toque fue tan suave y excitante al mismo tiempo. Rodó mis pezones entre su pulgar y su índice. Dejé escapar un gemido y agarré sus bíceps.

-Eres tan perfecta- Apretó mis pechos antes de inclinarse y capturar uno entre sus labios.

Él succionó y yo suspiré, esto era mucho mejor sin el sujetador. Estaba asombrado con las cosas que podía hacer su boca. Sentí sus dientes rozar contra mi piel, e inconscientemente arqueé mi pecho hacia él haciéndolo tomar más dentro de su boca. Le dio a mi pecho una buena lamida antes de pasar a la otra. Puso mi pezón entero dentro de su boca y le pasó la lengua; No pude evitar gemir su nombre. Freddie cambió de nuevo para darle a mi otro seno el mismo trato, y con sus manos acunó el otro. Gemí ante la sensación que me estaba dando. Él puso su boca entera en mi pecho y lamió mi pezón haciendo círculos con su lengua, entonces succionó y pasó al otro.

-Oh… Mierda… no te detengas… ¡Nunca te detengas!- Le pedí.

-Sólo estancado… no tengo idea de que hacer- Dijo.

-Tengo una idea… Como que te calles y continúes hacienda lo que haces- Dije molesta.

El rodó los ojos, sonrió y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Sí no lo conociera bien, podría pensar que Freddie es un lamedor de pechos

profesional, era realmente bueno en eso, y mientras más lo hacía, más húmeda estaba. Empecé a mover mis caderas contra él desesperadamente.

-Dime lo que quieres- susurró en mi pecho mirándome con esos ojos cafés- Dime lo que quieres que haga-

-Quiero que me toques de nuevo- Agarré sus hombros, tirando de él para que pudiera mirarme a la cara- tócame Freddie-

Él me besó y bajó sus manos hasta que alcanzó mi ropa interior. Tomó ambos lados de mis bóxer de niño firmemente, y deslizó hacia abajo quitándomelos.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde quieres que te toque? Dime- Dijo acariciando mis muslos.

-Ahí… Justo ahí- Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás esperando su movimiento.

-¿Aquí?- Sentí su dedo índice presionar mi clítoris.

-Oh Dios, Sí… Justo ahí- clavé mis uñas en la piel de sus hombros.

Abrí mis ojos para mirar cómo el observaba su dedo desaparecer dentro de mi centro. Esperó un poco para moverlo arriba y abajo y frotar mi clítoris con su pulgar.

-Mmm- empecé a mover mis caderas arriba y abajo, casi pidiéndole que profundice.

Él dejó que su dedo vaya tan profundo como podía y empezó a moverlo. Freddie fue rápido y más rápido, todo lo que podía hacer era gemir que tan bueno era, estaba tan débil en este momento, tuve que agarrarme de sus hombros o podría caer. Me estaba causando mucho placer, quería hacer algo por él también, pero era egoísta y me mantuve pidiendo más. Más de él, más de mí. Honestamente no sabía podía tener algo mejor.

-Sam-

Abrí mis ojos tan pronto como sentí su dedo dejarme. Me sentí vacía sin su dedo llenándome, Quería saber por qué rayos se detuvo esta vez; era como si tuviera un radar o algo, cada vez que estaba cerca de la gloria él me dejaba esperando por más.

-¿Por qué te detuviste ahora?- Él rió entre dientes y me besó dulcemente antes de alejarse para frotar su nariz contra la mía.

-¿Quiero saber cómo sabes?- Frotó mis mejillas con sus pulgares haciendo lentos movimientos circulares. Amo cuando hace eso.

-¿No lo sabes ya?- Me quejé.

-No me refiero a tu boca- Todo mí cuerpo se estremeció ante sus palabras- Pero necesito tu permiso-

No podía hablar, así que sólo asentí… el Nub quería probarme… ¡Oh Dios mío! Él nunca… Nosotros nunca… Nunca.. Fuimos ahí… Nunca llegamos tan lejos. Una parte de mí quería hacerlo, la otra parte estaba asustada. ¿Qué tal si sabía mal? ¿Qué tal si era asqueroso? ¿Qué pasaría? Supongo que empecé a tener un pequeño ataque de pánico, porque Freddie acarició mi pelo y sonrió.

-No tenemos que hacerlo- su voz era dulce y comprensiva.

-No… Quiero hacerlo, sólo estoy asustada- Confesé.

-No tienes que estarlo- suspiró- Escucha, no tengo idea de que hacer, solo tengo curiosidad sobre ti-

Sonreí. Quería esto, necesitaba esto… Lo necesitaba a él.

-Está bien… Quiero hacerlo- Suspiré.

-¿Estás segura?- Sus ojos de pronto brillaron y sabía que él también estaba un poco nervioso, pero a diferencia de mí él estaba seguro de esto.

Quería eso, lo quería tanto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba asustada, porque nunca hice esto antes, y las primeras veces me asustaban. Recuerdo mi primer beso… nuestro primer beso, mis piernas estaban temblando, y trataba de hacer lo mejor para estar tranquila, era una pila de nervios. Esto no era diferente, él iba a besarme ahí por primera vez, sería como nuestro primer beso, solo que no en los labios.

-Sí, Sí… Lo estoy- Cerré mis ojos esperándolo. En algún lugar dentro o fuera "Fire" de Agustana Empezó a sonar, no estoy segura dónde, todo lo

que escuchaba era Fuego, me enciende, deseo, llévame muy alto, y déjame entero.

Freddie besó mis labios y esperó unos segundos para hacer su camino hacia abajo. Me besó con la boca abierta sobre mi garganta, pecho y estómago, finalmente llegó a mi centro. Freddie metió su cabeza dentro de mi falda, haciendo que la humedad entre mis piernas se intensificó, eso fue la cosa más Sexy que jamás he visto. Separó mis piernas, mientras frotaba mis muslos, entonces agarró la parte posterior de mis muslos levantándome, poniéndome sobre sus hombros. Él estaba arrodillado agarrándome firmemente, agarró mi trasero y empezó a lamer mis pliegues como si fuera un caramelo. Suspiré eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y me agarré de su cabello, imaginé que sería mejor que me relajara, esto era la primera vez para nosotros, no quería enloquecer ni enloquecerlo a él. Él continuó lamiendo y acariciando mis muslos. Sentí oleadas de electricidad recorres mi cuerpo, Si no estuviera agarrándome, probablemente caería.

-¡OH POR DIOS FREDDIE! – Grité – FREDDIE… ¡Dios!-

Él tomó eso como una señal para continuar y lamer mi clítoris. Le di gracias a Dios por eso, mi cuerpo entero empezó a tener espasmos. No tuve un orgasmo, pero estaba cerca, la sensación que su lengua me daba me enviaba al cielo. Empecé a gemir fuerte, Así que Freddie tuvo que poner su mano en mi boca. Yo estaba gimiendo y él solo estaba tanteando, me preguntaba qué pasaría si me diera más… lamidas generosas. Fue como si él leyera mi mente, de repente sus movimientos eran más energéticos, presionó su lengua contra mi clítoris y lo giró entre sus dientes. Usó sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes, y él agarraba mi trasero fuertemente estaba segura que eso iba a dejar una marca. ¿A quién jodidos le interesa? A mí no por supuesto.

-¡Dios!- Dije contra su mano.

Como si no fuera suficiente, sentí su lengua bajar a mi entrada, cuando él dijo que quería probarme, no estaba bromeando. No sé qué se apoderó de él, pero metió su lengua dentro de mi entrada… Me estaba cogiendo con la lengua y se sentía tan bien. Se sentía mejor que todas las veces que lo hicimos en seco… era mejor que el jamón, mejor que el tocino… ¡Dios, mejor que respirar! Me sentí cerca de la gloria, sabía que esta vez tendría un orgasmo como nunca antes. ¿Es posible para alguien tener un coma de placer? Porque creo que me dará uno. Aparté su mano de mi boca para dejarle saber que estaba casi ahí.

-Dios… Dios Freddie… yo… Creo que… voy…- Mis gemidos eran graves y fuertes, podía sentir mis cuerdas vocales vibrar.

No pude finalizar mi frase, pero creo que entendió el punto, por que empezó a lamer de forma vigorosa. Todo mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, mi cerebro se sentía como un montón de huevos revueltos, no había pensamientos en mi cabeza que no sea su lengua o mis propios gritos de placer. Él volvió a lamer mi clítoris y empezó a trabajar con una lengua muy generosa, es como si ahora tuviera la confianza. Mi orgasmo me golpeó más fuerte que antes, era como si un tren me hubiera golpeado con toda su fuerza. Tiré de su hermoso cabello castaño como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su cabello era un desastre, él estaba todo sudoroso y tenía esa bella sonrisa en su rostro. El idiota se puso rápidamente de pe sonriéndome, me ayudó a ponerme completamente de pie.

-Bueno, ¡Eso fue divertido!- Dijo feliz, pero yo no hablé- ¿Estás bien?-

-Supongo que me diste un coma de placer. Dije sin respiración.

Él rió en voz alta y me abrazó. Me alejó, pero no por completo, sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de mi cintura y tenía una sonrisa presumida en los labios.

-Es bueno saberlo princesa- Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el bulto en sus pantalones.

-Como… Ya sabes… ¿A qué sabe?- Pregunte curiosa.

-Justo como tu personalidad- Respondió riendo entre dientes.

-¡Mal!- Sabía que no era una buena idea… ¡Maldición!

-Nop… Agridulce- Él sonrió

-Oh… Eso está mejor. Lo quiero de Nuevo… no ahora… pero muy, muy pronto- Solo para dejarle saber.

-All for my Little Doll- Trazó su dedo de mi frente hacienda camino hacia mí nariz; Me di cuenta de que hacía mucho eso; era algo que se había convertido en lo suyo, algo nuestro.

-Oh Benson…. Tu nivel de idiotez me sobrepasa algunas veces- Reí.

Ya que el idiota me dio una magnifica experiencia, tal vez debería hacer lo mismo por él. Era justo que le pague de la misma manera. Acaricié los lados de sus muslos, y luego el bulto en sus pantalones, lo acaricié sobre la tela. Freddie gimió y se golpeó la cabeza contra el casillero del lado izquierdo de mi cabeza.

-¡Ow!- Se alejó y frotó su cabeza.

-Ten cuidado Dork- Besé su frente, su nariz, y luego sus labios. No continué dónde habíamos estado unos minutos antes, besé y lamí sus labios. Él intentó alejarme, probablemente porque quería que solo sea yo la que disfrute, pero yo tomé su cabeza y lamí su labio inferior. Finalmente Freddie se rindió y aceptó el beso, dejé que mi lengua se deslice dentro de su boca para explorar. Mi mano regresó a su cohete para acariciarlo. Desabotoné su pantalón, no estaba usando cinturón, lo que hizo las cosas más fáciles para mí. Deslicé mu mano dentro y agarré su cohete tirándolo fuera de sus confines. Freddie gimió dentro de mi boca y yo empecé a masturbarlo. Rompí el beso para succionar su cuello. Freddie puso sus dos manos en el casillero, una a cada lado de mi cara y hundió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

-¿Quieres que haga lo mismo Freddork?- Susurré en su oreja.

-Ah… Ahá… Sí…- Asintió.

Justo cuando me arrodillé frente a su cohete palpitante, me di cuenta de que nunca lo había visto antes… nunca había visto realmente su cohete. Era más grueso de lo que se sentía en mi mano, y más grande de lo que pensaba, podía ver las venas de esa… cosa. Parpadee un par de veces… un impulso repentino, casi una necesidad, se apoderó de mí y me encontré hambrienta de él. Quería tomarlo en mi boca y succionar todo el camino hasta la base, pero estaba muy segura de que sería imposible.

-¡Mierda Benson, eres como un caballo!- Escuché a Freddie reír- No creo que quepa entero en mi boca… Oh Hombre… Oh Dios… Oh…- Agarré su cohete gigantesco y lo acaricié furiosamente.

Lo mire, sin estar segura de que hacer. Freddie tenía sus ojos cerrados y los puños apretados. Sonreí… él estaba esperando por mí. Agarré fuertemente su cohete y justo cuando saqué mi lengua de mí boca para tocar su cohete escuché una melodía sonar. Probablemente era dentro de mí cabeza… Escuché el bajo, sólo el bajo… entonces escuché una voz.

"Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be, as a friend, as a friend as an old enemy…"

Demonios… era el teléfono. Estaba segura que no era el mío. Miré hacia Freddie quien maldijo y revisó sus bolsillos en busca de su teléfono.

-Joder… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Quién demonios me está llamando ahora?- Maldijo-

-Oh bueno… Es una pena…- Me puse de pie- Moría de ganas de darte una mamada Benson-

-Oh ¡Dios!- Encontró su teléfono debajo de su chaqueta- Joder, Es Brad… Habla con él, lo odio ahora mismo, no puedo hablar con él- Reí cuando me pasó el teléfono.

-Hola Nerd-

-Soy Carly, estoy usando el teléfono de Brad porque olvidé cargar el mío, como sea sólo pensé que deberías saber que son las seis de la tarde y la gente está empezando a aparecer, aquí hay algunos chicos yendo hacia las duchas, así que Brad y Gibby los están distrayendo, sólo pensé que deberían saberlo en casi de que vayan y ustedes estén…. Haciendo algo malo- Ella rió

-Oh… Gracias niña. Es Carly. Dice que debemos irnos porque hay gente viniendo- Le dije a Freddie- Y por cierto, Freddie está realmente molesto contigo, estaba a punto de darle una mamada cuando tú...-Freddie me arrebató el teléfono. Su cara estaba tan roja cómo un tomate.

-Carly no la escuches… estaremos ahí en un minuto- Él colgó- ¡Sam! No tienes que darle detalles como esos de nuestra relación a Carly… ¡O a alguien más en todo caso!- Él cerró sus pantalones y se pudo la camisa.

-Está bien, Está bien… sólo te estaba molestando Benson- Me puse mi sujetador y mi camisa- Oye… ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?-

-Aquí está- La sacó de su bolsillo y me arrojó con una sonrisa- No quería que tocara el suelo sucio-

-Gracias Benson- Me puse mi ropa interior, sin apartar mis ojos de él, lo observé mirándome ponerme mi ropa interior.

-Eres un tonto…- Él aclaró su garganta y se puso los zapatos. Agarró su bolsa, yo lo tomé de la mano y salimos de ahí.

El resto del día no fue tan bueno como nuestro momento en las duchas, o como nuestro recorrido en la fábrica de Grasitos. Después fuimos a Licuados locos para reunirnos con nuestros amigos, pero estaba bastante segura que ninguno de nosotros quería hacerlo realmente. Imagino que desde que ya que empezamos a salir podríamos esperar y tomar las cosas con calma, aunque la mayoría de las veces sólo quería arrojarme en él. Ese era el problema, cuando estábamos cerca quería tenerlo desesperadamente, pero cada vez que pensaba sobre esto, era demasiado pronto. Espero poder decidirme pronto. No quería que nuestra primera vez fuera por el calor del momento ni nada. Freddie tenía razón, Debía ser perfecto y no porque sea nuestra primera vez, sino por los sentimientos que teníamos el uno por el otro. Estaba acostada en mí cama después de que Freddie me llevó a casa, solo observaba mi brazalete. Nuestra relación era como esta joya; preciosa. No podía esperar hasta mañana; Finalmente iba a demostrarles a esas perras de la escuela que él es mío. Todo mío. Después de eso vendría el verano y tenía intención de besuquéalo ¡Todo lo que yo pueda!


	33. Les digo a todos

**Sorry chicos por no poner antes, ya me lo habian mandado hace uffff pero no tenia compu asi que no podia publicar, encerio, lo siento ):**

**Sin mas que decir... lean :D**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencia: Capitulo fuerte, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>Les digo a todos.<p>

* * *

><p>~Carly POV~<p>

Sam caminaba alrededor de mi apartamento. Camina en círculos alrededor del sofá. Esta era una situación extraña, verás, Sam no es una persona madrugadora, eso es seguro, ella siempre nos encuentra en la escuela por lo menos quince minutos después. Esto es lo que normalmente hace Sam, despertar, dormir un poco más, y llegar a la escuela tarde, como sea, esta Sam caminando alrededor de mi apartamento era totalmente diferente. Mientras yo despertaba, tomaba una ducha, elegía mi ropa y me preparaba para la escuela, Sam estaba tomando el autobús, entrando al elevador e irrumpiendo sin avisar. La primera cosa que vi cuando bajé las escaleras fue a una chica muy nerviosa en un suéter anaranjado caminando de un lado a otro, mordiéndose los labios. Ella me recordaba a alguien, tal vez una amiga mía, una rubia insoportable a quien no le importaba un carajo lo que le decían. Esta chica rubia en mi sala se le parecía en muchas formas, pero tal vez era Melanie, o una clon, o una tercera gemela. Tal vez un ladrón de cuerpos tomó el cuerpo de Sam y trata de destruir mi mundo…

O… Ella estaba nerviosa sobre decirles a todos que estaba saliendo con el idiota. Corrí preparando mí discurso, "Todo estará bien"… Ya dije eso…. "No seas estúpida, las cosas saldrán bien…" Solo di eso… "Eres Sam Puckett ¡Dios!"… Nop, eso es viejo… "Sólo relájate, no hay necesidad de estar nerviosa"… Eso en realidad funcionó por cinco segundos, antes de que enloqueciera de nuevo… y lo único que siempre parecía funcionar, Comer una bolsa de tocino y relajarse, no tuvo ningún efecto. ¿Qué se supone que sebo hacer? No estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con este Sam, no con esta chica hecha un manojo de nervios. Sam había estado nerviosa antes, peleadora y molesta… pero ahora ella está vulnerable, casi débil… tal vez asustada, y no sé cómo lidiar con esto.

Si fuera alguien más, tendría un discurso apropiado listo en la punta de mí lengua, pero Sam era un complejo laberinto, dónde alguien uno podría perderse sin oportunidad de encontrar su camino de vuelta. Elegí que

Spencer trajera a la vieja Sam de vuelta. Su éxito fue el mismo que él mío… nada. De hecho, su fracaso fue tan profundo que corrió fuera del apartamento gritando ¡Encárgate tú misma! Ahora tenía dos manojos de nervios con los que tratar. ¡Genial! Después de que se devoró una bolsa entera de tocino, terminé mi desayuno y lavé los trastes. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, ella empezó a comerse las uñas. Para que dejara de hacerlo, tuve que darle algo más para que muerda. Una bolsa de grasitos. Este era el día en que le diría a toda la escuela sobre su relación con el idiota, y honestamente no sabía porque ella estaba tan nerviosa.

-¿Es porque es un Nerd?- Le pregunté.

-¡No! – Gritó en respuesta.

-¿Es por tu reputación?- Le pregunté.

-¡No! – Gritó en respuesta.

-¿Es por Patrice?- Le pregunté.

-Joder ¡No!- Apretó los puños en respuesta.

Entonces… ¿Sobre qué demonios se trata? Me parece que no puedo entender a esta chica. Teníamos que irnos en veinte minutos y ella aún tenía un ataque de pánico en mi sala. ¿Quién en este mundo sería capaz de atravesar sus paredes y hacerla confesar? ¿Quién podría ir en la misión de traer la vieja Sam Puckett de Vuelta y regresar con vida? ¿Quién vio a la verdadera Samantha Puckett, con todos sus defectos y vivió para contarlo? Conozco al caballero de brillante armadura perfecto para este trabajo. El causante de todo su estrés… también conocido como Freddie Benson. Mientras Sam continuaba caminando alrededor de mi apartamento, caminé fuera de él y toqué su puerta. Tres toques más tarde él abrió la puerta revelando su adorable rostro nerd. Su cabello era un desastre, su mochila estaba en el sillón, pero por otra parte estaba completamente vestido. Él olía a café y rosquillas, supongo que estaba terminando de desayunar.

-Hola Carls- Sonrió.

-¡Ven a tranquilizar a tu novia ahora Benson! – Le ordené, pero no esperé para asegurarme de que iba a obedecer mi orden.

-¿Qué?- Escuché su puerta cerrarse mientras me seguía a mi apartamento.

-Tienen veinte minutos para resolver esto, déjame ser clara ¡Freddie!- Grité su nombre- Tú tienes veinte minutos para resolver esto, ¡Estaré en mi habitación! –

Sin decir más. Los dejé para que resolvieran sus problemas.

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Cuando Carly vino y me ordenó que tranquilice a mi novia me tomó por sorpresa. Joder… no tenía ni idea de qué diablos estaba hablando, pero cuando vi a Sam, caminando alrededor de la habitación devorando un gradito supe a qué se refería. Entonces, Sam estaba nerviosa… conocía unos cuantos trucos para hacer que se relajara… pero con Carly arriba no podía ponerlos en marcha. Si no podía usar mis armas secretas, supongo que lo que tengo que hacer es hablar y ver si funciona. Cuando me vio por primera vez podría jurar que su mirada de suavizó y puedo jurar que dejó escapar un suspiro que había estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo. Sonreí y caminé hacia ella.

-Tienes Grasito justo aquí…- Quité el grasito de su mejilla con mi pulgar y lo lamí- Aquí-

Ella respiró y se dejó caer en el sofá. Algo estaba muy mal. La seguí y me senté en la mesita de café de Carly.

-¿Qué sucede Sam?- Puse mi mano en su rodilla y la apreté.

-Nada…- Frunció el ceño.

-Sam… por favor, haz esto fácil para mí, para nosotros, y sólo dime que pasa- Le pedí- Te prometo que lo que sea podemos resolverlo juntos-

Sam me miró por un momento, decidiendo si se abría o no hacia mí. Finalmente ella cedió, y antes de que pudiera prepararme, ella se arrojó a mis brazos. Casi caí de la mesita de café con ella en mi regazo. Cuando

fui capaz de adaptarme, me pasé al sofá, con ella abrazándome. Se acunó en mi pecho y empecé a jugar con su cabello.

-Si quieres podemos esperar un poco más…. Comprendo lo duro que esto debe ser para ti, salir con un nerd, ¿Qué es lo van a decir, no? Si quieres puedo cambiarme de camisa… puedo intentar lucir más… bueno, menos, menos Dork- Acomodé un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.

-No… Ese no es el problema- Levantó su cabeza y me miró- Odio sentirme de esta forma Benson, no soy yo. Yo soy fuerte, no un manojo de nervios-

-Hey… Podemos estar nerviosos a veces, incluso la gran Sam Puckett en toda su gloria- Ella rió por lo bajo y besé su frente- No es raro sentir miedo Sam, o sentirse débil de vez en cuando, eso solo prueba que eres una huma con sentimientos, como yo-

-Lo sé, pero no estoy acostumbrada a sentirme de esta manera, sobre todo frente a tu cara Dorky- Ella miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Acaba de derrumbarse enfrente de mí mostrándome toda su debilidad.

-Escucha, lo entiendo bien, te da vergüenza, no me importa. Sé que no soy el chico perfecto o lo que sea, lo entiendo, en ver…- Ella levantó su mano para que dejara de hablar.

-El problema no eres tú Benson, de verdad, confía en mí. No estoy avergonzada, ¿Por qué lo estaría? Puede que seas un Dork, pero eres inteligente, guapo y bueno,… tal vez no tan bueno, pero aun así, todas esas son cualidades por las que estar orgulloso, no avergonzado- Nunca me sentí tan halagado en mi vida.

-Wow Sam, Gracias, supongo que esas son las cosas buenas que nunca me has dicho- Ella sonrió y besó mis labios muy suavemente. Definitivamente podía acostumbrarme a esto.

-No te acostumbres Dork, no voy a alabar tus cualidades solo porque las conozco- Puso sus codos en mis hombros y empezó a acariciar mi cabello con sus dos manos.

-Una vez es suficientemente bueno- Acaricié sus mejillas y me recargué contra su frente para capturar sus labios con los míos, en un muy suave y dulce beso- Entonces, Si yo no soy el problema, ¿Entonces qué es?-

-Es estúpido, me siento mejor ahora- Ella intentó levantarse de mi regazo, pero la sostuve para que se quedara, no va a escapar de mí ahora.

-No Sam… Por favor, no hagas esto, dime que pasa. Solo por esta vez, confía en mí, ábrete a mí. Sé que no estas acostumbrada, pero hazlo, solo esta vez- Le rogué.

Ella cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Quería saber que la estaba poniendo tan nerviosa, quería besarla y alejar todas sus dudas e inseguridades, quería hacerle saber lo mucho que la amaba. Sam abrió sus ojos de nuevo, eran los mismos deslumbrantes ojos azules, pero no brillaban como antes, eso me hizo querer alejar todos sus temores.

-Confía en mí… ¿Por favor? - Estaba tan vulnerable como ella ahora.

-Está bien, es estúpido… y no te rías- Me advirtió, asentí y ella se aclaró la garganta- Soy yo, yo soy el problema-

-Ilumíname- Fruncí el ceño.

-No lo ves…- Ella se levantó de mi regazo, y esta vez no pude detenerla- Ellos van a decir: ¿Ella? ¿Estás saliendo con ella? ¿De todas las chicas? ¿Por qué la elegiste a ella?- Su tono era amargo, y me cortó como un cuchillo.

-Sam…- Me puse de pie y trate de tocarla, pero ella dio un paso lejos de mí y caminó al otro lado de la habitación.

-Vez… te dije que era estúpido- Dijo molesta.

-Mira… eso es algo en lo que podemos estar de acuerdo, es estúpido. Y ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo de la gente dice, de cualquier manera?-

-No me importa, pero a ti si- Ella dejo de caminar y me miró con ojos asustados- Te importa-

No me moví. ¿Entonces ese era el problema? ¿Ella pensaba que me importaba un comino lo que esa gente tiene que decir? ¡Increíble!

-¿Qué sí cambiad de idea?- Señaló y sacudió su cabeza sarcásticamente-¿Qué tal si te das cuenta que tienen razón, y recuperas el sentido?-

-Espera, espera, ¡Detente ahí! Vamos a agarrarnos a la realidad y llevémosla a un paseo, ¿Sí? Eso no va a pasar, no seas tontita- Me burlé.

-¿Y qué si pasa? Aún estás a tiempo; puedes saltar del barco en cualquier momento Benson, ¡Es la verdad!- Espetó.

No me moví, hablé o parpadee; solo me quedé ahí, mirándola. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, ¿Ella aún creía que iba a cambiar de idea? A veces pensaba que no me conocía del todo. Creo que pasaron unos diez segundos, cuando finalmente hice mi primer movimiento, Di un paso fuera de mi zona de confort y caminé hacia ella. Agarré la parte trasera de su cuello y presioné mis labios contra los de ella, con tanta urgencia, que dolía. Ella se agarró de mi chaqueta y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola muy cerca de mí. Mordí su labio inferior y ella abrió la boca para mí, aceptando mi lengua entrar, tocando la suya, enviando escalofríos a mi espina vertebral. Nos alejamos sin respiración, tocando nuestras frentes, y abrazándonos el uno al otro como para salvarnos la vida.

-No sé cómo puedes pensar que voy a dejar ir esto… a nosotros- Le dije con mis ojos cerrados- Enfrentaré al mundo si eso es lo que se necesita para mantenernos juntos-

-¡Que cursi Benson!- Ella rió por lo bajo- ¿Lo viste en una barata película de chicas?- Reí y la alejé solo un poco, no lo suficiente como para romper nuestro abrazo.

-Tal vez… puede ser ridículo Sam, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea verdad. No me importa lo que digan, me importa un comino lo que digan,

quiero estar contigo y fin de la historia. Déjame decirte lo que va a pasar… Vamos a caminar dentro de la escuela juntos, con las manos entrelazadas, voy a caminar hacia tu casillero y besarte por unos veinte segundos, con lengua y todo. Entonces la gente empezara a preguntar, y finalmente cuando alguien pregunte: ¿Ella? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Quieres saber lo que les voy a decir?

-¿Qué?-

-Sí… porque ella es la única que hace mi corazón latir. Porque ella es la única quien me vuelve loco, pero al final del día, sólo quiero agarrar su cara y besarla hasta perder el sentido. Porque ella pone mi cabeza en las nubes, y amo todo sobre ella, amo su personalidad perversa, amo su forma loca se ser, amo su mente delincuente. Y más importante, porque quiero, porque ella es a la única que quiero-

Vi sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa y la tristeza en sus ojos desapareció. Pronto nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo, se movían en sincronía, urgentes, unos contra otros. Ella enredó su mano en mi cabello y la otra en mi chaqueta. Agarré la parte posterior de su cuello, perdiendo mis dedos dentro de sus rizos, y envolví mi otra mano alrededor de su pequeña cintura. La empujé contra la puerta del elevador y presioné mi cuerpo contra el de ella. Ese beso tenía el propósito de asegurarle a ella mis sentimientos, no a mí. Nos alejamos al mismo tiempo, respirando pesadamente y jadeando. La besé una vez más, un pequeño y rápido beso antes de alejarme por completo.

- Je t'adore Puckett, nada va a cambiar eso. Ahora estoy atrapado, completamente enganchado, hechizado en realidad, no será fácil sacarme del camino- Puse un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y acaricié su cara.

-Supongo que solo necesito escuchar eso una vez más, solo para asegurarme- Ella sonrió y me golpeó juguetonamente.

-Puedo asegurártelo todas las veces que quieras princesa- Toqué la punta de su nariz- Solo dime cuando-

-Io ti adoro Idiota…- Ella vio mi sonrisa ansiosa y frunció el ceño- ¡Pero no te acostumbres!- Me advirtió.

-Oh… ¿Es así? Porque yo podría, ¿Eso era italiano? ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Hombre eso fue tan Sexy!- La abracé más apretadamente.

-Sí, Sí… Dije que te adoro, y sí, es muy sexy, ¡Pero no te acostumbres idiota!- Golpeó mi hombro.

-Por supuesto que no Puckett, no me atrevería- Besé la punta de su nariz- ¿Lista para irnos?-

-Sí, vamos a besuquearnos enfrente a toda la escuela; dejémosle decir lo que sea que quieran decir- Ella agarró su bolso.

-¡Esa es mi chica! Déjame agarrar mi mochila- Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura- ¡Carle! ¡Vámonos!

-¡Ya voy!- Gritó.

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Entré a la escuela sosteniendo la mano de Freddie. Algunas personas nos miraban sospechosamente en el estacionamiento como uníamos nuestras manos y nos sonreíamos el uno al otro. El Nub y yo caminamos dentro de Ridgeway y en menos de un segundo todos los ojos estaban sobre nosotros. Era imposible no reconocer algunas miradas de disgusto, algunas miradas felices y otras miradas curiosas. Freddie hizo lo que prometió; caminó hacia mi casillero dónde Wendy y Gibby estaban esperando. Carly y Brad estaban justo detrás de nosotros.

-Estamos aquí como apoyo moral- Wendy palmeó mi hombro.

-Imaginamos que necesitan un ejército cerca en caso de que los Creddiers ataquen- Dijo Gibby.

-Gracias chicos- Freddie sacudió la mano de Gibby.

-¿Están listos para esto?- Preguntó Carly y Brad rió.

-siempre estoy listo- Freddie dijo mientras se inclinaba más cerca y susurraba en mi oreja- ¿Estás bien princesa? No has dicho ni una palabra todavía-

-Estoy bien, solo estoy guardando mi lengua afilada para algunas personas indeseables- Susurré- pero podemos empezar con esto ahora… que estoy más que dispuesta a hacerlo- Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él sonrió y tocó mi frente con la suya. Freddie hizo lo que prometió y me besó en el pasillo. Sus labios de movieron suavemente sobre los míos, con un ritmo tan lento. Lamió mi labio inferior esperando a que abra mi boca para él; lo hice y escuché a Carly y Wendy soltar un "Awww". ¡Que tonto! Nada sobre este beso era hambriento y sexy, de hecho, era muy dulce y tierno. Él acunó mi rostro y suavemente acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar mientras su lengua danzaba dentro de mi boca. Sentía como si estuviera flotando en una nube de azúcar, ¿Es estúpido? Supongo que sí, pero se sentía bien al mismo tiempo. Saboree el momento mientras duró. ¡Y hombre, duró unos muy Buenos veinticinco segundos! Recuerdo vagamente que necesitaba aire en algún momento, pero no me alejé, incluso sí mi vida dependía de eso. Al final, su brazo derecho estaba envuelto alrededor de mi cintura y su otra mano estaba en la parte posterior de mi cuello. Sentí su sonrisa contra mis labios cuando se alejó.

-Ese fue un gran beso- Dijo Brad.

-¡Sip!- Dijo Carly- Y fue tan "Awww"- Ella y Wendy dijeron el "Awww" al mismo tiempo. Me pregunto sí ensayaron eso o qué.

-¡Lo sabía!- escuché a alguien gritar.

Cuando me giré para ver la reacción de todos, Freddie envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y me abrazó por detrás. Me acomodé en sus brazos y el descansó su barbilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!- Algunas chicas dijeron.

-Me debes cincuenta dólares- Algún chico le dijo a sus amigos.

-¡Oh Por Dios!- Chilló una chica.

-¡NOO! – Estoy bastante segura de que era una Creddier gritando… ¿Pero a quien le importa? Bueno, arrojaré algunos cuantos golpes de ser necesario.

-¿Están saliendo chicos?- Susan de nuestra clase de ciencia preguntó.

-¡Sip!- Dijo Freddie.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la emoción.

-Ayer- Dije.

-¡Oh Por Dios! Chicos ¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicidades! Siempre supe que deberían estar juntos- Ella dijo feliz y se alejó.

Algunas personas vinieron a decirnos felicitaciones, pero la mayoría de ellos decía: Finalmente, o Lo sabía, o están destinados a ser, o ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Tal vez esto no es tan malo como pensé que sería… oh bueno. Los amigos nerd de Freddie del club audiovisual se detuvieron para ver de qué se trataba todo el alboroto.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Están saliendo? – Marty, el que usaba shorts con tirantes y cabello rubio preguntó… Le hice calzón chino una vez… o dos.

-Sip Marty, mi nerd amigo, estoy saliendo con el Nub- Palmee su cabeza.

-Woo Freddie, ¡Hombre! ¡Felicidades!- Dijo Shane- Pero debo decir que ya sabía que tu tenías algo con él Sam- Él sonrió.

-¿Cómo?-Le pregunté.

-Bueno, por la forma en que actuabas entorno a él, y la forma en que lo mirabas cuando él no estaba mirando- Miré a Freddie sobre mi hombro y vi que estaba sonriendo- Y la forma en que discutían… Pff… y la forma en que ustedes siempre lucían…-

Está bien Shane, ¡Entendimos tu punto!- Lo corté- Además, ya tuvimos mucho de esto hoy- Fruncí el ceño.

-¡Es porque es verdad!- Dijo Carly.

-¡Como sea!- Me encogí de hombros.

-Huh… ¿Ustedes dos están juntos? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedes tener una novia como esa?- Preguntó Tom. Él era un nerd engreído con cara de idiota quien pensaba que era mejor que todos por el tamaño de su cerebro… él tenía una gran cabeza. Nunca me gustó, y estoy bastante segura que tampoco nunca le guste tampoco, aunque yo sabía que él pensaba que yo era ardiente. No puedo culparlo, ¡Mamá va con todo!

-Porque él es todo lo que tú no eres, empezando con atractivo, lo que tú no eres… así que no puedes entenderlo. Además… ¿Alguna vez te has besuqueado con él? No lo creo, así que no puedes saberlo- Escuché a Freddie reír mientras Tom hacía una cara de disgusto y se alejaba arreglándose sus lentes- Sí, ¡sí, huye fenómeno!-

-No necesitabas decir eso Sam, pero estoy halagado- Freddie me dijo entre risas.

-Yo hago lo que quiero idiota. ¡Solo porque estamos saliendo no quiere decir que no voy a ser mala con tus amigos nerd!- Vi a un par de nerds estremecerse- Eso está bien, no voy a ser suave solo porque estoy saliendo con un nerd- Puse mis manos en él.

Después que los amigos de Freddie del club audiovisual se fueron algunos del club de esgrima vinieron. Alguno de ellos preguntaban con incredulidad y otros solo nos felicitaron. Ellos se fueron y los del club de matemáticas vinieron, y los del club de arco, y otros del club de ciencias… nunca me di cuenta cuantos amigos tiene en realidad el Nub, tal vez su vida social no es tanto un fracaso. La única cosa que me molestó un poco fue que él tenía amigas también. Por su puesto la mayoría de ellas eran nerds, pero algunas lucían bastante decentes para mirar. Conocía a un puñado de ellas, algunas incluso me agradaron, no estaban tan mal después de todo, pero solo para asegurarme, puse mi cara de mala. Supongo que puedo decir que al menos el 30% de (Y entre comillas) los "admiradores" de Freddie no les gusto o me tiene miedo. Como sea… ¡Deben temerme!

Unos amigos después nos preguntaron sobre el asunto, pero yo solo pasaba el tiempo con las personas que iban directo al asunto, mamá odia a la gente vaga. Algunas personas con las que tiré basura en el auto del seños Howard hace un mes, ni siquiera preguntaron, ellos solo gritaron "finalmente" o "Sabía que terminarían comiéndose la cara el uno al otro" y se alejaban por el pasillo. ¿Soy tan obvia? Es decir, es como si todo el mundo ya supiera o sospechara que estoy enamorada del idiota… Oh Bueno. Los Creddiers nunca hablaron con nosotros, la mayoría de ellos eran chicas, ellas solo me enviaban miradas de muerte y se alejaban más rápido de lo que normalmente lo harían cuando las miraba con mi mirada de "voy a matarte, destrozarte, y comer tus ojos para el postre" En los siete minutos que gastamos en el pasillo, un montón de preguntas fueron hechas, pero nadie, ninguna persona tuvo el valor de preguntar ¿Por qué ella?

-Esto no fue tan malo como pensé que sería- Le dije a Freddie mientras caminábamos a clases.

-¿Ves?... Te lo dije- Él besó la parte superior de mi cabeza y entramos al salón.

Todos los ojos estabas sobre nosotros en el momento en que entramos. Una de las chocas preguntó por qué estábamos saliendo si nos odiábamos el uno al otro, troné mis nudillos, empezaba a agotarse mi paciencia con todas esas malditas preguntas, así que Freddie dio un paso, él sabía el momento exacto cuando su forma de ser Dork sería útil.

-Porque nos gustamos el uno al otro- Dijo simplemente.

-Pero pensé que se odiaban el uno al otro- Dijo con toda naturalidad.

-No nos odiamos, no de verdad- Él dijo- Nos volvemos locos mutuamente, eso es verdad, pero no nos odiamos, incluso aunque lo intentemos, y créeme…. Sam hizo todo lo posible para que la odie y aún no lo hago- Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Le sonreí… es un Nub cursi quien hace que mi corazón corra más rápido. Al final de su discurso la chica estaba sonriendo como una tonta, después dejó escapar un fuerte "Awww" mirando a mi Nub, di un paso hacia ella. Ninguna chica va a soltar un "Awww" a mi Dork y salirse con la suya. Él estaba recargado contra su escritorio y ella estaba mirándolo… ¡Por completo!

-Sí, sí… ¡Aléjate fenómeno!- La empujé fuera de mi camino.

-Sam…- Freddie rió.

-¿No viste su cara? ¡Ella estaba "Awwweando" en mi cara!- Declaré.

-Oh… Alguien está Celosa- Él sonrió y me tomó de la cintura atrayéndome más cerca.

-¡No lo estoy!- Golpee su brazo y él ni siquiera se inmutó.

-De acuerdo, Di lo que quieras Puckett… y por cierto, no creo que "Awwweando" sea una palabra- Frotó mi espalda.

-¿A quién le importa? ¿Qué eres, un diccionario?- Eso fue cuando El señor Howard entró al salón- Hey Horripilante, llegas tarde- Le dije.

-¡No me hables así Puckett! ¡Benson Aléjate de ella! ¡Y Siéntese todo el mundo!- Empujó su maletín sobre el escritorio- ¿Entonces? ¿El rumor que escuché es cierto?- Dijo cuándo Freddie y yo nos alejamos.

-¿Qué rumor?- Sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero quería que me lo diga.

-Escuché que tú y Benson- Apuntó a Freddie- Se succionaban la cara el uno al otro en medio del pasillo- Él rió.

-Eso es Correcto Baldie- La clase entero empezó a reír.

-Huh… ¿Entonces finalmente decidiste dejar de jugar el tonto juego de Te odio/ Te Amo?- Cruzó los brazos.

Tener al Señor Howard hablando sobre mi vida amorosa estaba más allá de lo raro. Miré a Freddie quién reflejaba mi misma confusión, movió los labios diciéndome "Que rayo" y yo me encogí de hombros.

-De acuerdo, eso es suficiente. Abran sus libros en la página 453- El señor Baldie Frunció el ceño y abrimos nuestros libros. Resulta que tengo libros.

El resto del día fue bastante normal, bueno tan normal como se puede cuando estas merodeando tontos curiosos y extraños preguntándote miles de preguntas. Freddie y yo teníamos tres clases juntos hoy, el resto las clases tenía a Carly y Brad, Gibby o Wendy acompañándome así no podía hacer nada estúpido, en realidad también quería que alguien vigilara al Nub también, la idea de que tenga un puñado de niñas merodeando a su alrededor y haciéndole preguntas no era agradable. Mis amigos piensan que necesito un chaperón para alejarme de los problemas… Pff… ¡Como si eso fuera a detenerme! El día fue bastante bien, no tuve que golpear a nadie o jalarle el cabello a alguna chica por pelear por mi idiota.

Freddie vino a mi encuentro fuera del salón y caminamos juntos hacia la cafetería, con las manos entrelazadas. Todos estaban mirándonos, pero mis ojos buscaban a una persona en particular… y cuando ella entró ¡Me sentí en la gloria de la victoria! La perra lucía molesta y yo sonreí ampliamente. Supongo que alguien ya le dijo sobre nosotros… ¡Ha-Ha-Ha Bomba! Cuándo nuestros ojos se encontraron mi sonrisa se volvió una sonrisa malvada, ella me miró, luego a Freddie, luego hacia nuestras manos unidas y apretó los puños. Caminó hacia nosotros, y sentí la alegría crecer cada vez más dentro de mí, envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Freddie y lo besé por tres segundos. Fue algo muy dulce, un beso muy cariñoso y él me sonrió. Mi objetivo era demostrarle a esa perra que le gustaba, que no éramos solo una cosa, que éramos reales. Freddie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura al momento en que ella llegó.

-¿Freddie? Pude ver la ira detrás de su falsa sonrisa de Perra.

-Hola Patrice- él la saludó con la mano y me recargué incluso más cerca de él.

-Escuché este loco rumor…-Ella comenzó, pero Freddie la interrumpió.

-¿Sobre qué Sam y yo estamos Saliendo? Es verdad, lo estamos- Me dio esa sonrisa torcida y encantadora que derrite mi corazón.

En el rabillo de mi ojo vi que su falsa sonrisa de volvió un ceño fruncido. Podía sentir la pregunta venir, y ¡Hombre, estoy tan agradecida que venga de ella!

-Pero pensé que se odiaban- Se quejó como una malcriada de 5 años.

-Nah, no es así, no sabíamos cómo lidiar con los sentimientos que teníamos por el otro- Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Oh… Bueno, entiendo porque le gustas a ella, eres genial Freddie- Ella dio un paso más cerca de él y sentí mi cuerpo tensarse- Pero honestamente Freddie, pensé que tenías mejor gusto- Su voz estaba empapada de veneno- Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor. Así que ¿Por qué estás saliendo con ella?- ¡Ahí esta! La pregunta que estaba esperando.

-Bueno, no es de tu incumbencia Patrice- Él comenzó y yo sonreí- pero te diré porque… es una razón muy simple en realidad, porque quiero- Se encogió de hombros.

-Pero… ¡Te trata como mierda, te tortura y te llama con sobrenombres malvados! Debes odiarla- Espetó, ¡Alguien está desesperada!

Todos en la cafetería estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba ahora. Los ojos de Carly estaban sobre mí todo el tiempo, apuesto a que ella pensó que iba a enloquecer y golpear a Patrice en el estómago… Debería, pero quería escuchar a Freddie decir lo que prometió que diría si alguien hacía esta pregunta. Dejé que el Dork tome la iniciativa, y lo hizo bastante bien, lo cual hizo que me relaje y que me sienta confiada. No es que necesite que alguien me proteja, pero tenía que verlo.

-¡Y aún no lo hago! Ella me vuelve loco, eso es muy cierto, pero al final del día solo quiero agarrar su rostro y besarla sin sentido- Él besó mi mejilla y vi a esa perra hervir de rabia- Ella es la única quien hace que mi corazón lata más rápido, nunca me sentí de esta forma antes, ¿Qué si tiene apodos para mí? ¿O si me golpea juguetonamente de vez en cuando? No me importa, me gusta la forma en que ella es, es suficiente para mí. Y estás equivocada… muy equivocada, no puedo hacerlo mejor, porque ella es lo mejor, ella es la única para mí-

Para el final de su discurso, mis ojos estaban goteando amor. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan… Perfecto? Me olvidé de Patrice por completo, solo para perderme dentro de esos ojos castaños brillantes… Maldición, podría ahogarme en ellos. Esos ojos eran magnéticos, me atraían más cerca, y me encontré a mí misma dejándome llevar por ellos a dónde ellos querían. Mis ojos dejaron sus ojos y se fijaron en sus labios. Esos dulces, suaves, besables labios que tenían el poder de enviarme al paraíso y condenarme al mismo tiempo. Mamá debe tener esos labios justo ahora, y no por Patrice, sino porque, al igual que sus ojos, sus labios tenían una fuerza que me ponía de rodillas y debía tenerlos.

-Ahora que sabes porqué, muévete y dale a Mamá y al Idiota un poco de espacio para besarse, o quédate y observa sí quieres, pero eso sería un poco patético- Dije y le indiqué que se vaya.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de "Esto aún no ha terminado", pero de alejó. Me giré hacia Freddie y lo besé muy entusiastamente. Todos a nuestro alrededor celebraron. Dejamos que nuestras lenguas bailaran juntas y juro que puede escuchar "Little Secret" tocando en mi mente. "Higher and higer and higer, higher and higher and higher" Eventualmente tuvimos que alejarnos, porque seamos sincerons, aunque amaría arrojarme en una mesa con él sobre mí, eso sería un poco incómodo con la cantidad de gente que estaría viendo. Él recargó si frente contra la mía y suspiró.

-Vamos por algo para comer Princesa… Tus besos me hacen sentir débil- Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora en su cara.

-Acostúmbrate Benson, Dejaré tus rodillas blandas como gelatina- Susurré.

-Está bien… Ahora necesita alejarme un poco de ti- Se alejó arreglando su camisa y yo reí.

-Vamos a Comer Frediebebé- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y yo reí- ¿Freddieosito es mejor?¿O Freddiekins?- Reí por el estúpido nombre que su madre tenía para él- ¿GatiFreddie entonces?- Él rodó los ojos y agarró mi mano fuertemente y me arrastró con él- ¿Freddieamor? ¡Vamos! ¡Elige uno! ¿Freddiequerido? ¿Freddiecariño?-

-¡Vamos Puckett! – Lo dejé arrastrarme riendo.

-¡Tengo uno bueno! ¡Freddielindo! ¿Freddiesexy? ¿Freddieconejito?-

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

"Yes is all false love and affection, you don't want me you just like the attention, yes you don't like me you just want the attention, I'm not your toy this isn't another girl-meets-boy, I'm not your toy this isn't another girl-meets-boy, oh oh I'm not your toy this isn't another girl-meets-boy" Sam estaba cantando "Im not your toy" de La Roux's camino de vuelta a casa; ella estaba bastante emocionada para alguien que se estraba quebrando de nervios esta mañana. ¿Pero que rayos? Me gustaba verla feliz y hacerla feliz era mucho mejor. Carly y Brad no se sabían la letra, pero ellos bailaban al sonido de la música. Era sorprendente como Sam se sabe cada canción de mí de mi Perapod, era como si tuviéramos el mismo gusto en música. Ella no estaba en esa basura de Miley Cyrus o Justin Bieber como Carly.

-¡De nuevo! - Ella gritó al mismo tiempo que la música empezó a sonar de nuevo- "love, love is like a stubborn youth that you'd rather just deny, I'm walking on a broken roof while I'm looking to the sky"-

¡Hombre, esa chica sí que puede cantar! Decidí unirme a ella.

-"Yes is all false love and affection, you don't want me you just like the attention" – Empezamos a cantar juntos - "yes you don't like me you just want the attention, I'm not your toy this isn't another girl-meets-boy, I'm not your toy this isn't another girl-meets-boy, oh oh I'm not your toy this isn't another girl-meets-boy"-

-¡Chicos!- Carly hablaba con su voz de bebé- Son tan Lindos juntos- Chilló-

-Gracias Carls- Dije.

-"I'm not your toy this isn't another girl-meets-boy, oh oh I'm not your toy this isn't another girl-meets-boy" – Sam Gritó.

-Está bien… ¡Llegamos! - Carly dijo mirando la entrada de Bushwell Plaza.

Estacioné mi auto e hicimos nuestro camino hacia el lobby, agarré la mano de Sam entrelazando nuestros dedos, Carly y Brad caminaban frente a nosotros, sus brazos se rozaban suavemente… uh, Voy a tener que hablar con alguien muy pronto sobre cierto enamoramiento. Al momento en que dimos un paso en el lobby escuchamos a Lewbert gritar, ¿Qué está mal con ese tipo aparte de todo? Sam empezó a reír y Carly se le unió, pero no duró mucho, tan pronto como ese chico barato que se hace llamar Chico Malo apareció ante nosotros. Griffin… oh bueno. Vi a Brad apretar los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, bueno, supongo que alguien está celoso.

-¡Saca esa motocicleta de mi Lobby- Gritó Lewbert.

-Hola Carly- Griffin ignoró a Lewbert y le sonrió a su ex novia.

-Griffin, hola- Dijo ella educadamente.

-Hola Sam, Hola Freddie- Saludó hacia nosotros y miró nuestras manos unidas- ¡Wow! ¿Están saliendo o algo?-

-¡Sip!- Sam demostró nuestras manos unidas- Estoy saliendo con el idiota-

-Me ama- Sonreí.

Bien, Felicidades entonces- Dijo y volvió su atención a Carly- Entonces Carly. ¿Cómo qué hay?-

-Bueno, no mucho en realidad, solo la escuela, iCarly y parte del tiempo estoy trabajando como guardia de seguridad- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron todos en la habitación, incluido Lewbert.

-Para Sam y Freddie en la escuela. Hoy fue el día en que anunciaron su relación, y los Creddiers pueden ser muy malos… así que hice equipo con Gibby, Brad y Wendy en caso de que algo fuera mal- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh… Bien- Él sonrió, obviamente no interesado.

-¿Entonces ustedes dos están saliendo?- Preguntó Lewbert y nosotros asentimos- Uh… ¡Ew!-

-¿Qué hay de ti Carly?- Preguntó Griffin.

-Uh… Yo-

-Bueno… debemos irnos arriba y prepararnos para el show de esta noche ¿Verdad?- Brad me miró en busca de apoyo.

-¡Claro! Debemos irnos… Mucho que hacer- Sam estaba por decir algo pero le lance una mirada de "Solo vámonos"- ¿Verdad amor?-

-¿Amor?- Preguntó ella con una mueca, cuando la miré ella suspiró- Claro, mucho que haces ¿Verdad Freddieamor?- Sonrió.

-¿Freddieamor?- Preguntó Carly- Ese es Nuevo-Dijo presionando el botón del elevador.

-Sip… Mamá tiene una libreta llena de apodos para el Dork- Sonrió.

-Oh… supongo que alguien ha estado pensando mucho en mí- Besé su sien y ella me dio un codazo.

-¡Cállate Dork!-

-Bueno, Adiós entonces Carly, nos estamos viendo- Griffin despidió a Carly de una forma coqueta y juro que vi a Brad fulminarlo con la mirada- Adiós-

-Adiós- Carly saludó con la mano y entró al elevador.

-Oh…- Después de unos segundos Sam rompió el silencio- ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi favorito?-

-No exactamente- Dije.

-Dinos- Dijo Carly.

-Le Dork- Dijo con una sonrisa- Bonito, ¿Eh?-

-¡I Like it!- Dijo Carly… Espera ¡Soy el único que habla inglés al azar!

* * *

><p>~Brad POV~<p>

Estábamos todos en el estudio de iCarly, excepto Carly, ella bajó las escaleras después del ensayo y no regresó. Gibby estaba pidiendo la receta de las bolas de dulce, Freddie estaba sentado en un Puf con Sam en su regazo, y estaban escuchando música en su Perapod. ¿Por qué Carly no había regresad? Empecé a preocuparme… Ella dijo que haría limonada y estaría de vuelta, así que ¿Por qué no estaba y aquí? Gibby chasqueó los dedos enfrente de mí demandando atención, pero solo asentí mi mente estaba lejos, muy muy lejos de él. Seguía pensando en ese chico Griffin y cómo estaba coqueteando con Carly.

-"We can't go on together, with suspicious minds"- Freddie cantaba con Sam en su regazo "Rocking To The Sides-

-¡Elvis es Genial amigo!- Dijo Gibby.

-¡Podemos estar de acuerdo con eso Gibster!- Sam recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Freddie, no pude evitar darme cuenta que tan lindos lucían juntos.

-¡Freddie!- Desperté de mi ensoñación- ¡Tengo que hablar contigo ahora!- Me lanzó una Mirada de "Tiene que ser ahora! Y yo asentí.

-Está bien…- Él trató de levantarse pero Sam no se lo permitió.

-Espera idiota… no puedes solo llamarlo cuando sea que tú quieras y esperar que él me deje para que te ayude- Ella dijo atrayéndolo dónde estaba.

-Sam… Es importante, solo lo necesito por unos minutos, te lo devolveré en una pieza- Crucé mis dedos mostrándole que era una promesa- Te lo prometo-

-Bien… pero el Idiota responde a mí y sólo a mí- Sam apuntó su dedo amenazadoramente hacia mí- ¿Entendido Nerd?-

-Sí, ¡Lo tengo!- finalmente lo dejó ir y yo le agarré la muñeca- Vamos-

Arrastré a Freddie fuera del estudio y bajamos las escaleras, Carly no estaba alrededor así que lo empujé a la cocina, aun mirando alrededor.

-¿Qué demonios Brad? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Carly… bueno yo… bueno… verás- Esta no era una buena forma de explicarle a Freddie.

-Te gusta y estás celoso de Griffin… Sí, sí, sí, y también eres demasiado tímido para admitirlo, ¿Verdad? Bueno, puedo ayudarte- Dijo con toda naturalidad.

-Wow. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Soy tú amigo, y soy observador… ¿Qué necesitas?- Él abrió el refrigerador de Carly y agarró un bote de uvas.

-Bueno… para empezar podría tener un poco de ayuda para conocerla mejor, como las cosas que a ella le gustan, que le gusta en un chico y esas cosas- Freddie me ofreció una uva y la acepté- ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con eso?-

-Seguro, sin embargo las cosas que le gustan de un chico es de otro departamento… pero podríamos preguntarle a Sam- Él aventó una uva al aire y la atrapó con la boca.

-No, no, no, Que esto quede solo entre tú y yo-

-Vamos Brad, somos amigos, además nadie conocer a Carly mejor que Sam, estoy seguro que ella amará ayudar- Me volvió a ofrecer uvas y las rechacé.

-Está bien… ¿Estás seguro que no le dirá a Carly?- Miré alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie estaba escuchando.

-Sí, no lo hará, no te preocupes… oh, podemos enlistar a Gibby para que ayude también-

-No, no, no, ¡No!- Agarré el bote de uvas de sus manos- ¡No!-

-¡Vamos! ¡Él también es tu amigo! Y Creo que Griffin está tratando de recuperar a Carly, así que vas a necesitar la ayuda que puedas obtener porque Carly ama a los chicos malos, y Gibby es bastante útil…- meditó- A veces-

-Bueno, pero ¿Estás seguro que no dirá nada?- Le regresé el bote de uvas.

-Aja… estoy seguro… Le diré que Sam le romperá los pulgares sí le dice algo a alguien- Él sonrió.

-Está bien entonces- Suspiré- ¿Van a estar dispuesto a ayudar?-

-Claro que estaremos dispuesto- Sam vino de quien sabe dónde diciendo- Te ayudaremos Nub-

-¿De dónde saliste?- le pregunté.

-Estaba escondida detrás del mostrador, mamá es curiosa- Hizo una pequeña danza y caminó hacia nosotros- Y quería ver lo que los idiotas estaban haciendo- Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Freddie y él puso sus brazos en sus hombros.

-Sam...- Freddie rodó los ojos.

-Oh Calla Freddieconejito- No pude evitar reír, Freddie me miró-Te ayudaremos Dork-

-¿quién hará qué?- Gibby bajó las escaleras cargando un tazón de ensalada de atún… está bien.

-Te explicaré todo esta noche… Gibby, ¿Quieres ir a dormir a mi casa?- Freddie le preguntó.

-¡Claro! Espera… ¿Y sí tú madre quiere darnos baños contra las garrapatas?- Retrocedió, visiblemente asustado, y yo hice una mueca.

-No estará en casa, así que es seguro- Miró hacia Sam y besó su cabeza- Aunque preferiría más que cierta rubia viniera esta noche…-

-No te preocupes Idiota, mamá estará aquí, así que cuando los Nubs se vayan a dormir tu puedes colarte y podremos besarnos en el sillón de Carly- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué tiene el sillón de Carly?- Preguntó Carly abriendo la puerta- ¿Qué hay con mi sofá?-

-Oh… ¡Decidimos ponerle nombre!- Dijo Gibby- Estamos escogiendo nombres y decidimos….-

-Decidimos esperar port í… ¡Eso es! - Sam fue más rápida que una bala- ¿Así que como quieres llamarlo?-

-Uh… No quiero ponerle nombre, porque es un mueble… y Probablemente Spencer ya le puso uno- Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-Sí… eso tiene sentido- Dijo Freddie- Entonces… Chicos agarren sus cosas y nos vemos en mi apartamento en una hora-

-¿Van a salir chicos?- Preguntó Carly agarrando distraídamente una uva del bote que Freddie tenía en la mano.

-No, vamos a tener una pijamada en mi casa-

-Oh… ¿Está tú mamá en casa?- Arrojó una uva a su boca.

-No, tiene el turno de la noche-

-Entonces vamos a besarnos un poco idiota… Ustedes dos- Apuntó hacia mí y Gibby- ¡Toquen antes de entrar!-

-Claro- Dijimos. Lo que sea que esos dos vayan a estar haciendo, no quiero ver.

Los tortolitos se fueron y Gibby y yo fuimos a casa por nuestras cosas. No tuve tiempos de preguntarle a Carly dónde estaba y por qué tardó tanto, pero imagino que eso no me correspondía. Además, no soy su novio, así que… quisiera… pero con la ayuda que conseguí, espero que ella sea mi novia al final del mes. ¡Griffin será derrotado! Ya tengo una ventaja, sus amigos más cercanos están de mi lado y estoy bastante seguro que le agrado más a Spencer. La única cosa que está entre el corazón de Carly y yo es ese tipo Griffin… bueno, ¡No por mucho!

* * *

><p><strong>Heeey! Les gusto? jiji un review :D<strong>

**bueno me despido, no tengo mucho tiempo... byeee**

**PD: en esta o en la proxima semana publico el otro fic :D jiji bueno... ahora si... bye :)**


	34. Operacion Barly

**Chicooos, sorry por la tardanza, me acaban de dar una nueva laptop :D y estaba en examenes /: Sorryy**

**En estos dias subire mi fic "Te quedaste en mi"**

**Bueno, espero que me disculpe a mí y a mi amiga jjojo. **

**Lean :)**

* * *

><p>Operación Barly.<p>

* * *

><p>~Carly POV~<p>

Brad y Gibby se fueron a recoger sus cosas. Sam y Freddie estaban camino hacia su apartamento cuando empezaron a discutir. Ahora están sentados en mi sofá, peleando como en los viejos tiempos, como si nunca hubieran ido a una cita, como si solo fueran Sam y Freddie. Sonreí y caminé hacia mi habitación, confió que ahora que están juntos no me necesitarán para calmar sus peleas. Agarré mi teléfono e hice una llamada; probablemente no deba, porque están aquí, pero no creo que Sam y Freddie vayan a escucharme de todas formas.

-Hola- Me senté en el sillón de corazón.

-Hola nena-

-Tendré que cancelar nuestros planes de esta noche; Sam se quedará aquí hoy-

-¡Mierda! Tenía muchas ganas de Verte-

-Sí, lo siento-

-¿Puedo ir?-

-No creo que sea buena idea, están aquí ahora, peleando escaleras abajo-

-¿Peleando? Pensé que salían-

-Sí lo están, pero eso es lo que ellos hacen, como sea… ¿Te veo mañana]?- Acomodé mi cabello.

-Sí, te llamo-

-¡Adiós!-

-Adiós-

Colgué. Sé que lo que estoy hacienda no está bien, pero se siente bien. Supongo que cuando estás enamorada el resto no importa. Pero él me dijo que iba a arreglar las cosas para que podamos estar juntos de verdad, y le creo. Solo Dios sabe lo mucho que quería verlo hoy, para estar con él. Sentir sus manos sobre mí, y sus labios sobre los míos, porque nadie me besa como él lo hace. Y no me arrepiento de mis acciones, porque lo amo y el amor debe ser más importante que todo. Suspiré y decidí bajar para ver al Seddie. Sam y Freddie estaban a dos pulgadas el uno del otro, lucía como si fueran a besarse, pero estaban gritándose a la cara. ¡Mierda! Lo estaban haciendo tan bien, ¡Ahora pelean sobre todo de nuevo!

-¡Sí lo hacen!- Sal gritó a la cara de Freddie.

-¡No lo hacen!- Freddie gritó a la cara de Sam.

-¡Si lo hacen!- Sam agarró el cuello de su camisa de cuadros.

-¡No lo hacen!- Freddie ni siquiera se inmutó.

-¡Sí lo hacen!-

-¡No lo hacen!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Chicos!- Grité.

-¿Carly?- Freddie no apartó sus ojos de Sam- Dile que está equivocada-

-No, Carly- Sam tampoco apartó la mirada- Dile ¡Que él está equivocado!-

-¡Sí lo hacen!- Sam gritó. Debió molestarme que ni siquiera me estén mirando, pero son Sam y Freddie…. Ellos funcionan de una manera disfuncional.

-No, lo siento Sam, las papas no crecen en los árboles- ella me miró por primera vez, pero Freddie no lo hizo.

Sabía que Sam sabe que las papas no crecen en los árboles, ella solo quería pelear con Freddie, y aparentemente a él le gustaba esto también. ¡Estos dos son raramente lindos! Y supongo que su pasatiempo es discutir, sin mencionar el enorme manojo de tensión sexual entre ellos. Ahora que están juntos ese problema puede solucionarse muy pronto.

-¿Quién está equivocado ahora?- Él sonrió y ella lo golpeó en el estómago- ¡Perdedora!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Deberían crecer en los árboles!- Le golpeó el hombro.

-¡Pero no es así! Ahora admite que tengo razón- Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió -¡Vamos, quiero escucharlo!-

-¡No pasará Idiota!- Oh Sam… Eres tan obstinada.

-¡Demonio!- Él la atrajo incluso más cerca… No creo que ellos noten cuan cerca estaban, pero no creo que importe.

-¡Nerd!- Parecía que en realidad quería matarlo.

-¡Loca!- Él nunca se retiraría en una pelea con Sam.

-¡Nub!- Gritó más fuerte.

-¡Maniatica!- él hizo lo mismo.

-¡deténganse!- Grité- ¡dejen de plear!-

-¿Pelear?- Preguntó Freddie incrédulo.

-No estamos peleando- Sam frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?- Estaban… ¡Gritándose a la cara!- No podía creer a esos dos.

-Se llama discutir Carly, no pelear…- Se burló.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- Sam se burló de mí.

-Sí… ¿Pelear?- Empezaron a reír- Vamos a ver una película en mi casa- él agarró su mano.

-¿"Marcianos al ataque"?- sugirió Sam.

-Claro- y se fueron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Oh Por Dios… ellos hacen una pareja muy extraña, pero es lo normal para ellos supongo. Bueno… si ellos están bien, entonces no tengo nada por lo que preocuparme. Supongo que tengo algo de crema batida y zanahorias en el refrigerador.

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Sam y yo estábamos sentados en mi sillón viendo Marcianos al ataque. En algún punto durante la película ella brincó sobre mí y empezamos a besarnos. Amo como ella solo me ataca algunas veces, haciendo sentir querido, si… ella me quiere, demasiado. Y yo la quiero, más de lo que debería. Las duchas frías son mi amigo más cercado desde que estamos saliendo, porque quiero cosas, pero no puedo pedirlas, no quiero presionarla. No puedo hacer eso. Pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo por mí mismo, sueño con ella, mucho. Todo tipo de sueños sucios, y tengo que liberar tensión de alguna manera. No es como si tuviera un calcetín con su nombre ni nada, y si lo tuviera mi madre lo encontraría, así que la ducha es mi mejor amiga. Al menos por ahora. Sam me empujó de repente, mierda, tal vez me dejé llevar o algo así.

-¿Está todo bien?- Pregunté.

-Sí- Tenía una mirada de asombro en su rostro- Sólo estaba pensando en algo.

-Oh eso no es bueno- Golpeó mi hombro- Lo siento nena; dime en que estabas pensando-

-¡Deja de llamarme así!-

-¿Pararás con los apodos?-

-No…- Me miró como si estuviera loco o algo.

-Entonces no lo haré- Me encogí de hombros- me gusta llamarte nena tanto como a ti te gusta llamarme idiota-

-Oh…- ella rió- No creo que nadie disfrute llamando algo a alguien tanto como yo lo hago cuando te llamo idiota-

-De acuerdo… supongo que tienes razón- Besé sus mejillas- ¿En qué pensabas?-

-¿Crees que hagan condones sabor tocino?- Casi me atraganto.

-No-no lo sé, ¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando comprarlos?- pregunté rápidamente ¡Hombre!

- Sí existieran, sí, eso creo. ¿Crees que de verdad saben a tocino?-

-No lo sé, pero si quieres usarme como sujeto de prueba, estoy aquí-Levanté mi mano.

-¡Oh Dios Benson! Eres un pervertido, un idiota pervertido- Rió pero me besó- Y amo eso-

-Oh…- Gemí y la besé de nuevo, esta vez con más urgencia.

Nos besamos como si fuera el fin del mundo. Pronto Sam estaba sentada en mi regazo, a horcajadas sobre mí, y hombre, se siente bien.

Empezó a mover sus caderas y pensé que moriría. Mis bolas probablemente estaban azules ahora. Sam sintió mi dureza, y a propósito empezó a frotar sus caderas contra el bulto de mis pantalones, a veces creo que quiere llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel tanto como yo lo quiero, pero ella solo me molesta y tortura. No queremos que las cosas pasen en el calor del momento, queremos que signifique algo, algo especial. Sí, sí llámenme chica, pero no quiero que ella se arrepienta de compartir esto conmigo. La agarré por la cintura y rompí el beso jadeando.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres más palomitas?-Pregunté.

-¿Qu-Qué? Tomó una respiración profunda y sonrió- ¿Cómo mantienes tus hormonas bajo control Benson?-

-Duchas heladas… y largas- Me dio una mirada sexy y una sonrisa malvada que me vuelve loco.

-¿Arreglas las cosas por ti mismo?- Se movió un poco más cerca de mi erección.

-Qué más puedo hacer, soy un chico, ya sabes- Dije, frustrado por como ella me hacía sentir.

-No es la gran cosa… no es como si nunca lo hubiera hecho tampoco…- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Las chicas se masturban?- Bendita ignorancia.

-Claro idiota, no tanto como los chicos, pero también lo hacemos- Me besó profundamente- Entonces ¿Crees que los condones sabor tocino existan?-

-Me encantaría saberlo… y como dije antes si quieres probarlos conmigo no me pondré… pero supongo que debes probar las verdadera cosa primero, ya sabes, probar nuevos sabores- ella golpeó mi hombro.

-¡Pervertido!- Me golpeó de nuevo.

-Lo siento- Reí y agarré su cintura atrayéndolo más cerca- Lo siento-

-Nerd pervertido…- Se acercó más y me besó suavemente- Pero la forma en que piensas tiene un poco de sentido- Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Gracias- empecé a trazar círculos perezosos en su espalda.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero era bueno hacerlo con ella. Estábamos tan cerca; podía sentir que se abría hacia mí cada día un poco más, o de lo contrario no me confesaría las cosas que vienen a su mente. Ella confía en mí, lo que es bueno porque yo confío en ella también… La amo… cada día más y más. ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado? Sé que yo no. Tal vez ahora es buen momento para decirle como me siento.

-Solo dilo- Murmuró contra mi cuello.

-¿Qué?- ¿Puedes leer mentes, chica?

-Sólo pregúntame- Espera… ¿qué?

-¿Preguntarte qué?- Se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa pícara en los bonitos labios.

-Sí pienso en ti cuándo lo hago- Su voz salió muy sexy, sé que hizo eso apropósito.

-Oh… ¿Lo haces?- Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola incluso más cerca para susurrar en su oído, moviéndose contra mi entrepierna- ¿Piensas en mí Sammy?- Escuché a Sam gemir.

-Antes que nada- Me empujó- Nunca me llames así- Se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído- Segundo… sí, sí lo hago- Lamió mi oreja- Eres el único en quien pienso-

Agarré su cabello y la eché hacia atrás para que pudiera verla. Tenía la sonrisa más seductora que haya visto. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, se inclinó más cerca, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros, aplastando mis labios con los de ella. Nos besamos desesperadamente, como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. Quería decirle que también pensaba en ella, siempre pienso en ella. Más que nada quería decirle que la amo, enserio la amo… mucho. Me separé abruptamente, y antes de que pudiera quejarse, toqué su frente con la mía.

-Sam… Yo...- Suspiré- Yo…-

-¿Tú? ¿Tú…?- Susurró.

-Yo… Te…- Antes de que pudiera decir nada alguien tocó la puerta- Mierda-

-Hola Freddie! Somos Brad y Gibby, ¿Están decentes chicos?- Mierda ¡Brad! ¡Mierda!

-Oh bueno- Sam se bajó de mí- entren idiotas-

-Hola Gibby Abrió la puerta- están decentes Brad- Dijo sobre su hombro- Estámos aquí por la pijamada.

-Oh… Está bien- Me puse de pie, ya no estaba duro- entren.

-hola- Brad y Gibby traían sus mochilas.

- Es aquí cuando me voy… buenas noches idiotas- Sam me besó por un rato, antes de que Brad aclarara su garganta- buenas noches Fred-dotado- me dio un besito en los labios y se fue.

Gibby y Brad se miraron el uno al otro luego hacia mí. Probablemente sorprendidos por mi nuevo apodo. Me gusta, de hecho es mi favorito.

~Sam POV~

Después de que los Nubs llegaron me fui con Carly. Ella insistió que debía llamar a mi mamá y hacerle saber que iba a quedarme a pasar la noche, antes no era necesario, pero ella siguió ladrando sin cesar sobre cómo debo esforzarme por las cosas para mejorar las cosas entre mi mamá y yo. Cedí y la llamé, pero no porque fuera necesario sino porque estaba cansada del largo y aburrido discurso de Carly sobre la familia y esa mierda…. Así que la llamé. Mi mamá, para mi sorpresa, me preguntó porque me voy a quedar a pasar la noche… ¡Wow eso es nuevo!

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar en la casa de Carly? La gente empezará a pensar que no tienes casa-

-Mamá… ¡Es una pijamada!- Gruñí.

-Bueno estaba planeando cocinar lasaña para Marvin, tú y yo… te lo perderás- Sabía que estaba tratando de sobornarme con comida, pero confía en mí, su comida; no es algo para presumir.

-Supongo que tendré que pasar… además, estoy tratando de ayudar a un amigo con algo-Recuerdo mi promesa de ayudar a Brad con Carly, intentaré ayudarle esta noche.

-Oh ya veo… ¿Mejillas dulces necesita ayuda? ¿qué tipo de ayuda necesita?- Pude sentir su sonrisa.

-¡Ew mamá! ¡No me refería a Freddie! ¡Me refiero a Carly! Y por favor no llames a mi novio mejillas dulces- ¿Qué pasa con esa mujer?¿Es una puma o algo?

-¿Así que es el novio de turno eh? ¡El chico finalmente tuvo las bolas de pedírtelo! Tengo que decir que es realmente valiente Sammy, no cualquier chico puede manejar a una chica de alto rendimiento como las chicas Puckett- pude escuchar un poco de tristeza en su voz y supe que estaba hablando de mi papá.

-Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Fredward tiene sus momentos- Reí.

-Sammy, si sigues con los apodos el chico puede cansarse y dejarte- me advirtió.

-Ese no es un apodo mamá, es su nombre completo- Expliqué.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- Dijo sorprendida y divertida.

-Su madre es una loca. Pero sé que él no va a dejarme… no lo dejaré. Lo esposaré si es necesario- Bufé.

-Oh alguien está enamorada…- Molestó, esta mujer me molesta algunas veces.

-¡Déjame mamá!- Traté de no sonrojarme…en vano.

-Está bien niña, pero recuerda… usar protección, porque si vienes a casa preñada me encargaré personalmente de matar a tu pequeño Fredward, después de una sesión de tortura lenta- Mamá dejó salir una risa malvada, supongo que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que quisiera admitir.

-No te preocupes, nosotros aún….-

-Está bien cariño… Marvin dice Buenas noches- escuché Marvin en el fondo.

-Buenas noches Marv-

-Besa a Carly de mi parte, y dale un beso lento y ardiente a mejillas dulces de mi parte- ella rió y escuché a Marvin decir algo como ¡Pam!...

-¡Ew Mamá! Voy a besarlo, pero de mi parte y ¡Deja de llamarlo mejillas dulces!-

-Eso no puede ser… ¿Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo? Tu no tratas de cambiarme y yo no trato de cambiarte- ¡Mierda! Había estado de acuerdo con eso- Además sabes que solo bromeo, así que diviértete con tu pequeño y ardiente chico juguetón-

-¡Es mi novio!- Gruñí.

-Como sea pequeñaja. Buenas noches- Hizo un sonido de beso.

-buenas noches mamá- Colgué.

-Tú mama y tú son raras- Carly estaba paradas detrás de mí- ¿Y por qué sigue llamando a Freddie Mejillas dulces?-

-Tiene apodos ardientes para él- Me encogí de hombros.

-¡Ew!- Carly se estremeció.

-Sí, me entendiste mal, no apodos ardientes para él como si le gustara o algo, es su forma de decir que él es lindo. Además lo llama cosita sexy-

-Oh… menos malo, aún raro, pero menos malo- Carly se sentó en el sillón a mi lado- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo están las cosas con tu nuevo novio hasta ahora?

-Oh, están bien. El Nub tiene su forma de ser conmigo…. Sabe cómo hacerme feliz- Cuando vi su mirada disgustada supe que me entendió mal- No quiero decir de esa forma… por supuesto que también de esa forma pero lo que quiero decir es… me siento cómoda y segura a su alrededor, ¿Sabes?- Asintió- me siento feliz. Odio admitirlo pero, realmente tiene esta forma de hablar que realmente puede hacer que me derrita- Confesé.

-Oh Sam, lo amas- ¡Oh no, Carly, Mierda!

-Sí, como sea- Recargué mis piernas en el mesita de café.

-No, no como sea… ¡Tienes que decirle!- Está bien, ahora

-No-oh-

-¡Si lo harás!- Se puso de pie mirando con sus castaños ojos- ya se lo que vas a hacer... ¡Ya puedo verlo! Puedes ir arriba en el estudio y…-

-¡Nope! Carly, mantente fuera de estopor favor, voy a decirle cuando esté lista, ¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué?- chilló.

-Porque tengo que ser cuidadosa, el amor es malvado Carly, escríbelo al revés- (Love al revés es Evol, que no significa nada en español pero Sam se refiere a EVIL: Love- Evol- (Evil): Por tanto no tiene mucho sentido lo que dice XD)

-¡Sam!-

-¡Carly! Lo amo, ¿Está bien? Pero no estoy lista para decirlo en voz alta aún- suspiré.

-Está bien- suspiró derrotada y se sentó en el sillón- Supongo que me siento muy romántica-

-Bueno, entonces debes conseguirte tu propio novio-

-Quisiera, pero ¿Dónde voy a encontrar a alguien quien no sea infiel, molestoso o un idiota?- Pobre Carly dije triste, ella realmente no tiene suerte en el amor. El único chico decente que alguna vez se cruzó por su camino fue Freddie… bueno ella se lo perdió, ahora es mío. Las cosas pudieron haber funcionado con Adam, pero por esos locos fans Creddie el huye cada vez que nos ve-

-Hey Carly, vamos… tal vez está más cerca de lo que piensas- le di un codazo.

-¿En serio? Dime dónde buscar porque ni siquiera sé dónde empezar-

-Bueno… dios, no lo sé- Toqué mi labio inferior con mi dedo medio y fingí pensar- Está Carl Simpson de química-

-Nop… ¿Carl y Carly? No lo creo- buen incio Pucket.

-Uh, está LiamGrant de inglés- ella dirá Ew.

-Ew- Lo sabía- El me asusta-

-¿Shawn Harvey?

-Uhm no-

-¿Pete?-

-No… él fue tu novio, y además no es mi tipo- Se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, y no sabe cómo perder a una chica, no podía aguantarlo- Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Enserio? ¿Es por eso que terminaron?- sus ojos se agrandaron, Carly ama los chismes.

-Sí, él decía que estaba hiriendo su virilidad… ¿Puedes creerlo?- Rió- Le dije que si era un verdadero hombre no se sentiría amenazado por una chica de 1.52 metros-

-Wow Esa sí que es una noticia- Carly rió poniendo sus manos en su estómago.

-Sí… no tiene las bolas, no es como Freddie quien después de ponerlo por años en una incesante tortura, nunca realmente herí su ego, o su masculinidad-

-Wow Sam… eso es bueno… que estés diciendo cosas sobre él- me miró como si tuviera un nuevo sujetador que brilla en la oscuridad.

-Tranquilízate Carly; solo estoy diciendo que Freddie tiene bolas. Él es la única persona quien me da pelea, siempre lo hizo, no se tiene miedo de mí incluso cuando debería-

-Es la verdad… y también es muy dulce que lo reconozcas- Palmeó mi hombro.

-Sí… ¡Dile esto a alguien y prenderé fuego a tu habitación!- Ella solo rió y me uní a ella. –Volviendo a ti Shay… Debe haber un chico por ahí para ti-

-No tengo la mejor suerte cuando se trata de amor, pero no estoy realmente preocupada sobre eso ahora- Vamos a ir lento-

-Que tal… Thomas Ross ¿Del equipo de futbol?- Lento Puckett, lento.

-Oh no… está saliendo con Tiffany-

-¿John Simmons?- Su cara se iluminó un poco entonces frunció el ceño.

-A Wendy le gusta- Lento…

-Oh… ¿Qué hay con Brad?- ¡BAM!

-¿Qué Brad?- ¡TONTA CARLY!

-Brad, nuestro interno- Me di cuenta que no sabía el apellido de Brad.

-Oh no- Agarró el control de la tele y la encendió.

-¿Por qué no?- Me crucé de brazos molesta.

-Porque es un amigo- ¡Oh no! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo la zona de amigos!

-Oh Vamos Carly apenas y sales con él, además el realmente lindo, ¿No crees?- Le guiñé el ojo.

-Bueno… sí, pero si salgo con él, cuando Freddie y tú se comen la cara el uno al otro- Sacó la lengua y fingió besar a alguien.

-¿Y…? Él no es un idiota, o molestoso, o feo, infiel, o coleccionista de Pee weeBabies- Estoy muy cerca- ¿Ves? Y tú misma dijiste que es un gran chico-

-Sí… Lo dije…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Uh… no- Mierda- Creo que no es una buena idea… si algo pasa entre nosotros será malo para iCarly, él es muy buen interno, supongo que prefiero mantenerlo como amigo-

-Pero…-

-No, aprenderé como estar bien conmigo misma, ¡No necesito un chico! Soy una chica madura, responsable e inteligente, puedo soportar estar sola hasta encontrar al chico correcto- Oh bueno… lo intenté.

-Está bien..pero mantendría a Brad en mente, es un chico genial. Y él y Freddie se han convertido en grandes amigos, ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Tú y yo, siendo mejores amigas, saliendo con nuestros mejores amigos chicos, ¿Cómo sería?-

-Sí, sería genial, prometo tenerlo en mente, Pero no ahora ¿Está bien?-

-Está bien- Suspiré- Vamos a ver a la vaquita entonces-

Reímos mucho con el nuevo episodio, antes de ir arriba hacia el cuarto. Nos cambiamos y nos acostamos en su cama tonteando y hablando estupideces. No presioné el tema de Brad más, no quería lucir desesperada, o dejarle saber lo que estaba pasando. Era mejor intentarlo en otro momento… pero si se encuentra en la zona de amigos no será tan fácil. Por lo menos dijo que lo tendría en mente… eso suena mal cuando realmente pensé sobre eso, es como si fuera su segunda opción… su plan B. Me pregunto si Freddie era su plan B antes, siempre pensé que cuando tuviera treinta y siguiera soltera, finalmente se daría por vencida y se casaría con él. De acuerdo Puckett, olvida eso, ya te dijo que le gustas y te quiere ¡Así que detente! Acosté mi cabeza en la almohada de Carly y reí… Freddie… Freddie y yo… Yo y Freddie…. Solo me acosté ahí escuchando a Ellie Goulding cantando "Of theKnivesheartbeats". Mantuve mi corazón bajo control por mucho, y fue una pérdida de tiempo, sí hubiera sabido lo que se ahora... no puedo recordar un momento dónde no tuviera que controlarme para no agarrar su cuello y besarlo sin sentido. Y él dice que no tengo autocontrol… bueno ahora él sabe que me he estado controlando por años.

One night of magic rush, The start a simple touch, One night to push and scream, And then relief, Ten days of perfect tunes, The colors red and blue, We had a promise made, We were in love, To call for hands of above, To lean on, Wouldn't be good enough, For me, no, To call for hands of above, To lean on, Wouldn't be good enough…

~Freddie POV~

Brad y Gibby estaban acostados en el colchón en suelo mientras yo estaba en mi cama. Hasta este momento no me di cuenta de que nunca había tenido una pijamada con chicos. Nunca. Las únicas pocas veces que mi madre me dejó dormir fuera de casa, fueron las dos veces que me quedé en casa de Carly, y solo porque estaba cruzando el pasillo. Ahora tengo una verdadera pijamada con mis amigos, y me sentí bien, por primera vez en mi vida me siento parte de los chicos, lo cual es una sensación extraña, casi inexistente para mí ya que pasé la mayoría de mis años de adolecente alrededor de Carly y Sam. Claro que tenía a Gibby y a Spencer, pero siendo sinceros, son un poco… Raros. La mayoría… pff ¿A quién estoy engañando? Todos mis amigos tenían miedo de mi madre, así que ellos nunca venían, y ella nunca me dejó pasar la noche en casa de un extraño. Hasta Brad, nunca tuve un verdadero amigo normal, por eso siento la necesidad de ayudarlo, somos amigos, y eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Incluso si tengo que renunciar a tener una rubia sexy la noche entera cuando mi madre no está en casa… ¡Maldito Brad! Preferiría tener a mi hermosa y sexy novia que a un montón de chicos ¡Rayos! Pero ya están aquí, ya no hay vuelta a atrás.

Brad estaba diciendo algo acerca de lo bonito que era el pelo de Carly y de cómo olía a frutas, yo fingía escuchar, tratando de no pensar en cómo se arruinó mi intento de decirle a Sam que la amaba. Gibby le enviaba mensajes de texto a su novia, Tasha, y lo envidiaba ya que ahora toda la atención de Brad estaba sobre mí. ¡Maldición! ¡Y todo por ser un buen amigo Freddie!

-Sabes… ¡Creo que sería perfecto para ella! ¿No?- Se arrodilló alado de mi cama mirándome como un cachorro perdido… me preguntaba si lucía tan patético como él cuando estaba enamorado de ella… ¡Patético!

-Amigo creo que serías genial para ella, puedo verlos juntos- Y sinceramente lo hacía, no solo porque me agradara, sino porque creo que en realidad serían perfectos- Pero tienes que salir de ese trance patético de "Amo a Carly" Confía en mí, he estado ahí, he hecho eso-

-Oh- Regresó a su colchón- Supongo que tienes razón, ¡Hombre, nunca había estado así antes! ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- al parecer un montón de cosas.

De pronto el cuarto se quedó en silencio. No duró mucho, son embargo he podido oír a Gibby riendo y mandando mensajes de algo que no quiero saber.

-¿Freddie?-

-¿Sí?- Tenía sueño, pero al parecer Brad y Gibby no.

-¿Realmente superaste a Carl?- Me preguntó Brad, y había miedo en su voz. No me podía imaginar estar enamorado de la misma persona que mi amigo. Pensé en Sam, y todo el tiempo que sufrió gracias a mi estúpido enamoramiento por Carly. Voy a compensarle cada minuto de cada día por cada minuto que me vio comportarme como un idiota y babear por su mejor amiga. Lo juro.

-¿Amigo?- Traté de ser lo más simpático que pude- ¿Es una broma? Sabes que sí, y estoy loca y totalmente enamorado de alguien más… y ese alguien resulta ser mi novia- me reí entre dientes.

-Está bien, solo comprobaba-

-Hey, Carly me importa, la amo, pero porque es mi mejor amiga, solo por eso. Y si rompes su corazón voy a tener que romperte tus piernas, y nuestra amistad, no lo olvides- Haría cualquier cosa por Carly y Sam, y nunca permitiría que nadie les haga daño.

-Lo sé hombre, no te preocupes, no haré eso-

-Bueno, déjenme enseñarles algo… pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie, especialmente a Sam… y no le digas a Carly, porque si no ella le dirá a Sam, o A Wendy porque también le dirá a Sam- Estoy perdiendo el punto.

-Claro- Gibby dijo su primera palabra desde que él y Tasha se estaban mensajeando- Puedes confiar en nosotros.

-Yo, bueno…- Me levanté y fui hacia mi armario- Compré una pulsera de dijes para Sam, ella piensa que solo compré un dije para ella…- Puse la combinación de mi caja fuerte que estaba oculta detrás de un muro falso- Le dije que le daría un dije por cada mes que estemos juntos- Agarré la caja negra entre mis manos- Lo que no sabe, es que compré suficientes dijes para darle por todo un año, un año entero de relación con ella. El primero de muchos- Abrí la caja para mostrarle el contenido a mis amigos- Le compré una pulsera de plata, y trece dijes de oro blanco y diamantes.

-¡Amigo! ¡Eso parece caro!- Chilló Gibby-

-Bueno- me encogí de hombros-

-¿Es eso lo que yo creo que es?- Señaló un dije en particular. Mi favorito.

-Sí- Asentí con la cabeza.

-Parece muy caro-

-Realmente lo fue ¿No?- Brad tocó uno de los dijes dentro de la caja.

-Bueno… Vamos a decir que fue un poco más caro que un regalo normal- Me encogí de hombros- Pero no me importa amigos, cualquier cosa con tal de que mi demonio rubio sea feliz- sonreí feliz.

-Oh… ¡Freddie Ama a Sam! ¡Freddie Ama a Sam! ¡Freddie Ama a Sam!-Tarareaba Gibby- El amor es hermoso- suspiró.

-¡Cállate Gibson!- Aseguré la caja de nuevo en mi caja fuerte.

-Pero es así ¿No?- Preguntó Brad detrás de mí.

-¿Podemos no hablar de esto? Además no estamos aquí para hablar de esto- Me recosté en mi cama- Estamos aquí para ayudarte con Carly, no de mi relación-

-Sí, tienes razón- Dijeron.

-¿Entonces?¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? ¿Que estén juntos?- Gibby tenía un buen punto, decidí ayudar a Brad, pero hasta ahora, no había pensado en cómo hacerlo.

En ese mismo momento mi teléfono, que estaba en alguna parte de la habitación, empezó a sonar.

_She, She is the words that I can't find_

_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?_

_And I couldn't speak_

_I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chances swim like sinking ships_

_This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine_

Alcancé mi teléfono que estaba tirando en el suelo alado de mi cama. Reconocí el tono de llamada. Era el que elegí para Sam, cada vez que ella me llamaba, me recordaba cómo me sentía.

-Hola nena- respondí rápidamente.

-¡No me digas nena Dorko!- Rió del otro lado de la línea y supe que no lo decía enserio.

-Oh… ¿entonces no puedo llamarte nena, pero tú puedes llamarme idiota, nerd, Dweeb, Nub y solo Dios Sabe qué más?- Escuché a Brad y Gibby reír, los mire y salí de la habitación- Eso no es justo-

-Mamá no juega limpio-

-Claro que no lo hace, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya me extrañas?-

-Ya quisieras… en realidad, Carly duerme, y me preguntaba ¿Cómo va la misión Barly?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Nosotros somos Seddie, ellos son Barly… ya sabes… Sam + Freddie = Seddie, Brad y Carly = Barly- Eso es lo más cerca a las matemáticas que he escuchado de Sam.

-Oh… Bien, bueno estábamos viendo que hacer- Me senté en el sillón.

-Oh, ¿Los Idiotas están complotando? Eso suena peligroso- Hizo un gruñido animal.

-Puckett… sabes que puedo ser muy peligroso cuando quiero…-

-Oh por… ¡Fredward! ¿Eso es una amenaza?- Su voz era sexy y provocativa.

-Oh Puckett... No tienes ni idea-Escuché el hermoso sonido de su risa.

-Uh… si tu casa no estuviera llena de Dorks, podría ir para ver si tienes las bolas para mantener esta actitud alrededor de mamá- ¡Oh Hombre!

-Oh… ¡Maldición!-Gemí.

-Buenasnoches Freddie. Regresa con tus amigos Dorks-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más ella colgó…. Mierda. Regresé a mi habitación determinado para ayudar a Brad tan rápido como pudiera.

-Bueno…- Rápido, Piensa en algo…- Primero tenemos que darte mucho tiempo con ella…- Piensa…

- ¡Gibby! Trae a Tasha a los ensayos y para que vea el show- Él asintió- Cuando ella esté rodeada de parejas, no tendrá más opción que salir contigo. Demuéstrale lo buen chico que eres, hazla reír, hazla sentir cómoda contigo, pero no seas demasiado amable, o si no ella te pondrá en la zona de amigos… oh y coquetea con ella-

-Pero no seas demasiado rudo- Gibby terminó mi línea de pensamientos- hazlo lucir natural y despreocupado-

-Eso es Gib, y demuéstrate interesado en otras chicas, no actúes como si estuvieras enamorado de ella, solo ligeramente interesado-

-Pero no pongas tus ojos en cualquier chica, o si no pensará que solo quieres jugar- Dijo Gibby.

-Tienes razón; solo demuéstrale que no es la única chica en el mundo, y que fácilmente puedes encontrar a alguien tan buena como ella, incluso mejor. O sino, ella pensará que tiene poder sobre ti, y te dejará en algún rincón como su plan B- Nunca supe que mi experiencia personal con Carly sería de ayuda algún día… bueno, al parecer no sabía mucho.

-Está bien, déjenme ver si entendí… ¿Debo ser su amigo, pero no demasiado amigable?- Asentimos- ¿Debo coquetear con ella, pero mostrar interés en otras chicas?- Asentimos- ¿Y debo asegurarme que no tenga ningún poder sobre mí?- Volvimos a asentir- Pero Sam es tu jefa, ¡Y son felices juntos!-

-¡Hey!- Crucé los brazos con aire de suficiencia- Ella no es mi jefa- Ellos rieron- además… estamos perdiendo el punto, Carly no es Sam- Sacudí mis dedos frente a su rostro- Ella puede lucir toda dulce y buena, pero tienes sus formas de tortura. Claro, son muy diferentes a las de Sam, pero solo porque las esconde detrás de una dulce sonrisa no quiere decir que no es perversa… por lo menos Sam y su maldad está a la vista de todos, sé que es una loca demonio rubio, pero Carly usa la máscara de chica buena, no estoy diciendo que no sea buena, porque lo es, ¡Es grandiosa!, ¡Pero todas las chicas con malvadas! Oh… y Carly tiene ese "Por mí" ¡Que es diez veces peor que el trato de Sam!- Sonreí.

-Está bien hombre…- Gibby hizo una cara dramática- te mira con ojos de perrito y los huesos de las mejillas, y dice "por favor, por mí"…-La imitación que Gibby hizo de Carly me hizo reír- Ella habla toda dulce y suave… como una niña pequeña, y no sabes cómo decir no… tu solo… ¡Te hipnotizas!- sus ojos saltaron fuera de sus órbitas- Es aterrador-

-Entonces… Cuando use la cara de "por favor, por mí" no la mires a los ojos. Piensa que es como Medusa, y no la mires a los ojos, eso te dará el tiempo suficiente para pensar en una excusa. Haz eso y estarás bien-

-Está bien… supongo que tengo que tomar notas- Todos explotamos de la risa.

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Calor. Hace demasiado calor. El calor me está haciendo marear un poco. Carly me dijo que bebiera mucha agua fría y tomara una ducha con agua helada, así que lo hice. Odio sudar, me hace sentir muy sucia y apestosa. Ew! Carly despertó super temprano y dijo que tenía que comprar una botella de shampoo, lo cual es raro porque ella tenía una botella sellada debajo del lavamanos de su baño, pero viniendo de Carly este debe ser un shampoo especial para su cabello delicado. No es que ella sea mi jefa, pero hice lo que me dijo, porque el calor me hacía sentir algo sucia y no de la buena forma. Las gotas de agua fría se sentían como el cielo en mi piel. Puse mi Pera-Pod en shuffle y lo conecte en el estéreo de Carly.

Me estremecí cuando el numero de_ 'Lou Bega Mambo 5'_ empezó a tocar. ¿Por qué tengo esta canción en mi Pera-Pod? Bueno... vamos a decir que es un placer culpable... Qué diablos, Spencer este probablemente abajo, en la cocina; Carly no volverá hasta dentro de diez minutos y Freddie probablemente se esté preparando para la escuela... nadie lo sabrá. Empecé a bailar tan pronto como escuché el coro.

_ A little bit of Monica in my life, A little bit of Erica by my side, A little bit of Rita is all I need, A little bit of Tina is what I see, A little bit of Sandra in the sun, A little bit of Mary all night long, A little bit of Jessica here I am, A little bit of you makes me your man…_

Esta canción es probablemente una de las canciones más tontas que he oído, ya que habla de un chico que le gusta golpear a un montón de chicas. Es casi tan ridículo como_ 'Baby Got Back'_, entonces ¿por qué la escucho? Bueno, es genial para bailar, y ¡a mamá le encanta agitar su trasero! No usé el secador de pelo, ya que la sensación de frío que viene de mi pelo mantiene mi cuello fresco. Me puse algo cómodo, una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones cortos negros y mis zapatillas de deporte viejas moradas. Spencer estaba en la cocina haciendo galletas, Carly no había vuelto todavía, y me preguntaba dónde diablos se fue a comprar un champú estúpido.

-Tenemos que salir en cinco minutos y aún no ha llegado- Hablé con mi boca llena de tocino -¿dónde diablos se fue? Y ella dice que yo siempre llego tarde- me burlé.

-Estoy seguro de que ella está en su camino de regreso. Tengo que ir a ver a Calceto, él me va a ayudar con mi nueva escultura, ustedes van en el coche de Freddie bien? Spencer tomó sus llaves y su cartera.

-Sí, iremos con Alfredo" me reí... mi tonto.

-Me siento tan inútil ahora que Freddie tiene un coche... antes todo era Spencer, nos llevaba a la escuela. Spencer, conduce a Hollywood. Spencer, conduce al corazón de los bosques en busca de pie grande. Ahora todo es falso!- se quejó.

-Bueno... ahora tienes más tiempo para dar un paseo chicas calientes- me encogí de hombros volviendo a mis waffles.

-Eso es verdad...- sonrió -bien, tengo que irme, se divierten en la escuela!-

-Como siempre!- Grité antes de irse -este será el día-

Sin molestarme en limpiar mi propio desorden, acabo de meter los platos en el fregadero lavarlos y me lavé la boca. Carly tenía goma en el bolso, pero ella no estaba allí, ni el bolso, así que sólo comí crema batida.

Me reí para mis adentros, ya que estaba sola, podía pensar en lo lindo que se ve cuando se lame los labios después de besarme.

-¿Soñar despierto?- Carly preguntó, chasqueando los dedos delante de mi cara.

-Oh... has vuelto- limpiado yo mi garganta y miré a su alrededor -¿dónde está el shampoo?-

Ella dijo: Ah?.. Tenía que mirar en su rostro. Después de darse cuenta de que no llevaba ningún tipo de bolsa, sonrió nerviosamente.

-Oh... ellos no tienen el tipo de champú que estaba buscando... así que no compré nada- Carly levantó la cabeza y se dirigió a la nevera -¿Y? Lista para irnos?-

-Sí...- buscó la crema batida y me la entregó. Ella sonrió y agarró la lata, luego preunte -¿dónde estabas...? Quiero decir, dónde fuistes, ya sabes, a buscar ese champú?- Puse mis manos sobre mis caderas.

-A la calle- de vuelta Carly estaba de espaldas a mí, pero no pude leer su lenguaje corporal, pero sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo, entonces?- Yo iba a rasgar la verdad de ella.

-Bueno...- fingió que buscaba algo en el interior de la nevera - ya sabes... la larga caminata...-

-Pero si no comprastes nada, ¿qué diferencia hay?- mentiroso, mentiroso, pantalones al fuego!

-Compré goma...-

-Pero dijiste que no comprastes nada-

-Bueno...- ella se volteó hacia mí '¡Freddie!' Carly salió corriendo de la cocina y hacia el idiota que acaba de abrir el apartamento.

-Hola Carly...- sonrió sin saber qué diablos estaba pasando... Luego me dijo: 'Hola Princess'

-Los voy a dejar a ustedes dos solos- Carly corrió escaleras arriba... ¡maldita sea! Casi la tenía!

Freddie le dió una mirada burlona, y luego se encogió de hombros. Llevaba una camisa de franela blanco y negro, pantalones vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte blancas, yo no podía dejar de mirar a sus bíceps... Estoy bastante seguro de que va a tenerlos más y más grandes cada día. Y eso no es lo único que se está haciendo más grande... él está cada vez más alto. Mientras caminaba hacia mí, como un tigre se acerca a su presa, mis ojos seguían buscando algunas pruebas sólidas de que definitivamente no se está reduciendo. Cuando se detuvo frente a mí, tuve que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos

-Has crecido-

-Gracias Puckett-, me disparó esa mirada de suficiencia y flexionó sus bíceps.

-No... quiero decir, son grandes también, pero, estás cada vez más alto- tenía las manos sobre sus hombros y me acerqué de puntillas tratando de llegar a su nivel, pero no podía, era más alto aun así -has crecido desde que te vi ayer por la noche-

! Oh, vamos Sam! Eso no es posible. No te has dado cuenta antes. Tus ojos están ocupados sexados en mi , que ni siquiera prestas atención a los pequeños detalles-, se rió entre dientes.

-¡Cállate! Yo no te miro de esa manera ¡Por favor! ... Y, además, yo presto atención a cada parte de ti... como este lunar lindo en tu cuello...- Metí el lunar que estaba casi escondido detrás de su pelo.

-Oh...- Traté de llegar tan alto como él, pero no pudo.

-¡Deja de crecer!- Le di una palmada en el brazo.

-Lo siento Sam, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto- el Nub se echó a reír y me atrajo más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me encanta la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío -pero... supongo que crecer tiene sus ventajas-, se encogió de hombros y me besó en el cuello.

Yo cerrando los ojos brevemente el momento en que sus suaves labios entraron en contacto con la piel.

-Por un lado... la vista aquí es increíble-, tiró él fuera un poco, con los ojos fijos en mi escote.

-¡Dios Benson! ¡Eres un pervertido!- Solté un bufido arqueando el pecho hacia adelante, dándole una mejor vista.

-Y, además de las cosas obvias, no puedo hacer esto...- se inclinó, agarró mis piernas y me puso por encima de su hombro.

-¡Bájame Benson!- Gruñí antes de estallar en risas -¡bajarme ahora! ¡Eres tan jodido! ¡Voy a patear la mierda viva fuera de ti!-

Freddie silbó, caminando alrededor de la sala, llevándome sin esfuerzo. Su brazo derecho me mantuvo inmóvil, mientras su brazo izquierdo acariciaba la parte posterior del muslo lentamente. El idiota decía yo soy el hombre, yo soy el hombre, yo soy el hombre y el bailaba alrededor del lugar. ¿Cuándo comenzó se puso tan jodidamente fuerte? ¡Mierda! Es como si me puedes ganar... No, ¡no podría vencer a mamá! ¡Nunca! El maldito idiota, le gritó a Carly diciendo que íbamos a la escuela, pero no me dejó. En el ascensor me hacia tocaba de una forma distinta haciéndome cosquillas. No era un juego justo, tenía una ventaja sobre mí ya que soy delicada. El maldito sólo me soltó en el estacionamiento Bushwell. Le iba a agarrar el hombro y trate de darle una patada, pero Freddie fue rápidamente y me agarró del brazo y me besó con fuerza. Nos besamos hasta que Brad dijo que llegaría tarde. Esa fue una buena manera de empezar el día.

Después de que las clases habían terminado, no había ni un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza que no sea donde esta Carly? Hemos tenido al menos cuatro clases juntas, y faltó a todos ellos. Eso es, Carly Shay no falta a clase, por lo que ¿dónde diablos está? Shay ha sido tan raro desde esta mañana, me pregunto qué diablos está pasando. Ella está ocultando algo de mí, lo sé, lo siento. Porque mantiene secretos conmigo?.. ¡No entiendo! ¡Mierda!

-Hey baby- Freddie puso sus brazos alrededor de mí por detrás y me besó en el cuello -hey...- él acarició mi cuello -¿me perdi algo?-

-Sí, sí... Mis ojos están buscando a Carly Shay-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- él me dio la vuelta para mirarme -dime-

-Carly... esta rara Freddie, ella no asistió a tres clases- susurré.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? Carly no es de saltarse clases. Eso no es posible, estás segura de que no estabas dormida durante las clases?-

-UGH! No. Yo estaba completamente despierta y ella no estaba allí, ¿dónde diablos esta ella?-.

-¿Por qué no la llamas? ¿Has probado ya?- Puso su mano en mi bolsillo sacando mi celular Pera

-No...- Tomé mi teléfono de su mano y marqué el número de Carly -está sonando... ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring... -¿Carly?-

-Oh... ¡hey Sam! ¿Qué pasa?- su voz era un poco tambaleante, parecía sin aliento.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¿Por qué te saltas las clases? ¿Estás ocultando algo? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

-Oh... no me sentía bien, así que me fui a casa-

-¡Joder! ¡Dime la verdad!- Yo estaba gritando lo suficientemente alto como para asustar a los niños pequeños, pero Freddie mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de mí y una expresión serena.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Preguntale al director Franklin si quieres!

-Oh... así que... ¿cómo te sientes?- Carly no le mentiría a Ted... al menos creo que no lo haría.

-Me sentía un dolor de estómago, supongo que esta goma bajo de azúcar no es bueno para mí, pero ahora estoy mejor, gracias- ella se rió un poco.

-Shay Bueno ... el idiota y yo nos vamos a casa. ¿Necesitas algo?- Freddie se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Él debio sentirse incómodo, parecía que se iba a romper por doblarse esa manera, pero de alguna manera él no se quejó, él se limitó a suspirar mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-No, estoy bien, ¡vean ustedes!- Dijo Carly, ella hablaba como si quisiera deshacerse de mí.

-Adiós- cuando ella me colgó el teléfono -¿qué demonios? ¿Dork? ¿Estás durmiendo?- Le acaricié el pelo de Freddie.

-No... es que... eres tan cómoda- él besó mi cuello antes de pararse por completo- y suave-

-Gracias Fredspock. Escucha, tenemos que ir a ver a Carly, ella no se sentía bien así que ella fue a su casa-, asintió con la cabeza.  
>Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro -Freddie? ¿Crees que soy un mala amiga?-<p>

-Claro que no Sam... ¿por qué piensas eso?- Movió su mano lentamente dibujando círculos perezosos en mi espalda baja.

-Carly no se sentía bien y pensaba que estaba ocultando algo... me siento... mierda-

-Sam, eso no tiene sentido. Tu eres una gran amiga y Carly te ama, bien no? Ni un minuto pensar de otra manera- él tomó mi cara haciendo que mis ojos se encuentran con sus ojos grandes marrones -promesa?-

-Promesa- mi Dork se inclinó hacia delante colocando un beso casto y dulce en mi boca - Fredbag rió entre dientes.

-¡Hey compañero!- un alto tono de voz cachonda vino detrás de mí.

Respira chica... respira... Tomé una respiración profunda antes de darme la vuelta para hacer frente a la chica con la voz cachonda. Patrice. ¿Qué demonios es esta puta hablando? Ella estaba mirando definitivamente a Freddie y sonriendo como esa perra grande cachonda que ella es. ¿Por qué demonios está lo llamaba compañero?

-Hey Patrice- Freddie saludó con la mano.

-¿Compañero?- Yo le pregunté, sin apartar los ojos de su expresión petulante.

- La señora Benson prometio a Freddie que ayudaría a mi mamá y a mi con nuestro trabajo de caridad hoy- La sonrisa de Patrice se hizo cada vez mas amplia y llena de veneno -es para los niños, nos vemos allí Freddie?-

Apreté los puños, estoy viendo rojo. Yo la voy a matar, te voy a matar, voy a matar a esa perra de mierda aquí mismo, ahora mismo.

-Claro, voy a estar allí a tiempo-, dijo distraídamente.

-Está bien... bye ... bye Sam- La perra hizo para atrás su pelo y se alejó.

Alguien va a morir.

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

No sé lo que pasa, pero desde que salió de la escuela, Sam esta rara. Me preguntaba si esto de Carly le molestaba tanto. Mis intentos de iniciar una conversación de camino a la Bushwell fracasaron miserablemente, ella seguía mirando por la ventana y dando golpecitos con el pie nerviosamente. Sam frunció el ceño como si estuviera en una profunda reflexión, y eso no es una buena cosa. Yo la miraba con el rabillo del ojo, ella debe haber notado, porque ella encendió la radio a todo volumen para que no pudiera hablar con ella. Las cosas se pusieron peor por alguna razón cuando la canción '_Dont' Cha_' de las Pussycat Dolls comenzó a tocar. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando que linda cabeza rubia de ella?  
><em><br>¿No quisieras que tu novia sea tan caliente como yo? ¿No quisieras? ¿No quisieras? ¿No desearías que tu novia fuera divertida como yo? ¿No quisieras? ¿No quisieras?_

Canción de mierda si me lo preguntas, pero parecía que Sam la odiaba aún más que yo, porque ella golpeó mi coche después del coro, y luego apagó la radio.

-¿Sam qué diablos?- Salió del auto y corrió hacia el departamento de Carly. Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que no era bueno -¿Sam? ¿Sam? ¿Pasa algo malo?- ella abrió la puerta y cerró la puerta en mi cara -¡mierda! ¿Sam? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

-¡Nada está bien! ¡Déjame en paz!- dijo.  
>Abrí la puerta y le dije -No, ¡no lo haré! Definitivamente hay algo que no quieres decirme... pero ¿adivina qué? ¡Tú lo haras, porque yo soy tu novio y me preocupo por ti! ¡Así que Dime!-<p>

-Benson ... no ...¿puedes por favor dejarme en paz?- ella se sentó en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados.

-¡NO! Sam... Ya hemos pasado por esto antes... ¿por favor puedes hablar conmigo?- Me arrodillé frente a ella -por favor no hagas esto, dime lo que está mal-

- ¡MIERDA!, ¡FREDDIE!, ¡No hay nada malo! ¡fuera de aquí! - ella me empujó y salió hacia la cocina.

Suspiré y caminé detrás de ella. Yo no me voy sin una explicación.

-No, yo no me voy Puckett ¡No lo haré! ¡Dime qué coño está pasando!- Yo no quise gritar, pero la rabia involuntaria salió de mí.  
>-Chicos ¿qué diablos?- Carly salió de detrás de mí -¿ustedes están teniendo una pelea?-<p>

-No... Carly por favor, ¿nos puedes dar cinco minutos?- Yo le pregunté.

-No, Carly no tiene que salir, el idiota se va- Sam trató de salir de la cocina, pero la sujete del brazo. Ella trató de apartarse de mi alcance, pero me mantuve inmóvil, no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño; luego dijo ¡Sueltamee!

-¡NO! ¿Carly por favor? Déjanos- ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su habitación - ¿Sam?

-Freddie ...- ella tomó una respiración profunda -déjame en paz ... o de lo contrario voy a patear tus pelotas con tanta fuerza que lo va a sentir el resto de su vida- Me dijo con los puños apretados.

-Entonces hazlo Sam, ¡no me importa! ¡Yo no te dejare en paz!- La acerque a mi -dime lo que está mal Sam, ¿dime por favor? Sólo quiero ayudar, sólo quiero cuidar de ti-

-¡No te necesito!- ella iba a decir algo más, pero luego se detuvo, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, se quedó inmóvil durante varios segundos y luego abrió los ojos de nuevo -lo siento ... lo siento-

-Esta bien princesa está bien- Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. -está bien... sólo dime lo que te molesta-

-Nada, solo la estúpida caridad con chica estúpida- - Por Dios Sam esta celosa! Esto es tan jodidamente genial!

-Sam...? ¿Estás...? ¿Estás celosa?- una sonrisa tonta se extendió por mi rostro.

-No...- ella se apartó bruscamente -no-

-Si... si lo estas...- La seguí hasta la Sala De Estar -¡estás celoso!-

-¿Y? ¡Vete a la mierda!- ella me empujó y volvió a la cocina -vete a la mierda Benson-

-Sam ... esto es ... genial- ella me miró como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Genial ¿Qué hay de bueno en eso?- caminaba sobre mí como si me iba a golpear, pero ella no lo hizo - -Oh lo tengo... debes estar sintiendo esto muy bien Benson, no?-

-No ... bueno, un poco, pero no es por eso que estoy feliz- Puse mis manos en su cintura, ella trató de sacudirse, pero me contuve todavía trayéndola hacia mi -

-Estoy feliz porque ... No se... porque si eres celosa quiere decir que tienes miedo de perderme, eso significa que no me quieres perder, eso significa que quieres tenerme ... eso me hace feliz -

-Como sea Benson, no tengo miedo, yo sé que ella no te gusta- se encogió de hombros..

-¿Por qué?- Sonreí.

-Porque... ella es un poco cachonda, y remilgada... eso es todo- Sam trató de librarse de mi agarre, pero no me lo permitió.

-Estás celoso Puckett, pero yo no te culpo -, me dio una bofetada en la cara, no lo suficiente para herirme  
>-Estoy bromeando... pero es bueno saber que no soy el único quien esta celoso en esta relación -<p>

-¿Qué? Estas celoso? ¿De quién?- sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Bueno... básicamente de cada chico que pone los ojos en ti. Hoy vi a tres chicos que te miraban, tenía que acercarme a ellos y amenazar sus vidas. Supongo que estás contagiándome- Celebró con más fuerza mientras ella se echó a reír  
>-Me refiero a él. Jason Hendricks, ahora oficialmente tiene miedo de mi-<p>

-Cualquiera que sea Nub- descansó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y estuvimos en silencio durante un rato.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- La besé en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-¿A la caridad? Yo no soy una abeja obrera Freddison- se apartó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello -Acaso olvidó eso?-

-No... pero no tienes que hacer mucho, sólo quédate allí y ve mientras yo hago el trabajo- La besé de nuevo en la frente.

-Eh ... bien, sonrió ella -así que no me pidas ayuda, y dame de comer de vez en cuando-

-Claro Pincesa!- Le di un beso - pero Sam... Realmente no tienes que estar celosa. Tu eres la única chica que esta en mis ojos- antes de que pudiera parpadear, los labios de Sam se encontraron con los míos. Maldita sea Sam Puckett ... Te amo.

-Voy a estar lista para ir en un par horas- Dijo Sam, mientras nuestras frentes estaban pegadas y ambos estábamos sonriendo.


	35. Hago Caridad

**Holaaaa, me extrañaron? hahaha tranquiloooos no me maten :( ya estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo que la verdad no pensaba subirlo ni traducirlo yo, siii yo lo traduci O.o, bueno les explico, MI AMIGA DESAPARECIO DE TODO EL UNIVERSOOO! le mande un millon de mensajes y nadaaa y buenooo no tengo su cel jiji :D asi que pense que ahi iba a quedar la historia porque la verdad yo no se mucho ingles pero trate y le dije a una amiga que me ayude la verdad no sabe nada de esta historia, nadie lo sabe, pero le mandaba como que frases y le decia que era para mi academia de ingles jeje siii soy toda una malota :3 okno. bueno, el caso es que gracias coldprincesszzz que me mando al twitter que queria pues me animo a traducirlo y aqui esta :D lo hize lo mas rapido que pude y me estrese mucho al no encontrar en ningun lado algunas palabra, pero si lo encontre por ahi bien metido hahah :D. Ya ni les hablo mas les dejo con la history (aprendi mas ingles wiii :D)**

**Nota: iCarly ni los personajes son mios.**

* * *

><p>Hago Caridad.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sam POV<em>

Carly estaba bien, ella me dijo que tenía dolor de estómago y que vomito un poco. Le di su medicina para el dolor, pero ella se negó a tomarlo, ¡hey, yo soy la que odia tomar medicinas aquí! Después de una larga batalla contra ella estuvo de acuerdo en tomarla, así que me fui a tomar una ducha. En una hora iba a estar haciendo obras de caridad, con el idiota y esa maldita perra ¡Qué gran forma de pasar mi día! Mientras me vestía le conté a Carly lo que paso hoy día y me dijo que confiara en Freddie. La cosa es que confío en Freddie, pero no confío en esa puta. Patrice era una de esas chicas que nunca se detienen hasta conseguir lo que quieren, y ahora ella quiere a mi novio. Sabía cómo funcionaba su mente, ella quería que termináramos, que era como una corriente de adrenalina para ella, entonces ella lo quiere conquistar y refregármelo en la cara. El mes anterior, cuando se cansó de su madre y su irritable conversación, dijo que iba a encontrar a alguien más para molestar y dejarlo sin piedad. Ella probablemente diría que es ella, no yo como una perra mentirosa que es, y todo funcionaría bien para ella. Si esto fuera con alguien más tal vez tendría éxito, pero conmigo no, mamá juega a ganar. Así que puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa, algo de ropa cómoda y me reuní con Freddie en el pasillo. Llevaba una camisa azul polo, jeans negro y esa sonrisa sexy torcida que me dan ganas de saltar a él. Él me cogió la mano y nos metimos en el ascensor, todo el tiempo estaba pensando en Patrice. Iba a estar allí ofreciéndose a mi idiota. Tenía miedo de que él la volviera a ver y darse cuenta de que no estaba tan caliente como estaba, y siendo un chico como es él, se iba a sentir al menos atraído por sus formas de perra, y eso no podría ser así. Eso fue una estupidez de muchas formas, así que saque el pensamiento de mi mente y me preparé para una tarde de batalla y constante vigilancia a si mi chico. No es que él es realmente un hombre o cualquier cosa, pero tengo mi punto.

"Sólo recuerda que te tienes que comportar y no golpear a los niños ¿De acuerdo?" El Dork me dijo.

"Sí, voy a intentarlo ... pero no prometo nada" tomé una barra de chocolate de mi bolso y le di un mordisco y nos metimos en el carro.

"Vamos a ir a este evento de caridad para ayudar a los niños con cáncer del Hospital Mercy Seattle. Nuestro trabajo…" Me fulminó con la mirada "Mi trabajo es distraer a los niños, mientras los adultos recaudan fondos. Básicamente me voy a cuidar a los niños todo el día que es prácticamente todo"

"Oh… ¿niños con cáncer?"

"Si Sam, es por eso que voy a estar contento si tu no pateas o si no le tiras a alguien un puñetazo hoy, su vida ya es bastante mala" Freddie usó su tono serio.

"Está bien, tal vez sea un poco mala, pero yo nunca golpearía a niños enfermos" Dije agarrando un grasito de mi bolso.

"Lo siento, tienes razón, solo quédate cerca de mío ¿sí?" exprimió mi rodilla.

"Bueno, que puedo hacer" Suspiré "¿habrá comida no?"

"Si Sam, habrá un montón de comida, de hecho uno de los voluntarios enseñará a los niños cómo cocinar cupcakes"

"Oh, eso es bueno, ¿quién?" el pensamiento de Patrice envenenando a los niños me cruzó por la mente.

"Sally, ella es una amiga de mi mamá" dio vuelta en la esquina

"Menos mal, pensé que tu ibas a cocinar" resoplé "Seria algo que me encantaría grabar"

"Ja, ja... Yo no soy una persona de comida, yo no sabría por dónde empezar" se detuvo en la luz roja "tú eres más persona de comida que yo ¿cómo es que no cocinas?"

"Soy floja", afirmé.

"Eso es cierto... se me olvidó"

Llegamos a Seattle Mercy y me acordé que la Señora Benson trabaja allí. Genial, no solo Patrice estará allí si no que también la loca, oh que alegría. Yo respiraba. Hacer caridad no era algo que me ande preocupando, pero parece que a ella le encanta Patrice y no necesito una persona más entre Freddie y yo. Así que decidí ser agradable a su alrededor. Freddie me llevó al salón de actividades, que era un gran espacio en el segundo piso. La habitación estaba decorada con globos de todos los colores, y las personas por todas partes trabajando, decorando, comprobando el estéreo. Freddie me cogió la mano y entramos, y por lo menos diez personas lo saludaron. Fuimos al baño y nos lavamos las manos con un jabón líquido especial, pensé en tomar algunos de Gibby.

"Bien… estamos aquí..." se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca "Recuerda Sam, compórtate"

"Esta bien Fredraro! Me voy a comportar, ahora relajate" Me arreglaba mi camisa mientras él levantó la ceja "Quiero estar decente para los niños Freduccini"

"Te ves muy bien, vamos" abrió la puerta.

La habitación era colorida, había imágenes de Ben Ten, Hello Kitty y Pucca en todas partes de las paredes. Un montón de juguetes estaban en el suelo y se podía oír el hermoso sonido de las risas de niños. Había niños por todas partes, era muy parecido a jardín de infantes, pero todos ellos eran calvos, vestidos con sombreros o pañuelos. Una niña que jugaba con una Barbie llevaba una tiara de princesa en su cabeza sin cabello, ella sonrió alegremente. Le sonreí a la vista, estos niños eran tan pequeños y ya habían pasado por tanto, creo que hay cosas peores en la vida que los problemas con mi novio. Tuve que apretar la mano de Freddie para no emocionarme, él me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla suavemente.

"¡Freddie! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Freddie está aquí!" la niña que tenía la tiara gritó "¡Viniste!" corrió hacia él y le abrazó las piernas.

"Hola Sophie" soltó mi mano y se inclinó para tomarla entre sus brazos "me alegro de verte" le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Eso provocó que las otras niñas hagan lo mismo, pronto Freddie estaba rodeado de varios niñitos tratando de conseguir una parte de él. Los chicos no estaban tan ansiosos por abrazarlo, pero parecían felices de ver al tonto. Cada uno de ellos parecía que le gustara Freddie, estaban tan emocionados de verlo que ni uno me prestó atención. Me paré en la esquina para verlo hablar con cada uno de ellos, sonriendo y jugando, él parecía saber el nombre de todos y eso era muy dulce, demostraba que se preocupaba por cada niño que lo rodeaba. Después de todo el alboroto alrededor de Freddie, él volvió la cabeza para mirarme.

"Chicos, quiero que conozcan a alguien..." él tomó mi mano "ella es"

"¡Sam!" Sophie gritó "vemos iCarly, Freddie!"

"Lo sé Soph... pero quiero presentarles oficialmente como mi novia" le hizo cosquillas Sophie.

"Al fin" Todas las mini-personitas de esa habitación gritaron.

"Al fin hiciste algo al respecto eh Freddie?" Sophie dijo que "ya era hora"

"Realmente lo era" Otro niño pequeño estaba de acuerdo.

"Cada vez que Freddie venía aquí hablaba de ti, como el 90% de las cosas que dijo eran sobre ti, Sam esto, Sam aquello… Estábamos esperando el día en que finalmente se daría cuenta de lo que los demás ya lo habían hecho" dijo Sophie.

"Muchas gracias sabelotodo" sus mejillas se sonrojaron

"Bueno... ¿cuánto tiempo has estado viniendo aquí?" Le pregunté a Freddie, tratando de ignorar la rapidez con que latía mi corazón.

"Hace unos seis meses" dijo Sophie "no nos gustaba al principio, hablaba demasiado sobre cosas inteligentes, pero luego caimos en el amor"

"Hey… yo también" le dije

"Soy Sophie Byrnes, ellos son Timmy, Ellie, Sarah, Andrés, Tomás, Molly, Carey, Maggie, Oliver, Parker, Eva, Mark, Frankie, Lauren, Gabe, y Melissa" señaló ella a cada uno de ellos.

"Encantada de conocerlos chicos, soy Sam" Les salude con la mano.

"Hola Sam!" dijeron.

"Te conocemos por iCarly" dijo Timmy.

"Y ya sabíamos que ustedes dos eran uno para el otro" dijo Melissa.

"¡Es cierto!" Molly chocó la mano con Melissa.

"¡Seddie!" gritaban.

"Me gustan" le dije a Freddie "Me gustan mucho los niños inteligentes"

"Supongo a ellos también les gustas, Princesa" besó mi frente, ganando un '_awwww'_ de las chicas "Empecemos entonces!... Yo traje Hullabaloo!" Freddie saco el juego de una bolsa grande que ni me había dado cuenta que lo traía.

"Hullabaloo" los niños hicieron fila para jugar

Diez minutos mirando a Freddie con los niños, y ya me estaba poniendo a pensar lo lindo que sería tener un bebé con sus ojos… ¡Concéntrate Sam! Sophie y yo nos hicimos grandes amigas después de 2 minutos de conversación. Ella era muy protectora con Freddie, ella llegó a decir que si rompo su corazón ella me romperá la cara... Me gusta esta chica. Todo el tiempo estuve aquí, me sentí cómoda y triste al mismo tiempo, es difícil ver a los niños tan pequeños así. Recordé cuando esclavizaba a esos chicos de 4 º grado en el sótano de Bushwell... bien, eso no era genial, pero esos chicos robaron nuestro negocio de camisetas de a centavo!

"Hola Freddie... estoy aquí..." La voz de la perra.

Patrice abrió la puerta e ingresó. Ella llevaba un top blanco ajustado que mostraba su escote más de lo que estos niños necesitaban ver y una mini-falda. Si… yo ya no la soportaba, ahora realmente la odiaba. Esta perra estaba usando a estos niños sólo para acercarse más a Freddie, ¿qué clase de ser humano hace eso? ¡Al parecer, las putas calientes sin corazón! Y la forma en que ella estaba vestida... hombre, despierta calentona, ¡hay niños aquí! ¡Esto no es una película de porno! Ella sonrió, con los ojos fijos en él, se dirigió hacia él, moviendo sus caderas y rebotando sus tetas. Patrice no prestaba atención a cualquier otra cosa mientras caminaba, ella le importaba una mierda los niños y ni se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí. Sus ojos sólo veían una cosa, y esa cosa era mi novio.

Se quedó a tres centímetros de él, con las manos en las caderas y una gran sonrisa coqueta en su cara. Hasta aquí llegue, tengo que intervenir. Freddie le dio una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras caminaba hacia allí. Podía ver su preocupación en sus ojos, pero yo ya había decidido no romper su puta cara aquí, por los niños.

"Yo estoy aquí, pero veo que ya empezaron " le pellizcó la mejilla lentamente "buen trabajo Freddie, eres muy dulce"

"Gracias... ¿quieres conocer a los niños?" preguntó con los ojos fijos en mí.

"Oh... claro" Yo sabía que ella no quería, ella era una puta mentira que no le importaba nadie más que a sí misma "por supuesto"

"Hola Patrice", sonreí malvadamente cuando se dio la vuelta "¿cómo vas?"

"¿Tú estás aquí?" su voz estaba chorreando veneno.

"Sí, Freddie me contó acerca de esto y yo quería venir y ayudar. Me encantan los niños" no del todo, pero me encantan estos chicos.

"¿Amas a los niños?" ella se burló.

"Si los amo… Me encariñé con estos angelitos en menos de diez minutos ¿no es cierto niños?" Miré a mí alrededor a cada una de esas caras lindas.

"¡Sí!" dijeron todos.

"Genial..." Le vi un movimiento involuntario del ojo, mientras trataba de contenerse y no arruinar sus planes para robar mi novio "esto es genial"

"Bueno, te voy a presentar a los niños" Freddie silbaba para que los niños le presten atención "niños, ella es Patrice, ella está aquí para ayudar"

"Hola chicos" el veneno goteaba por las comisuras de la boca. Cualquiera podía notar la falta de entusiasmo en su voz.

Los chicos la estudiaron por un momento, y luego volvieron a sus actividades anteriores. Tommy llamó a Freddie para que lo ayude con su robot roto, y tan pronto como el idiota se fue, la sonrisa de la perra se desvaneció y dio un paso más cerca de mí. Yo hice lo mismo, no me sentí intimidada por su mirada malvada.

"Estás aquí sólo para ver a tu chico..." ella sonrió "¿no puedes confiar en él alrededor de mí sin ti no? Él puede darse cuenta de lo que falta"

"Y estás aquí solo para robarme a mi chico" le fulmine con la mirada "pero creo que no debo preocuparme. Freddie me dijo que no lo debía hacerlo" ella me miró con estupefacción cuando le susurre "no pensaste que iba a compartir este pequeño detalle con él, ¿no? Tienes razón, no lo haría, pero el lo descubrió, porque él es muy inteligente y él me conoce muy bien. Me dijo que no debo preocuparme por tu culo de zorra, porque el único culo que solo tiene ojos para Freddie es el mío, sus palabras. Ahora que él sabe lo que siento por ti, él va a estar lejos de ti... lo más lejos posible" respiraba con enojo "a ver… la cosa es así Patrice, Freddie es uno de esos chicos que les gusta hacer a sus novias felices, él va a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que estoy contenta y satisfecha, eso significa menos conversación y contacto contigo" Gané, perra!

"Tu no eres la jefa de él Puckett" ohh... mal perdedora.

"Sigue soñando... _Patrice" _dije su nombre como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa en el mundo y se alejó.

Podía escuchar cuando ella respiraba fuerte a través de sus dientes. Cuando regresé a donde estaba antes, Sophie me sonrió como si ella supiera lo que estaba pasado, tal vez si sabía.

"No me gusta ella tampoco... ella no está aquí para jugar con nosotros, ella sólo quiere robar a Freddie de ti y de nosotros" ella arrancó la cabeza de una muñeca Barbie "debemos hacer algo al respecto"

"Tranquilo leona. Te prometo que eso no va a pasar, ¿si?... Freddie es demasiado inteligente para salir con una tonta como ella" Puse la cabeza de Barbie de nuevo en el lugar mientras estaba sentada en el suelo.

"Si, pero tenemos que hacer algo al respecto" dijo Eva.

"Nadie hará nada, ahora tranquilícense niños" se quejaron "¿de acuerdo?"

Human Nature de Michael Jackson empezó a sonar. Freddie agarro su bolsillo y sacó su celular.

"Hola mamá" claaaro... "Sí, estoy aquí, oh y adivinen qué, ¡Sam está aquí también!" me sonrió "si ella está aquí para ayudar, ajaa… lo juro. Sí se está comportando... los niños igual que ella, ¿no niños?" todos dijeron que sí " ¿ves? ¿Qué? Oh... eso es malo... bueno les diré, adiós mamá"

"¿Qué pasa Freddie?" Le pregunté.

"Tengo una mala noticia para dar a ustedes" Vi esas caritas fruncir el ceño "Sally no viene, ella está enferma, lo siento" todo el mundo se quejó.

"¿Quién es Sally?" Le susurré

"La señora de los cupcakes, ella no lo puede hacerlos" miró a su alrededor "a ellos realmente les gusta los cupcake" una idea me llego.

"Yo lo haré" me encogí de hombros.

"¿Enserio? ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?" sus ojos se iluminaron.

"Sí, sé cómo, yo solo soy demasiado perezosa para hacerlos, pero la ocasión lo pide... sólo dame un delantal" Sonreí.

"Oh, Sam! ¡Eso es genial!" me abrazó levantándome del suelo y todas las niñas en la habitación dijeron '_awwww'._ Cuando me dejó, le sonreí a Patrice, que parecía que iba a explotar de rabia "chicos! Sam va a hacer cupcakes para nosotros!" él anunció y todos los niños aplaudieron

"Sí, mamá va a ser su maestra hoy dia niños, así que prepárense!" Le di a Freddie un pequeño beso en los labios y le susurré al oído: "¿podemos llevar un poco de merengue a la casa?" tragó saliva.

"Yo creo..." respondió con voz débil.

"Bueno... vamos a empezar entonces"

Freddie me llevo a mí y a los niños a una gran cocina dentro del salón de actividades. Los niños se sentaron en sus pequeñas sillas, y me sorprendió enormemente por la forma en que alegremente parecían obedecer al nub. Patrice se mantuvo mirándome todo el tiempo, pero mamá se alimenta de rabia y del miedo. Freddie me ayudó con el delantal y me acerque más a él todo lo que pude, sólo para verla hervir de rabia, lo cual era bastante satisfactorio. Le acaricié su muslo, pero nadie se dio cuenta y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para hacer unos treinta pasteles o algo así, y merengue suficiente para llevar a casa y jugar. Oh, ya tenía planes para el merengue...

"¿Tendremos que tomar notas?" Oliver preguntó

"Yo no creo que sea necesario" Freddie le dio unas palmaditas la cabeza "sólo es estar tranquilo y poner atención, pero si quieren puedo escribir la receta y entregar una copia a cada uno de ustedes" asintieron todos felices.

"Está bien dorks, vamos a empezar entonces" Me puse una redecilla para el cabello y miré fijamente a los utensilios de cocina que me rodean "Bueno, vamos a repasar los ingredientes, vamos a necesitar… 2 ½ tazas de harina para todo uso" Freddie comenzó a escribir "1/2 cucharadita de bicarbonato de sodio, 1 cucharada y 3/4 de cucharadita de polvo de hornear, 1 1/3 tazas con 1 cucharada de cacao en polvo sin azúcar, 1/4 cucharadita de sal, 1/3 de taza con 1 cucharadita de mantequilla, 2-3/4 tazas con 1 cucharada de azúcar blanca, 3-3/4 de huevos, 1-1/2 cucharaditas de extracto de vainilla, 1-3/4 tazas con 2 cucharadas de leche. Eso es más o menos lo que necesitamos. Ahora, yo voy a precalentar el horno "Hice un trabajo rápido para el horno y volví hacia mi clase.

"Voy a juntar la harina, el polvo para hornear, el bicarbonato, el cacao y la sal, y luego lo dejare a lado" todo el mundo me miraba con asombro mientras les explicaba lo que iba haciendo.

Patrice estaba tranquila en la derrota en la esquina de la habitación, mientras que los niños me rodeaban mirando como poniendo en el merengue y terminando mi trabajo. Freddie estaba sonriendo como un bobo hacia mí, yo puse mis ojos en el nerd y le devolví la sonrisa. Los niños comieron mis cupcakes con mucho placer, al igual que Freddie, pero parecía un poco sorprendido de que yo podía cocinar decentemente. Bueno, mamá sabe cocinar maravillosamente, pero soy demasiado perezosa para hacerlo, así que la mayoría de las veces solo compro comida o lo robo del apartamento de Carly.

Después de que los cupcakes desaparecieran, volvimos a la sala de juego. Con mucho cuidado coloque el merengue en la nevera, porque tengo planes para este bebé. La presencia de la perra pasó desapercibido para mí, ya que la estaba pasando genial con los niños, pero no por mucho tiempo. Cuando estaba jugando con las chicas Patrice se acercó a Freddie, quien estaba tratando de arreglar robot de Tommy de nuevo, y fallando miserablemente, en el fondo yo sabía que él sabía que la cosa ya no servía para nada, pero siguió tratando sólo para complacer a ese niño. Patrice puso su mano en sus bíceps, y apreté mi mandíbula... ella está fuera de línea, que puta! Esas armas son mías, y sólo yo puedo tocarlos.

"Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto" insistió Sophie.

"No, no, no, no, no" le dije

"Tengo una idea" sonrió Sophie "¡Andy!"

"Niños... ¿qué...?" me ignoraron por completo.

"¿Sí?" Andy soltó el Bop que sostenía y se dio la vuelta.

"Dile a Freddie que tienes que ir al baño" susurró.

"Pero yo no..." oh muchachos...

"¡Sólo hazlo!" ella lo empujó.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Le pregunté.

"Bien..." acomodó su ropa y toco a Freddie "¿Freddie...?"

"¿Sí?" se dio la vuelta.

"Tengo que ir al baño... ¿me puedes llevar?" él puso mala cara.

"Claro... vamos" le dio su robot a Tommy de vuelta y agarró la mano de Andy "Sam... Ya vuelvo"

Después de que Freddie se valla, las chicas empezaron a susurrar algo a los demás, pero yo no podía oír nada. Miré por encima a Patrice, quien estaba sentada en una silla con las piernas y los brazos cruzados mirando aburrida. Sin Freddie en la habitación ella no tenía que poner su cara de niña buena. Muy pronto todos los niños de la habitación estaba ocultando algo, una pelota o una muñeca, todos tenían algo en sus pequeñas manos. Miré a mi alrededor confundida, ¿qué están haciendo ahora estos angelitos malvados?

"Sophie… ¿Qué está pasando?" Le pregunté.

"Mira y aprende Puckett" ella sonrió "¿Patrice?... ¿No?" Patrice suspiró aburrida y se levantó.

"Sí... escucha, si necesitas ir al baño, tendrás que esperar a que llegue Freddie" ella se apartó el cabello, obviamente sin importarle si alguno de ellos necesitaba algo.

"No, estoy bien. Pero ya que tu eres nueva aquí, tienes que pasar por el proceso de iniciación... todas las personas antes que tú lo hicieron" Eve sonrió como un pequeño demonio, y yo sabía que estaban haciendo algo malo.

"Oh..." Patrice dio un paso hacia adelante "¿Sam pasó por el mismo proceso?"

"Cada persona tiene un tipo diferente de iniciación" Oliver explicó.

"¡Pero elegimos lo mejor para ti!" Lauren dijo.

"Oh... eso es bueno" sonrió un poco, probablemente satisfecha de que ella tiene algo mejor que yo.

"Bien... así que quédate quieta y cierra los ojos" dijo Mark.

"B-bueno…" Ella vaciló por un momento, sus ojos fijos en los mios, luego ella cierra sus ojos "Ya"

"Bueno gente... ¿Listos?" Sophie levantó la muñeca Barbie en el aire "5, 4, 3, 2 y... ya!"

Los niños comenzaron a tirar los objetos que se tenían a Patrice, ella empezó a gritar y se tapó la cara con las manos. Juro por Dios que traté de no reírme, pero vamos, está siendo atacada por niños pequeños! Y no se detuvieron, utilizaron todos los juguetes, solo ponían los ojos en ella y tiraban. Ella gritó _¡deténganse pequeños demonios! _Pero los niños sólo se rieron más fuerte, con el tiempo hice lo mismo. En algún momento tuve que contener mi estómago de dolor, me reía tan fuerte que dolía. Cuando Tommy le pegó en la cabeza con el robot roto me tire al suelo riéndome. Tan divertido era, que tenía que hacer algo, pronto Freddie estaría aquí, y me culpara de este desastre. Me levanté y me limpié mi garganta.

"¿Niños? ¿Niños?" a nadie le importaba "¡NIÑOS!" Grité más fuerte "Supongo que Patrice ya ha iniciado, ahora podamos dejar los juguetes y volver a nuestras actividades anteriores, ¿de acuerdo?" vacilaban, pero hicieron lo que le pedí "bien"

"¿Por qué?" Molly me enfrentó.

"Debido a que Freddie se va a enojar con todos nosotros" le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza y me fui obligada a ver cómo estaba esa perra "¿estás sangrando o algo así?" Le pregunté sin cuidado.

"¡Vas a pagar por esto Puckett!" se puso de pie arreglándose el cabello.

"¡Hey, esto no fue mi culpa! ¡Pero si que era divertido! Tranquilízate y deja de ser muy delicada" ella apretó el puño y me alejé.

"No te va a durar mucho tiempo! Muy pronto se dará cuenta de la perra loca que eres y abandonara tu feo culo!" gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación. ¡Oh… no! ¡No le hizo delante de los niños de cinco años de edad! ¡Voy a darle una patada de muerte!

Suspiré, tratando de controlarme y no saltar sobre ella y romper sus huesos de perra. _Hay niños en la habitación._ Yo respiraba. _Freddie va a estar decepcionado._ Suspiré. Bueno... estoy bien. Antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta y decir cualquier cosa, los chicos se miraron y recogieron los juguetes del suelo, pronto había juguetes que volaban por todo el lugar y golpeaban a Patrice de nuevo.

"¡Basta! ¡Montón de demonios! ¡Deténganse ya!" ella gritó.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Oh, mierda! "¿Sam?" Freddie apareció y todo el mundo quedó en silencio "¿puedes explicarme qué está pasando...?"

"Fui yo" dijo Sophie.

"No, fuimos todos nosotros" dijo Mark.

"¿Por qué?" él puso sus manos en sus caderas.

"¡Estábamos aburridos!" Eva dijo.

"Y Sam no tuvo nada que ver con esto" Molly dijo defendiéndome.

"Por supuesto que ella les dijo que lo hicieran Freddie, míralos, ellos son niños, no creo que puedan pensar esto por sí mismos, y ya sabes lo cruel que es!" la perra me señaló mientras frotaba su cabeza.

¡Mierda! Estoy jodida. No me va a creer, y ahora va a estar muy decepcionado...

"¿Sam? ¿Les dijiste a hacer esto?" Freddie miró a mí con la esperanza de oír que me comporté.

"¡Ella no lo hizo! ¡Lo hicimos!" Ellie dijo.

"Sí, Freddie fuimos nosotros!" Oliver dijo.

"¿Sam? Estoy esperando" Patrice fue a su lado y me sonrió "dime"

"Yo no lo hice Freddie, te lo juro" le dije la verdad... la mitad de ella, porque yo lo disfruté inmensamente "Yo no lo hice"

"Está bien, te creo" suspiró

"¿Eso es todo?" Patrice preguntó "¿Es sólo eso? ¿La crees?"

"Sí, me dijo que no lo hizo y creo en ella" se encogió de hombros.

"¡Freddie! ¡Ella es una mentirosa! ¡Ella es cruel, violenta y mala! ¿Cómo puedes creer en ella y no en mi?" ella se quejó.

"Porque ella es mi novia, y si ella me dice que ella no lo hizo, entonces ella no lo hizo" Tuve una sonrisa del tamaño de Texas.

"¡Ah!" le dio una patada a una muñeca Barbie y salió de la habitación, chocando conmigo mientras se iba.

"Lo siento…" dijo Sophie "pero no nos gusta, queríamos que se fuera"

"Esta bien Soph, pero no tratamos a la gente como esto, y la violencia nunca es la mejor respuesta" Freddie se arrodilló frente a ella "¿entendido?"

"Sí" asintió y aceptó su abrazo "lo siento Freddie"

"Está bien" le frotó su brazo.

"¡Yo quiero uno también!" Lauren levantó la mano.

"¡Yo también!" el resto de las chicas dijeron.

"Esta bien niños... ¡abrazo grupal!" Freddie abrió los brazos hasta donde podía llegar, todos los niños de la sala corrieron a abrazarlo.

Hasta los niños lo abrazaron en ese momento. Mi sonrisa era del tamaño de Europa ahora. Maldito nerd, era tan cariñoso, tan dulce y encantador... esas cosas hacen que me da náuseas, pero no cuando se trata de él. Me uní al abrazo grupal después de un rato, y he intentado lo mejor para no romperlo, pero yo tuve este momento a salvo en mi corazón, como uno de esos momentos más preciosos que nunca quiero olvidar. Sophie me sonrió por encima de su hombro y me guiñó un ojo... esta chica, ¿he dicho lo mucho que me gusta? Cuando nos dejamos ir, escuché que mi estómago se le antojo comida, no he comido nada más que un cupcake, mierda!

"¿Freddie?" Le agarré los bíceps... era tan firme y grande... "Tengo hambre ¿puedo salir a la calle y robar algo de comida?"

"La comida ya llega Puckett, pero si quieres puedes ir" puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo sabía que no estaba enojado conmigo.

"Creo que también necesito ir al baño... no he hecho pis en la noche" confesé.

"Está bien, pero yo no tendría por qué saberlo" rió "¿te acuerdas de dónde está el baño?"

"Sí, ya vengo" lo besó rápidamente y me voy.

¿Comida o baño? ¿Baño o comida? Creo que voy a ir al baño primero, para deshacerse de la orina y pueda volver a comer hasta cansarme! Me concentré y traté de recordar dónde estaba el baño... a la izquierda... última puerta de la esquina... ja, ja! ¡Lo encontré! Me apresure pasando a dos ancianas y entré en una cabina. No fue rápido, pero me las arreglé para salir justo antes de que mi estómago gruña. Me lavé las manos y me mire en el espejo, cuando estaba a punto de salir, estaba Patrice delante de la puerta. Si esta perra quiere una pelea pues estará decepcionada porque no voy a hacerlo!

"Escucha Patrice, si has venido a pelear, vas a estar decepcionada, porque yo no voy a pelear en un evento de caridad para ayudar a los niños con cáncer" Crucé mis brazos "a diferencia de lo que podrías pensar, yo tengo control sobre mi misma, sobre todo porque sé que tu intención es hacerme quedar mal, quieres que decepcione a Freddie, pero ¿adivina qué? Estás fallando miserablemente "Yo traté de salir de la habitación, pero se puso en mi camino.

"No estoy tratando de hacerte quedar mal Puckett, no necesito hacer eso, puede no ser hoy, puede no serlo mañana, pero en algún momento voy a hacer que tu lo hagas por ti misma. Quiero decir, no puedes evitarlo, eres lo que eres. Y no podrás hacer nada para que Freddie no vea que no vales la pena y va a abandonarte, porque seamos sinceras, él es dulce , educado, inteligente y guapo, él es mucho mejor que tú. Tú no eres lo suficientemente bueno para él y tu lo sabes. Tal vez no sabe ahora, pero algún día Sam, vas a hacer algo, vas a cruzar la línea, porque no podrás evitarlo, tu sabes que no podrás. Claro, él soporto toda tu mierda por años, pero eso fue antes ahora que estas saliendo con él, él está pensando que lo trataras mejor, está esperando ser tratado con amor y cuidado, no como un saco de boxeo, pero tu no puedes hacer eso a él, y algún día se va a cansar de ti y se ira. Sabes que tengo razón "ella acarició mi hombro y se fue.

Respiré. Era lo único que podía hacer, quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Patrice podría ser una perra, pero tiene algo de razón en eso. Yo nunca entendí por qué Freddie querría salir conmigo. Tal vez sea un masoquista, tal vez a él le gusta el dolor, porque eso es lo que significa estar conmigo; dolor. He pasado años causándole dolor de maneras inimaginables, así que después de todo este tiempo ¿por qué aún quiere estar conmigo? Yo no podía entender, porque siendo honesta, nunca había pensado en eso, no quería hacerlo. Durante todo este tiempo yo estaba ciega por la sensación de tener algo que he quiero tanto por mucho tiempo, que no comprobé los hechos. Freddie era un chico inteligente, guapo y dulce, con un gran potencial y un futuro increíble. ¿Y quién soy yo? Una loca, viciosa, rubia agresiva, que va a pasar el resto de su vida trabajando en algo para la comida y viviendo de propinas. ¿Por qué un tipo como él sale conmigo? ¿Por qué? Tenía razón, yo iba a arruinar las cosas entre nosotros, tarde o temprano, a causa de lo que soy, porque no puedo cambiar, porque no me dejo intentarlo. Y se ira y no podre detenerlo, no tengo el derecho. Algún día, más temprano o más tarde, me voy a alejar de él, voy a decir algo o hacer algo que va a hacer que quiera irse. ¿Y quién soy yo para juzgarlo si lo hace?

Tal vez esto significa que no duraremos en el primer lugar.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí chicos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si me equivoque en algo en serio lo sientooooo, nos vemos en la siguienteeee :D<p>

**Siganme en twitter: J4neth :D  
><strong>


	36. Te Amo

**Holaaa, ¿Cómo estaan? Como les dije lo iba a subir en estos días y ya estaba ansiosa para que lo lean, lo siento por la tardanza jiji mi computadora se malogro la pantalla y no sabia como traducir ._. y bueno lo arreglaron hace unas semanas y lo hice lo mas rapido que pude :D ayer me robaron mi cel, ahora ya no se como entrar :c siempre entraba en las noches para leer fics y todo eso por ahi ahora ya no podre u.u pero buenoooo... no les distraere Este capitulo sé que les encantara y eso recompensa todo lo que tuvieron que esperar jiji :D ****¡Disfrutenloo!**

**Nota: iCarly ni los personajes ni la historia son mias :D**

* * *

><p>Te Amo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Freddie POV<em>

Me quedé sorprendido. La forma en que Sam interactuó con los niños, simplemente me sorprendió. Ella era taaan… ugh ¡ASOMBROSA!. Sophie se acercó a mí después de que Sam se fue al baño, y me dijo que era una guardiana, bueno, puedo estar de acuerdo. Acababa el día perfecto, la felicidad era todo lo que me rodeaba, y nunca me sentí tan enamorado en toda mi vida, pero al final del día, algo se sentía mal. Sam era distante, casi perdida en sus pensamientos, y nada de lo que hacía parecía hacerle volver a la realidad. Ella trató de negar, y me dijo que estaba cansada, pero yo la conocía mejor, y yo sabía que algo andaba mal. Como siempre, ella decidió cerrarse y no compartir nada conmigo, y eso me puso tan mal que ni siquiera podía explicarlo. No era justo, ahora que estamos juntos, se supone que debemos compartir todo, se supone que íbamos a confiar en nosotros ya que nos íbamos a ayudar mutuamente a través de todo. Al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Ella no dijo ni una palabra en el viaje de vuelta a casa. Su excusa era _que esos niños eran tan pequeños, tan jóvenes y ya habían pasado por mucho._ Era fácil de creer en un primer momento, porque eso era exactamente lo mismo que pensé cuando mi madre me llevó allí por primera vez, pero en el fondo, dentro de mí sabía que no era la única razón por la que estaba actuando de esa manera. Sin embargo, decidí a no empujar las cosas a fondo, creí que iba a abrirse a mí cuando quería, cuando ella esté lista. Tan frustrante como la espera puede ser, no era necesario, yo quería que ella viniera a mí de buena gana, y no porque un empujón. Nos despedimos en el pasillo, me besó y sin decir una palabra desapareció detrás de la puerta de Carly.

Tomé una ducha larga, no tanto como las que toma Carly cuando está frustrada, pero lo suficiente como para pensar en algunas cosas. Hoy fácilmente fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, ya que Sam interactuando así con los niños hizo que mi corazón deje de latir, es decir, ¿Va a actuar así con nuestros hijos? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estamos saliendo durante dos días y ya estoy pensando en hijos? ¡No seas una chica Benson! Me pregunto si ella sentía lo mismo... ¡Dios! Dudo incluso está pensando en eso, vamos! ¡Tranquilizate, amigo!

El día sería perfecto si supiera lo está pasando con ella, pero no quiero presionarla para que me diga, ella me diría cuando ella esté bien. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo sería, pero me pregunto si tenía algo que ver con Patrice. ¡Dios! Espero que no, aunque estoy contento y halagado de que Sam tenga celos. ¡Qué gran sensación!... pero no quiero que ella sea insegura acerca de nosotros, eso sería malo. He trabajado mucho para llegar a donde estamos ahorita, lo peor que podría pasar, es que tenga que volver al principio. Amo esa rubia loca de una manera que nunca podría amar así a nadie más, además de Patrice no es mi tipo. Es demasiado... puta. Sin ofender. De todos modos, quiero que Sam venga a mí voluntariamente. Un hombre no debería tener que forzar a su novia para contarle sus preocupaciones y temores, ella debe hacerlo porque quiere compartir cosas con él, no porque está siendo presionada.

Sin molestarme en abrir la puerta, entre, como siempre lo hago. Carly no estaba en la sala de estar y Spencer tampoco estaba en ningún lugar. Tal vez estén arriba, en su habitación hablando o algo así. Tal vez Sam está allí, tal vez ella está diciéndole a Carly lo que pasó. Puedo confiar en mi novia y quiero que me diga las cosas, pero yo tenía que luchar contra el impulso de presionar la oreja contra la puerta. Suspiré, lejos de la puerta de Carly, no quería saber nada, ni siquiera por accidente.

"¿Carly? ¿Sam?" Llamé "Carly ¿estás ahí?"

"Hey, Freddie" Carly abrió la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para que yo viera su cabeza.

"Hola Carly... ¿Está todo bien?" Traté de darle un vistazo, pero no me permitió.

"Acabo de salir de la ducha. ¿Necesitas algo?" ella sonrió nerviosamente.

"Oh... ¿dónde está Sam? ¿La has visto?"

"No, pues sí. Ella vino aquí, se dio una ducha y se cambió, pero luego se fue. Yo pensaba que iba a ir a tu casa o algo así" se encogió de hombros.

"No... yo no la he visto desde que regresé" ¿Dónde estaba Sam?

"Oh, lo siento, no sé dónde está"

"No te preocupes, voy a llamarla luego" me encogí de hombros y me volví "Bye Carls"

"Adiós Freddie!"

¿Dónde diablos está Sam? Le llamé mil veces pero ella no me respondió, ni siquiera una sola vez. Le envié un mensaje, pero no me devolvió el texto... ¿qué demonios? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Está loca? ¿Está perdida? ¿Herida? Cosas horribles comenzaron a nublar mi mente, empecé a desesperarme. Llamé a la casa de Sam, pero nadie respondió, así que fui, solo por si acaso, pero las puertas estaban cerradas. Abrí la cerradura de la puerta de atrás y miré por todo el lugar. Nadie. Me fui antes de que alguien pudiera llamar a la policía. Fui a todos los lugares que le gustaba a Sam o que pensé que estaría... y nada. ¡MIERDA! ¿Dónde diablos está? Bueno, llamare a la policía! O tal vez debería llamar a su madre por primera vez.

"¿Carly?" Me di cuenta de que no sabía el número de Pam "Soy Freddie"

_"Hey, Freddie ¿qué pasa?"_ ella era un poco sin aliento.

"¿Estás bien?"

_"Sí, estoy limpiando la habitación de Spencer"_ se rió _"¿qué necesitas?"_

"No puedo encontrar a Sam, Carly, fui a su casa, cada lugar donde podía estar, incluso la biblioteca, sé que le gusta leer, ¡pero no pude encontrarla!"

_"Oh por Dios Freddie, está bien... creo... cálmate, ¿dónde más podría estar?"_ Ella me dijo que no me asuste, pero que estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario.

"No sé... me fui a Lindos Brillos, Mundo Bra, Robin's Weiner, Chili Mi Bowl, Licuados Locos, la casa de la Sra. Briggs, la casa del señor Howards, pensé que podría estar alli... ya sabes… para destrozar su casa o algo. Fui a todos los mercados que conozco, llamé a Wendy, Gibby y Brad pero nadie oído hablar de ella" Dejé de respirar "Yo no sé que tengo que hacer, Carly"

_"Freddie calmate, estoy seguro de que está bien, escucha... Voy a llamar a Melanie y tu llamas a Pam ¿ya?"_

"Está bien, pásame su número de teléfono"

Marqué el número de Pam, más rápido que la velocidad del sonido. Yo conduje lejos no muy seguro de a dónde ir, simplemente mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Señora Puckett?"

_"Sí, ¿es la policía? Porque si es, me he comportado muy bien últimamente"_ dijo entre dientes.

"No, soy Freddie Benson, el novio de Sam"

_"Oh… Hola Mejillas Dulces, cómo estas?"_ ¿Mejillas Dulces? Y ¿por qué ella dice '_cómo estas' _como Joey Tribiani?

"Oh... bueno, estoy buscando a Sam... No puedo encontrarla ¿Usted tiene alguna idea de dónde puede estar?"

_"Oh chico... no, lo siento, te fijaste si ella está en Licuados… como sea que ustedes niños lo llaman?"_

"Sí, y en cualquier otro lugar que pensé que podría estar" Yo no quiero asustarla.

_"Oh... hay un parque donde ella solía ir con su padre cuando era pequeña, es a dos cuadras de nuestra casa"_

"Yo sé dónde está, gracias señora Puckett" Me di la vuelta muy rápido.

_"Hey, ¿mejillas dulces?"_

"¿Sí?"

_"Llámame cuando la encuentres, ¿si?"_ Sonaba realmente preocupada.

"Sí señora Puckett"

_"Llamame Pam"_

"Pam, Adiós"

_"Adiós cariño"_ me colgó

Fui más rápido de lo que normalmente lo haría, porque ya era de noche y el parque que Pam había dicho era un poco desierto por la noche... un poco es sólo generosidad, ese lugar era espeluznante. Conducía como un loco, llamé a Carly para avisarle a dónde iba. Ella no tiene nada que ver con Melanie, solo yo sospechaba. Era el mismo lugar en el que me llevó después de nuestra segunda cita, pero ella no estaba allí. Voy a llamar a la policía, al FBI, la CIA y la Casa Blanca! Carly me llamó diez minutos más tarde, llorando. No podía conseguir una pista de Sam tampoco, y yo estaba volviéndome loco por completo. Volví a casa para ir con Carly y Spencer a la estación de policía, todo el tiempo de llamada de teléfono de Sam. Me fui a casa y cogí mi ID, no me di cuenta que no lo tenía, traté de llamarla una vez más, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir escuché una melodía ...

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back..._

Venía de la escalera de incendios... ¿podia ser..? Mi corazón dio un salto esperando que ella este allí sana y salva. Y lo era. Estaba de espaldas a mí y miraba el cielo estrellado. Una mezcla de sentimientos me vino encima, ira, alivio, tristeza y amor. Obligándome a calmarme, tomé una respiración profunda y me uní a ella allí. Sam no se dio cuenta hasta que la toqué. Se dio la vuelta y me miró sin importancia. Di un paso adelante y la abrace, tan fuerte que estoy seguro de que no podía respirar, pero ella no se quejó. Me quede así durante casi un minuto antes de alejarme abruptamente y estalle. Yo no podía dejar de estar enojado. Ella debe haber sabido que la estaba llamando, y me ignoró, desapareció todo el día y me dejó pensando en un millón de cosas horribles donde estaba herida o muerta.

"¿Qué demonios Sam?" Le grité "¿dónde demonios estabas?"

"Aquí" se encogió de hombros.

"¿Aquí mismo? ¿Todo el día?" No lo podía creer.

"Sí"

"¿Qué carajo? ¿No viste mi llamada? Porque te he llamado mil veces y Carly, y tu hermana, y Spencer, y Wendy, y Gibby y Brad y tu mamá! Joder Sam!"

"Yo no quería ver ni hablar con nadie" dijo con indiferencia.

"Tu no..." Tomé una respiración profunda "tu no querías ver a nadie. ¿Ni siquiera a mí?"

"No" Nunca me sentí tan herido antes.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que he pasado? Busqué por todos lados. ¡Estuve desesperado! Casi me caigo del carro dos veces" Vi que mostró algo de emoción por primera vez desde que estoy aquí "sí, yo podría estar muerto ahorita, pero no me importó, porque lo único que pensé fue encontrarte, yo estaba en mi camino a la estación de policía, ¿sabes eso?" Ella negó con la cabeza "¡Porque no podía encontrarte! ¡Porque tuve miedo! ¡Miedo de que algo te pudiera suceder! ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me sentí? Y Carly ¿Y tu madre? ¡Mierda!" Le di una patada a la silla que siempre estaba aquí "¿Y todo este tiempo que estuviste aquí?"

"Freddie…" cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de abrir de nuevo "Yo no he estado aquí todo el día bien, me fui a dar un paseo, y luego vine aquí. Yo no quería hablar, quería estar sola"

"¿No podrías tan solo decirme? ¿Para que no me preocupara?"

"Yo soy… mira, esto no puede funcionar, yo soy como soy y nunca voy a cambiar Benson! Soy egoísta, sólo pienso en mí misma y no me importan los demás!" le espetó.

"No, Sam... Eso no es verdad" traté de tocarla pero ella se alejó.

"Sí, es Freddie y lo sabes! En algún momento de esta relación voy a hacer algo que va a ser demasiado para ti! Lo mismo ocurre con los dos un favor, sólo a pie, mientras que todavía estamos amigo" ¿QUÉ? ¿Está rompiendo conmigo?

"¿Qué? ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?"

"No, te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sigue adelante y hazlo" le habló en voz baja.

"No sé lo que te pasa, pero no creo que te acuerdes lo que te dije en nuestra primera cita, o cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia, o esta mañana!" Grité "No estoy rompiendo contigo, no me importa lo que digas, no lo voy a hacer!"

"Freddie..." dio un paso más cerca de mí "¿no lo ves?... esto" hizo un gesto entre nosotros "no está destinado a durar"

"Estás loca Puckett, si crees que voy a renunciar desde el primer día" la abrace con fuerza y trató de alejarse, pero fracasó miserablemente "Dime lo que está mal Sam, por favor"

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

"Yo no hago las cosas bien Freddie, pero sé que algún día voy a hacer algo tan malo que me vas a dejar de querer" La abrace con más fuerza "y yo no quiero perder tu amistad"

"Sam... Eso no tiene ningún sentido. He estado cerca de ti por años, eras mala y violenta conmigo, pero nunca te deje, ¿por qué te dejaría ahora?"

"No sé... porque tu estas esperando una novia y no una brabucona! Tú tienes planes para esta relación, pero no puedo cumplirlas, Freddie. Necesita una chica que te trabe bien, no yo"

"Hey... para ¿si? ¿Quieres saber mis planes de esta relación?" ella asintió "Quiero que me ames. Eso es todo lo que quiero"

"Freddie..."

"Sam, escucha, no estoy esperando que me digas eso, sobre, especialmente eso no, ¿de acuerdo? Yo quiero estar contigo Sam, eso es todo lo que quiero. Tú. Te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo y sé quién eres. Yo no soy estúpido para creer que de pronto te vas a convertir en Carly o Melanie, además, yo no quiero eso. Quiero que tú seas todo lo que eres. Yo no quiero una chica perfecta, quiero que la chica sea perfecta para mí, y esa eres tú. Amo discutir contigo, mi vida sería muy aburrida sin ti y no quiero que eso cambie. Quiero que seamos Sam y Freddie, no una pareja perfecta. Dios, que aburrido sería" Me reí "No estoy rompiendo contigo y tú no vas a romper conmigo. Si algún día haces algo realmente malo, vas a tener que arreglarlo, porque yo no voy a ninguna parte ¿Lo tienes?" Ella se apartó para mirarme "Quiero estar contigo"

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

"¿Por qué...?" Me aparté por completo "Encuéntrame aquí en media hora y te diré por qué"

"Freddie..."

"¡No! Ahora ve a la casa de Carly que está volviéndose loca, y llame a tu mamá ¿Si?" Besé su frente "¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien" asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

Tengo media hora... eso no es suficiente para hacer mucho, pero ¿a quién le importa? Voy a trabajar en algo sencillo y sorprendente, al igual que Sam.

* * *

><p><em>Sam POV<em>

Entré en el apartamento de Carly, me sentía más avergonzada que aquella noche en el encierro. Hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta de lo preocupados que deben haber estado. Mi madre, Carly, Spencer y hasta Melanie. Pero necesitaba algún tiempo sola, para pensar, reflexionar sobre las cosas. Con Freddie cerca sabía que no podía hacer mucho pensamiento, él hace que todas las dudas en mi mente desaparezcan. Incluso haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar lo que Patrice dijo esta tarde, no podía, porque tenía razón.

Ella tenía razón.

Sé que muy en el fondo algo va a suceder, eso va alejar a Freddie lejos de mí. Es inevitable. Esa es mi naturaleza. Eso es lo que soy. Pero, de nuevo, he estado tratando de alejarlo durante años y nunca funcionó, así que ¿por qué podría funcionar ahora? Tal vez porque no podía creer que no tenía planes sobre esta relación que no sea amor. Él quería que yo lo ame, y eso era suficiente para él, por lo que debe ser para mí también. Pero no fue así. Yo estaba asustada, todo esto es nuevo para mí. No es el amor que siento por él, eso es noticia vieja, pero juntos, ser una pareja, eso es nuevo. No estoy muy a gusto con las cosas nuevas, y yo sigo pensando que él se va a ir.

Al igual que mi padre.

Porque al final, todo el mundo se va, y yo no podría soportar si él se va también. Así que supongo que sería más fácil dejarlo ir ahora, cuando todavía tengo su amistad, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero. Quiero saber dónde se ira todo esto. Quiero ver qué pasa. Yo lo quiero. Es por eso es que he ignorado a todo el mundo hoy día, porque mi cabeza está confusa y mi corazón aún más. La cabeza me dice que lo mejor es que esto termine, que no está destinado a durar, que voy a hacerle daño y daño a él. Pero mi corazón me dice que me quede, me dice que no lo deje ir, para aferrarme a él para toda la vida, ya que es un verdadero amor, y esto no sucede dos veces. Larga historia corta, estoy loca.

En el momento en que entre en el apartamento, Carly se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome fuertemente. Me sentí tan mal por tener que preocuparse mucho, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar, espero que ella lo entienda. Carly se apartó y golpeó mi brazo con fuerza. Yo no sabía que podía golear así.

"¡Ay!" Me froté el brazo.

"¿Dónde estabas? ¡Mierda Sam! ¿Sabes lo locos que estábamos? ¿Tienes alguna idea? ¡Siento que tengo que matarte ahora mismo!" ella me golpeo de nuevo "¡Tengo que llamar a Freddie! Debe estar en su camino a la estación de policía en estos momentos"

"No, ya he hablado con él, él me encontró a mí"

"Oh... ¿dónde está?"

"Escucha, tengo que llamar a mi madre ahora, ¿ok?..." Traté de alejarme pero me agarro de los brazos "Carls..."

"¡No! ¿Vas a decirme dónde estabas!" Miré a las otras personas en la habitación. Spencer, Brad, Wendy y Gibby "chicos, por favor nos deja solos por un rato"

"Bueno" Spencer asintió "No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿me oíste?" dijo.

"Está bien" después de que todos se vayan, Carly me tiró en el sofá "¡Carly!"

"¡Empieza a hablar!" no tenía sentido discutir con ella.

"¡No soy buena para él está bien! Voy a hacer algo que se ira. ¡Él me va a dejar porque no soy una buena novia!" Le espeté.

"Sam, ¿cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cobarde? Han estado saliendo desde hace menos de una semana y ya está actuando de esta manera. Y tu llamas a Freddie cobarde"

Me quedé muy sorprendida. Completamente sorprendida, Carly estaba gritándome, como nunca. Y diciendo estas cosas...

"¡Ella tiene razón, Carly! ¿Por qué no puedes ver? ¿Por qué él no puede ver? Yo no voy a cambiar, yo soy quien soy"

"No tiene ningún sentido en este momento, ¿Quién dijo qué?"

"¡No importa! ¡Es verdad! Yo estaba tratando de sacarnos de todo este lío, pero todavía tengo tiempo" salió corriendo a la cocina.

"¡Sam! ¡Basta! ¿De qué estás hablando?" me siguió

"¡De mí, Carly! ¡De mí! Voy a hacer algo que arruinara mi relación con Freddie, algún día va a cansarse de esto y me dejará, por lo que le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerlo de una vez!" No pude controlarme, me puse a llorar. Tenía que llorar, me entraron ganas de llorar, porque la idea de perderlo era muy dolorosa.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Sam! ¡No seas idiota! A Freddie le gustas por lo que eres como te gusta por lo que es. Él te conoce, tal vez incluso mejor que yo! Él sabe que no eres como la mayoría de las niñas y él aun quiere estar contigo. ¿No debería ser eso suficiente? "

"¡Pero no lo es!"

"¡Lo es! Sam... Mira, nunca he visto a un chico mirar a una chica igual que él te mira a ti. me gustaría tener a alguien que me mire de esa manera. Déjame preguntarte algo... ¿Freddie volvió a pelear contigo? No, estoy bastante segura de que esta disfrutando tanto como tú y tal vez más, porque seamos sinceras, sin ti toda su vida sería bastante aburrida. Él nunca te pidió que cambiaras o esperaba que lo hagas. Nunca tuviste que cambiar por él. ¿Recuerdas cuando querías ser femenina para salir con Pete? ¿Funcionó? No. Cuando usted estabas con Jonah, te volviste mas blanda y cambiaste. ¿Funcionó? No. Freddie es el único en tu vida que te acepto por lo que tu eres Sam, y tú eres la única mujer en su vida que lo ama por lo que es. Los sabes y él tambien, ustedes dos solamente funcionan juntos. Deja de sentirte de esta manera, ya que no tiene ningún sentido"

Mis ojos no se apartaban de ella. Carly estaba en lo cierto. Freddie era el único que le gustaba por lo que soy y él me conoce mejor que nadie, sabe que yo no voy a cambiar, él lo sabe. Él me conoce. Tal vez tengo miedo, yo sólo soy un pollo porque no estoy acostumbrado a estar tan feliz, yo no puedo dejar de pensar que el mundo se va a caer sobre mí. Lo que me falta es fé, y yo tengo que confiar más y esperar lo mejor. Tengo que tener fe en el idiota, y tengo que tener fe en mí. Carly me abrazó, me permitió llorar en su hombro y ella acariciar mi pelo, todo el tiempo que me decía que estaba bien confiar en la gente, que estaba bien estar juntos, que no todos se van.

"Ahora dime quién te dijo eso" ella se apartó y se secó las lágrimas "¿fue Patrice?"

"Ella tenía un punto..." Lloré.

"¡Sam! Esa chica quiere tu novio, ella va a hacer o decir cualquier cosa para quitartelo, no puedo creer que tú de todo el mundo te importe la mierda que tuvo que decir!"

"Lo sé, pero en ese momento tenía sentido" Soné tan estúpida.

"¡No lo tuvo!" ella me besó en la frente "deja de llorar por nada, chica loca. Esa no eres tú Sam, y yo no creo que esta es la chica que Freddie quiere. ¡Así que sal de ahí! Contrólate, estás siendo patética" WOW.

"Oh... bien, no debería estar aquí. Freddie quiere que me encuentre con él en la escalera de incendios y ya llego tarde. Tengo que ir al baño y limpiar este desastre" señalé en mi cara " ¿Podrías llamar a mi madre y decirle que estoy viva?"

"Claro que sí, Puckett"

¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme? ¿Qué va a suceder? Contrólate Puckett, no eres una chica llorona, pero parece que estas llegando al final. Estás siendo débil, y eso no es lo que eres, y no es la chica que Freddie quiere. ¿Quién demonios es Patrice para saber lo que necesita? Ella ni siquiera lo conoce. Yo lo conozco, conozco todo sobre él. Sé que a él le gusta su banana Split con menos azúcar cuando está lloviendo. Sé que ama Galaxy Wars demasiado. Sé que a veces habla con sus figuras de acción. Sé que él no soporta a la señora Benson, pero que la ama más que a nada. Sé que no le gusta su padre. Sé que él ve a Gun Smoke como padre, Spencer como un hermano mayor y Carly como una hermana. Sé que él es feliz por tener a Brad como amigo. Sé que le gustan sus tostadas con mermelada y odia la mantequilla de maní. Sé que le gusta el café, y aunque su madre no le permite beber, lo hace de todos modos. Sé que su color favorito es el azul y odia amarillo. Sé que, en secreto, le gustan las películas de John Hughes, aunque odia películas románticas. Sé que tiene una sonrisa diferente para cada tipo de emoción. Sé que es ambidiestro. Sé que le gusta la música electrónica, y baila solo en su habitación. Sé que ama los libros de Stephen King, y que tiene miedo de la mayoría de ellos. Sé que le gusta Dawson's Creek que odia Dawson y ama a Pacey. Conozco sus personajes favoritos de Friends son Ross y Chandler. Sé que ama a Dexter. Sé que su Batman favorito es Kilmer, pero su película favorita es el Caballero de la Noche, y que él estaba a favor de El Joker. Sé que ama a Harry Potter, su personaje favorito sorprendentemente es Ron y no el culo inteligente de Hermione, y que tiene una varita escondida en algún lugar en su dormitorio. Sé que él tiene un agolpamiento importante con Leighton Meester y Lea Michele. Yo lo conozco, ella no. Así que, ella no sabe absolutamente nada.

Me metí en la escalera de incendios y mi mandíbula golpeó el suelo. Había luces de Navidad por todas partes, un saco de dormir, una cesta de picnic grande, dos almohadas y equipo de música de Freddie. El idiota se quedó allí, me miraba y estoy muy segura de que nunca se vio tan atractivo antes. Usaba la misma ropa, pero había algo en su cara, que le hacía parecer aún más atractivo para mí. Esos ojos fantásticos, me miran con intensidad, sus labios perfectos sonriéndome, su cabello ridículamente desordenado por el viento... todo para mí. Freddie levantó la mano para que tomar la mía y lo hice.

"¿Freddie? ¿Qué?" Miré a mi alrededor "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Sam... No hay preguntas, sólo baila conmigo" encendió el estéreo y me pego a él.

_Happiness_

_More or less_

_It's just a change in me_

_Something in my liberty_

_Oh my, my_

_Happiness_

_Coming and going_

_I watch you look at me_

_Watch my fever growing_

_I know just where I am_

"Tú me preguntaste por qué quiero salir contigo ¿no?" habló en voz baja.

"Sí" él presionó su cuerpo contra mío mientras bailábamos.

_But how many corners do I have to turn?_

_How many times do I have to learn?_

_All the love I have is in my mind_

_Well, I'm a lucky man_

_With fire in my hands_

"¿Vamos a empezar desde el principio?" Asentí con la cabeza, porque ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? "Me encanta cómo puedes hacerme reír y enojado al mismo tiempo. Tú eres un walkie-talkie de contradicción, Sam Puckett. Eres linda, ingeniosa e imposible. Tú tienes la habilidad de volverme completamente loco, ya sea que me ofendas o me beses. Tú solo lo haces. Te las arreglas para hacerme feliz, incluso cuando estas tratando de hacer que me ponga triste, y eso no tiene precio. Incluso cuando intentas alejarme, me siento más cerca de ti más y cada día más. Lo que me frustra más es que te niegas a reconocer tus propias cualidades. Tú sólo ves el lado malo Sam, pero yo veo el lado bueno, de hecho, incluso también tu lado malo, porque te hacen lo que eres" él se acercó y me besó.

_Happiness_

_Something in my own place_

_I'm standing naked_

_Smiling, I feel no disgrace_

_With who I am_

"Y yo sé todos tus defectos, todavía no me siento amenazado o asustado por ellos, los amo, al igual que la pequeña cicatriz en tu rodilla, es tan sexy que no tienes ni idea. Y la forma de comer como un camión conductor, creo que es muy lindo verte cubierta de salsa barbacoa" él se rió y me besó de nuevo "Pero no me gusta ver tu inseguridad, sobre todo por mí, cuando estoy tan seguro de que eres lo que yo quiero"

_Happiness_

_Coming and going_

_I watch you look at me_

_Watch my fever growing_

_I know just where I am_

_But how many corners do I have to turn?_

_How many times do I have to learn?_

_All the love I have is in my mind? _

"Cada segundo de un día contigo no es suficiente para satisfacer la necesidad que tengo de estar cerca de ti. Tú te pareces a una princesa, pero que se comporta como una mendiga, y para mí eso es una combinación perfecta. Eres dura, pero no cruel y me di cuenta que hoy día, la forma en que te preocupabas por los niños... me hizo desear tener hijos contigo. Me encanta la forma muy fácil que haces reír a la gente, y me encanta que a diferencia de todas las chicas que conozco se siente cómodo en tu propia piel. Me encanta la forma en que no te lleva horas en vestirse, pero aun así te las arreglas para lucir asombrosa" mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... mierda ¡contrólate mujer!

_I hope you understand_

_I hope you understand_

_Gotta love that'll never die_

Contrólate Puckett... No llores ¡No te atrevas a llorar! Luché contra las lágrimas, pero era difícil cuando me miraba de esa manera, con esos ojos de color marrón oscuro, mirando a través de mi alma. Era difícil pensar cuando estaba tan cerca, porque hace algo a mi corazón y a mi cabeza, y sin duda a mis piernas. Eran tan débil, que tenía que agarrar fuerte de él para no caerme, porque cuando él estaba cerca, tan cerca, diciendo estas cosas me sentía débil, pero en el buen sentido.

_Happiness_

_More or less_

_It's just a change in me_

_Something in my liberty_

_Happiness_

_Coming and going_

_I watch you look at me_

_Watch my fever growing_

_I know_

_Oh my, my_

"Sam, me encanta la forma en que me miras, me encanta eso, me hace sentir único, querido y amado. Nos tienes idea de lo que me haces. Una sonrisa, un beso, un toque, una mirada puede ponerme de rodillas y llevarme directamente al cielo, al mismo tiempo"

_Gotta love that'll never die_

_Gotta love that'll never die_

_No, no_

_I'm a lucky man_

"Me siento muy afortunado de tenerte en mi vida, Sam, no tienes ni idea lo especial que me siento cuando estás cerca. Me duele mucho cuando intentas alejarme, porque todo lo que quiero hacer es estar cerca de ti"

_It's just a change in me_

_Something in my liberty_

_It's just a change in me_

_Something in my liberty_

_It's just a change in me_

_Something in my liberty_

"Quiero salir contigo Sam Puckett, porque eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido, dentro y fuera. Porque tú no pretendes ser alguien que no eres y cuando lo haces te absorbes en eso! Tú eres uno en un millón y me siento muy afortunado de ser el tipo que tiene que abrazarte, besarte, estar cerca de ti. Me haces sentir tan audaz, valiente, ligero. Traes lo mejor y lo peor de mí. Sin ti en mi vida, yo sería siempre un cobarde, un hombre débil, tú me hiciste más fuerte. Tú me hiciste una mejor versión de mí mismo, y yo no puedo empezar a darte las gracias por eso... "

_Oh my, my_

_Oh my, my_

_It's just a change in me_

_Something in my liberty_

_Oh my, my_

_Oh my, my_

"Pero al final, Sam, la razón por la que quiero salir contigo es muy simple... dos palabras, cinco letras y simple. Quiero salir contigo porque..." sus ojos se iluminaron de repente "Te amo"

* * *

><p><em>Freddie POV<em>

Ella no dijo nada. Ella no se movió, ni parpadeo o respiró, y eso me preocupa. ¿Me crucé la línea? ¿Apresure las cosas? ¿He dicho algo que no debía? ¿Fue demasiado para ella? ¿Por qué no dice nada? Ella sólo me miraba, sin emoción como nunca, y yo me preparé esperando que se ría en mi cara y decirme que no sea una chica. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Todo de repente, fue como si despertara de un sueño, y por primera vez desde que dije la palabra con L, ella realmente me miró. Como realmente miraba, pero ella no dijo nada. Me preparaba para romper el silencio cuando ella lo hizo. Gracias a Dios.

"No digas si no lo dices en serio Benson" su voz no era amenazante, no era de advertencia, no era amarga. Su voz no era débil, pero vulnerable.

"Lo digo en serio. He sentido así desde hace un tiempo, pero nunca tuve que las agallas para decirtelo. Yo estaba pensando detenidamente en esto" gesto a la decoración escalera de incendios "Fue todo lo que podía hacer en media hora, pero yo estaba pensando mucho más, Sam"

"No me importa la decoración, Fredtonto, todo lo que quiero saber es si tu quisiste decir eso. ¿Realmente lo dices en serio?" insistió.

"Sí Puckett, lo digo en serio" sonreí "todas las palabras" ella rompió el silencio de nuevo.

"Freddie... no estoy muy a gusto con la palabra L, sabes que..." La corté y presioné mis labios contra los suyos.

"Lo sé Sam y necesito que entiendas que no espero que lo digas de nuevo, realmente no. Pero neceito decirlo, porque Dios... me refiero a cada pedacito de ti. Cuando te vi aquí, cuando sabía que estabas bien y segura, lo único que pensaba era en lo mucho que te amaba. Y oírte decir esas cosas, me hizo tan enojado conmigo mismo, porque siempre estoy pidiendo que seas honesta y abierta conmigo y yo estoy escondiendo este sentimiento de ti. Me sentí estúpido, tenía que decirte, quería hacértelo saber lo que me sentía de esa manera, porque no me importan los nombres de mascotas, no me importan los insultos, y no me importan las burlas, no me importa, porque te amo. Y porque te amo, todo lo demás me parece tan pequeño"

Ella respiró hondo y luego se echó a reír. No, yo sabía que iba a mí y mis sentimientos burlarse. Sam estaba riendo muy fuerte, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos se agarraron de mis hombros. Eso comenzó a molestarme profundamente, estoy aquí confesando mi amor por ella y ella está riendo en mi cara!

"¿Qué?" Finalmente le pregunté "¿De qué te ríes?"

"Yo... yo... Freddie... ¡Oh por dios!" respiró "Me río porque... soy tan estúpida!" Se insulto.

"Ya... estoy confundido"

"Me estoy comportando como una estúpida adolescente insegura, y eso es estúpido! Dios Benson... soy una cobarde" Se insultó otra vez.

"No, no lo eres... lo entiendo" La abrace más fuerte "Todo es nuevo para ti, siendo mi novia y todo eso. Y porque lo que somos, eso te asusta" Vi su sonrisa desaparece "porque nosotros somos amigos, tú piensas que vas a hacer algo que va a arruinar nuestra amistad demasiado ¿no?" Asintió con la cabeza "Bien, me has tratado peor Puckett, y todavía estoy aquí, así que si quieres alejarme, tendrás que mejorar tu juego"

"Yo puedo hacer eso" ella sonrió.

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo" le desafié.

"Oh, esto empieza!" ella me besó con alegría "Sabes que voy a necesitar algo de tiempo, para poder decirlo de vuelta, porque yo no estoy muy cómoda con esta frase todavía"

"Lo sé, y no me importa esperar. Yo sólo quiero escucharlo cuando estés lista, mientras tanto ¿Por qué no dejamos de ser una pareja amorosa y sólo actuamos como nosotros?"

"¿De verdad quieres eso?" Vi una pequeña pista de inseguridad en sus ojos.

"Sí. Lo disfrutaría, tú sabes..." se rió.

"Pervertido" Me besó de nuevo "Oye Fredperver?"

"¿Sí?" No me gusta mucho ese apodo.

"¿Por qué hay una bolsa de dormir y almohadas aquí?" levantó la ceja sospechosamente.

"Bueno, Sra. Mente Sucia, pensé que podíamos estar aquí por un tiempo, acostarnos y hablar de todo y nada a la vez"

"Entonces, ¿No hay segundas intenciones?" ella sonrió.

"Bueno... no puedo mentir que esperaba hacer algo afuera, pero eso es sólo, lo juro" Era verdad. Esa era la diferencia entre lo que esperaba y lo que quería.

"Uh... te creo, eres demasiado idiota para hacer algo afuera" Sam se rió entre dientes "cobarde"

"¡Demonio! Y me estás subestimando Puckett" Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y ronroneó.

"¿Esa canasta?" Preguntó cuando me alejé.

"La comida y bebida. Bacon, albóndigas, grasitos, jamón, grasitos, patas de pollo, cinco sandwiches grandes, y seis latas de Pepi-Cola" Sam se mordió el labio y miró por encima de la cesta de picnic "vamos a comer, Princess"

* * *

><p><em>Sam POV<em>

Después de comer toda la comida de la canasta, Freddie y yo estabamos en el saco de dormir, abrazados. ¿No creían que a Sam Puckett le guste acurrucarse ¿verdad? Bueno, eso es sólo uno de mis muchos vergonzosos hobbies. Apoyé la cabeza en el pecho de Freddie y él tenía su brazo alrededor de mí, era una posición muy cómoda, pero por otra parte, siempre era una buena almohada. Estamos en silencio durante más de veinte minutos, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro, y no era raro en absoluto. Mi oído se apretaba contra su pecho, escuchando sus latidos. Él usó su mano libre para jugar con mis dedos. Mi pierna estaba por encima de la suya, y mi pie se movía arriba y abajo, de su pie hasta su pierna, Puedo decir que le gusta eso, porque estaba ronroneando. Sin previo aviso, sentí su mano escondida dentro de mi camisa para tocar mi piel. Ahora me doy cuenta de que sus manos ya no son tan suaves. Yo pensaba que Freddie tenía manos de niña, ahora son más grandes y varoniles, supongo que es por sus recientes actividades atléticas. Gracias a Dios por ellos. Además de sus latidos, el único sonido que estoy prestando atención es a la música. Hizo una lista de reproducción especial para esta noche, y su selección de canciones que me agrada profundamente. Hasta el momento en que fue el soundtrack perfecto, este chico tiene un buen gusto por la música.

* * *

><p><strong>* Freddie Playlist *<strong>

The Verve – _Lucky Man_

Maroon 5 – _She will be loved_

Michelle Branch – _It's you_

Parachute – _Forever and always_

Train – _Your every color_

Lifehouse – _Hanging by a moment_

Lady Gaga – _Yoü and I _

Adele – _Crazy for you_

Bruno Mars – _Just the way you are_

Lady Antebellum – _Just a kiss_

The Script – _I'm yours_

Snow Patrol – _Just say yes_

John Mayer – _Daughters_

The Cranberries – _Linger…_

* * *

><p>"¿Freddie? ¿Estás despierto?" Le pregunté porque estaba muy callado.<p>

"Si... lo estoy" empezó a jugar con mis dedos otra vez.

"Me gusta mucho tu gusto de música" Me acurruqué más cerca.

_But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you…_

"Gracias. Tú también tienes buen gusto para la música, Sam" Me agarró fuerte.

"¿No estás enojado conmigo porque no podía decir la palabra L, no? No estas triste ¿no?" Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo. Freddie tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo.

_You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha…_

"No, no lo estoy" abrió los ojos "como te he dicho antes, yo sólo quiero escucharlo cuando estés lista para decirme. Me gustaría estar enojado contigo si usted me lo hubieras dicho pero no lo sentías"

"Oh. Yo nunca haría eso Fredhunk. Puede ser que tome un tiempo, ¿Tú estas seguro que podrás esperar?" Sonreí con superioridad.

_Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to…_

"No tengo prisa" sonrió "Me siento cómodo con las cosas como son, demonio, pero me gusta mi nuevo conjunto de apodos." Sonrisa se convirtió en una de superioridad.

"Oh, así que al idiota le gustan sus nuevos apodos ¿eh?" asintió con la cabeza "Lo tendré en cuenta Freddog. Vamonos"

_Do you have to let it linger?_

Estuve con el idiota hasta la una de la mañana, y fue increíble. Después de que él me besó y me abrazó durante diez minutos ante la puerta de Carly antes de dejarme ir. Esta noche fue la noche más perfecta de mi vida. Él me ama... me ama... amor. Él lo dijo, y él ni siquiera dudo, era tan sincero, tan dulce y seguro. Fue la paciencia y no me presiono a que diga lo mismo. Yo lo amo, mucho por mucho tiempo, pero no estoy muy cómoda con la palabra L todavía. Admito que para mí fue un reto, sino que no tuve toda la fuerza que tenía sólo para pensar en eso. Decir es otra cosa, decir es complicado y no estoy muy segura de que estoy lista para eso todavía. Carly estaba riendo en el teléfono cuando llegué a su habitación, ella se apresuró y colgó diciéndome que era Wendy, pero yo no se lo creí. Estaba demasiado feliz para empezar una pelea que simplemente asentí y le conté lo que pasó. Ella gritó y se rió, y se quedó dormida después de hablar durante una hora. Tuve un sueño, que Freddie y yo estábamos en la escalera de incendios, acurrucándose en su saco de dormir diciendo cuánto nos amábamos, tal vez las formas femeninas de Carly me están envenenando... o tal vez sólo estoy reforzándome para el día en que tenga que decirle que te amo. La última cosa que vino a mi mente, antes de perder el conocimiento para el bien, eran los ojos de Freddie cuando me dijo que me amaba. La forma en que sus ojos marrones se me quedaron mirando profundamente, sin miedo, y con mucho amor... esa imagen fue calificada en mi mente para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Carly POV<em>

Después de que Sam me dijo todo lo que pasó ayer, un pensamiento vino a mi mente: tenía que hablar con Freddie. Necesitaba saber lo que Patrice estaba haciendo, no podía dejar que los separaran. Se amaban y el amor es la cosa más importante del mundo. No soy tan fuerte como Sam, pero si esta chica cruza la línea y les hiere, me encargaré personalmente de matarla con mis propias manos. Haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos y sé que ellos harían lo mismo por mí, y desde que Sam se negó a hablar con Freddie de ello, he tenido que tomar la iniciativa y simplemente lo hare. Ninguna perra se va a quedar entre ellos, me aseguraré de eso. Patrice no va a lastimará a Sam otra vez, mientras yo esté viva y si lo hace... bueno, tengo a Wendy, a Melanie, a Tasha y algunas otras chicas que me ayuden a acabar con su piel apagada. ¡Sam no es la única mala hija de puta aquí!

Yo no permitiría que cualquier chica aleje a Freddie de Sam. O cualquier tipo de robar a Sam lejos de Freddie. ¡Nadie se va a romper el Seddie! Además, creo que Sam nunca se recuperaría si Freddie la deja demasiado. Ella piensa que sólo porque su padre se fue, todo el mundo la va a dejar. Sé lo mucho que su ausencia le hace daño, pero ella se niega a hablar de eso, ella no quiere, al menos, tratar de encontrarlo y preguntarle por qué se fue. Ella finge que no le molesta y se encoge cada vez que hablo de eso. Lo mismo con Freddie, él nunca habla de su padre, en realidad no sé que pasó con él. A diferencia del padre de Sam, que en realidad sé algunas cosas sobre él, pero el padre de Freddie siempre fue un misterio para mí. Aparte de que su nombre es Frederick Benson, no sé nada más. Pero yo no tengo el derecho de entrometerme, al menos no en sus problemas familiares, pero en cuanto a su vida amorosa, no puedo prometer nada.

Sam y Freddie estaban discutiendo acerca de qué tipo de helado era mejor. A cualquiera le parecería una odiosa pelea, pero para mí era sólo Sam y Freddie siendo Sam y Freddie. Al final, Sam estaba llamando a Freddie un Sabe-nada-idiota cuando la agarro y la besó. Me di cuenta de que se besan a mitad de la frase era algo que hacían varias veces, que lindo. Cuando se separaron, Sam le sonrió y la dejo cerca, hasta que sonó la campana.

"Tengo que ir a clase... ¡aj!" Sam gruñó.

"Yo también. Buena clase, bebé" Freddie besé en la frente.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás hablando conmigo?" frunció el ceño.

"Tienes razón... buena siesta en tu clase, bebe" se rió entre dientes.

"Ahora estás hablando conmigo, Nub" lo besó "buena clase para ti nerd, adiós Carls"

"Adiós Sam" le saludó con la mano.

Tan pronto Sam dobló la esquina Freddie tuvo que apartar la vista de su culo... oh chicos! Cuando estaba listo para salir agarré del brazo y lo empujé al armario del conserje, no pudimos entrar, así que solo lo empujé contra la puerta.

"¿Qué demonios Carly?" dijo señalando con la mano.

"Tenemos que hablar" Miré alrededor de la búsqueda de personas, pero el pasillo estaba vacío "de Sam"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" arreglo su camisa.

"Ella me dijo por qué desapareció ayer" le susurré.

"A mí también me dijo..."

"No, ella te dijo cómo se sentía, pero no por qué se sentía así" se veía confundido "escucha Freddie, Sam sólo se volvió loca después de que vuelvan del hospital, ¿no?"

"Sí..."

"Bueno... Sam se sentía insegura porque Patrice le dijo todas esas cosas"

"Eso es mentira" resopló.

"¡Es verdad! ¿No ves Freddie? Esa chica está tratando de hacerles romper!" Grité-susurré.

"No Carly... vamos ¿por qué tendría que hacer eso?" me miró con incredulidad.

"Porque ella te quiere, eres obvio que no te das cuenta?" Le golpeé la cabeza.

"Au... vamos, que no me quiere. Y además tenía un montón de oportunidades para estar conmigo cuando estaba solo, y ella no hizo nada ¿por qué ahora?"

"Porque, cuando estabas solo no era divertido. Y además ¿te has mirado en el espejo últimamente? Eres apuesto Freddie, muy atractivo" sonrió un poco "después de que Sam te dio un beso en el encierro, algo cambió en ti, no sé, te ves más vivo, feliz, y de alguna manera más atractivo. Supongo que el amor le hace eso a una persona. Y ahora que eres el novio de Sam Puckett, le pareces más atractivo para ella. Eso es lo que a ella le gusta Freddie, y todo el mundo lo sabe, le gusta los buenos que son felices con sus novias, y le gusta separarlos, corromperlos, tener un poco de diversión con ellos, y luego ir al siguiente. Ahora dime que me crees"

"Carly..." suspiró "¿Qué te dijo Sam?"

"Ella dijo que Patrice le dijo todas esas cosas, ella realmente creía que Patrice tenía razón. Quiero decir... ¿Puedes creer eso? Sam está insegura acerca del amor, Freddie, es por eso que no te dijo que te amaba ayer, porque ella tiene miedo de abrirse a ti y luego perderte. Patrice ya sabe su debilidad, y ella se lo va tomar a su favor. Sam no quería decirte esto, para que no se vea estúpida y femenina enfrente tuyo, pero ella tiene miedo de que Patrice pueda ganar. Sólo pensé que tenías que saber lo que está pasando"

"No puedo creerlo... ahora lo dijiste, algunos cosas tiene sentido. Uno o dos días después de mi primera cita con Sam, Patrice se me acercó y me invitó a salir. Al principio no creía que fuera una gran idea. Le dije que no y Sam me sacó de allí bastante rápido. Después de eso, Patrice empezó a hablar conmigo, pidiéndome cosas durante las clases y siendo muy agradable. Una vez, ella vino a mi apartamento y me trajo galletas hechas en casa a mí ya mi mamá. Sabía que no eran hechos en casa, porque mi madre compra el mismo tipo cada mes, pero no dije nada porque Patrice se creía de sus habilidades en la cocina. Después de que le dije que tenía que prepararme para iCarly, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo adiós, yo nunca vi nada malo en eso. Pero ahora que lo pienso... que estaba sentada muy cerca de mí en el sofa... esto fue antes de que yo le pidiera a Sam que sea mi novia. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de eso..."

"Bueno, no te diste cuenta que Sam estaba enamorada de ti desde siempre... creo que estás bastante distraído con tu vida amorosa Freddie. ¿Y? ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?" Puse mis manos en mi cintura.

"Sí, pero necesito que te distraigas a Sam para el almuerzo. Lo haré aquí cuando todo el mundo esté comiendo" Asentí con la cabeza.

"Bien, ahora vamos a clase" Me di la vuelta para irse.

"¿Carly?"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias" sonrió.

"Sólo hay que ponerle fin a esto" asintió y seguimos por caminos separados.

* * *

><p><em>General POV<em>

Carly distraía a Sam durante el almuerzo, o al menos lo intentó. Sam dijo que necesitaba ir al baño y cuando Carly ofreció a acompañarla; Sam frunció el ceño y simplemente se fue. La verdad era que Sam estaba buscando a Freddie. Carly le había dicho que tenía que hacer algo para el AV club, pero Sam lo sabía muy bien. De hecho, ella sabía que estaba haciendo algo y Carly le estaba ayudando. Sam se despidió de su amiga y su novio y se fue a clase. En el momento en que ella entró en la clase, se metió en una pelea con la señorita Briggs y fue sacada de la clase. Cuando se dirigía a la oficina del director, escuchó a Carly y Freddie hablar.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Sam estaba caminando por el pasillo para explicarle a Ted, ella boto su libro al suelo cuando la señorita Briggs comenzó a gritarle._ _Vio a Freddie y Carly contra armario hablar del conserje._ _Sabía que no debía espiar, pero cuando su mejor amiga y su novio estaban ocultando algo de ella, ella tenía derecho a hurtadillas y escuchar lo que decían._

"... _¿Y? ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?"_ _Preguntó Carly._

_"Sí, pero necesito que te distraes Sam para el almuerzo. Lo haré aquí cuando todo el mundo está comiendo" asintió._

_"Bien, ahora vamos a clase" Carly se dio la vuelta para irse._

_"¿Carly?"_ _Freddie llamó por su nombre antes de que ella pudiera._

_"¿Sí?"_ _se volvió hacia él._

_"Gracias" sonrió._

_"Sólo hay que poner fin a esto" Freddie asintió con la cabeza antes de ir a clase, Carly hizo lo mismo._

_Sam se ocultó bastante rápido, antes de que la noten._ _Su corazón se hundió, se sentía como hiperventilación._ _¿Qué es lo que Carly y Freddie estaban escondiendole?_ _La posibilidad de que sus dos mejores amigos la estén traicionando pasó por su cabeza, pero ella trató de calmarse, necesitaba una prueba de qué demonios estaba pasando._ _Y cuando Carly le dijo que Freddie no iba a comer con ellos hoy, sabía que algo estaba pasando._ _Esquivó Carly y fue a buscar a Freddie._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Sam hizo todo lo posible para estar calmada, estaba tranquila y escondida en el interior el armario del conserje, abrió la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para poder verlos. Freddie llegó dos minutos después, con Patrice siguiéndolo detrás. Ella sonreía seductoramente y el corazón de Sam se hundió. Ella sabía que esto iba a pasar, y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de llorar porque le había dicho que la amaba, pero al igual que su padre, mintió.<p>

"Patrice, tengo que pedirte un favor" Freddie tenía de espaldas a Sam.

"Sí Freddie..." ella se acercó a él volteando su pelo "Sabía que eventualmente vendrías a buscarme, sabía que ibas a darte cuenta de que puedo darte las cosas que esa chica no puede" Ella puso su mano en su hombro y él no se alejó.

"Apuesto a que nunca te imaginaste por qué estoy aquí"

"¿Y por qué estás aquí?" Puso sus dedos los dedos por encima de sus hombros.

"Para decirte ATRAS. DEJA. DE. JODER" señaló con su mano violentamente.

"¿Qué?" ella dio un paso atrás confundida.

"Yo sé lo que le dijiste a Sam ayer. Sé lo que estás haciendo, y supongo que esto no funciono. Nunca dejaría a Sam para tener una aventura contigo. Tú eres digna de eso" El corazón de Sam acabó a latir de nuevo, no podía creerlo.

"Freddie... ¿no lo ves? Esa chica no es para ti" Patrice trató de tocarlo, pero él la rechazó.

"Esta chica es la única para mí porque la amo. Tu pequeño juego no va a funcionar, porque estoy enloquecido con ella, estoy completamente enamorado y ella es la única persona que quiero" esta vez Sam no pudo evitar que las lágrimas caigan.

"Tarde o temprano, vas a cambiar de opinión Freddie, y cuando lo hagas, voy a estar aquí esperandote..." Sam quería saltar de ese armario y patear el culo, pero se obligó a calmarse.

"No te molestes, porque eso no va a suceder. Hazme un favor Patrice y olvídate de mí, anda a buscar a alguien más y dejanos en paz"

"Yo no voy a olvidarte, te quiero, pero hasta que descubras que tú también me deseas, me regresaré"

"Bien, porque esto va a durar para siempre. Nunca pude sentir por ti lo que siento por Sam, lo siento, pero estas perdiendo tu tiempo"

"Está bien, Freddie, voy a regresar, pero eso no significa que no voy a estar esperándote" Ella trató de besarle la mejilla, pero él la alejo "solo búscame cuando entres en razón" entonces ella se fue.

Algo le dijo a Sam, que esto no era el fin, sino sólo era un paso más en el juego de Patrice. Ella estaba jugando muy bien, porque si ella le revelaba a Freddie que era una perra mala, iba a perder el juego, y eso no es aceptable, no para ella. Freddie se apoyó en los casilleros y suspiró. Sam quería saltar de armario del conserje y darle un beso sin sentido, quería darle las gracias por todo lo que dijo y quería besarlo y decirle que lo amaba. Pero ¿y si él se enfada con ella por espiarlo? Eso no debería ser un gran problema, pero Sam sabía que Freddie se enfadaría porque ella no confiaba en él. Sin pensar mucho, Sam salió del armario del conserje y atacó la boca de Freddie.

"¿Sam?" jadeó "¿qué?" lo besó una vez "¿estás...?" ella lo besó dos veces "haciendo... ¿Qué está...? ¿Pasando…?" lo besó tres veces.

"Lo siento..." ella lo besó en los labios "Lo siento mucho Freddie" lo besó en las mejillas "lo siento"

"Espera" le agarró por los brazos y la sacó de encima "¿qué está pasando?"

"Yo estaba escuchando la conversación porque cuando yo estaba yendo a la oficina de Ted, te oí a ti y a Carly algo raro y pensé que algo estaba mal, así que esperé aquí para ver qué estaba pasando y escuché tu conversación con Patrice..." confesó avergonzado.

"Sam, tú tienes que confiar en mí ¡Dios, no puedo creerte!" él estaba muy molesto.

"Lo siento mucho bien. Pero me asusté, si Brad y yo te estubieramos escondiendo algo ¿no querrías saberlo?" ella agarró sus hombros haciendo que la mirara "lo siento"

"Está bien. Supongo que es culpa mía. No más secretos ¿bien? Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho" entrelazaba sus dedos.

"Lo siento por eso. Y no más secretos" le dio un beso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Se abrazaron por un tiempo y Sam no quería dejarlo ir, pero ella se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo.

"¿Freddie?" Ahora era el momento de dejar a un lado sus temores y simplemente admitir su amor por él, porque nadie en el mundo podía compararse con él, y porque era verdad, ella lo amaba. Así que ¿por qué debería ocultarlo cuando él acaba de anunciar su amor a todo el mundo para que escuchen, y lo más importante, con ella?

"¿Sí?"

"Te amo" y allí estaba, la palabra L. Ella lo dijo y no murió nadie, ni una sola parte de su cuerpo cayó al lugar y aún no se fue.

"¿Te refieres a eso?" permaneció completamente en serio, como ella cuando él le dijo que la amaba.

"Sí. Primero tuve miedo de admitirlo, pero ya no me importa, necesito que sepas. Y también necesito que sepas que no va a ser así todo el tiempo, yo no voy a decirte que te amo cada día, y cuando lo diga, no va a ser en público, necesito que sepas esto. Voy a decir que cada vez que lo quiera decir "era sincera.

"No me importa Sam, de hecho, es bastante para ti, porque de lo contrario no serias tú, y yo te quiero" se inclinó y la besó de nuevo, en voz muy baja y lenta "pero dilo otra vez"

"Freddie... ¿lo que te acabo de decir?"

"Lo sé, lo sé... pero por favor, sólo una vez más" él que quería poder decir _yo también te amo._

"Bien..." suspiró "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" se sonrieron como dos tontos y se besaron.

Freddie la recogió levantándola del suelo, Sam alzo sus pies del suelo y fingió que estaba volando, porque en el fondo se encontraba así. Cuando entraron a la cafetería juntos, tomados de la mano, Carly les sonrió y cuando su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa que ella sabía que todo estaba bien. Sam ni siquiera se molestó en mirar la cara de Patrice, ella ya no le importaba, si esa perra intentó algo algún día, sabía que Freddie se ocuparía de las cosas él mismo y Patrice no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ella. O podría simplemente golpearla hasta que se muera, nada de eso era bueno para ella.

Y al final Patrice estaba _equivocada._


	37. Te Pregunto Para El Baile

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Si, lo sé me extrañaban :3 okno. Extrañaban la historia no a mí, lo entiendo, soy una demorona, pero todo tiene su explicación. ESTUDIOS, si esa asquerosa palabra tiene la culpa, estudio todo el día ahora y bueno no tengo casi nada de tiempo, supuestamente no puedo entrar a la computadora, solo los domingos, pero casi siempre salimos en familia ._. así que bueeeno, lo importante es que ya esta el capitulo :D Que lo disfruten!.**

**Advertencia: Capitulo MUY Fuerte, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad :3**

* * *

><p>Te Pregunto Para El Baile.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sam POV<em>

¡Mierda! ¡Yo no quiero ir! ¡PUTA! ¡Puta mierda! Yo no quiero ir a esa cosa estúpida, ¡quisiera meter mi cabeza en un agujero y no tener que mirarle su cara! ¡Esa hermosa cara de tonto y esos increíbles ojos estúpidos! Yo sé que si lo hago, voy a renunciar y decir que sí, pero Dios! sigo siendo Sam Puckett! Y Sam Puckett no va a bailes. Mierda, odio los vestidos y tacones, y las flores y los ramilletes y mierda! Y ahora ese estúpido nerd quiere llevarme al baile ¿está loco? ¿Eso es todo?

"¡Sam, vamos! ¡Ya tengo las entradas! Vamos a celebrar que los exámenes ya han terminado y que tú realmente lo hiciste muy bien ¿por favor?" Él hizo pucheros.

Lo odio tanto, porque cuando tiene la cara así es difícil decir que no. Difícil, pero no imposible.

"No Freddie, y vete a la mierda, ya te lo dije una vez y ahora te lo diré por segunda vez, no, no y ¡no!" Me fui directamente a la cocina de Carly y ataqué a su nevera.

"Sam, por favor ¿qué hay de malo en el baile?" cruzó los brazos.

"¿Hay que empezar desde el principio? ¡Vestidos! ¡Baile lento! Tacones, Freddie, ¡tacones!" He atacado mi jamón.

"Sam... te ves tan bonita en un vestido y estoy seguro que una noche con tacones no te va a matar, y además, danza lenta no es tan malo" envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí "va a ser tu y yo, y nadie más en el mundo ¿te acuerdas cuando nos pusimos a bailar a los Licuados Locos? ¿Y en la escalera de incendios? ¿Era eso tan malo?"

"No, pero eso éramos solo tú y yo, sin ningún montón de chicos a nuestro alrededor para ver todos nuestros movimientos"

"¿Quién dice que van a ver todos nuestros movimientos? Sam, es un baile, van a estar bailando y besándose, no harán caso de nosotros, no somos Justin Bieber y Selena Gomez, sólo somos Sam y Freddie, no somos tan famosos" me besó la frente.

"Aún así, no quiero ir, no me gusta este tipo de cosas, y prometiste que nunca me pedirías que cambie" Vi desaparecer su sonrisa.

"Tienes razón. Está bien, no tenemos que ir. Vamos a quedarnos en casa y ver películas de terror sobre gente que los mataron en un baile" me reí, pero él se limitó a sonreír.

"Gracias, ahora será una fiesta" Puse el jamón abajo y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él "Lo pasaremos bien, ya verás"

"Sí, lo sé" me besó muy suavemente y luego se alejó demasiado rápido "Tengo que ir a casa, ¿nos vemos más tarde?"

"Sí, más tarde" le agarré el cuello antes de que pudiera salir y le di un beso como yo quería que me besara hace un rato. Nos separamos sin aliento "Chau Fredchica"

"Adiós Puckett" se rió entre dientes y se fue.

Ahora me siento como una mierda. Parecía tan... No voy a decir triste, pero decepcionado, que es incluso peor. Miren, yo quería hacer esto para hacerlo feliz, pero eso va más allá de mí, es un baile, por el amor de Dios, es una noche de mierda con gente estúpida que solo actúan como estúpidos y vestidos estúpidamente con trajes estúpidos y estúpidos tacones! Tiene mucho sentido que yo no quiera ir, además tendremos mucho más diversión solo los dos, en el estudio, viendo películas de terror y besarnos hasta el amanecer, que es la perfecta noche de graduación. Pero, ¿por qué me siento como una mierda? Agarré mi jamón y me senté en el sofá de Carly, sólo de pensar en su cara antes de irse me hizo sentir aún peor, esos profundos ojos marrones mirándome así tan decepcionado. ¡AJ! ¡Lo odio! Pero él va a estar bien, una vez que se dé cuenta de lo divertido que podemos estar aquí solos, él y yo. ¿Y quién sabe lo que puede pasar?

"Hey ¿Estás ahí?" Spencer me preguntó, chasqueando los dedos delante de la cara.

"Oh, lo siento, solo pensaba" mordí mi jamón.

"Así que... he oído tu conversación con Freddo" se sentó a mi lado.

"Entonces crees que tengo razón, ¿verdad? ¿No es loco por invitarme al baile? Quiero decir, el baile y yo, no van tan bien en la misma frase" me reí, pero Spencer seguía estando serio.

"No tanto Sam, quiero decir, él es tu novio y este es su primer baile juntos, es normal que quiera llevarte" se encogió de hombros.

"Pero... yo no voy a los bailes y él lo sabe. Él dijo que nunca tratará de cambiarme"

"Sam, él no está tratando de cambiarte, está tratando de salir contigo" me hizo sentir aún peor "y realmente quiere ir al baile"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Él me pidió que fuera a elegir un esmoquin con él hoy, quería lucir bien para ti" oh mierda, ahora me siento muy mal "y ya reservé la limosina para ustedes"

"Oh, yo no sabía nada de eso... creo que puedo ir a ese estúpido baile... sólo por una noche" Yo puedo hacer esto... yo puedo hacer esto... ¿no?

"Pero si vas a pasar toda la noche quejándose y estando molesta, es mejor que no lo hagas Sam, va a ser peor" me advirtió.

"Está bien... puedo ser una buena novia para una noche, puedo hacer esto" me puse de pie "Voy a ir a hablar con Freddie, gracias Spence"

"Está bien, en cualquier momento" sonrió y me fui.

* * *

><p><em>Freddie POV<em>

Estoy muy molesto, tal vez más de lo que debería estar, porque conozco a Sam y yo la amo tal como es, pero tenía muchas ganas de ir al baile con mi novia. ¿Me pueden culpar por eso? Lo que tal vez no es una buena idea de todos modos, a Sam no le gustan los vestidos y los zapatos de tacón y podemos estar solos por la noche y tal vez, quién sabe, pueda conseguir un baile de ella. No va a ser tan malo de todos modos. Me senté frente a mi computadora buscando las dos entradas que compré ayer. No sé por qué pensé que era una buena idea, el baile será de lazo negro y eso no es cosa de Sam en absoluto. Quizá soy muy estúpido. Tiré las entradas dentro del cajón y me acosté en mi cama viendo si hay algo bueno en la televisión.

_Suits _estaba dando, quizás un buen espectáculo tendrá mi mente fuera de él. Mike Ross iba a comprar algunos trajes cuando oí un golpe en la puerta. Sam me sonrió y yo le dije que entrara. Caminó hacia mí y se acostó en la cama junto a mí, abrí mi brazo para que ella se pueda acurrucarse más cerca.

"¿_Suits_?" ella se acercó a mí y puso su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Sí, me encanta tanto como amo a White Collar" Me froté el brazo.

"Yo también, hay algo en Mike Ross y Neal Caffrey que me vuelve loca" se rió.

"Ah, ¿sí?" Me aparté para mirarla "Que curioso, me siento de la misma manera con Leighton Meester de Gossip Girl y Alison Brie de Community" golpeó mi estómago "¡Ay!"

"Te lo merecías" ella me besó en la mejilla.

"Sí, tienes razón" Suits había acabado y empecé a cambiar canales "¿Qué quieres ver?"

"Cualquier cosa que quieras ver" se acurrucó más cerca de mí, su pie acariciando mi espinilla.

"Me encanta eso" Ronroneé.

"Lo sé" se quitó el zapato y continuó acariciándome con su pie.

"Hey..._10 cosas que odio de ti"_ Yo sabía que era una de las películas favoritas de Sam, y la mía también.

"¡Yei! ¡Heath Ledger!" A Sam le gusta Heath Ledger, y él era bastante impresionante!

Los créditos rodaban cuando Sam se apartó de mí y se sentó. Ella parecía ansiosa, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero estaba dudando. Me imaginé que podría utilizar un poco de impulso.

"Dilo" Me senté también.

"¿Qué?" cruzó las piernas, sus rodillas tocaban mi muslo.

"Lo que está en tu mente. Sé que quieres decir algo, así que hazlo, dilo" la animé.

"Está bien..." Sam respiró profundamente "Quiero que me pidas para ir al baile de nuevo"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero, así que ¡hazlo!" ella se levantó "vamos, levántate y pregúntame"

"¿Así que quieres decir no otra vez en mi cara? Supongo que una vez es suficiente" Me burlé.

"Benson... Sólo haz lo que te dije" me agarró la muñeca y me puso de pie frente a ella.

"Sam..." ella me miró y me di por vencido ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? "¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?"

"Sí" sonrió, la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto, pero yo sabía que estaba jugando conmigo, así que se me eché a reír "¿qué?"

"Vamos, sé que estás bromeando conmigo, Sam" Me reí con fuerza y la empujé un poco -"divertido" Me frunció el ceño.

"Benson... ¡no estoy bromeando!" dijo bruscamente y me empujó, así que ahora que estaba de vuelta en la cama "Yo quiero ir"

"Pero..." me sonrió desvaneció "me acabas de decir que no querías ir"

"Lo sé" Sam se sentó a mi lado "pero quiero hacer esto contigo. ¿Y? ¿Todavía quieres ir conmigo Fredbaile?" ella tomó mi mano entre las suyas y entrelazó los dedos.

"Por supuesto, Sam. Quiero ir, bailar contigo y darte un beso en frente de todos, porque te amo mucho" ella tomó mi mano con más fuerza.

"Yo también idiota, yo también" me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero yo no quiero que hagas esto porque quiero. Quiero que lo hagas porque quieres, de lo contrario no vamos a pasar un buen rato" toqué su barbilla y la acerqué a mí.

"Yo quiero ir al baile contigo, y divertirnos, y bailar y besarte delante de todos" me sonrió de una manera que sabía que estaba siendo honesta.

"¿Así que es una cita?"

"Es una cita" se inclinó hacia delante y me besó.

* * *

><p><em>Sam POV<em>

Me monté a horcajadas de él, sus manos en mi culo y mis manos en su pelo. Joder, lo amo tanto, tanto, tanto. Freddie gimió cuando apreté mis caderas contra las suyas. Dios es el sonido más hermoso en el mundo, me encanta este sentimiento. Freddie rompió el beso y comenzó a lamer mi cuello. Oh Dios... tan bueno... sus manos salieron de mi culo para agarrar mis pechos, yo sabía que era el momento de deshacerse de algo de ropa.

"Mmmmm... Oh... eso es tan bueno, Freddie... Mmmm" Agarré a su pelo muy duro.

"Mmmm... sí... es genial" apretó mis senos dos veces.

"Oh Dios... demasiadas capas... demasiada ropa entre nosotros... quítalo" se apartó y tiró de mi camisa por mi cabeza y yo hice lo mismo con el suyo.

"Oh, hola..." saludó mis pechos "Freddie está aquí" y empezó a lamer, masajear y chuparlos.

"Aah... mmm... Freddie..." Yo estaba jadeando ruidosamente.

Los labios de Freddie dejaron mis pechos para besarme. Él mordió y me lamió los labios y la barbilla... oh Dios mío me encanta su boca tanto, sus labios, sus manos, su todo. Oh Dios mío! Esta noche yo quería algo diferente de lo que siempre hacemos. Yo quería más.

"¿Freddie? Oh Dios... ¿Freddie?" Lo rechacé.

"¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal?"

"No... oh Dios, no. Es que..." Me puse de pie y desabroché mis pantalones vaqueros.

"Sam ¿qué estás haciendo?" agarró las muñecas.

"No voy a mentirte Freddie, no vamos a tener sexo esta noche, pero quiero hacer algo contigo..." Me hizo un gesto con las manos y empecé a desvestirme "desnuda" y al igual que mis pantalones estaban en el suelo.

"¿Desnuda?" sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

"Sí Fredderly... desnuda" Me desabroché mi sostén "y vas a estar desnudo también" Tomé su mano y le hice ponerse de pie "deshazte de esos pantalones" Lancé mi sostén en algún lugar lejano.

"¿Estás segura?" Me tomó de nuevo las manos.

"Sí, ahora tus pantalones Benson" desabotoné y bajé la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Me puse de rodillas y deslicé sus pantalones fuera. Entregué besos con la boca abierta por todo el bajo vientre y sobre el borde de sus calzoncillos.

"Oh Dios mío, Sam... Oh..." llevó sus manos a la parte posterior de mi cabeza y agarró mi cabello duro cuando me deslicé al interior de su cuerpo perfecto.

Ahora estaba desnudo frente a mí mientras yo llevaba sólo un par de pantalones cortos de niño. Tomé una buena mirada en él... Dios mío ese chico estaba bien dotado! Planté un beso en su pelvis y su cohete se crispó.

"Ven acá..." Me acosté en la cama y le pedí que me acompañe.

"Oh, mierda..." Freddie se arrodilló entre mis piernas abiertas y besó mis rodillas "Eres tan perfecta, tan hermosa, no puedo ni siquiera..." Gemí y levanté mis caderas de la cama para que pueda quitar mi ropa interior "¡mierda!"

"¿Qué?" Me apoyé en los codos para ver lo que estaba mal.

"Estás desnuda... y estoy desnudo... wow" Sus ojos eran tan amplios, temía que iban a volar la cabeza.

"Lo sé Freddesnudo" dije mirando su cohete. "Está muy bien dotado por la forma" Yo envolví mi mano alrededor de su eje "es tan grande... tan wow... ¡uf! Supongo que es mucho más grande que lo normal... en longitud y circunferencia..." Me sonrió y lo acaricié lentamente "¿Te gusta esto Freddie? Dime" le agarró más fuerte y cerró los ojos "Dime que te gusta"

"Uh... ah... mmm" Apreté el paso "oh, Sam Oh..."

"Dime Freddie, dime que te gusta" Puse mis piernas alrededor de él y masajeaba sus bolas.

"Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios...!" Freddie echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos en blanco en la parte posterior de su cabeza "Sam... mierda... Sam!" Besé justo por encima de su entrepierna.

"Dilo" Apreté sus bolas y lo acaricié con furia, le sacudí contra mi mano.

"Oh... yo... oh Dios mío!" Lo sentí tenso, pero yo no quiero perderlo por el momento "Sam, Sam... oh, mierda! ¡Me gusta! ¡Me encanta! ¡Dios! ¡Te amo!" Solté su virilidad.

"Dime que me quieres" Acaricio sus muslos internos.

"Te quiero" susurró.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer conmigo?" Envolví mi mano alrededor de su eje una vez más, acariciándolo con urgencia.

"Yo... yo..." estaba teniendo dificultades para la formación de grandes palabras "Yo quiero... ¡Dios! Yo quiero..."

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres qué?" Besé su hueso pélvico.

"¡DIOS! ¡Quiero joderte!" gritó.

Lo sentí tenso, su parte inferior del cuerpo sacudiéndose un poco, así que lo dejé no quiero perderlo por el momento. Miré por encima de su erección y me sentí más húmeda que antes. Estaba tan condenadamente bien dotado y supongo que en cuanto a tamaños de penes es de los grandes, este es sin duda es algo que muchos chicos quieren. Tuve que reprimir el impulso de acariciarlo de nuevo, pero tuve la sensación de que si lo hacía, lo haría probablemente cum, y yo no estaba teniendo él. Besé su ombligo y me fui hacia atrás para mirarlo de nuevo. Estaba tan caliente, tan perfecto. Era un pecado para él lleve camisetas. Lamí sobre su abdomen y se estremeció. Mis ojos viajaron hacia abajo de nuevo, admirando su gloria desnuda.

"¿Sam? Di algo" agarró mis hombros tratando de hacerme quedar con él, pero mis ojos no salieron de su cohete monstruoso.

"Que tienes un buen juguete para acá señor Benson" Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Sam... deja de hacer eso" pobre Fredward estaba rojo como un tomate.

"Pero Freddie, eso no es nada de que avergonzarse... de hecho deberías alardear de ello... debería alardear de ello" Puse mi mano alrededor de su eje una vez más "esto me va a doler tanto... Yo no creo que sea capaz de sentarme para una semana" me reí, pero él seguía siendo seco.

"Yo no quiero hacerte daño" que acariciar mi mejilla "nunca"

"Cuando llegue el momento Freddie, te ruego que lo hagas. Ahora, ven aquí" Me acosté de espaldas y lo puse encima de mí "hazme sentir bien"

Hizo lo que le pedí. Freddie me besó y luego movió sus labios en mi cuello, una mano ahuecando mi pecho mientras que el otro se apoderó de mi pelo. Él enredó sus dedos en mis rizos y tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás para tener más acceso a mi cuello.

"Oh... mmm... Freddie" encendió mi pezón con el pulgar y me chupó la oreja.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de él para que pudiera sentir su virilidad presionada contra mí. Su cohete se movió contra mi piel, y mierda santa, hacía mucho calor. Freddie bajó la cabeza para besar mis pechos, sus dientes rozaron mi pezón.

"Oh dios... más" Tiré de su pelo "más..."

"¿Más?" susurró contra mi ombligo "¿cuánto más?"

"Freddie... mucho, mucho más" comencé a retorcerme debajo de él.

"Tú lo has querido Princess" lamió mi ombligo, me besó en los huesos de la cadera y me lamió la pelvis.

"¡Mierda!" Yo grité cuando me besó el punto más sensible.

"¿Te gusta eso?" lamió mis pliegues antes de que pudiera responder "¿Qué te parece eso Sam?"

"Oh Dios, sí... sí... me encanta... tanto" su lengua llegó a mi clítoris y me hizo gritar aún más fuerte "Benson ¡Ah!"

Freddie lanzó las piernas por encima de su hombro y comenzó a trabajar su magia. Su lengua me lamía como un helado, arriba y abajo, y luego de nuevo a mi clítoris.

"Ah... ah... ah... ah... mmm... ah!" Estaba tan cerca ya, tan cerca "mi dios... dios... oh mi dios... oh dios, oh dios, oh dios!" Grité tan fuerte Carly fue probablemente cubriendo sus oídos a estas alturas.

Le solté el pelo de agarrar en las hojas, con fuerza. Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... BOOM!

"FREDDIE!"

Benson le dio un último beso en mi clítoris sensible, antes de limpiar su boca y acostarse a mi lado.

"¿Estás bien?" le apartó el flequillo de la frente.

"Sí... oh Dios... oh..." Yo jadeaba pesadamente.

"Bueno..." envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó "¿Has recibido mi mensaje?"

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté sin aliento.

"Lo que escribí... allí... para ti" sonrió él.

"¿Tú escribiste...? ¿Ahí abajo?"

"Ajá. Es por eso que te has venido tan rápido. Soy muy bueno en lo aparentemente" Le golpeé el pecho.

"No lo entiendo... demasiado... engreído... mis piernas todavía están temblando" No puedo recuperar el aliento "¿Qué escribiste?"

"Te amo" que acariciar mi mejilla "mucho"

"Yo sé eso" se rió entre dientes.

Ahora estábamos mirándonos el uno al otro, cara a cara, en nuestros lados. Puse mi pierna alrededor de él y frotó su muslo contra mi núcleo.

"Oh... ¿Sabes que todavía no lo hemos hecho bien?"

"¿Así?" Frotó su muslo contra mí rítmicamente "Princesa Puckett"

"Sí..." Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás "Quiero que me prestes tu cohete"

"¿Qué?" Se alejó confundido.

"Quiero usarlo Benson... como un consolador..." Antes de que pudiera decir algo agarré su cohete y empecé a acariciarlo.

"Ah… y... ¿cómo... se... supone... que.. oh dios... funciona...?" Los ojos de Freddie estaban cerrados y su mano estaba agarrando mi muslo.

"Al igual que utilizas tus dedos... y tu lengua... sólo que ahora" Me acosté de espaldas empujándolo a él encima de mí "Quiero tu cohete para hacer esto" Lo coloqué delante de mi clítoris "hazlo"

"Mierda" Sacó mi mano y comenzó a cepillar mis resbaladizos pliegues con su punta "¡Jesús!"

"Oh... si... así... así" Yo estaba tan mojada que estaba goteando a través de mis muslos y empapando su colcha "Oh Freddie... Te amo"

"Oh, yo también te amo... mucho... mu... oh..." Comenzó a frotar mi clítoris con más presión.

"¡Dios!" Mi espalda se arqueó más cuando encontró un buen lugar "¡MIERDA!" Abrí mis piernas más "Bésame" le rogué.

Se inclinó y me besó profundamente mientras su cohete frotaba mi lugar más sensible, su lengua enredándose contra la mía y su mano libre apretando mi teta. La mezcla de sensaciones me llevó al límite. Mierda, esto es tan jodidamente bueno. Me di cuenta de que estaba tomando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para que no se deslice dentro de mí, y por mucho que yo quería, no lo hice al mismo tiempo.

"Estoy... estoy... DIOS... tan cerca!" Grité.

"Dios, Sam... yo también..." Solté su hombro y mi mano se deslizó a su cohete. Me hizo un gesto con la mano y empecé a acariciarlo mientras lo frota contra mí "Mierda... uf"

"FREDDIE... ¡Ah...! JESUCRISTO...!" Llegué más difícil que nunca.

"Sam..." Seguí acariciándolo hasta que sentí su liberación caliente sobre mi muslo "JODER... ¡Dios!... Sam...!" todo su cuerpo se sacudió antes de que sus brazos cedieran y se desplomó encima de mí.

"¡Mierda! Eso fue jodidamente divertido!" Me eché a reír.

"Oh Dios... ¿divertido? Eso fue increíble... el cielo... BOOM!... Cohetes" susurró sin aliento.

"Lo sé" Le acaricié el pelo.

Hizo que su cabeza se acomodara entre mis tetas, plantando un beso suavemente sobre mi pezón derecho.

"¿Y? ¿Cuándo eligirás tu vestido?" dijo jugando con mis rizos.

"Grrr... no presiones tu suerte Fredvestido... Creo que voy a ir a hablar con Carly sobre ello..." Gemí y traté de levantarme empujándolo fuera de mí, pero me mantuve ahí.

"¿Freddie?"

"No... no tienes que ir ahora... quédate aquí" Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y envolvió los brazos alrededor de mí "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Sam"

"¿Por qué?" Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

"Porque te las arreglaste para pasar todas las clases, en realidad deje de ser tu tutor y tú lo hiciste muy bien en la final, estoy muy orgulloso" besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

"Sí, bueno, tal vez tu nerdnitis está contagiándome" los latidos de su corazón es el sonido más hermoso que he escuchado, bueno... justo después de sus gemidos.

"Te amo..."

"Yo también te amo... Dios me has estado diciendo esto mucho últimamente, ¿no?"

"Me gusta" sonrió.

"Por supuesto que sí. Nerd"

* * *

><p><em>Carly POV<em>

Estaba terminando mi cena cuando Sam cerró la puerta abierta. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su pelo era un desastre, sin contar la ropa que estaba toda arrugada. Oh no... ¿pasó algo? ¿Está herida? ¡Oh Dios! Ella gritó mi nombre y corrí hacia ella, agarré sus hombros y busqué heridas o algo. Me encontré con un par de mordiscos de amor, aparte de eso parecía bien. Me aparté y miré su cara, ella tenía una expresión soñadora en su cara, como si estuviera... no sé... ¿drogada?

"¿Sam? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, Carly más que bien..." suspiró "pero necesito un favor" ella empezó a empujarme hacia el sofá.

"¿Qué y por qué estas así? ¿Te asaltaron o te atacaron?"

"No... bueno sí... fui atacada... por mi hombre" oh... ew...

"Oh Dios mío, ¡Sam! ¿Tú y Freddie lo hicieron...?" Mi voz se apagó.

"No, no, no es eso... hicimos algunas cosas, pero no es que... aún no... oh hombre" hizo una pausa por un rato "de todos modos... Necesito ayuda"

"¿Con qué?"

"Baile" su sonrisa se desvaneció "Freddie quiere ir, pero tú sabes que no soy buena con los vestidos y otras cosas, así que ¿me puedes ayudar?" ¡oh hombre! Iba a chillar... en 5, 4, 3, 2...

"¡SAM! ¡Eso es genial! ¡OH POR DIOS te ayudaré!" ella puso sus dedos en la oreja con una mueca "¡lo siento! Pero de todos modos, podemos ir mañana, yo y Wendy, creo que Tasha vendrá también, y podremos encontrar los vestidos y los zapatos adecuados ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!" Aplaudí.

"¡No! No mañana, pasado mañana. Mañana quiero prepararme fisiológicamente. Por cierto... ¿quién es tu cita?" Preguntó ella de la nada y me di cuenta que no tenía cita.

"Oh... no tengo cita" Me senté en el sofá más "No tengo a nadie"

"Oh Carly..." ella puso su brazo alrededor de mí "pero apuesto a que no será por mucho tiempo, pronto un chico soltero te preguntará, verás" me frotaba el brazo.

"Si... lo sé" pero no el chipo que quería "no importa, mañana, después del almuerzo, las chicas, tú y yo iremos a la búsqueda del vestido"

"Está bien" frunció el ceño "grr... Odio a Freddie y su estúpida obsesión juvenil del baile"

"Sam... él es tu novio, él sólo quiere ir al baile contigo, eso no es un delito capital" se cruzó de brazos, y vi el tercer chupetón en su cuello "Por cierto... ¿Qué estaban haciendo?"

"Oh... cosas... Carly, hombre... Tu no lo creerás ..." de repente dejó de hablar "lo siento, prometí a Freddie que no iba a compartir información con ustedes"

"Sam, ¡vamos! Él no tiene que saberlo..." Yo la empujé.

"Carly Shay, ¿me estás diciendo que debo mentir a mi novio?" su boca estaba abierta " ¿es eso?"

"Está en el manual de chicas, que cuando es entre tú y tu mejor amiga, puedes romper las promesas de tu novio y sin sentirse culpable por ello, por lo que hablaste"

"Shay, lo siento, no puedo, le prometí y además si yo te digo, tú me vas a gritar: OH SAM, ESO ES ASQUEROSO, QUIERO RECUPERAR MI VIDA y bla, bla, bla!" ella hizo una imitación demasiado dramática de mí.

"JA JA Puckett! Bueno vamos a hablar en serio, aquí, tu, yo, las chicas, ¡búsqueda del vestido!" Dije demasiado emocionada.

"¡AJ! ¡Muy bien!" cruzó los brazos

"¡Hola!" Freddie abrió la puerta con la misma expresión de amor que Sam tenía en su rostro. Lo que sea que estos dos lo hicieron, debe haber sido muy bueno "¿vamos?" le preguntó.

"Claro" se levantó y me guiñó un ojo "vamos"

"¿A dónde van?" Les pregunté.

"El nub me llevará a casa. Chau Carls" me lanzó un beso.

"Adiós Carls" Freddie se despidió.

"Adiós muchachos" Sonreí mientras salían del apartamento.

* * *

><p><em>Brad POV<em>

"¡Amigo! Tienes que preguntarle antes de que alguien lo haga" Freddie golpeó el saco de boxeo "¡hazlo!"

"¿Y si ella dice que no? Hemos estado saliendo mucho últimamente... hemos estado haciéndolo tan bien, cada vez estamos más cerca que temo que diga que no y luego será incómodo" le susurré.

"Amigo..." él se sacó sus guantes de kickboxing y puso su mano en mi brazo "o ella dirá que sí, porque ustedes se están acercando y pasan mucho tiempo. Tal vez ella está esperando que tú lo hagas"

"¿Carly te dijo eso? ¿Sam te dijo eso?" Mis ojos se abrieron.

"No. Pero nunca sabrás si no lo intentas. Confía en mí, ese es el mismo consejo que le dí a Sam en el encierro y las cosas salieron bien para nosotros... en realidad más que bien" sonrió soñando, con los ojos brillantes "amigo, BOOM, ¡fuegos artificiales!"

"¿Fuegos artificiales...?" su sonrisa se hizo más amplia "¿qué pasó? ¿Lo hiciste?"

"No, era otra cosa. Pero no puedo decírtelo, no se puede decir. Es privado, pero te lo diré... Fue Fuegos artificiales! BOOM. Y vamos a dejarlo ahí" soñaba despierto un poco "Dios, necesito una ducha" se olió a sí mismo.

"Vamos hombre, está en el manual del hombre que cuando estas entre tú y tu mejor amigo puede romperse las promesas que le hiciste a tu novia y sin sentirse culpable por ello" Lo señalé "porque soy tu mejor amigo ¿verdad?" Le pregunté.

"Claro, lo eres, pero no, lo siento, no puedo decirlo" él negó con la cabeza "Ahora, de vuelta hacia Carly y tu"

"Está bien. ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que debería preguntarle a Carly para ir al baile?" Le pregunté tímidamente.

"¡AMIGO! ¿Qué he estado diciendo durante los últimos días? Dios ¡Brad! ¡Deja de ser un cobarde!" Sonaba más como Sam.

"Suenas como Sam" me quejé.

"Tal vez es porque ella no es la única que piensa que eres un cobarde" puso su mano en mi brazo "Hazlo hoy antes de que alguien más lo haga. Sam me dijo Carly no tiene una cita todavía, pero si no tiene es porque ella está esperando algo.

"¡Lo haré! ¡Hoy! Sí, ¡Lo haré!"

"Está bien" asintió "date prisa"

Después de que él se dio una ducha y se cambió nos despedimos y seguimos nuestros caminos separados. Freddie iba donde Sam y yo iba donde Carly. Era ahora o nunca. Llamé tres veces antes de que Spencer abrió la puerta.

"Hey Brad... ¿qué pasa?" Spencer estaba todo cubierto de pintura de color púrpura.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí... sólo que estoy trabajando en una nueva escultura" se encogió de hombros.

"Así que... ¿Carly está aquí?" Miré a mi alrededor.

"Sí, ella llegó hace unos treinta minutos, creo que fue al estudio ¿Vas a pedirle para el baile?" cruzó los brazos.

"¿Cómo lo sabes...?" Mi voz se apagó, no muy seguro de qué decir.

"Brad... todo el mundo puede ver la forma en que la miras. Y yo lo apruebo, creo que serás bueno para ella... y si no lo eres..." él golpeó su mano derecha.

"Voy a ser... pero tengo que hablar con ella primero... ¿puedo?" Le pregunté con cautela.

"Claro, adelante"

"Gracias"

Subí las escaleras y llamé a la puerta de su dormitorio. Varios segundos después no había respuesta y abrí la puerta. Carly no estaba allí. Tal vez ella estaba en el estudio, como Spencer dijo. Fui en busca de ella, todo el tiempo diciéndome que esté tranquilo, no tartamudear o no sudar. Era una chica normal, ella no es una diosa... no importa lo que sueñas Brad, ella no es una diosa que sube a la ventana de tu dormitorio y... en fin, movimiento uno. No entres en pánico, relájate, esto va a estar bien. Miré a través del cristal de la puerta del estudio, y vi la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Estaba sentada en una bolsa de frijoles, con la cabeza baja... La escuché... sollozando. Ella estaba llorando. ¿Por qué lloraba? Miré la televisión y vi lo que estaba viendo. A Walk To Remember. Por supuesto, las chicas les encanta eso. Llamé a la puerta y ella volteo los ojos rojos para mirarme.

"Hey... ¿puedo entrar?" Le pregunté.

"Sí... claro" se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Hola" Me senté a su lado "¿qué pasó con...?" Señalé su cara.

"Oh... la película... tan intensa" sonrió débilmente.

"Si... lo sé" Puse mi pulgar sobre su mejilla y limpié la última lágrima de su rostro.

Carly me miró durante un rato. Y yo le devolví la mirada, sin saber qué más debo hacer. Es ahora o nunca, me dije.

¡Adelante, imbécil! ¡Haz algo! Debo hacer algo, pero no puedo, no con esos grandes ojos oscuros que me miran de esa manera. Tenía una emoción en su rostro que no podía explicar, pero yo sabía que nunca me había mirado de esa manera antes.

"Así que... ¿Baile, no? Gran noche..." empecé.

"Sí... ¿tienes una cita?" sus ojos dejaron los míos, como si estuviera avergonzada por preguntar eso.

"No... ¿tu tienes?" Traté de captar su mirada, pero ella seguía mirando a otro lado.

"No, yo no"

"Bueno..." ella me miró sorprendida "porque quería preguntarte... si querías ir al baile conmigo. ¿Quieres?" ¡Allí! Lo hice.

Me miró de nuevo, no me moví o abrí o cerré o respiré. Y aquí viene... su respuesta... ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

"Claro. Me encantaría" sonrió... oh gracias a Dios!

"Oh... genial... está bien" Traté de no chillar o enloquecer "bien... es una cita entonces" mierda... ¿por qué dijo eso?

"Es una cita" me dio un beso en la mejilla "¿quieres ver algo divertido?"

"¿Cómo qué?" Me senté en la bolsa de frijol, estaba totalmente relajado ahora, pero ruborizado.

"Ahh... ¿qué tal... White Chicks?"

"Claro"

He intentado un movimiento audaz y puse mi brazo alrededor de ella, ella frunció el ceño, pero me incliné más cerca, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Esto era mejor de lo que pensé que sería. Creo que Freddie estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

><p><em>Carly POV<em>

Yo estaba cada vez mejor y mejor cada segundo. Por supuesto, todavía me duele saber que no iba a dejar a su novia, que no me elegió en vez de ella, y yo sólo era un juego para él. Me duele, me rompe el corazón, pero ayer me dieron una nueva oportunidad en el amor, la oportunidad de sanar. Salir con Brad no estaba en mis planes, pero últimamente hemos estado cada vez más cerca, y estar cerca de él me hace sentir tan bien. Brad es un buen tipo, y realmente muy lindo, esto podría ser una gran cosa. Se siente bien.

"¡Carlota Taylor Shay! ¡Despierta!" Sam chasqueó los dedos delante de mí.

"¿Qué Samantha Joy Puckett?" Me reí entre dientes.

"Te quedaste mirando hacia la nada, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada... oh ¿te dije que Brad me pidió para ir al baile?"

"¡Oh, no... ¿y...?" ella sonrió como un niño de cinco años en una tienda de dulces.

"Le dije que sí"

"¡Genial! Esto es genial"

"Hey chicas" Wendy nos saludó frente del centro comercial, seguido de Tasha.

"Hola, ¿ya están listas para ir de compras?" Le pregunté. Todas las chicas aplaudieron, a excepción de Sam, quien gruñó "¡entonces vamos!"

Hemos estado buscando durante unos dos segundos y ya estoy perdida, no tengo ni idea qué color va a ir mejor con los ojos de Brad... espera, ¿por qué me importa? Oh, porque todo necesita coincidir... si, pero ¿sus ojos tienen que ver con mi vestido? Contrólate Carly, probablemente sólo le preguntó porque estaba solo.

"¿Qué tal este?" Sam señaló un vestido negro corto.

"Ah... ¿Sam? Va a ser un baile de lazo negro, ya sabes... con largos vestidos y trajes de etiqueta"

"¿QUÉ?" ella gritó en el medio de la tienda.

"Si. Fue votación, todo el mundo votó por vestidos largos y trajes clásicos. ¿Tú no votaste?"

"No... ¡Metí el papel en la garganta de Gibby!" su respiración era irregular, supongo que ella estaba tratando de no romper nada, tratando mucho "Voy a matar a Freddie, ¡él sabía!"

"Oye Sam, es sólo una noche ¿bien? Haz esto por una noche, podemos elegir un bonito vestido para ti, que puedas arrancar después ¿de acuerdo? Y ponerlo en llamas." sonreí.

"Creo que puedo hacer eso... ¡Dios! Joder, odio a ese chico. Si no estuviera tan bien dotado, le cortaría su cohete" dijo bruscamente y se alejó.

Tasha y Wendy me miraron sorprendidas, mi mandíbula cayó al suelo... ¿qué quiere decir? ¿Se refiere a...? Oh, no quiero pensar en ello, yo no quiero pensar en Freddie de esa manera ¡nunca! Tasha fue la primera en elegir su vestido, era un hermoso vestido strapless negro con puntos blancos, estilo sirena. Sam se burló de ella, diciendo que se vería como una sirena y la sirena y el sirenito, Tasha simplemente se rió, diciendo que su Gibby iba a amar a ese vestido. Wendy estaba al lado, ella eligió un vestido negro sin tirantes, con un detalle blanco al lado de su cuello. Estuvo difícil encontrar el vestido perfecto, pero Sam estaba teniendo un momento difícil tan solo pensando en ello. Sabía que ella no era el tipo de chica que le gusta los bailes, las flores y los vestidos, pero Freddie valía la pena, y ella lo amaba lo suficiente como para hacer este sacrificio. Al final terminé eligiendo con un vestido strapless color rosa claro, con flores por todas partes, ajustado en la cintura y suelto abajo.

"Así que Sam... ¿has elegido ya el tuyo?" Dije fuera del camerino, se estaba cambiando.

"Supongo que... este es el menos malo vestido que he encontrado" abrió la cortina y salió.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¡Sam! Te ves increíble" chillé.

"Totalmente" dijo Wendy.

"Muy bonito" sonrió Tasha.

"Gracias... ¿crees que a Fredweird le va a gustar?" preguntó mirando sus tetas en el vestido.

"Creo que le va a encantar"

El vestido de Sam me hizo sentir un poco de envidia, no creo haber visto este vestido en la tienda y yo busqué mucho. Pero estoy feliz de que ella encontró algo que le gustaba lo suficiente como para llevar. La falda de su vestido era blanco y la parte superior es de color gris brillante. Su escote mostraba bastante para controlar al loco Freddie, y era lo suficientemente apretado en las caderas y lo conectaba a una falda blanca suelta. También hacía que sus pechos se vean más grandes. Pagamos por nuestros vestidos, Tasha y Wendy en efectivo, Sam y yo con mi tarjeta de crédito. Después de eso tuvimos que alimentar a Sam, que era un manojo de nervios, estar demasiado tiempo en una tienda femenina estaba volviéndola loca. Fue un buen día, no podía esperar para que llegara el baile.

* * *

><p><em>Freddie POV<em>

"¿Por qué las chicas tardan una eternidad para estar listas?" Brad le preguntó Spencer.

"Eso es un misterio que nunca podrías imaginar mi amigo" Spencer estaba esperando con una cámara en la mano.

Hemos estado esperando durante veinte minutos. Gibby ya llamó para saber dónde estábamos y se rió cuando le dije que todavía estamos esperando. Yo estaba moviendo mi pie en el suelo con nerviosismo, sobre todo porque el conductor de la limusina me llamó diciendo que se supone que debemos estar abajo ya y también porque tenía miedo de que Sam acabe lanzando algo a su vestido y se vaya. Carly me dijo que iba a babear cuando vea a Sam con su vestido y yo realmente quería. Arreglé mi corbata y envié un mensaje al conductor, diciendo que estaríamos ahí. Brad de pronto salta de la silla en que estaba sentado.

"Wow..." babeaba por Carly, que llevaba un vestido de flores de color rosa, típico de Carly "te ves increíble"

"Gracias" se sonrojó.

"Sonríe para Spence" Spencer tomó una foto de Carly "bien, ahora con tu cita" Brad se unió a ella y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, Spencer lo miró, pero tomó la foto de todos modos.

"¿Dónde está Sam?" Le pregunté.

"Aquí" Me volteé para mirar a mi novia.

Dios mío... se veía como un ángel. Su cabello peinado en un estilo de Amy Winehouse, sólo que era menos complicado y más bonito, su cerquillo colgando a los lados. Sus pestañas parecían más largas y gruesas, cubiertos por el rímel, ella estaba usando brillo labial, un poco de rubor y sombra oscura, que hizo que sus ojos se vean más grandes. Su vestido... mi Dios, yo podría venirme en mis pantalones, aquí y ahora... sus tetas parecían tan... justo tocables ahora. Mierda, estoy encendido sólo con mirarla.

"Sam... oh Dios mío... Yo... tú... eres... eres tan hermosa" tartamudeo un poco.

"Gracias idiota... te ves muy caliente en un esmoquin. Como una versión nerd de James Bond, pero más caliente" se rió cuando Spencer limpió su garganta "¿vamos?"

"S-seguro..." Le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomó.

"¡Espera!" Spencer gritó "foto"

Nos quedamos durante unas veinte fotos, a veces sólo Sam y yo, a veces las chicas, a veces yo y Brad, y en ocasiones los cuatro. A Sam le gustó mucho el paseo en la limusina, quería poner su cabeza fuera de la ventana, pero Carly le dijo que se iba a estropear el pelo. Quince minutos y estuvimos allí, la escuela estaba decorada en blanco y negro, y la música era lo suficientemente fuerte para nosotros aquí desde el exterior. Nos bajamos de la limo y Sam se quejó. Ella trató de convencerme para viajar en la limo toda la noche, pero la agarré de la mano y entramos al interior del gimnasio.

"Estamos aquí" le dije "eso es todo"

Continuará...


End file.
